Perception is Everything
by Kendra James
Summary: When Severus Snape is left in charge of Hogwarts over the christmas break, he is less than pleased to discover Harry will be one of his charges. Events force him to face that Mr Potter may not be quite what he has assumed all these years. Year 6
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Severus Snape strode down the Great Hall, his cloak billowing about his ankles. He glowered darkly at all the excited chatter around him. In a few hours all these insufferable brats would be gone for the holidays; off to do whatever nauseating things families did over the Christmas break.

He sat at the staff table, resolutely ignoring the small pile of cards sat beside his coffee cup. Every year the staff insisted on this irritating ritual and he felt his mood deepen further. He never send them back and they still would not desist in wasting their time and filling them in for him. It really was incredibly irritating.

Minerva automatically filled his coffee mug for him and he nodded silently in thanks, his irritation level dropping slightly.

'I hear you will be looking after the stragglers this year?' she asked quietly.

Severus almost growled in response. 'Apparently I have that honour yes.'

Just what he wanted, to baby sit a group of students over the break who didn't have the decency to go home to their loving families like the rest of their peers but instead thought it would be fun to hang around and give him a hard time. Even better, the only other staff member here this time would be Filch.

'Do you have the list Minerva?' he asked quietly.

'Yes,' she pulled out a parchment from her diary. 'Only four students this year. Three 7th years from Hufflepuff and one 6th from Griffindor.'

He glanced at the list and winced. 'Potter! Bloody brilliant.'

His colleague gave him a sharp look and he slurped his coffee, ignoring her scowl.

'Severus,' she hissed warningly. 'Harry will be here all break without any of his friends. The last thing he needs is you giving him a difficult time. He's still struggling with the loss of his godfather.'

'I know, I know,' he spat at his colleague. 'We mustn't upset the golden boy; mustn't let him get any less coddled than he already is.'

'Severus!'

'Oh don't look at me like that Minerva,' he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'I'm not going to hex the boy the second your back is turned. He can always go home if he finds my presence intolerable.

'Harry never goes home for Christmas,' she stated quietly and with something in her tone that caused him to glance at her curiously.

Trouble in the golden boy's family? Surely not. Severus couldn't help a small smile at the thought that maybe the brat's family were a little more immune to the boy's charms than the wizarding world seemed to be.

He watched the staff wave the little horrors off to the train later that morning and turned to face the four students waiting for him in the hallway. He noticed grimly that they seemed as pleased to be stuck with him as he was with them. There would be no cheery xmas day meal with the staff this year. He was pleased to note that the three Hufflepuff students consisted of the head boy and the two prefects and he knew they were unlikely to be any trouble; which just left Potter whose middle name was trouble.

'Right you four,' he said in his most intimidating voice, noticing with annoyance that Potter raised a sardonic eyebrow at him. 'I'm sure you are as delighted to be stuck here with me as I am with you. We have exactly three weeks and four days together and I have a great deal of work to do in that time. None of you are first years so I do not expect to find myself having to babysit or deal with any rule breaking. You are free to wander all public areas of the school and grounds and your curfew will be 11pm at which time I expect you to be in your dormitories. Potter, as you are the only student staying from your house you may stay in Hufflepuff if you would prefer.'

Harry shuffled nervously. 'Actually sir, I would prefer to stay in my own dorm if that is allowed?'

Severus raised an eyebrow at that but replied simply.

'As you wish. You may share passwords with each other if you are comfortable doing so. They will be changed before the rest of the student body returns.'

The four students exchanged looks and seemed to agree to that with a nod.

'Breakfast will be served in your respective common rooms at 9am, lunch at 1pm which you may order elsewhere if you prefer. You will all dine in the hall at 5.30 each evening after which I expect one of you to report to me in my office so I can be assured that you haven't drowned yourself in the lake or done anything stupid.'

He glowered at them for a moment to make sure they knew how displeased he would be if that should be the case.

'Understood? Good. Now as you are at Hogwarts you may continue to use your wands and practice magic unless one of you gives me reason to doubt that is wise. You may also use your brooms so long as you tell one of your fellow students you are doing so and report back afterwards.'

Severus noticed that Potter perked up a bit at that and had to bite back the irrational desire to take the last concession back.

'The library will remain available as will the small potions lab beside my office. I suggest some of you use the time to improve in those subjects in which you are less able.'

His gaze slid over Potter again and he saw the boy flush in embarrassment as the older students glanced at him curiously. Feeling somewhat cheered by that, the Potions Master stalked away, before they could bombard him with ridiculous questions.

The four looked at each other for a moment and the head boy who Harry remembered as being called Eric something spoke first.

'He seemed really cheerful about spending Christmas with us didn't he?'

They all sniggered and Eric turned to Harry.

'Harry this is Emma and Morgan, I'm not sure if you've met?'

Harry shook his head and politely shook hands with the two older students.

Emma smiled, 'Except on the pitch of course.' Emma was a chaser on the Hufflepuff team although Harry could only remember playing against her once.

'Our password is 'Dew Wort' this month,' Emma said cheerfully. 'Do come and join us in the evenings and even for breakfast if you like.'

'Thanks,' Harry replied. 'I might do that, although I'm looking forward to a bit of peace and quiet as well. I have a tonne of homework. The Griffindor password is 'Panther.'

They made arrangements to meet in the second floor corridor at 5.15 and walk down to dinner together and then went their separate ways; Harry quite happy to retreat to his house for a while.

He was surprised how strange it was to wander through the common room knowing there was no one there and that he had the whole place to himself for several weeks. He sat down in the large armchair before the fire and silently ran his wand over himself, removing the glamours that he had held up the whole term with a sigh of relief. It had been exhausting his magic having to keep them up permanently. If he hid up here during the day, he would only have to put them up for mealtimes which should speed up the healing process enormously.

Harry touched his left ribs gingerly. They definitely felt better now and he knew he had managed to put on about half of the weight he had lost over the summer so if he rested lots and ate lots then he might not need the charms by the time term started again.

Harry dozed for several hours by the fire and then wandered up to his dorm to dig out his homework list and arrange his books. He spent an hour writing out a study plan that Hermione would have been proud of and had a quick shower before preparing to go down to dinner.

He stood before the large mirror in the bathroom and examined the bruising around his ribs and hip and the red welts on his back. All of them had finally closed and were fading nicely and his skin colour was much better. There was an angry red mark on his cheek where his uncles belt buckle had caught him that looked like it might be a permanent scar. Harry wondered if he could fabricate a flying accident over the holiday so that he wouldn't need to keep hiding it.

Examining himself critically, he knew the weight thing was the main problem. He still looked half starved and that was after three meals a day for the whole term. Sighing he recast the glamour charms, feeling the familiar sense of tiredness settle over him as the drain on his magic began and dressed to go down and join the others.

When they walked into the Great Hall, they found a single table running down the middle and four places set in the very centre. It was an enjoyable meal and Harry chatted happily to the three students, glad of a chance to meet people outside of his house. They elected Emma to go and report to Snape that evening and Harry excused himself to go to the library and find the books he would need for his homework.

He wandered up through the ancient corridors feeling a sense of peace he hadn't had since last summer, not since he had lost Sirius. This was his home and he was able to just please himself for the next three weeks. Not even Snape could ruin that.

**)O(**

The next week was a pure joy for Harry. He had finished all his homework by day three and was now spending a few hours each day doing reading for next terms work. He and Emma had gone out twice to the Quidditch pitch and spent a few hours practising and passing the Quaffle back and forth to each other.

Best of all though was the fact that he had been able to truly sleep. Not having to hold the glamours in place for most of the day and night meant that he had managed to lose some of the exhaustion that had plagued him since the start of last term. He had noticed a slightly sore throat developing towards the end of the week and wondered if the fact he had finally relaxed had meant his bodies defences were down.

Harry woke on the Saturday morning feeling truly awful. His head and throat hurt and it felt like every muscle in his body had decided to revolt. He could feel his temperature rising. This presented Harry with a problem. He could skip breakfast but if he didn't turn up to lunch then someone would probably come looking for him. He hadn't seen Professor Snape once yet as the other three had taken it in turns to report in. He thought that they might be trying to protect him from Snape as the older man had been so scathing towards him that first day and Harry found this rather sweet.

Sensibly, Harry realised that he should probably go and tell the Professor he was ill but that left the problems of the glamours. He didn't want to risk them being detected and it was difficult to say you are ill if you look the picture of health. If he left them down the difference would be too startling and he didn't fancy explaining how he had apparently lost two stone of weight in a week.

In the end Harry decided to stay in bed for the morning and then drag himself down for lunch. Luckily the others were too busy chatting about an assignment they had been working on to notice how quiet he was and he was able to quietly slip away immediately afterwards. Dinner proved to be more difficult as by then Harry had started to cough and his already injured side was burning in protest.

Eric frowned at him in concern. 'You're sounding a bit rough there mate. Are you coming down with something?'

Harry grimaced. He was not going to get away with this. 'Yeah; just a cold.'

'Shall I ask Professor Snape to look in on you? It's my turn to report in tonight.'

Thinking quickly, Harry shook his head. 'It's ok, I'll report in tonight. I can ask him if he has a pepper up potion or something.'

Harry walked down to the dungeon wearily. He really did feel dreadful and hoped the evil git wouldn't be too hideous. He didn't think he could cope with it.

He knocked quietly on the office door, turning the handle at the curt 'come in' from inside. Wandering in he was surprised to see the Professor sat back in his armchair, his feet up on the table in front of him. He was wearing muggle jeans and a dark sweater and reading a paperback and looked surprisingly human.

'Ah, Potter. I wondered if I would even see you this holidays. The Hufflepuffs let you come down by yourself did they? Or are they all waiting outside to make sure you safely make it back to your room?'

Harry tensed angrily but really didn't have the energy to fight with the man tonight so he shrugged instead. Severus watched him impassively, surprised not to get a rise out the boy.

'So is everyone accounted for?' he asked pointedly, keen to get the infuriating boy out of his office.

'Yes sir, we've just had dinner. Everyone is still in one piece, although..'

Snape's eyes narrowed. 'What happened?'

'Nothing sir. It's just I'm not feeling well. I wondered if you give me anything for it?'

The professor sighed in annoyance. 'You look perfectly fine to me Potter. What are the symptoms?'

Harry took a deep breath, keeping his emotions in check. Why did the man always have to be so unpleasant. It wasn't his fault Snape had such a grudge against his father.

'It's nothing really,' he said wearily. 'A sore throat and a headache and I've been coughing a bit.'

'Sounds like a cold Potter. Do you really need a potion for a cold? I know you're used to everyone running around after you but really...'

'Never mind sir, I'm sorry I asked.' He turned angrily and strode towards the door feeling the humiliation creek across his cheeks.

'Potter!'

Harry stopped at his professors sharp retort and turned to find the man had stood and was moving towards him.

'Here,' he said handing over a small vial of grey fluid. 'A cold draught. Come here immediately after breakfast and I will give you another one.'

Harry tried to ignore the sarcastic amusement on the man's face and downed the potion in one, placing the empty vial on the table and walking straight out.

By the time he got back to his dorm he was furious. It was awful to be hated so much by someone who had authority over him. And now he had to go back in the morning and go through that rubbish all over again. Harry quickly changed into his pyjamas and climbed under the covers of his bed, shivering violently at the cold air. The potion hadn't seemed to help at all, he felt terrible.

**)O(**

Severus sat nursing his brandy by the fire, brooding darkly. He actually felt a little ashamed of himself. As much as he hated the boy, it had been unconscionable to use an illness against him in that way. The last thing he wanted was for students who were ill to stay away for fear of ridicule. He must make an effort to be neutral in the morning he thought as he prepared for bed.

By eleven the next morning, all thoughts of being pleasant to the brat had dissipated. He had specifically told Potter to return immediately after breakfast and the boy was nowhere to be seen. He strode through the Griffindor common room and marched up to the dormitories with a long list of unpleasant punishments and tasks already prepared in his mind. All of which evaporated at the first sign of the young man shivering in his bed.

'Dear heaven,' he whispered shakily crossing quickly to Harry's bedside and laying a hand on his burning forehead. Harry was curled up on his side shaking violently, his sheets soaked through with sweat.

But what was startling the professor so thoroughly was not the obvious illness but the fact that he could see every one of Potters ribs through his thin nightshirt. He carefully lifted the shirt and stared in confusion at the yellowing bruises that ran the whole length of Harry's sides. Rolling the boy slightly, he winced at the red marks covering his back. Old marks; a belt buckle, he thought darkly. Severus had a few of those marks himself.

'_Harry never goes home for Christmas._'

Minerva's words echoed in his memory and he lay the shirt back down with a shaky hand.

'Damn it Potter,' he growled; but he knew the anger was not aimed at the boy, nor even the one who had hurt him. This time it was all for himself.

It was a little known fact that Slytherin house had more than it's fair share of abused kids coming through each year and Severus believed he had become somewhat of an expert at spotting them. But he had taught this boy for six years and had never seen, even suspected...

_'You see what you expect to see Severus._'

The headmasters voice echoed in his head and Severus hissed angrily. So much for protecting Lily's child. They has all been so busy guarding against death eaters that they hadn't realized they were sealing the boy up in a vipers den every summer.

'Potter!'

He shook the boys shoulder roughly and when he got no response, turned his head to lift a eyelid. Harry's eyes were rolled backwards and his breathing sounded rattly, his chest clearly congested.

After summoning his house elf to fetch supplies, the potions professor spent the next few hours stabilizing the very sick boy. He treated the chest infection and fever, including nutrient potions and healing draughts which he spelled directly into the boys stomach. He then cast an eye over the older injuries, finding broken ribs, a partially healed wrist and skull fracture. The ribs and skull fracture he was able to fix quickly; the wrist was going to need more expert care as it had clearly started healing at a wrong angle.

He then levitated Harry above the bed, changed the sheets, and conjured a fresh set of pyjama bottoms, leaving the boys chest bare. His temperature was still elevated so he conjured a fresh sheet to cover him but left the other blankets in a pile at the bottom of the bed. He ran his wand over the boy and nodded in satisfaction. Harry was breathing properly now, his fever was back at a safe level and the shivering had stopped. Severus cleaned away the empty potion bottles and conjured over a chair beside the bed. He called his elf back.

'Could you please bring my lunch here and let the other students know that Harry is unwell and will be staying in bed today. Ask them not to visit and assure them that I am keeping an eye on him.'

The elf nodded and popped away and Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wandered around the room looking at the photos and posters displayed above each bed. He had never been in these dorms before having never had cause to come further than the common rooms in any house other than his own. He glanced at the cluttered desk at the bottom of Potters bed and picked absently at the papers gathered there and the detailed homework plan that was taped to the wall. He noticed with surprise that the list had been ticked off and the boy now seemed to be working on work for next term.

Severus sat at the desk in a position that would allow him to see if Potter woke up and reached for the book pile, selecting the two potion books that had been set for the next term. He glanced through seeing the pages that Potter had bookmarked and reading the notes the boy had made for himself.

Many of the pages seemed to have little yellow squares of paper stuck to them that the professor had never seen before. They pulled easily off the page and could be stuck back down. Seeing a pile of them on the desk he lifted them up and read the back – 'Post-it's'. Must be a muggle invention he thought absently wondering if there was anything similar in the wizarding world.

Potters notes were quite detailed,

'_Revise similar potion from first year before term._'

'_Practice stage one of this over holidays- ? Snape's lab'_

_'Look up other options for catalysts and safe combinations.'_

Severus glanced at the rest of the books piled on the desk and noted that a third of them had similar yellow labels sticking out of the corners. The boy was creating a job list for himself for the rest of the holiday. He felt his gut tense slightly as another preconception slowly fell apart. This was not the work desk of a lazy pupil, drifting through school on his fame and name alone.

He glanced up to the shelves above and noticed the colour coded files for each subject, another muggle method of working that looked rather sensible. A thick purple file labelled DA caught his attention. What subject was that? Feeling rather guilty, he pulled the file from the shelf and opened it. The first page was a heavy piece of parchment that practically throbbed with magic. Scrawled across the top was 'Dumbledore's Army' with 'Defence Association' in brackets beside it. Below were 24 names signed in quill. So this was the practice group that had caused Umbridge so much trouble last year.

He spent nearly an hour reading through the detailed notes the group had kept of each session, recognising the handwriting of Harry, the Granger girl and Ron Weasley. At the end of each session the trio had noted how everyone was doing and agreed on the pairs that would be working together on the next session, deliberately putting those who had done well on a particular exercise with those who were struggling.

It was an excellent system and allowed them to begin each new class with a review of the previous one. The group had clearly mastered some very advanced defensive spells and charms and Severus glanced back at the boy with a frown. He had to admit he had thought the whole thing was nothing more than an exercise in rebellion but Potter had clearly equipped his friends with skills that may save their lives in the times to come.

Severus ate his lunch, watching the sleeping teenager and reflected how much his impressions had shifted in the last few hours and all without a word being spoken. He wondered if it was possible to start from scratch with so much bad history between them. He thought it unlikely but at least he could make amends by ensuring those bloody muggles never got the chance to lay a hand on Potter again.

**)O(**

It was several hours after sundown when Harry finally came round. He opened his eyes groggily, confused to find it was dark and all the lamps in the dorm were on. A quiet movement beside him made him jump and he found himself looking in the face of his most hated Professor.

Harry hurriedly sat up, surprised when Snape leant over to place a pillow behind him.

'Take it easy Potter, you are quite unwell.'

For once there was not a trace of the man's usual sarcasm and his expression was particularly grim. Harry searched his memory to work out how on earth he had found himself in his room with Snape playing nursemaid? He remembered getting into bed feeling awful and dropping his glamours and then...shit! His glamours! Harry looked down at his arms and the highly visible scars and his eyes flew up to meet Snape's who were watching him steadily.

Severus saw the fearful panic in the young man's eyes and his heart clenched painfully.

'Don't worry about any of that now Potter. Lets get you well first shall we and then we can talk.'

Harry looked down, his face flushed and Severus remembered the lengths he had gone to to hide his own abuse from everyone at that age and how ashamed he had been.

'I don't want you to worry about this Potter. You've done nothing wrong and you don't have to talk about it until you're ready.'

Harry looked up at his professor, confusion evident on his face.

'Why are you being so nice?' he whispered hoarsely.

Severus raised his eye brow at the question and then replied deadpan.

'Christmas cheer, it runs out at midnight on the 25th so make the most of it.'

The boy smiled at that and nodded gently, relieved not to be facing an inquisition about his injuries.

Severus helped him walk through to the bathroom and freshen up and then fed him several potions before seeing him safelyback in bed. As he left Harry sleeping and went to check in with his other young charges, Severus could not help the feeling that something massive had shifted in him.

He felt as if the wall he had so carefully built between himself and the rest of the world had come shattering down and was not at all sure how that had happened. It was frankly quite terrifying.

**)O(**

**A/N - Updates will swiftly follow and are happily fed on reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I have never had such a quick response to a story before. Many thanks to those who have reviewed. It has definitely motivated the muse to update quickly!**

)O(

Chapter Two

Harry slept fitfully that night; waking frequently with coughing fits. Every time he woke there was a steady hand waiting to help him sit up and a glass of ice water quickly available. By morning Harry could feel the tightness in his chest loosening and was finding it much more comfortable to breath.

He wondered guiltily if his professor had slept at all and remembered the man's words at the start of the holiday when he had declared he had lots of work to do. Harry sighed heavily. Snape was the last person he would have wanted to discover his secret, but the man had been quite decent about things last night. He hadn't mocked at all, or even been angry about the glamours.

Harry wondered nervously if it would last or if the professor would be back to his old snarky self today? The sound of a soft tread on the steps up to the dormitories interrupted his musing and Harry sat up, shoving his pillows behind his back.

He watched nervously as the professor entered the room, noting the man's damp hair and change of clothes. He had obviously come straight from the shower.

Severus eyed the boy appraisingly, trying not to look to fierce and temper his normal glare. Having practised that particular expression for so many years, it was hard to know how to arrange his features differently but the boy did not look too terrified so that had to be a good sign.

He lay a few potions vials on the bedside table and conjured the armchair over.

'You look a little better this morning. How is the breathing?'

Harry shrugged. 'It doesn't hurt any more and I feel much better.'

The professor handed each of the potions to Harry and poured him a cup of water before ordering tea and toast for them both.

'I have instructed your fellow students to stay away for a few days; partly to ensure they don't catch your cold and partly so that you don't have to worry about your appearance.' Severus explained quietly, watching as the boys cheeks flushed.

He waited for Harry to make eye contact again and when it seemed that was not going to happen he continued anyway, hoping he was listening.

'It's very important that you don't try and recast the glamours right now. You are far from the well and the drain on your magical and physical energy could be dangerous.'

'Potter, do you understand?'

Harry nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the bedspread and hoping that the the professor would consider him still to ill to start asking difficult questions. Harry was no where near ready to answer them.

They ate in silence and Harry slowly found himself relaxing again as he drank the hot, sweet tea and even managed a few half slices of toast. Once they had finished, the professor tidied the trays away and pulled a jar of ointment out of his bag.

'If you have no objections, I have a jar of anti- scarring cream that I would like to apply to your cuts.'

Harry nodded his assent and watched as the man washed his hands and then knelt beside Harry's bed with the jar and a wad of cotton swabs. Harry rolled over as the man gently pushed him onto his side and moved the back of his pyjama top up to shoulder height.

Harry sighed as he felt the cool cream covering the still tender welts on his back and shoulders. It felt icy against his too hot skin and he thought vaguely that it would be nice to fill a bath with the stuff and just climb in.

'I'm afraid it's unlikely to have any effect on the older scars but you should see an improvement on anything that's less than a year old.'

Harry found the enormity of the situation suddenly crashing down on him. No one had seen these scars; no one! Only Uncle Vernon and him knew what happened in that house. He wasn't even sure his Aunt really knew what happened during her weekly outings to the supermarket?

He fought against the sudden panic, he was not supposed to tell. That had always been the rule.

'I fell.' he said quietly, cringing as he felt the hand applying the cool salve still for a moment.

After a pause, Severus resumed his work.

'Yes, I see that Potter,' he said quietly; his voice curiously flat. 'You fell repeatedly; over many years; on the same belt buckle.'

Harry pulled away and wrenched his pyjama top down, pulling his knees up until he sat huddled against the headboard. He stared fiercely at a spot on the wall. He would not cry; he would not cry in front of Snape. He knew the bastard would mock him, he just knew it!

There was a moment of unbearable silence, broken by the professors quiet admission.

'I myself suffered from a similar clumsiness when I was young.'

It took a moment for Snape's words to sink in and once they did Harry froze, startled green eyes flying to meet the serious grey ones that were watching him sadly.

'You...you did?'

Severus nodded. 'My father,' he said simply. 'Although a dog chain was his tool of choice. I imagine he thought it was more humiliating and therefore decreased the possibility of me telling anyone what he had done.'

Harry was speechless. His mind completely numbed by his professors words and the fact that he had told him; Harry Potter! The student he hated the most.

Bloody hell Harry; say something, he thought desperately. Don't just sit here like a complete idiot.

Before he could get his brain to work, Snape had moved from his position beside the bed and taking one last bit of the salve, lifted Harry's chin and gently covered the mark on his cheek.

He placed the pot on the bedside table and refreshed the water jug before turning and giving the shell shocked boy a faint smile.

'Get some rest Harry. I will send one of the house elves up to keep an eye on you.' He paused and sighing softly added. 'You don't have to tell me what happened or speak about any of this during these holidays but we will have to address things before the next summer break. You may very well choose to tell me nothing and that is fine too. I'm sure there are others you would prefer to confide in. However, I won't accept any tales about falling, walking into cupboards or whatever other things you have come up with over the years. It is important for you that you learn that what has been done to you is wrong and that you have no responsibility to cover up for whoever has hurt you. It is for that reason that I won't accept such things. Sleep well Harry, you will feel better soon.'

The professor left the room, closing the door quietly behind him and Harry slid down under the covers with a sob. He didn't know why it should seem so important but all that he could think of was that Snape had called him Harry; twice! Somehow that felt better than any potion or any of the kind words the man had said.

Harry took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. Maybe he really would feel better soon; about everything.

**)O(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thank you for all your reviews. I am enjoying writing this story and getting to know Severus a little better. Do let me know if there are particular elements or plot twists you would like to see.**

**)O(**

Chapter Three

It was dark when Harry woke and dragged himself to the bathroom. He could not believe that he had slept solidly all day. He felt much improved and apart from a rather painful throat and headache was feeling better than he had since arriving at Privet Drive the previous summer.

He stripped his pyjamas off and climbed under the dormitories shower, turning the water on full to blast away the grimy feeling of illness from skin. Harry leant against the wall and let the water pummel him. It had been too painful to do this most of the term. He looked down at his chest which was now almost bruise free and took a deep breath in. Something else he had not been able to do.

This was shaping up to be a rather eventful holiday he thought with a smile; and Snape, well Snape had been....nice.

Harry left the shower once the water started to lose it's heat and wrapping a large towel round his waist, padded back into the dormitories to find his professor had returned.

The man looked up as he entered and gave him a worried frown. Harry knew he must still look ridiculously thin but consoled himself that at least this hadn't happened at the beginning of term when he had looked a whole lot worse.

'Thank you for sorting my ribs out sir.'

The professor inclined his head in acknowledgement and lifted the scar salve from the bedside table.

'May I?'

Harry turned so that his back was facing the man and stood self consciously as Snape carefully covered every welt with salve. Firm hands turned him and applied smears of the clear liquid to marks on his shoulders and neck that had been missed the night before and the one on his cheek.

'Would it work on this sir?' Harry lifted his left hand to show the ugly raised skin that spread diagonally from wrist to index finger.

'What is this? What the hell is this?!' Snape spat angrily causing Harry to take an unconscious step backward.

_**'I must not tell lies'**_ was still clearly visible between the raised scars.

'Erm... Umbridge's detentions last year,' he explained nervously.

Snape's expression changed to one of absolute fury and Harry snatched his hand away.

'SHE USED A BLOOD QUILL ON A STUDENT?!' he roared and then seeing Harry's expression, closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath before lowering his voice to a soft growl that if anything was worse.

'How many detentions did you serve with her Harry?'

'Erm, about twenty I think.'

Snape winced and then his eyes still closed asked. 'And was anyone else subject to this....treatment.'

'Yeah, load of kids. I think it was just me for the first term because she was angry I had said Voldermort was back but probably half of Griffindor had detentions with her in the end and certainly all of the DA...erm, I mean the Defence study group we had.'

Severus opened his eyes and regarded the teenager before him impassively. He had been subject to an illegal assault, by a professor in this school and was talking about it as if it was perfectly normal.

'Did you never think to inform your head of house about this punishment?'

'Well,' erm.' Harry was seriously confused. Why was Snape making such a big deal of this. 'I think she knew, I mean she told me to just keep my head down and try not to make things worse.'

'Harry,' the professor said quietly. 'I assure you she didn't. Professor McGonagall spent half of last year pacing the staff room, raging because one of her students had received a slap on the hand with a ruler. Blood Quills are illegal, anywhere. Even owning one can get you a hefty fine.'

'You're kidding!' Harry blurted out and Severus smiled wryly.

'Have you heard of the expression 'writing a contract in blood'?' and at the boys confused expression explained. 'When you write something in your own blood you are making a magical contract to comply with the wording, so to make someone write something of your choosing is a form of forced suggestion. It's considered the same as using an _Imperius_ curse. In other words Professor Umbridge was using an _unforgivable_ on her students.'

Harry's eyes widened in shock. 'Bloody hell!' he whispered.

'Indeed Potter, come here.'

Harry stepped forward and allowed the professor to take his hand and apply a liberal dollop of the salve over the white lines. Severus carefully probed the wrist at the same time, pleased to see it not appear too tender.

'Madam Pomfrey will have to re break that bone and straighten it a little once she is back but we should have it all sorted before the start of term. Will you be able to sleep tonight?'

Harry nodded. 'I think so. I'm still pretty tired. Thanks for looking after me professor.'

Severus gave the boy a faint smile. 'You are welcome. I have left some potions on the side for you to take before you sleep and will send some more up with your breakfast. The fireplace in your common room is connected to the floo so if you start feeling unwell again then just throw some powder in the fire and call me.'

Harry nodded, 'I will.'

He watched the professor leave the room and sat down on the side of his bed, his fingers going to trace the scars on his hand. Had none of the professors known what was going on? Snape had looked absolutely furious and Harry had to confess he had assumed that this type of punishment would be Snape's kind of thing; especially when dished out to Griffindors.

Harry climbed into some fresh pyjamas and curled up in the armchair Snape had vacated, happy to see a large bowl of stew and plate of fresh bread had appeared on the table. He ate it all hungrily and even had room for one of the chocolate frogs Ron had left him as a dessert.

He then grabbed one of the potions books he had been working on and climbed back into bed, surprised to find a few pages of parchment fall out of the back. Picking them up, his eyes widened in surprise. It was his potions assignment for the holidays and it was marked! Harry read the detailed comments, pleased to see he seemed to have done well. At the bottom instead of a mark, there was a yellow post -it with his professors spidery handwriting on it.

_Mr Potter,_

_On the whole, this is an excellent essay and would currently receive an 'Exceeds Expectations' mark. However an extra paragraph on alternative applications for the potion would raise this to an 'O' and I thought you might like the chance to make the addition._

_Could you also please tell me where I can procure some of these 'post-its'? They are rather useful._

_Professor Snape._

Harry laughed and placing the essay on his bedside table, settled down to read a chapter of his book before sleep. The world had turned on it's head, he thought with a snort. Maybe he should write to Fred and George and suggest they sell muggle stationary supplies. It could be a useful side line.

Harry managed about four pages before he drifted off, his face pressed into the page of the book and slept a wonderful dream and cough free night.

**)O(**

Severus paced the floor of his study, his anger made worse by the few hours of sleep he had in the last few days. A blood quill! That toad of a woman had used a blood quill on his students! He knew it was irrational but he was angrier about that than the marks inflicted by those blasted muggles.

Hogwarts was meant to be a safe place he thought with a snarl. For many of the students in his house it was the only safe place in their otherwise miserable lives; Potter too he added sadly, still finding that mental adjustment painful.

The large glass of brandy in his hand was slowly steadying the man's nerves and eventually he was able to sit and think more rationally. That did not however calm his anger.

If that bloody woman thought she had gotten away with this then she was in for a nasty surprise. Indulging himself in a leery snarl, he reached for a roll of parchment and a quill and began plotting.

**)O(**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry woke ridiculously early the next day to a soft tapping. Hedwig was sat peering at him through one of the tower windows and he bounded over to let her in. He lifted her to his shoulder and detached the bundle of letters from her foot. She had obviously been to the burrow as he immediately recognised Ron and Ginny's handwriting as well as one of the twins.

The owl hooted softly and nudged his ear with concern and he realized that he must look very different to her. She hadn't seen him without the glamours for a while either.

'I'm al right Hedwig. I just have a cold.'

He pulled a biscuit out of his food stash and broke a piece off for her before chucking the letters onto his desk and running through to the shower. It felt so good to have energy again.

By the time Harry emerged, dressed and hungry, a breakfast tray had appeared beside his bed with three potions on it and a small roll of parchment which he immediately unravelled.

Mr Potter,

Should you need any assistance today I will be potions lab 5. I suggest you stay in your house and I have instructed the other students to leave you in peace. I will check in on you this evening.

Professor Snape

Harry added the parchment to the mess on his desk and tucked into his breakfast, happy to have an excuse not to see anyone for a while. He wanted to get back to his studies and think about the last few days. It had been his worst nightmare that someone would find out about the Dursley's but now that it had happened he felt a strange sense of relief.

He tried not to think about the fact that he would now have to tell Dumbledore or at the very least his head of house before next summer. The fact that Professor Snape had reacted so calmly had helped a lot and made him think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. So long as the newspapers didn't find out...Harry shuddered at that thought and decided he would not dwell on this any more today.

Instead he sat down to read through his letters and spent the morning replying to his friends and making the additions to his potions essay that the professor had suggested. Lunch appeared with a pop in the common room and Harry paused to eat before launching straight back into his study plan. Harry couldn't ever remember working this hard on his studies before but then he had never been allowed access to his text books over a holiday before either.

By the time Professor Snape appeared in the common room that evening, Harry had worked his way through every text book on the next terms list. He hadn't bothered to read in detail, just scan through looking for spells or terms that seemed difficult so he could label it and go back over more thoroughly later.

Severus walked into the room to find the boy cross legged on the floor beside the fire and surrounded by books. Every one of the books had now had been subject to the yellow label treatment, Severus noted with a wry smile.

'You've been busy,' he stated quietly.

Harry looked up nervously. Would the pleasant treatment continue now that he was feeling better, he wondered.

'Just skim reading really, so I know what to come back to.'

'I noticed that there were a few potions you wanted to practice before term in your notes?' The older man stated and at Harry's nod continued. 'I am working in lab 5 all this week on some supplies for the hospital wing so if you wanted to set up there tomorrow then I could supervise you?'

Harry felt his tension dissipate somewhat. Snape seemed to be holding the truce so he guessed he could too.

'That would be great sir, if it wouldn't distract you?'

'I'm sure I will cope,' Severus answered wryly. ' As you are in hiding so to speak, I thought you might like to join me for dinner this evening in my quarters rather than spend the entire day on your own.'

Harry's eye's widened in surprise. 'Erm..yeah, thanks. That would be nice.'

'Well, go grab a jumper then. We can take the floo from the main corridor and avoid your fellow boarders.'

Severus watched as the young man ran up the stairs to his dorm, his eyes going back to the pile of study notes on the floor. He honestly felt as if he was meeting a completely different Harry Potter. Severus remembered all of the conversations he had heard in the staff room, enthusing about Potter's talent, Potter's dedication, Potter's perfect essay mark. He had honestly thought his colleagues were completely deluded but now he wondered what on earth had been going wrong in potions?

It was clear that Harry truly was a dedicated student, but even allowing for his own misconceptions, the boy really did not ever produce anything higher that adequate in his class. Was it just not his subject? Given Harry's ambition to be an auror, that would be unfortunate. Severus decided he would put some time into finding out.

Harry appeared back in the common room, his head half out through the top of a baggy maroon jumper with a large dragon on the front.

Severus raised an eyebrow at this but the boy just grinned as he pulled the jumper over his T shirt.

'Mrs Weasley,' he said with a smile. 'She likes to knit.'

Severus pointed to the pile of letters neatly stacked on the floor. 'Do those need to go as well? I have some correspondences to send this evening so can add them to mine if you like?'

Harry grabbed the pile and followed his professor out of the common room.

**)O(**

They ate in the kitchen of Severus's rooms, perched on the end of a rickety pine table that was mainly covered in piles of essays, class notes and letters. Snape's quarters were not entirely what Harry had expected. The lounge and study were dark but not unwelcoming but it was clear that the kitchen was where the man spent most of his time.

'Do you have a potions lab down here as well sir?'

Snape shook his head and took a sip of his tea. 'I have a separate store cupboard down here for my private work but I use the lab behind the potions classroom. It is easier to keep an eye on those that take a while to brew if they are close to where I am teaching. What have you been been studying today?'

Harry went on to describe the charms texts he had been reading and his plan to practice some of the easier exercises before term started and revise a few he had had difficulty with last year. The professor asked questions now and then, mainly to encourage the boy to keep talking and ensure he stayed relaxed.

Once they had finished eating, he gave Harry the last of the potions he would need to take to clear his cold and handed the boy a small wooden box.

'That has a two week supply of a diet supplement I have been making for a national sports team. If you take one morning and night it should help you get your weight up before term starts. Do you have many jumpers like that one?'

Harry looked down at his Weasley jumper with a frown. ' I have a similar green one, why?'

'Because it's baggy enough to hide your figure.' The professor said quietly. 'You don't want to have to hide away for the rest of the Christmas break and I really don't want you to put your glamours back up.'

Harry nodded his understanding. He was an expert at hiding his appearance and was pretty sure he could pull it off now that the visible marks had almost gone.

'Can I move about as normal tomorrow, sir?'

Severus nodded. 'I don't see why not. It might be worth joining your fellow students at some point so they don't start panicking. Our Head Boy has been asking after you three times a day and is frankly starting to irritate me.'

Harry grinned at the professors snarl. When not directed at him, the man's humour was actually rather funny. For the first time Harry could see why the Slytherin's laughed when Snape was in full sarcastic flow in the classroom.

'Maybe I will join them for breakfast.'

'If you still want to have a go at that potion then come down for around 11. I should be ready to help you set up at that point.'

Harry nodded and got to his feet. 'I might as well walk back up to the dorms. Shall I add my letters to the pile?' Harry pointed to the large stack of addressed envelopes sat on the table and thought he saw a brief smile cross the professors face.

'Yes, just put them on the top. All those letters will be going off tonight.'

Severus walked Harry to the door of his chambers and waved away his 'Thanks for dinner sir.'

'You are welcome Potter. Try not to get lost on the way back to the tower won't you. That bloody Hufflepuff will think I've buried you in the grounds somewhere.'

Harry chuckled. 'I'll do by best sir.'

Severus watched the boy leave and then picked up the pile of envelopes and grabbed his cloak. If he got these all off tonight then he would hopefully have some replies by Christmas. Then he would have an idea of how to proceed.

If he was lucky, that annoying ghost might put in an appearance as well in the next few days. Then the fun could really begin.

**)O(**

**A/N – Reviews gratefully received. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Dear reviewers. I will try and make the chapters a little longer for you.**

**Sorry about the lack of updates this weekend. It is Beltane and I have been dancing around the streets of Oxford with 12,000 fellow revellers. **

**Merry May to you all.**

**)O(**

**Chapter Five**

Harry groaned as the the liquid in his cauldron turned a sludgy grey. This was starting to get embarrassing. His potions professor, who had been standing with his arms folded across his chest gave an annoyed huff and waved his wand to banish the offending mess.

'Congratulations Mr Potter, you have managed to mess up a second year potion, _three times in one afternoon.'_

_'_I know,' Harry said miserably. 'I couldn't get this one right in second year either.'

_'_Well, if you can't manage this first stage you are never going to cope with the more advanced levels this year.' Severus sighed heavily. 'Come and have some food and then you can try again.'

Harry followed the man dejectedly into his office where a plate of sandwiches was waiting for them. He was feeling a right idiot and the more mistakes he made, the more annoyed Snape was getting. Maybe it was time to give up on the whole auror thing? At least then he could drop potions next year and focus on the subjects he was good at.

It was just that despite everything, he actually liked brewing. He liked the feeling of it. Harry loaded his plate, poured some water for himself and took the seat opposite the professor.

The two of them sat in silence for a while and ate, Harry feeling nervous in a way he hadn't been since the beginning of the holidays. He watched Snape glowering at him and felt a strange sense of loss. He had liked the lessoning of tension between them and had been starting to feel safe in the man's presence.

Harry felt his stomach drop as he realised that once term started, things would go back to normal. He would screw up his potions, Snape would be vile and worse still, the man knew all about the Dursleys.

His appetite rapidly vanishing, Harry put the plate back on the table, ignoring the pile of uneaten sandwiches.

Severus watched the play of emotions on the boys face and felt his own irritation turning to concern as Potter visibly tensed before him. By the time the boy abandoned his food, Severus was feeling a little alarmed. He hadn't seen that expression on the child's face since his last detention and Severus realised with a sinking feeling that what he had always interpreted as defiance, was more of a closing down.

Harry was shutting down emotionally in order to protect himself from attack. Attack from him! He looked back towards the abandoned potion room with a frown. What the hell was going wrong with the boys brewing and more importantly, how did he fix it without pushing him further into his protective shell?

He looked back at Potter who was sat nervously, his hands in his lap.

'Are you not hungry?' he asked, keeping his voice neutral.

Harry shook his head and the potions master tried to contain his irritation.

'Shall we talk about what went wrong with the potion?'

The boy looked up at him nervously. 'I'm sorry professor, I kept missing the right moment to add the vervain.'

'Did you not understand the instructions?'

'I did! It's just that I find it hard not to get distracted and if I lose my place I can't find it again.'

The professor could hear the frustration in the boys voice.

'Well, the instructions in your book are pretty straightforward so maybe we should look at what it is that you find so distracting?'

'Normally?' Harry asked in puzzlement. 'I mean in class?'

'No Potter, at dinner! Of course I mean in class,' he snapped and then closing his eyes, forced himself to take a deep breath. _You're not helping Severus_, he rebuked himself silently.

Harry swallowed and looked at his feet. What the hell was he doing voluntarily brewing potions with Snape during his holidays? He must be mad.

'Mr Potter! I believe I asked you a question?'

'Well...erm, Malfoy is always throwing stuff at my cauldron and trying to wind me up and..'

'Are you really intending to blame your atrocious lack of potions skills on your fellow classmates?'

Harry flushed with anger. 'You asked me what distracted me? If you don't want to hear...,' he trailed off and bit his lip trying to stop the sense of panic that was threatening to overwhelm him.

This man knew what Uncle Vernon had done to him; he had seen his back! Why had he trusted Snape after all that the awful things he had said over years; all the times he had humiliated him in front of the whole class?

Harry felt his chest constrict in panic. He couldn't breath! It felt like the walls were closing in; there was no way out.

Severus found the sharp retort on the tip of his tongue die, as he saw the colour drain from Harry's face and the boy double over, his hands gripping the sides of the armchair.

'Potter!'

Severus was on his feet in a second, his wand flashing through the air in a hastily cast diagnostic spell. The boy was having a panic attack;

_Bloody hell, had he caused this?_

He knelt beside the chair, completely at a loss as to how to calm the child.

'Harry! It's all right, calm down.' He laid a hand on the boys back and spoke as gently as he could. 'You're safe Harry, just try and slow your breathing. Slowly now, breath in and out.'

It took several minutes before the fog in Harry's brain cleared and he could actually pay attention to what was happening around him. Snape was talking softly and rubbing his back. Harry fought to get his breathing under control and follow the instructions his professor was giving him; at the same time trying to ignore the embarrassment that was now creeping in.

He had completely lost it in front of Snape! He was mortified. Harry had experienced several panic attacks when he was younger,mainly when he had been locked in his cupboard; but he had long ago learned to calm himself before one took hold. He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated on his breathing, in-out, in-out. Eventually the pain in his chest cleared and his ears stopped ringing.

Harry glanced up at Snape and winced at the fierce expression on the man's face. He looked furious. Harry leapt out of the chair and before Snape could respond had fled from the room, running back to the tower as fast as he could.

Severus sat where he was, knelt beside the chair for several minutes, feeling completely stunned. He had no idea what had just happened. Admittedly he had been a bit short with the boy but he had been snapping at Potter for five years and that had never brought a response like that.

Getting slowly to his feet, he sighed heavily. He needed to fix this but didn't know where to start. Should he let the boy calm down or follow after him to make sure he was all right?

'Dammit Potter,' he whispered in frustration. Things had been going so well.

**)O(**

Harry didn't stop running until he had reached his dorm, by which time he was seriously dizzy. He threw himself face down on the bed and let the tears fall as he lay there getting his breath back.

He was going to be in enormous trouble for running out like that. Probably a dozen detentions and that pathetic little meltdown had given Snape even more ammunition against him. _Just brilliant Harry, well done, _he thought bitterly.

Harry lay like that for close to an hour, tears pouring silently down his face until his eyelids slowly drifted down and he let sleep take him away.

He didn't hear the dorm door open or his professor slip quietly into the room and take the armchair beside his bed.

Severus watched as the boy slept, his cheeks flushed and his eyes still puffy from what had obviously been a significant crying fit. He wasn't sure if this was the right course of action but knew that he couldn't leave things like that between them.

Every interaction he had had with Potter over these holidays had questioned his judgement and treatment of the boy and today had been no exception. He found the thought of returning to their previous...hostility, intolerable.

It was several hours before Harry stirred and Severus watched as the teenager became aware of his surroundings and wiped his face tiredly. Severus gave a quiet cough to alert the boy of his presence and sighed as Harry almost bolted from the bed.

The stared at each other for a moment until his quiet, 'Sit down Potter,' brought the boy back to the present.

Harry climbed back onto his bed and sat against the headboard, drawing his knees up to his chest. He watched as the professor poured out two large mugs of tea and added a vial of potion to each of them.

'A calming draught for both of us,' he explained and Harry nodded.

Harry accepted the mug and cradled the warm cup against his chest nervously. What was the man doing here again and which Snape was it? The one who had looked after him so carefully this week or the other one? The one who made his life a living hell. There was an uneasy silence as they both drank their teas and Harry felt the subtle effects of the potion working through him. He drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, allowing the tension to drain from his shoulders at the same time.

Severus noted the change with approval. Maybe now they were both calm enough to continue.

'Are you feeling better, Harry?'

The boy flushed and looked down. 'Yes sir, I'm sorry...sorry I lost it like that?'

'You have nothing to apologise or be embarrassed about,' Severus answered quietly. 'Have you had attacks like this before?'

The teenager nodded. '...but not for a long time and never at Hogwarts.'

'Well, I imagine it feels safer here than at home?'

'Normally yes.' Harry mumbled.

'But not with me?' Snape asked so quietly that Harry barely heard him and to his shame, Harry felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. He would not cry in front of Snape; he would not. Today had been bad enough.

'Harry I must apologize for being so short with you this afternoon. It was not my intention to upset you.'

'S'ok,' Harry mumbled, embarrassed. Snape was apologizing to him! How was he supposed to respond to that?

'I realise that we have not had the easiest of working relationships, but I really would like to get to the bottom of what is going wrong for you in potions.' Severus paused and watched the boy carefully. He was clearly still emotionally wrought and this was a Potter he didn't know how to deal with. Defiant he was used to.

_No, not defiant_, he corrected himself; _scared, All these years, scared of him._

'You were attempting to explain how you get distracted in class and I don't believe I allowed you to finish. Perhaps you could try again and I will attempt to temper my usual...' Severus struggled for the words.

The boy smiled faintly and Severus wondered just how many words the teenager had come up with silently just now.

Harry took a deep breath and attempted to explain.

'Potions is the one class where the house rivalries are...difficult,' he said tentatively. 'There is always someone trying to sabotage someone else's work or an argument going on. I just find it really difficult to concentrate and I know that you...'

Harry bit his lip and looked at the professor anxiously who nodded to indicate he should continue.

'I know that you don't like me very much, 'cause I look like my dad and all...and that makes me nervous when you come round to look at our work and I lose my place...'

'Is that what happened today?' Snape asked quietly and after a moments hesitation, the boy nodded.

Severus listened to the boy in mounting confusion. Where was the thirst to prove the evil potions master wrong, that had gotten so many pupils through potions in the past? This wasn't Longbottom sat in front of him; it was Harry Potter, who had fought Basilisks and faced the dark lord on five separate occasions.

'So Potter; we have established that house rivalries and your nervousness of me are not helping matters but I must confess I am finding this difficult to fully understand. You have other practical lessons with Slytherin that according to your school reports, you do well in. Do you not suffer the same distractions in those classes?'

'That's different!' the boy exclaimed, and Severus could hear the frustration in his voice.

He laid his hand on Harry's arm in an attempt to comfort.

'Harry, I'm not trying to catch you out. I genuinely want to help you with this. I realize the significance potions has in your career choice so if we can fix this, it will benefit both of us.' Severus sighed as the tearful boy in front of him shrugged in a defeated way.

'Well lets focus on today shall we? Your potion work seemed to be going well until one particular point?'

Harry nodded. 'The vervain. I kept missing the right point to add it.'

'You missed this three times so it was obviously more than the fact that I was prowling in the background. Did you not understand the instructions in your book?'

'Yes but, well this is what I mean about potions being different.' Harry sighed and took a deep drink of his tea, drying to stay calm so that he could explain. 'I'm fine with potions where the tempo doesn't change because it doesn't matter if I get distracted, I can just....sir?'

Harry paused as his professors head had shot up and the man was looking at him with startled eyes.

'What did you just say?' Snape snapped and Harry felt himself lean back into the headboard.

'I...erm...sir?'

'You said that the tempo changed? What did you mean by that?'

Harry swallowed nervously. Snape had leant forward and was now sitting on the edge of his seat, looking at him with an intenseness that was quite alarming.

'Well, you know sir? The rhythm of the potion, it changes midway in this one.'

'Where?' the professor asked quietly. 'Where does it change?'

Harry paused to think, Snape didn't look mad so maybe he wasn't being stupid after all. He remembered back to the disastrous first attempt this morning.

Erm...after the comfrey I think; yeah, you add the comfrey and stir it four times and then it simmers for a while. After about a minute the rhythm changes and everything speeds up. I was OK until then but if I got nervous at any point after that it was like I missed the wave and I couldn't catch up.'

There was a minute of quiet whilst Harry looked nervously at his professor. Snape was watching him wide eyed and Harry wasn't sure if the man was about to ask more questions or just yell. He wasn't expecting the slow smile that spread across the professors face or the small chuckle.

Severus closed his eyes and leant back in the chair with a deep sigh.

'Bloody hell!' he whispered through another chuckle whilst Harry watched with mounting confusion. Once he had got himself back under control Severus opened his eyes and turned to face the rather nervous looking boy.

'I think we have discovered the problem Potter,' he said wryly and Harry sat forward in interest.

'The 'tempo' you are describing is what potions master call 'attunement resonance'.'

'I haven't heard of that before sir.'

Severus laughed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. 'No Potter, you wouldn't have. It's not something that is taught to school students. It's not a term you would even hear until well into a potions masters training and that's because few wizards can do it?'

'Can do what?'

'Sense the rhythm of a potion Potter. Your little 'problem' as we shall call it, is that you are sensing something that none of your classmates are and you have been trying to brew your potions at a level more advanced that most of the potions masters in this country.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'You mean I'm not,...I'm not meant to be feeling for the right moment to add stuff.'

Snape laughed bitterly. 'No Potter, you are meant to be following the instructions and taking your best guess like everyone else in your class.'

'Just guess! That doesn't sound very good. I don't think I would like doing that.'

The professor looked at the outraged expression on Harry's face with amusement.

'..and that, Mr Potter is the frustration of every potions master who finds themselves teaching in a school or working in a busy lab. It is impossible to stay attuned when surrounded by other people. That is why the potions you brew in school are not ones that require you to be sensitive to the magical energies. It's no different than cooking really.'

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands, his words muffled through his fingers.

'I never understood how everyone else could do it. How they could all keep mucking around and still get it right.'

'Few of your peers ever get it right Potter, but almost right is good enough at this level. Very few students have any sense of the subtleties of brewing.'

Harry sat back up, a wry smile on his face.

'You said that the first day,' and at Snape's questioning frown. 'My first class in first year, you said you didn't expect many of us to understand the subtle art that is potion making but for the select few that possess the predisposition you could teach us how to brew fame, bottle glory and even...'

'Potter!' The professor interrupted, his face blank. 'I remember that day, I gave you detention.'

'Yes, I remember that sir. For not paying attention,' the boy said bitterly.

'How do you remember.....? You were doodling on your notebook.'

'I was writing down what you were saying!' Harry snapped, the first sign of temper showing itself.

Severus sighed and leant back against the back of the chair. He had given that speech to every first year class he had ever taught but had never had a student quote it back at him before; Never mind a student he had promptly punished for actually taking notes.

He looked up at the boy who was scowling back at him and said quietly.

'Sorry doesn't seem to be enough somehow, does it?'

Harry's scowl cleared and he looked down.

'What happens now sir, I mean once term starts?'

'We could try a fresh start? Do you think you could give me that?'

The boy looked up hopefully and that somehow made Severus feel worse. The brat should be furious with him; not looking at him with those green eyes full of pleading as if he'd just been offered a bag of sweets.

Definitely Lily's child, he thought with a heavy heart. She was too forgiving as well.

'Well at least I know how to help you get through potions now. I can teach you an exercise that will allow you to ignore....,' Severus stopped mid sentence and groaned heavily. 'Dammit!' he swore with feeling.

'Professor?'

Snape was looking at him with such a stricken expression on his face that Harry moved cautiously to the side of the bed and lowered his legs to the floor.

'Sir, are you all right?'

'Oh Harry,' he whispered and touched the boys arm lightly. 'This gift you have, it means you are very sensitive to outside magical energies and it is almost impossible for you to block them. You will have to learn a type of redirection so that you can feel them but not be influenced.'

'I don't understand,' Harry questioned. Why was his professor so upset?

'This is a very rare skill Harry and I couldn't have known, but.....' he paused and looked straight into the boys puzzled eyes. 'There is no way you could have mastered occlumency with me last year. Not using those methods.'

Severus saw the shocked realization in the boys eyes and had to resist the urge to reach out to him.

'You mean...it wasn't my fault?' he whispered hoarsely and Severus shook his head.

He watched with horror as the boy seemed to crumble before him and without realising he had moved, found himself sat beside Harry, an arm around the boys shoulders. Had he traumatized him that badly with those awful lessons?

Harry's shoulders shook as great, heaving sobs tore through his body. He couldn't have stopped it; it wasn't his fault!

'I thought...,' he sobbed. 'I thought I killed him; that if I'd tried harder...'

Severus felt his gut tighten in anguish. The boy believed that Black had died because of him. He tightened his hold on Harry's shoulders and spoke urgently and what he hoped was gently into the boys ear.

'Sirius Black was a grown man who knew the risks when he left the house that day. You were caught by an elaborate trap that we all should have anticipated and prevented.' He sighed heavily. ' I know the headmaster greatly regrets not having explained his concerns to you directly and I too wish I had...acted differently. You did not kill your godfather Harry. You must believe me on this.'

The boys sobs increased and Severus sat quietly beside him, hoping that his words had gotten through and today's revelations had helped in some way.

When Harry's cries had calmed to a few sniffs, Severus moved away and returned with a wet cloth and some tissues. He let Harry clean himself up and then returned to sit in the chair, pulling it close enough that he could keep a hand on the boys arm. Eventually, the child sat up and looking much younger than his sixteen years smiled weakly at him.

'Thanks sir,' he whispered and Severus nodded.

'This had been a difficult day Harry and I apologize for that. Are you feeling calmer?'

'Yeah, I'm hungry,' he added with a laugh and Severus smiled wryly. 'I'm not surprised, you ran way without eating any of your lunch. Did you have breakfast with the others?'

Harry shook his head. 'I overslept!'

The professor frowned. 'If we were in term, I would take points for missing two meals in a row. Don't let it happen again.'

'No sir.'

They made eye contact and both smiled weakly.

'Can I try the potion again sir? Maybe tomorrow?' he asked hopefully and the professors smiled increased.

'I rather think you might be busy tomorrow Harry.'

Harry frowned.

'It's Christmas day, Harry! You know, presents, cake and nauseating sentimentality.'

Harry's eyebrows almost disappeared under his fringe. 'It's Christmas eve?!'

'Yes Potter, it is. Welcome to the same calender as the rest of us. I believe the Hufflepuff's have a party planned this evening in their common room in place of the normal dinner, so why don't you get yourself cleaned up and head down there? Make sure you remember a baggy jumper.'

Harry nodded and stood, wiping his face vigorously on a tissue.

'Thank you sir,' he said quietly and to Severus's surprise, the teenager leant forward and gave him an awkward hug before disappearing off into his bathroom.

Severus watched Harry go and walked slowly back to the dungeon, his thoughts reeling. Was it worrying that he felt a sense of loss walking away from the boy? That for once the thought of Christmas eve alone in his kitchen did not seem very appealing?

**)O(**

**A longer chapter as requested! Are there any requests as to where this story goes now?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Harry paused outside the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room and tugged on his sweater nervously. He hadn't seen the others for four days and knew the change in his appearance was bound to be startling. It just depended on how observant they were.

He uttered the password and stepped through into the cosy room. There were three large sofas arranged in a circle and a large table in the middle that seemed to be creaking under the weight of the food piled on it.

'Harry!' Emma saw him first and jumped up to run over and give him a quick hug.

'How are you? You look awful.'

Harry laughed. 'Thanks Emma, that's good to know.'

Eric snickered and clambered up off one of the sofas to pat Harry on the arm.

'Tactful as ever Emma.' He frowned at Harry. 'That must have been some cold. Are you feeling better?'

Harry smiled nervously. 'Much better thanks. Is it all right if I join you?'

'Of course you can!' Eric pulled Harry over to one of the sofas which Harry sunk into gratefully.

'We thought we would start Christmas early with a party tonight and Professor Snape had given us permission to have our meal in here tomorrow as well. Is that OK with you?'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, that's fine. It would have been weird in the Great Hall with so few of us. Is Snape joining us for dinner tomorrow?'

Morgan snorted out a mouthful of hot chocolate. 'I bloody hope not! I don't fancy sitting around the fire with that overgrown bat.'

Harry shifted uncomfortably whilst Eric gave his house mate a playful swat around the ear. 'Don't be so disrespectful Eric, Professor Snape is not all bad.'

'Yeah,' Harry added awkwardly. 'He's actually been pretty decent to me this week. He sat with me all night when I was ill.'

Eric eyes widened at that as he poured Harry a glass of juice and handed him a plate.

'That sounds like it was more than a cold?'

Harry shrugged.' Yeah, it went to my chest. It was pretty hard to breath for a while and I was sort of out of it for that night. Some rest and a few potions sorted it out though.'

Eric watched the younger boy thoughtfully as Harry loaded his plate with roast chicken and potatoes. He really did look pretty awful and Eric wasn't surprised when Emma disappeared for a few moments, only to return with a blanket and some pillows which she insisted on tucking around Harry.

They all stuffed themselves silly with food and dessert before starting a rousing game of wizard war games. Each of them had a small army to command over a large world map and Harry was doing rather well until Morgan pulled a sly trick and surrounded his troops.

When Severus popped his head in the door at nine thirty he found all four students roaring in laughter as they watched Harry and Emma's entire battalions being wiped out by Morgans. Eric had sensibly retreated to see the outcome before making his next move.

The head boy smiled at the professor as he came to perch on the arm of the chair.

Severus arched an eyebrow as he looked at the board before them.

'Tactical error Potter?' he asked drily and Harry laughed.

'Yes sir; I seriously underestimated the sneakiness of one particular Hufflepuff.'

Morgan chuckled. 'Don't feel bad Harry, I always win.'

'The battle's not over yet Morgan,' Eric reminded his friend quietly.

Severus looked around the room with satisfaction. The students had kept the place reasonably tidy and had decorated the whole room in holly and mistletoe.

He noticed the blanket wrapped around Harry and the mass of pillows at his back. It was good to know they were looking out for each other, it certainly made his job easier. He placed the wooden crate he had brought with him onto the floor and waved his wand to open it and reveal 12 bottles of butter beer.

'A present from the headmaster,' he said simply. 'He asked me to give these to you tomorrow but seeing as you are starting the celebrations early, I thought you may appreciate these this evening?'

'Thanks sir.' Eric pulled out a few bottles and started passing them around and Severus took the opportunity to give Harry a long searching look. Sensing his gaze, the boy looked up and gave a small nod, indicating everything was fine.

Satisfied that Potter had calmed from the earlier events of the day the professor stood and moved to leave. 'Your main meal tomorrow will be delivered here at 2pm. Have a good evening.'

'Professor, would you not like to join us for a butter beer?' Eric asked seriously.

'That's very kind Baxter, but you seem to be coping without me.'

Harry looked up from the board with a small frown. 'You could help Emma and I salvage this game sir, if you aren't too busy.'

The professor paused for a moment and then nodded, sitting next to Harry on the sofa and accepting the bottle Eric passed him. He looked back at the board and frowned heavily.

'I'm not sure it's possible to salvage this Potter.'

Severus found himself relaxing back into the sofa as he listened to the students chattering and laughter. He watched idly as Morgan led the slaughter on the board. Erics troops had joined the battle now and it was chaos.

Potter had withdrawn his few surviving models who were now prowling around the edge of the battlefield, picking off stragglers here and there. One lone model crept around the foothills and Severus suddenly sat forward as he realised the direction Potter was guiding it.

With one swift move, the model launched into the battle and slew both Morgan and Emma's Generals. Both students yelled their outrage as Harry sat back with a satisfied sigh and watched Eric's troops swiftly overrun the board and finish the game.

Morgan chucked a pillow at Harry who laughed. 'That was a sneaky move Harry.'

'Kill the General and let set someone else deal with the others. That's pretty much my role in life,' Harry said quietly. The students laughed, not catching the reference but Severus gave the boy a sharp look.

Surely the boy had not been listening to the rubbish The Daily Prophet had been spouting this year? Why would he think the Dark Lord was his responsibility? Unless Albus had told Potter about the prophecy?

Severus felt his good mood evaporating. It would be just like the headmaster to tell a sixteen years old boy that he would be responsible for the fall of the most powerful dark wizard this land had ever known.

With what must have been the worlds most ironic timing, Severus felt his mark burst into flame and clamped a hand across his forearm with a wince. Beside him Potters hand flew to his forehead.

Severus stood up promptly, placing his almost empty bottle on the table.

'I must take my leave; I have a potion I must check on. Enjoy the rest of your evening.'

He exchanged a look with Harry, both of them aware of what had happened and Severus felt a strange pang as he recognised concern in the teenagers expression.

Concern for him? Severus paused in the main corridor long enough to fire call Filch and tell him he was leaving the castle and _Accio_ his cloak.

He strode out towards the school gates feeling strangely disconnected from what was happening. It had been several months since he had been called and he realized with a pang that he had never felt that he was leaving something before.

Severus waited until he was outside of the school boundaries and took a deep breath before apparating away.

**)O(**

Harry wandered back to his common room feeling like someone had kicked him in the head. The immediate headache he had had when Snape had been called had lasted for several hours. He then found himself pacing his room wondering if his professor was back safely and if it would be way out of line to go and check.

At midnight a large group of owls swooped in through the open window, each carrying a parcel. Harry untied each gift and placed them under the tree, pleased to see Hermoine had managed to do the bit of shopping he had requested.

He unpacked the large box that had taken two owls to carry and found five leather notebooks; each in a different colour and a packet of multicoloured post-its. There was also a large box of Honey-dukes chocolate and Harry was pleased to see from Hermoine's receipts that he had sent her enough muggle and wizard money to cover the purchases.

Harry wrapped the notebooks individually with a large bar of chocolate and labelled one each for Eric, Morgan and Emma. He had saved the largest notebook for Professor Snape as it was a deep Slytherin green and added the post-its. He slipped in a catalogue for the muggle stationary store Hermione had found them in with a smile. Well the man had asked!

He wrapped the last present with a wry smile._ I must be completely crazy_, Harry thought with a sigh as he wrapped the large bar of chocolate together with a packet of cat treats and a catnip mouse. _I can't believe I am wrapping a Christmas present for Filch._

It was about 3 am before he finally ran out of excuses for going to bed and collapsed against the pillows.

_For all I know, Snape is back and snoring his head off and I'm lying here getting in a tiss about nothing, _Harry thought before slowly dozing off.

Morning seemed to come far too early and Harry wandered back down to the common room, unsure as to what to do. He glanced at the breakfast tray with a sigh. He wasn't sure he could eat right now. Not until he knew if the professor was all right.

Making a split second decision, he grabbed the presents for Snape and Filch and pulled his jumper on before heading for the main corridor. At least this way he had an excuse for visiting.

**)O(**

Severus sat slumped in the armchair near the fire, his eyes closed as he let the potions working through his system do their work. Last night had not been fun and he didn't think he was ready to sleep yet.

The dark lord had been seriously displeased and had made a point of expressing that displeasure on every one of his inner circle. Severus had lost count of how many minutes he had been under the _crucio_ curse but it had been enough to make every nerve sing in pain.

He knew from experience that the aching would last for several days. Thank heavens there were no classes to take. He would need some time to settle himself.

Severus thought back to what he had leant last night. It was sure to be a blow to the headmaster when he heard about Slughorn. He knew Dumbledore had been trying to recruit the old potions professor for the last year but the man had proved rather illusive.

At least the old bastard went down fighting, Severus thought with a snarl. When Lucius had finally tracked Slughorn down, there had been a spectacular duel and two death eaters had been killed.

Unfortunately, Horace Slughorn had also been killed in the crossfire and it was interesting that Voldermort had been more upset at that than the loss of two of his most faithful. Severus winced as he remembered the man's rage and the cold way he had turned on Malfoy and struck him down.

Lucius Malfoy was dead and Severus couldn't work out how he felt about that. His one time friend and mentor was certainly no loss to the world but somehow he couldn't bring himself to be glad.

A quiet knock interrupted his musing and he cursed. _Please don't let there be any dramas_, he thought with a snarl.

'Come in!' he barked; expecting Baxter with a list of inane questions about today's schedule. The door tentatively opened and to his surprise it was Potter who peeked around.

Severus remembered the boy grabbing for his scar last night and his eyes narrowed sharply.

'Are you unwell?'

Potter shook his head and inched further into the room.

'No sir, I just wanted to bring you your present.'

Severus stared blankly at the brightly coloured gift the boy held in his hand.

'You got me a gift?' and at the boys nod. 'Why?'

Harry shrugged. 'It's Christmas sir and I wanted to thank you for looking after me when I was ill.'

There was a moments silence and then realising he was still staring vacantly, Severus visibly pulled himself together and stood, reaching the present.

'Thank you Potter, that was thoughtful of you. I'm afraid I didn't return the favour. Exchanging gifts is not normally a tradition I follow.'

Harry watched his professor in concern. The man was as pale as he had ever seen him and Harry had not missed the way he had steadied himself against the arm of the chair as he stood.

'Are you all right sir?' he asked quietly

Severus bit back the sharp retort that sprung to his lips, stalled by the genuine worry in the teenagers expression.

'I've been better,' he said simply. 'But I'll live.'

'Can I do anything?' Harry took a step closer, seeing the line of cold sweat on Snape's forehead.

'No Potter,' I just need to rest. 'Thank you again for the gift.'

Sensing his dismissal, Harry nodded and turned away. He paused at the door and looked back.

'Will you be joining us for Christmas dinner sir?'

Severus looked up in surprise. Filch was dining with a friend in Hogsmead today and he had planned to dine alone and leave the teenagers to their celebrations.

'Would you like me to?' he asked, immediately embarrassed that the question had slipped past his lips.

'I would sir.' Harry said quietly and Severus nodded.

'Then I will see you at 2 'O' clock.'

He listened as the boys footsteps faded and then sunk back down, turning the gift over in his hands. Other than Albus, who always gave him brandy; he had not received a gift in years.

He opened the wrapping carefully, pulling out the smart green journal and packet of post-its with a wry smile. He fingered the parchment style paper curiously; it was much smoother and neater than anything he had seen in Diagon Alley and Severus realized the journal must also be muggle bought. The prefect size for a potions journal and just in time for the new year.

Feeling surprisingly touched, he placed the gift on his desk along with the catalogue and limped through to his bed chamber. If he slept for a few hours, he should be well enough to sit through dinner although he wondered wryly if the Hufflepuffs would be as keen to dine with him as Potter had been.

**)O(**

Harry knocked on the small wooden door that led to Filch's office with his heart in his mouth. Knowing his luck, the old bastard would give him detention for disturbing him on Christmas day.

The door flew open and Filch stood there glowering at him. Harry could see Mrs Norris sat on the desk watching him suspiciously.

'What is it?' Filch asked, his eyes narrowing on the skinning boy before him.

Harry held out the wrapped gift to him, with what he hoped was a winning smile.

'Happy Christmas, Mr Filch.'

The man took the gift and scowled at him. 'I suppose it's hexed then, as normal. Those blasted Weasley's put you up to this?'

Harry sighed. This had definitely been a bad idea.

'No sir, I just wanted to wish you a merry christmas. There is something for Mrs Norris in there as well.'

Harry turned and walked away before the man really did give him detention and he ended up spending the day scrubbing the great hall with a toothbrush.

Filch looked down at the present in his hand and then at the retreating back of the young man; a strange expression on his face.

He placed the gift on his desk and lay a crystal on the top. The large stone gave a pulse of magic and turned green and Filches dark eyes widened in surprise. The parcel was clean of magic.

He tore it open and found a large stash of chocolates, and some treats for Mrs Norris. She pounced on the desk and grabbed the catnip mouse before he could even look at it; retreating to her basket with a contented purr.

Any student told what happened next would surely have thought they were being wound up, as the stern faced caretaker burst into tears and buried his face in a dirty hanky.

'I always liked that Potter,' he told his cat as he blew his nose noisily. Mrs Norris paused from licking the mouse to gaze at him seriously.

As if reminded how untrue that particular statement was, Filch blushed and buried his face again.

Harry walked slowly up to his common room, his mood having taken a bit of dip. He was worried about Snape; annoyed with Filch and completely unaware he had just made a new friend.

**)O(**

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this latest instalment. **

**Reviews and thoughts gratefully received.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Many thanks to my awesome reviewers. You guys certainly encourage me to keep working on this.**

**If you haven't already ready my first fanfic – 'The Fight for Harry's Life,' then I would be really interested in your thoughts and reviews as I am starting to think about the sequel for this.**

**)O(**

Chapter Seven

Severus paused outside the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room to catch his breath and wipe his face. He was still feeling a little shaky although the rest had helped enormously. It was just past one thirty so he was in plenty of time and he was surprised to realize that he was feeling a little nervous.

He had attended staff dinners on previous years but often made an excuse of a previous engagement and left the castle for the day. He really wasn't a big fan of holiday traditions; they just reminded him of all the things he didn't have.

He pushed the portrait open and strode in with his normal scowl firmly in place which changed to surprise as he took in the changes to the room.

All of the chairs and sofa's had arranged themselves around the edges of the room and a wide dining table had appeared in the centre, set with five places. Dozens of red candles hovered in the air above the table and the fire was roaring so loudly it was echoing off the stone walls.

Most startling was the tree in the corner that was now so large it reached all the way to the fifty foot ceiling. Its top branch with a star on was pressed against the roof and slightly bent over.

Severus nodded a greeting to the three Hufflepuffs who were sat near the fire and looked back to the tree.

'I do not remember that tree being quite so....,' words failed him at this point.

'Isn't it great!' Emma enthused, bounding over to his side. 'Harry did it. He wanted to practice an engorgement charm that the 6th years are covering next term so he went around the castle this morning practising on the trees.'

Severus looked back at the tree thoughtfully. Engorgement charms were particularly difficult to do and were rarely as tidy as this. He circled the tree, noting how equal the sides were and how all of the ornaments and baubles had also grown in proportion.

'It's good isn't it sir?' Morgan added. 'I can never enlarge things more than twice their size but it only took Harry a few attempts.'

The professor nodded. 'Where is Potter?'

The head boy answered quietly. 'Harry went back to his house for a rest after breakfast. I don't think he slept very well last night. He said he'd be back in time for dinner.'

Severus nodded and accepted the glass of butterbeer that Baxter offered him and took a seat near the fire. He watched as Shaklebolt (was it Morgan, he couldn't remember) worked his way through a small fire of presents on the floor, the boys face lighting up in delight.

Had Potter received a similar pile of presents, Severus found himself wondering.

If anyone had asked him a week ago his answer would have been immediate. The boy would be spoilt rotten with a pile of expensive gifts from his family and fans. Now he didn't know what to think. Even watching Harry interact with the other students last night had been eye opening.

There had been no hero worship from his peers and more noticeably, Potter hadn't seemed to expect it. The boy had been quiet but engaged; taking part in the laughter and games but not dominating. Severus frowned. How had he managed to miss what all of his colleagues had seen so clearly? A good student with a troubled home life.

He wondered about the reaction Potter had had last night when he had been called. The boy had clearly felt the call in his scar and Severus winced at the thought that he might still be having visions of Voldermort. Yet another thing they would have to tall about.

Harry appeared just before dinner was served, still looking tired and pale but cheerful. There was an abundance of laughter and teasing about sleepy heads as they all settled at the table; Severus taking the seat at the head. The professor sat quietly, happy to listen to the children chattering and throwing in the occasional comment.

His ears pricked up as he heard Emma question Harry about his presents. Potter grinned as he finished a mouthful of roast turkey and launched into a description.

'I got a book from Hermoine, chocolates and a joke box from Ron; Ron's mum sent me a jumper and cake and Hagrid a wooden flute.'

'What about your family Harry?' Eric asked and Severus saw the boy carefully arrange a neutral expression on his face.

'Oh, they don't usually send presents here. I expect they will wait until I go home.'

'That's nice,' Eric smiled. 'It's like spreading Christmas out a bit that way, isn't it?'

Harry nodded non committally and took another large mouthful of food whilst Severus scowled into his dinner.

_Bloody muggles; they couldn't even take the time to get a present for the child. What had Albus been thinking placing Potter with such poor guardians? He would be having serious words with that man._

The few presents Potter had received was also irritating him. Four friends and a friends mother; surely the average sixteen year old received more than that? The boy seemed to be more than happy with his haul though. That alone was depressing. He had just watched that annoying Hufflepuff open about fifty presents.

Severus tuned back into the conversation and listened to the teenagers as they discussed the last Quidditch game, move by move. He watched as the three friends shamelessly picked apart Potters performance on the pitch whilst said Seeker smiled good naturedly. In the end it was Severus who rescued the boy.

'Remind me who caught the snitch in that game?' He asked dryly.

Potter turned to him with a mock innocent expression.

'Why professor I'm not sure I recall; oh wait. I remember now, I believe it was me!' He turned back to his peers with a grin and they all laughed.

Severus noticed the head boy flash an approving look his way before answering Potter directly.

'Fair enough Harry, you did of course win the game for Gryffindor so we shouldn't be too hard on you.'

Harry inclined his head graciously at the concession. 'Why thank you kind sir; I will of course take your critique of my performance on board.'

Emma sniggered. 'Can we have another few practices over the rest of the break Harry, I want to learn that roll you did.'

'Erm,' Harry smiled bashfully. 'I'm not sure that roll was particularly deliberate,' he admitted to more laughter from the others.

Severus found himself smiling at the interaction. Despite the annoyances in the classroom, there really were some great kids in this school. What's more, he admitted to himself; he was actually enjoying this Christmas.

Severus tried to get the image of the headmaster smiling knowingly at him, out of his head.

**)O(**

That evening found Severus Snape sat at his kitchen table nursing a brandy and a head full of confusing thoughts. Today had been...surprising.

He had experienced more human contact in the last twenty four house than he had since school when Lily...well when Lily had been around. He wondered what Lily would say if she were here now.

He felt shame flush through him. She would probably punch him on the nose for the way he had treated her son for the last six years.

_I'll make it up to him Lily_, he promised silently to the empty kitchen and took another sip of his drink.

A tapping at the window alerted him to the owl waiting patiently on the windowsill. Severus let the bird bird in and pulled off the heavy letter she was carrying. That makes eleven he thought with a satisfied smile. The ball was rolling nicely.

It had been relatively easy to pull the school records and make a list of all the students who had served detention with Umbridge. He had then separated out the lists to the four houses. There were only eight Syltherin students who had been effected and Severus had chosen five who he knew were from pureblood families that held influence in the ministry or wizard media.

He had written a very carefully worded letter to the five parents.

_Nothing to worry about but he had concerns about the detentions they had served. Could they have a discreet chat with their son/daughter and make sure nothing untoward had happened? Nothing official of course; he was only writing as a concerned head of house._

He made a point of emphasizing that the woman had been employed and sent to Hogwarts by the ministry, not the school. He knew that the moment the students confided in their parents that a blood quill had been used; all hell would let loose. Most pureblood families would understand the true nature of such a device.

Within twelve hours he had received outraged owls from all five sets of parents. He had immediately replied, feigning shock and outrage;-

_I share in your anger; will completely support any action against the ministry; no the headmaster does not know yet but will be equally angry when he find outs._

The second wave of letters had included grandparents and influential friends of the five families. All Severus had to do now was stand back and watch the fallout. With a bit of luck that bloody women would be in Azkaban by the spring.

The whole thing had been a carefully stepped dance in politics and Severus knew that Albus was unlikely to completely escape the scandal this would cause. He felt a little guilty about that but not enough to stop the action he had taken.

Whilst not completely honest, he had not lied either and he knew the headmaster would genuinely be furious when he found out what had happened.

A quick count had shown that Potter had served thirty seven detentions with the bitch. No wonder the scar on his hand was so pronounced.

Minerva and Poppy were also likely to be explosive in their rage and a perverse side of him wanted to invite Umbridge to tea; lock her in a room with the two witches and then tell them.

Now that would be a good way to start the New Year, he thought with a sly grin; although Filch would not be happy with the clean up operation afterwards.

Severus snorted into his brandy in amusement and opened the latest letter.

His grin widened as he read it through. The first contact from the press; perfect!

They seemed to be approaching the story from the angle he had hoped for, taking Umbridge's actions as directly targeting pureblood families.

Of course, nothing could be further from the truth but this way it would upset the right people and protect Potter from any unnecessary attention. With a bit of luck his name would not even come up.

He added the letter to the others and downed the last drop of brandy before grabbing a cloak and striding out into the corridor.

It was time to find Peeves and add the last special element of this little revenge attack.

**)O(**

**A/N- All reviews received with a smile (and further chapters! :-) )**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - You reviewers are all awesome. You have all been so encouraging.**

Chapter Eight

)O(

Harry spent the next three days working through his study plan and was pleased when he had managed to tick everything off his list. There were only three potions that he wanted to practice and a book on transfiguration that Hermoine had recommended left to cover.

He had agreed to meet the others first thing in the morning to get some flying practice in so wandered up the stairs to his dorm reasonably early. Harry climbed back into bed with a sigh. There were only eight days left of the holiday and for once Harry didn't want the term to start. He had really enjoyed this break; despite being ill and despite Snape finding out about the Dursley's.

Harry was also nervous about the fact that the rest of the teaching staff would be returning in a few days time.

Despite the fact Snape had promised him he didn't have to tell anyone until next summer, Harry knew that he would have to see Madam Pomfrey about his wrist and that would involve questions.

Harry pulled his blankets around him more tightly and watched the snow falling gently outside his window. He really wasn't sure what to do about that. He knew he could invent some excuse and that the mediwitch would probably not ask to many questions but he had never outright lied about his injuries before. He also thought that having this hanging over him all year might be more stressful than just getting it over with before school began again.

Professor Snape had agree to help him with potions again tomorrow afternoon. Maybe he could ask his advice? Harry snorted to himself under the blanket; oh how the world had changed in just a few short weeks! Here he was planning to go to Snape for advice!

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, resolved not to worry to much about anything just now.

)O(

Harry spent an enjoyable few hours flying the next morning and taught Emma loads of new moves whilst practising a few new ones himself. He made her promise not to tell anyone who had taught her in case of retribution from his team.

'Can't have my own house hexing me if you lead your team to victory next term, can I?' he explained.

After showering and changing, he ate lunch with the others and then headed down to the dungeons; still a bit nervous despite he and Snape's slightly thawed relationship. He hadn't been down here since that embarrassing panic attack and was not looking forward to this at all.

Harry knocked on the door to Snape's office quietly, moving in when he heard the professors answering call. Snape was sat near the fire again, a tea tray laid out on the table before him. He waved Harry over to to the armchair opposite his, in which Harry sank gratefully.

'I hope you didn't overdo it this morning?' Snape quietly asked as he poured tea for them both.

Harry accepted the cup and smiled. 'Maybe a little but we were only out there for a few hours. I think I need to start doing some physical training this term.'

' So long as you see Madam Pomfrey first Potter. You are not in any condition to be pushing yourself, in fact it makes me shudder to think you have been on your house team this whole year. If anyone had seen how you truly looked I can guarantee you would not have been allowed to play.'

Harry worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He really hoped they let him keep playing. After the toad had kept his broom all last year, it had been such a relief to be able to fly again. It was probably the only thing that had kept him sane after losing Sirius.

Harry noticed the potion vial sat on the tray and looked up at his professor curiously.

'A calming draught Potter. I thought you might want it before we try and unravel this potions mess.'

Harry nodded and reached for the vial, betraying his anxiety in the unquestioning act of downing it. Severus fought to keep his face neutral whilst he felt his concern growing. He had expected the teenager to refuse.

Harry took a deep swig of tea to get rid of the taste of the potion, and eyed his professor nervously. If he was going to ask then now would probably be best, before they started on the potion and he annoyed the man to distraction again.

'Erm...professor. Can I ask you something?'

Severus nodded to the boy, cradling his tea cup and watching as Harry swallowed nervously.

'You said that I wouldn't have to talk to anyone about the Durlseys yet but I know I will have to have my wrist fixed and I'm not sure how to...'

'I know Madam Pomfrey will not ask too many questions if you are not yet ready?'

Severus reassured, surprised that Harry was voluntarily bringing the subject up.

'It's just that...I wondered if it would be worse to wait...I mean I don't know how bad this is going to be..' Harry trailed off and drew in a shaky breath.

Severus felt his throat grow tight in sympathy. It didn't matter how many students he went through this routine with; every one was heart wrenching. Discovery of abuse was almost as bad as the original insult for a child and he felt his anger growing at the thought that yet another Hogwarts student found themselves in this position.

'Harry,' he said gently, aware of his renewed use of the boys first name. 'I know it's hard to believe it now but things will get better once you have spoken to someone about all this. I'm not saying it will be easy but surely knowing you won't have to go back to that place is worth it?'

Haunted green eyes looked up at him. 'That's just it sir. I have no where else to go. Not without putting people I care about at risk. '

'Maybe this is one time where you can let the adults sort things out?' Severus asked wryly. 'It will only be for one year after all. You come of age next summer.'

Harry sighed. 'I know it's irrational sir, but if I tell and then do get sent back there..'

'That will _NEVER_ happen,' Severus snapped and Harry winced, unconsciously leaning back in his seat. Seeing the reaction, Severus closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. 'Harry, I give you my word that you never have to go back to those people again. I will not allow it.'

Harry slowly relaxed, hearing the frankness of the professors words and for the first time realizing it was true. He never had to go back to the Dursleys; not ever.

The two of them sat in silence for a while and once he had settled himself, Harry asked quietly.

'How does this work?...I mean, who do I need to talk to?'

Severus paused long enough to refill his tea and settle back in the chair. He would have to be completely honest but make sure he also didn't overwhelm the boy.

'Firstly, you should probably tell your head of house which is obviously Professor McGonagall. She would then arrange for you to have a formal medical exam in the hospital wing and a statement would be taken from you.'

He watched Harry carefully but the boy only nodded and did not seem too distressed by the thought of a statement so Severus continued.

'At this point the headmaster would be informed and any legal processes would be started. In your case that would mean dissolving your guardianship with the Dursleys; finding a suitable replacement until you come of age and then deciding whether or not to press legal charges.'

Harry's head shot up in alarm. 'No, I don't want to have to...I mean I'd rather no one else knew.'

Severus raised a hand to calm the boys sudden panic. 'The guardianship can be dissolved without pressing charges. Usually the threat of a criminal case is enough.'

Harry sighed heavily. 'Would it be possible to do this all at once?' he asked and at the questioning frown added, 'I mean...could I tell Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall together.'

'I'm sure I could help you arrange that.'

Harry looked down at his hands nervously, his voice dropping to a whisper.

'...and could you be there?'

Severus sat in stunned silence. Potter wanted him there? For that?

'Would you like me to be?' he asked quietly and the boy bobbed his head.

'I would sir. I think I would feel...safer.'

Severus realised he was gripping his cup so tightly it was shaking in his hand.

_Bloody hell_, he thought savagely. _When did I start to care this much and how could it have happened so quickly?_

'If that is what you would prefer, then I will be there. I would advise that we do this before your classmates return if you feel ready for it?'

Harry nodded again, grateful for the man's even tone and the fact he seemed so calm.

'Thank you sir.'

Severus drained his tea in one and quietly placed the cup back down on the table.

'Shall we return to our potions chaos again then Mr Potter and see how many more ounces of my valuable ingredients you can destroy in an afternoon?'

Harry put his cup down and followed the professor into his lab, hiding his smile. He was beginning to recognise the man's sarcasm as an attempt to reduce tension and wondered how often that had been the intention in the classroom as well.

He immediately saw that the ingredients for the same healing draught had been laid out next to a small cauldron and were waiting for him. Harry sat down at the stool and opened his textbook to the right page before looking to Professor Snape for instruction.

'The technique I am going to teach you is very simple. Basically I want you to talk to me as you are brewing. When you are doing the more complex parts of the potions then you can describe to me your actions as if you were teaching it to me. When it is a case of simply stirring, we are going to talk about anything else that comes to mind.'

Harry frowned. 'How does this help?'

'By focusing on your environment, instead of the energies of the potion, then you will hopefully not feel so pressured to stay in attunement with those energies. It's a bit like having the radio on in the background. We are simply turning down the volume to a level where it allows you to think and talk.'

Harry smiled. That made sense to him.

'Erm...professor...'

'Yes Potter,' Snape snapped impatiently.

'This attunement thing. It doesn't mean that I'm destined to be a potions master does it? Because I really don't like that potions that much... I mean..'

Severus raised an eyebrow and snorted in amusement at the boys discomfort.

'Don't panic Potter; No, I do not think you are an undiscovered potions genius. I believe it has something to do with the way your magic works and your general sensitivity to magical energies. That said, you should continue potions as long as you can. There are many careers where you will find this skill helpful and the fact that you can attune could open other doors for you.'

'Really, like what?'

'Well, curse breaking is an obvious one. The energies of brewing are very similar to the vibrations of curses and wards.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'Is that why I can feel the wards of the castle?'

Severus fought hard to keep the sheer amazement off his face, not altogether sure he had succeeded.

'I would suggest that you discuss this in more detail with the headmaster when he returns. He would also be the best person to recommence your occumency lessons with. His magic works in a similar way to yours so he is also unable to use the normal means to shield himself. He has had to learn other techniques.'

Harry nodded as another piece of the puzzle fell into place for him.

'Is that why he didn't teach me himself last year?'

Severus nodded gravely. 'That and the fact that he was unsure how the Dark Lord might react if he sensed the headmasters presence through you.'

Harry reached for the pile of cloves that he needed as the first ingredient and Severus settled himself into a chair beside him.

'Right then,' Harry started. 'First I need to crush a handful of ….'

**)O(**

Three hours later, Harry was cheerfully filling the last of fifty vials with his completed healing draught.

'Well done Harry.' Severus said, genuinely pleased at the boys achievement.

'These, will be put to good use in the hospital wing; most likely by your house mates when they have their first Quidditch practice.'

'We're not that bad,' Harry said crossly, feeling the need to defend his houses accident prone tendencies.

Severus just raised an eyebrow, and Harry blushed knowing the professors words were probably close to the truth. Hell, he'd probably drink half these potions himself.

'Shall we try one of the new potions for the coming term tomorrow? I believe you had two more on your study list?'

Harry grinned. 'That would be great sir if I'm not taking too much of your time?'

'Not at all.' Severus moved away to begin tidying up the area and putting ingredients away. 'I do have another potion to finish off so if you meet me in lab 5 again, we can work on them both together. I would like to try and practice the technique silently tomorrow. It will prevent you distracting me and also help prepare you for brewing in a busy classroom again.'

Harry headed back to the Gryffindor tower with a relieved smile on his face. He had just mastered a potion that had defeated him for years. He knew he should be worried by the fact it had taken him this long but all he felt was relief.

It all made sense now and the music analogy had really helped. He had been able to tune into the potion for a while and then drown it out when it got too complicated to focus on the practical tasks.

He also felt a little better about the upcoming discussion about the Dursleys. Although still really nervous, the fact that he could arrange it on his terms meant he didn't feel quite so powerless now.

The only bit he was still dreading was the fact that he would have to talk to the headmaster. After smashing up half of the man's office at the end of the last year, Harry had been nervous and embarrassed around Dumbledore.

He couldn't make his mind up what would be worse; Dumbledore knowing about what had happened to him at Privet Drive and leaving him there anyway, or him not knowing and being disappointed in Harry for not confiding in him sooner.

Either way, Harry was hoping to avoid that conversation for as long as possible.

Well, Harry thought. At least I have a few more days before I have to face all that. Plenty of time for more brewing, more flying and more thinking.

Harry realised with surprise; that for once, he didn't feel alone with it all.

**)O(**

**A/N – Bribe me with reviews and you might get another chapter tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – OK it's official. I'm turning into a review whore! Your bribes were sufficient to pull another chapter out of me. Many thanks to those who have also reviewed 'The Fight for Harry's Life.' I am feeling sufficiently inspired to start on the sequel to this now.**

**The hit man threat was also quite effective!**

**)O(**

Chapter Nine

The village of Great Harcourt were used to the rather odd woman that lived at the end of Fox Lane. Her pretty pink cottage was just a little too pretty for their tastes and her cats were a constant plague on every garden in the village. Even the village postmaster was none too keen on the woman and he liked everyone.

Fortunately the old bat wasn't around too much days. In fact for almost a whole year they had hardly seen her and the village had been very hopeful that she might have moved. Sadly that had not proved to be the case and she had been sighted in just before the start of summer in her bright pink dressing gown, although reportedly in a rather nervous state.

The last few months she seemed to have fallen back into her normal patterns, leaving the house in a smart suit every morning and returning just after tea. With little to gossip about, the old bat in the pink house had long been the main topic of discussion in the village. She seemed to have an air of self importance about her that was quite at odds with the image of the pink cat lady.

Today, however the village suddenly had a lot more to gossip about and the post office was full of interested listeners.

'Screaming I tell you,' a short stocky woman was reporting. 'Screaming her head off she was! At three in the morning. Sounded like a banshee had been let loose. Bill was just about to go next door with a hammer in case of burglars when she ran out into the garden.'

Her excited audience leant in eagerly. 'What was she was screaming at.'

'Absolutely nothing!' Bill replied. 'She was running around the garden with a rolling bill, shouting 'You're not real, your not real!' as if something was chasing her.'

The postmaster snickered. 'I know it's mean to laugh but I've never liked that nosy old bat. Do you think they'll lock her up if we tell the doc?'

The stocky woman shrugged. 'I don't know but it would be nice to get new neighbours; with less cats.'

Bill nodded in agreement. 'Ones that didn't run around the garden in the middle of the night as if the hounds of hell were after them. Funny about that noise though wasn't it?' he asked his wife and seeing the villagers puzzled faces added. 'We could have sworn we heard the sound of hooves.'

His wife shrugged. 'Probably a horse loose on the bridleway.'

The postmaster turned back to his letters with a grin. 'Yep,' he thought. 'There's no doubt about it; Delores Umbridge had finally gone round the twist.'

Half a mile away a short plumb woman who looked remarkably like a toad was sat curled up in the kitchen of her hideously pink house. Sat on the floor with her hands over her ears she tried to block out the sound of a hundred kittens hissing and spitting at the apparition stood before her.

Pearly white and see through, the floating cloud continued to change it's image every few seconds.

A small school girl with pig tails pointed at her eerily, her squeaky voice echoing through the house. '_I must pay attention in class_,' she droned.

A tall boy in Ravenclaw robes. '_I will obey my superiors._'

Harry Potter, his hand pouring blood. _'I must not tell lies.'_

An enormous centaur reared before her, his face a mask of fury.

With a small squeak, Delores Umbridge fell sideways in a dead faint onto the cold stone floor. As if this was a signal, the white spectre lost it's form and with a small pop disappeared back to it's home to report in.

**)O(**

Severus Snape looked up from his morning paper as Peeves appeared with a pop before him. The poltergeist snapped to attention and gave the potions master a smart salute.

'Mission accomplished Peeves?' he asked and the ghost nodded enthusiastically.

Severus smirked happily, imagining the scene in Great Harcourt right now.

'Good work Peeves. A visit twice a week for the next few months should do it. Now would you like another mission?'

Peeves puffed his chest out importantly. None of the professors had ever sent him on missions before and he was feeling rather proud of himself. He bobbed his head again and grinned.

Severus's smiled widened. 'Excellent! Have you ever heard of Little Whinging?'

**)O(**

Madam Pomfrey was feeling rather down hearted. She had only been back in the school for a few hours when Severus had come to ask if she could set up a welfare meeting for the following day.

She and the head of Slytherin went through this ritual every year and it never got any easier. It always meant the same thing. He had discovered another one of his little snakes was being beaten bloody by their pathetic excuse for a family.

She sighed heavily. It was unusual to have this so far into the school year. Severus had gotten so good at spotting the poor dears that it was normally the first years she was seeing and usually within three weeks of them starting school. She could never understand why the rest of the staff were so negative towards Slytherin House when there were obviously so many vulnerable children there.

A part of her always worried a little about the potions master as well. Despite his rather grim exterior, he seemed to be able to connect to these troubled children rather well and they would open up to him in a way they wouldn't to the rest of the staff.

That worried her enormously, as she had a sneaky suspicion that if there had been a similar teacher in school when Severus was a child, that they might very well have had one of these meetings about him.

Poppy sincerely hoped that she was wrong about that but the more time she spent with the man, the less hope she had that that was the case.

She frowned and forcibly switched into professional mode to set up the monitoring charms in her office. It was a normal protocol in the school to record any welfare discussions or meetings held so that they could be added to legal records in the future if that was required. She had a special folder for each child that would record medical exams, statements and a visual record of the room and testimony of each present.

Whilst it was a little formal for her liking, it had it's advantages and meant that staff were more careful in their words and didn't indulge in speculation. It just felt a bit of a rotten way to be starting the new year. She hoped it would be a review of a student they were already supporting but her instinct told her probably not.

Severus had looked particularly grave when he had requested this meeting; even for him.

**)O(**

Harry laughed as he watch Dobby putting the finishing touches to the Gryffindor common rooms decorations. This was seriously getting out of hand he thought wryly.

It had started off so simple. He had invited the Hufflepuffs to spend New Years Eve in the tower to thank them for their hospitality, not realizing that most of the schools staff were coming back for the celebrations. Then Professor Snape had suggested he invite the staff and before he knew if, he was hosting a New Years Eve party.

Dobby had of course volunteered to help and now things seemed to be snowballing.

'Erm Dobby, I think if we put any more glitter up we are going to send everyone blind.'

The elf giggled shyly. 'OK Master Harry. Shall I go and check on the food?'

Harry winced. He dreaded to think how many tons of food the kitchens had prepared and he nodded, watching the elf pop away with a sigh.

This will be fun, he reminded himself. It's a party; absolutely nothing to worry about.

It was hard to forget that tomorrow he would be meeting with Madam Pomfrey and his head of house and having to talk about things that....Harry forced that thought away and headed up to his norm room to change.

Eric, Emma and Morgan would be arriving soon to help with the final preparations so he needed to be changed and ready.

Harry put on the new jeans and red sweater he had ordered for himself from one of the muggle catalogues Hermoine had sent. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of this sooner! Mail order clothes.

The only problem was they fitted a bit too well. Harry eyed himself critically in the mirror. He had managed to put on eight pounds over the holidays and that had helped a lot, but the slim line jeans were showing off far too clearly how thin his waist and hips were.

Harry considered putting the glamours back up but discounted it. He had promised Professor Snape he wouldn't and he really didn't want to go back to that constant feeling of exhaustion. He leant forward and examined the mark on his cheek. It was just a small red blotch now and might even be mistaken for a spot.

Anyway, he thought pragmatically. Come tomorrow, half the staff would now the truth, if not all of them. I can't keep hiding everything and maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

A girls voice pulled him away from the mirror as Emma shouted up the stairs.

'Harry! Are you up there.'

He bounded down with a grin to welcome the three friends, ignoring the sharp look Eric gave him. Harry's stomach clenched as he saw the look of concern on the head boys face and he looked away quickly.

'Hey guys, what do you think of the décor? Theres been a crazy house elf on the loose!'

Morgan laughed as he looked at the glitter drenched ceiling and walls.

'It's certainly bright!'

'I really like your common room Harry. It's so cosy.' Emma added with a shy smile.

Harry gave them the tour of the tower and then offered them drinks which were starting to appear on the long food table Dobby had conjured at the back of the room.

'I've never hosted a party before,' Harry admitted and the head boy smiled sympathetically at him.

'I dare say you were expecting something more intimate when you first invited us, but we can help.'

Morgan gave him an encouraging pat on the back as the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall strode in, wearing a very fetching blue dress and cloak. Her white hair was loose and wavy and fell to her waist.

She smiled at the students.

'Happy New Year to you all, I hope you had a nice....' Her voice trailed off as she spotted Harry and he cringed as her smile fell, to be replaced by an expression of pure shock.

She crossed to his side in a second. 'Mr Potter! Are you ill?'

Her hand automatically flew to his forehead and he did his best to plaster a bright smile on his face.

'I had a nasty chest infection over the holidays Professor, but I'm much better now.'

She stared at him appraisingly for a few moments and then turned to the others with a weak smile.

'Well it's good to see all of you. The headmaster will be along in a moment. How has your Christmas?'

The three students launched into a tale of the holidays, including snowball fights, flying practice and the xmas eve party they had shared. In the middle of this the headmaster, Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape arrived and joined the discussion.

Harry smiled and nodded and tried not to notice the reactions of the staff to his appearance or the dark looks they were sharing with one another.

What he couldn't miss however was how many of those dark looks were directed at his potions professor. He watched as Professor Snape despatched himself from the group, helped himself to a large bottle of butterbeer and a glass and went to sit by the fire. Snape had his usual fierce scowl on but for once Harry could see past it.

Harry looked back at the rest of the teaching staff and had a horrible moment of realization. The adults saw Snape the same way the children did. They too were unable to see past the harsh, sarcastic exterior and worse still, they suspected the man was responsible for Harry's poor physical condition.

Scanning across the adults faces, it appeared only Madam Pomfrey was not scowling towards the lone figure; even the headmaster was giving sad, disappointed looks. What on earth did they think Snape could have done to him in under three weeks?

Harry huffed impatiently. There was no way he was going to let them all blame Snape for how thin he was after the man had been so kind to him.

Harry detached himself from the conversation he was having with Eric and picking up an empty glass walked over to the sofa Snape had exiled himself on. Harry sat down beside the professor and aware of all the adults eyes on him, wiggled his empty glass hopefully whilst giving Snape his best puppy dog look.

To the astonishment of everyone in the room, Snape snorted in amusement and reaching for the butter beer, proceeded to fill up the boys glass.

Harry sank back into the soft sofa and made a show of enjoying his drink whilst starting a random conversation about New Year Traditions.

'Thank you Harry,' Snape said so quietly that Harry might not have heard had he not been facing the older man when he spoke.

Harry bobbed his head in acknowledgement. 'I'm sorry sir; I should have worn six layers and the baggiest cloak I own. It never occurred to me that you would be held responsible for my weight loss.'

Severus looked at the boy beside him thoughtfully. Yet again Potter had shown a level of insight way beyond his peers and the man wondered how they could have been so at odds with one another all these years.

'Harry, someone once told me that we see what we expect to see, and I have played my part well over the years.'

Harry smiled weakly. 'Well they are all seeing something the didn't expect to see now.'

Severus glanced across the room at his colleagues who were attempting not to stare at Harry Potter and Severus Snape apparently enjoying a friendly chat by the fire and did something he hadn't done in years.

He laughed; loudly and heartily.

Beside him Harry grinned and suggested cheekily. 'Do you think we should throw a few hexes at each other in a minute, just to make sure we don't freak them out too much?'

'That might be a sensible idea Potter. Your head of house looks like she's about to have a stroke.'

Just to make the evening more surreal, the portrait hole opened and in clambered Mr Filch; Mrs Norris curled up in his arms. The caretaker had sleeked his hair down with something dark and sticky looking and was wearing a threadbare suit that clearly hadn't fitted him in many years. Mrs Norris was wearing a pink tutu and a tall spiral hat.

Whether it was the tension of the evening or nervousness about tomorrow, Harry wasn't sure, but the sight of the odd couple was the final straw for him.

He lost it; Spectacularly!

The short laugh turned into the longest fit of giggles Harry had had in years. Drawn by his laughter, the other students came to group around the fire.

Emma perched on the arm of the sofa, right beside the potions professor.

'What's so funny?'

'Yeah, sir. What's up with Harry?' Morgan asked, the giggles starting to catch him too.

'Brain damage,' Severus snorted into his butter beer to more laughter from the children.

'Ah, yes,' Eric said sagely. 'Too many bludgers to the head. I've always suspected it.'

Mrs Norris jumped down from Filch's arms and ran over to the group, jumping into Harry's lap where she curled up and started giving herself a bath. That started Harry off again and he laughed until tears were running down his face.

Beside him, the children giggled and Severus continued to snigger, adding in the odd humorous comment whenever it appeared that Harry was beginning to get control of himself.

'New best friend Potter?' he smirked as the cat stared up at her new human friend.

'Arr, Sir. That's just cruel. He had just dropped crying.' Morgan scolded.

'Got to get my entertainment somewhere, Shaklebolt.'

Across the room, Albus Dumbledore watched the scene with suspiciously moist eyes. The two boys he cared the most about were laughing in a way he had never seen before. Whatever had happened in this school over the Christmas break had clearly been momentous.

With the tension firmly dissipated, the New Year Party began in earnest and the adults let their hair down in style. Only Madam Pomfrey remained quiet as she watched the cosy group near the fire.

Harry's appearance had shocked her mightily but so had his new found rapport with Severus. The man did not bond easily she knew, but Severus had a practical lake of compassion for the most vulnerable students amongst them. It was his care of them that caused such fierce loyalty to the professor from the students in his house.

Now she was seeing something of that loyalty in Harry. It had not escaped her attention the way the boy had deliberately placed himself beside Severus whilst her colleagues were busy jumping to conclusions.

Poppy's thoughts turned to tomorrows welfare meeting and her sense of foreboding grew. She didn't think she could bear to find out they were going to discuss a boy who had been in her care for five and half years already.

**)O(**

**A/N – You know the score! Stoke my poor, pathetic ego and more shall be given!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – OK; my friends say I have to stop soliciting reviews out of concern I might become insufferable with smugness so I will stop begging!**

**You are all amazing, thank you so much.**

**News from the real world! My second novel – 'The Cunning Way,' will be hitting the shops in autumn (fall). (Under name Cassandra Bellingham).**

**)O(**

Chapter 10

Harry lay in bed, staring at the top of his four poster bed and thinking about the previous nights party. He couldn't remember ever having so much fun. One by one, the adults had joined them around the fire and they had ended up having a singsong.

As the rest of them sang, badly; Snape had muttered disparaging comments into his drink that kept cracking all the youngsters up. As none of the staff could hear what he was saying, it created much hilarity and some annoyance.

Mr Filch had hummed along, apparently not knowing any of the words.

They had counted in the New Year and then loitered in the common room until it was only Harry, Eric and the charms professor left. Professor Flitwick had been very impressed with Harry's enlargement of the castles trees and awarded him full marks on the engorgement class, despite the fact he wouldn't actually be taking that class for another five weeks.

It had been a lovely evening, but thinking back it had felt a bit like a last supper. Harry was aware that he had let his hair down so much because he knew what was coming today.

A small clock in the corner chimed and Harry glanced at it nervously. It was now 11am and he should have gone down to breakfast an hour ago, but he really couldn't face it. Professor Snape had said last night that he would come and collect him at 2 and from there they would go to Madam Pomfrey's office. It felt like walking to an execution.

Harry shook himself in irritation and jumped out of bed. _Stop being so melodramatic Harry_, he scolded himself. _You know these people. It won't be so bad._

He stepped under the shower and turned it up to full blast. There was a faculty meeting this morning for all the staff and even though Harry knew they wouldn't be talking about him, he still felt strangely vulnerable.

It will all be over by tonight, he told himself, trying hard not to think about what would come next – Ron and Hermoine; his friends; his house; the inevitable leak to The Daily Prophet; the rest of the wizarding world.

Harry leant his head against the cool tiles and blew the air out of his lungs in a slow controlled breath. He concentrated on letting his muscles relax as the hot water pounded against his back whilst avoiding looking at the scars that would be on public display in a few hours.

You're fine Harry, you're fine; just breath.

**)O(**

The meeting was a cheerful but quiet affair, owing to the fact that most of the staff were still a little hung over from the night before. They had covered all the changes to the curriculum; Professor Trewarley and Professor Sprout had had their annual row about timetables and Cybil had stormed out in tears. As she did this at the start of every term, even the headmaster hadn't looked up from his papers this time.

They were now at the _any other business_ part of the meeting and Severus was not looking forward to this.

Initially, he had been anticipating the fun of rattling his colleagues a little but as he had looked through Umbridge's detention lists again that morning, any enjoyment had rapidly disappeared. These were _his _students and that cow had tortured them on school property.

The headmaster turned to his potions master with a warm smile.

'Severus, you had another item for us to discuss?'

'Yes Headmaster, I am afraid this is not going to be a pleasant conversation.'

Severus handed each of the head of houses a piece of the parchment before giving a copy of four lists to the headmaster and the rest of the staff.

'What is this Severus?' Minerva asked, sounding a little worried. 'You're not about to put half my house in detention again are you?'

Severus grimaced. 'No Minerva, I'm not and if they didn't keep melting my cauldrons then none of them would be seeing me as regularly as they are.'

The older woman flushed a little and Poppy coughed in amusement, knowing the whole room had a mental picture of Neville Longbottom in their heads.

'You do however have the right topic. You are each holding a list of all the students in your houses who served detention with Umbridge whilst she was here.'

The mood instantly darkened in the room and even the headmaster lost his smile. Even mentioning that woman's name was usually enough to bring Professor Sprout out in hives.

Seeing he still had everyone's attention, Severus continued.

'It came to my attention during the Christmas break that Umbridge saw fit to use some unorthodox methods of punishment during her detentions so I pulled the records and made some discreet enquiries to the students within Slytherin that were effected. Their replies were disturbing.'

McGonagall bristled angrily. 'That doesn't surprise me. That awful woman used a ruler on Colin Creevy; Left an ugly mark on his knuckles, I nearly hexed her where she stood.'

'I can't believe she's working back at the Ministry.' Poppy added in annoyance.

'She won't be for long,' Severus stated quietly and his tone was enough to chill the room further.

'Severus?' the headmaster asked quietly. 'What has got you so rattled?'

'She used a Blood Quill in her detentions.'

There was a moment of shocked silence and then half the room was on their feet.

'She did WHAT!' McGonagall roared.

'Severus, are you sure?' The tiny charms professor asked in a shocked whisper and he nodded.

'I sent a very tame letter to some of the parents asking them to check that nothing untoward had happened in their children's detentions. I put no suggestions or leading questions within the text but within an hour I had several angry replies. I'm surprised this didn't come to light sooner.'

The angry comments died away as the staff realised that the room was gently shaking.

'What the...?'

A second later every window in the staff room blew out and the room was filled with shrieks as everyone covered their heads and faces. Only Severus stayed upright, his eyes automatically darting to where the headmaster sat white faced with fury in his chair. His hands were gripping the armrests so tightly, Severus was surprised the wood wasn't splintering beneath his fingers.

Silence fell again as one by one, all eyes fell on the headmaster. They watched in awe as Dumbledore fought to regain control of his magic, his eyes closed and his chest heaving as he took deep steadying breaths. After what felt like hours but was likely only a few minutes, Albus opened his eyes and with a wave of his hand restored the windows.

'My apologies everyone,' he said quietly. 'Is anybody hurt?'

The room was filled with murmured reassurances and they all watched curiously as a very angry Dumbledore turned to Severus once more.

'That...woman..used...an...unforgivable...on...my..students?' He asked, every word spat out and Severus nodded.

'I'm afraid so Headmaster; you should know that several families are preparing legal action against the ministry and I have offered my assistance. I realise that this may also prove difficult for you...'

Dumbledore waved that away. 'I don't care about that Severus. Please let me know if I can assist in any way.'

'Yes headmaster.' Severus turned back to his older colleague. 'Minerva, I believe your house was most effected by this and you should be aware that several of your students had multiple detentions with that...woman. She would set three hundred lines a time so you might want to set up medical checks for the students involved. It may be too late to prevent permanent scarring for most of them but it should still be checked.'

Minerva paled noticeably as the implications sank in.

'Why didn't they tell anyone?' she whispered shakily.

'They thought we all knew, Minerva.'

Severus's words brought a further heavy silence to the room until Poppy intervened.

'I can't believe the students would think we would condone that; even with the circumstances last year. Are you sure about this Severus?'

Severus scowled. 'I can't speak for every student involved but Potter was under the impression that he had been told to keep his head down and not make a fuss.'

'Harry!' Minerva croaked. 'But he never...'

Severus watched as realisation came across the older woman's face and she dropped her head in her hands with a groan. He wondered which conversation with the boy she was recalling.

'I seem to recall,' Flitwick said soberly. 'That Harry served a great number of detentions last year?'

'Thirty eight,' Severus stated quietly to several groans in the room.

Poppy looked ready to cry and Severus frowned at her in worry. There was much worse to come today and he hoped both women would be able to be professional about it. The last thing Potter needed was them going to pieces on him.

The mediwitch looked at him gravely.

'I take it Harry has a scar?' she stated angrily and he nodded.

The room rattled ominously for a moment before the headmaster spoke again, his eyes closed.

'What did she make him write?'

Severus paused before answering. '_I must not tell lies._'

There were no further comments after that. No one could think of a single thing to say.

**)O(**

The dining hall was ominously quiet at lunch and the three Hufflepuffs exchanged nervous glances. Their teachers did not seem very happy.

Severus noted Potters absence with concern. He wasn't surprised that the boy was nervous but that was two meals in a row he had missed and if there was one person who couldn't afford to be skipping meals it was Potter.

As if sensing his thoughts, the charms professor turned to the head boy.

'Is Harry not joining us today?'

Eric swallowed his mouthful of food and turned to his favourite teacher with a smile.

'He ordered sandwiches for his common room professor. He has one last bit of reading to do for his study list and he wanted to get it finished today.'

'That boy studies far too hard,' Emma said through a mouthful of food to general chuckles at the table and Professor Sprout nodded her head in agreement.

'He certainly does more reading than most of my students, with the exception of Miss Granger of course.'

Severus picked at his food, his appetite rapidly evaporating. Now that the moment was almost here, he was beginning to regret talking the boy into this. He still had a few days of holiday left and now they were going to be dominated by those awful muggles yet again.

Beside him Minerva finished her meal with a satisfied sigh.

'Severus, you said you wanted my assistance with something this afternoon?'

He abandoned his dinner as a bad lot and wiping his face on a napkin turned to his older colleague.

'Yes I would. It is likely to commandeer your whole day though.'

Minerva smiled. 'Of course, that's no problem. I am reasonably organised for the start of term. What can I do for you?'

'Perhaps we might discuss this in your office after lunch?' he whispered and his colleague quietly agreed.

He walked up her chambers a few minutes later with a heavy heart, for once unable to summon his trademark sneer. He knew how he would react if he discovered one of his 6th years had been mistreated all this time and he hadn't spotted it.

Professor McGonagall ordered coffee for them and took a seat at the small circular table in the centre of her office. Severus sat beside her and taking a deep breath launched into what would probably be the most difficult discussion he had ever had with the witch.

'I have asked Poppy to set up a welfare meeting for 2pm this afternoon. I would like to ask you to also attend.'

Minerva raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'From what Poppy has told me, you always manage these cases rather well. I am happy to help of course but wouldn't this best wait until term has started when the student in question is here?'

Severus paused and look his colleague in the eye before answering quietly.

'It is appropriate you attend because the student is in your house and he is already at school. It's Potter, Minerva. I'm afraid some disturbing details about his home life came to light during the break.'

He watched the flash of concern and confusion cross his colleagues face.

'You had better explain Severus.'

'As you know he was unwell during the holidays and I had cause to check on him in his dorm. He had been wearing glamours since the summer to hide...well, injuries'

'Glamours!' Minerva sighed heavily and rubbed her face. 'The sudden weight loss is now making a bit more sense. Those bloody Muggles! I told Albus they were no good.'

She gave him a sharp look as the last bit of his statement sunk in.

'Injuries! They hurt him?'

Severus nodded gravely. 'He hasn't talked to me about it yet but he has asked if I could sit in on the meeting. I believe this is his story to tell but I should warn you that he has extensive scarring and this is likely to be difficult to hear.'

'Oh heavens,' the witch whispered. 'How have I not seen this?'

'You aren't the only one who has missed this Minerva.' Severus glanced at the clock. 'I promised Harry I would collect him from his common room. Shall I meet you in Poppy's office?'

Minerva nodded silently and he moved to leave her.

'Severus!'

He looked back at his colleague who was watching him fearfully.

'How bad is it?' she whispered.

'Honestly Minerva; the worse case I've seen.'

He left quietly, leaving the older woman sat at her table in shocked silence. There really wasn't any way to make this easier for anyone, especially Potter.

**)O(**

Harry walked slowly up to the hospital wing beside Snape, his heart in his mouth. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this.

The professor held the door open for him and they both padded quietly through the empty ward to the office that was tucked away in the far corner.

When they entered Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were already there, both looking more serious that Harry had ever seen them.

Harry carefully avoided anyone eyes and instead looked around the small room that had been laid out differently for today. A screen hid an examination bed on one side of the room and four armchairs had been arranged in a circle around a low table.

A wooden box with a large crystal sat in the middle of the table and Harry realised that this must be the recording device Snape had warned him about.

Severus watched as Poppy put an arm around the young man's waist and gently guided him to one of the chairs, whilst Minerva poured the boy a glass of water. He felt some of his tension dissipating. They were both the picture of professionalism. Maybe they could all get through this day after all.

Once the adults were all seated, Poppy took over, explaining as gently as possible the procedure today.

'Harry, I know that Professor Snape has told you a little about what we will be doing here but I just want to go over things with you. Now, he has raised some concerns about your home life so today we are just going to talk about that a bit.'

She paused to check he was listening and Harry nodded. At the side Minerva watched her young lion carefully. Harry was pale and nervous but seemed reasonably composed. Poppy continued her explanation quietly.

'Now as there are some concerns that your relatives might have hurt you, I will be starting today by doing what we call a deep scan. That will take about ten minutes and will give us an idea of your general health. Then you can tell us your story.

Harry, you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. I only ask that you don't lie or cover anything up as we will be recording this meeting. If any of us ask something you are not happy about then just say -'I'd rather not answer that,' and we will move on. Does that all sound OK?'

Harry nodded again feeling that he couldn't speak if he wanted to. He let the mediwitch lead him behind the screen and took the hospital gown that she handed him with a wry smile. He spent a ridiculous amount of time in these bloody gowns.

She left him alone to change for a few minutes and then helped him up on the examination table. After muttering the spell that would begin the scan, she patted him gently on the hand.

'OK Harry, you just lie as still as you can for a while. I will be back in a few minutes.'

He smiled weakly at her and closed his eyes, feeling the hum of magic run through his body, as a hovering parchment listed every illness and injury he had ever had. Harry could hear the murmured conversation through the screen as his professors set up the recording equipment and rustled papers about.

He felt tears spring at the side of his eyes as he desperately wished that there was someone here other than his teachers. He didn't think he had ever missed Sirius so much, even though the rational part of him knew that his godfather would have been a nightmare in this situation.

The three adults sat on the other side of the screen talking quietly and all knowing that they were finding this hard to deal with. When after twenty minutes the scan had still not finished it's work, even Severus's composure was starting to slip.

He exchanged a dark look with his colleagues. They had never had a scan take this long.

Poppy nipped back behind the screen to reassure her patient and gave a relieved sigh as the scan finally finished its work. She helped Harry sit up and handed him a tissue, giving him a moment to compose himself. This bit was always dreadfully upsetting for the youngsters. Having learnt to hide injuries, it was terribly frightening to suddenly have it all laid bare for everyone to see.

Once she was sure he was recovered, she handed Harry a thick woolly dressing gown and conjured over some slippers.

'Put these on dear and come and join us when you are ready.'

Harry took his time getting into the dressing down and blew his nose heavily. In the mean time Poppy made four copies of the scan reports and handed one to each of her colleagues. It made for shocking and confusing ready.

Apart from showing the very poor condition Harry was currently in, it also detailed the alarming number of broken bones, burns, concussions and serious cuts he had suffered over the years. In all the report was five pages long.

The three shocked staff looked up as Harry stepped nervously out from behind the screen and made to sit down. Severus stood to meet him.

'Harry, before we begin; would you consent to show Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall your back?'

Harry paled but nodded numbly and Severus moved to stand behind the boy, gently turning him around and pulling the dressing gown down to the boys waist.

'It's OK Harry, you don't need to take anything off. I can just move your gown aside.'

Severus moved to the side and carefully peeled the back of the hospital gown open, exposing Harry's back to the two women. He was grateful that Harry was facing the other way and didn't see the reaction of his colleagues to the lattice pattern of scars that littered the boys back and shoulders. It was also sobering to be able to see every rib bone, despite the weight the boy had managed to put on.

Severus carefully closed the gown and retied it before shrugging the dressing gown back up over the boys shoulders. He let his hands rest on Harry's shoulders for a moment and gave them an encouraging squeeze before leading him back to his chair.

'Thank you Harry, I know that wasn't easy for you.' he said quietly.

Harry sat down shakily and reached for his water glass, aware that all of his teachers looked rather upset. That was both disturbing but also strangely comforting. They looked liked they really cared about him and he didn't know how to feel about that. The fourth copy of his scan was sat by his glass but he ignored it, not really wanting to read about his history in that way.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and blew her nose before continuing.

'Maybe we could start by just talking about what life has been like for you living at the Dursleys?' she asked gently and Harry nodded.

When he spoke, he was surprised to find his voice was reasonably steady, if a little huskier than normal.

'They...erm, they don't really like magic,' he started, taking a deep breath.

'For as long as I can remember they have told me that it wasn't their choice to take me in; that it was forced on them. They used to tell me that my parents were drunks who had died in a car crash and that I was as worthless as them.'

Poppy gave her friend a sharp look as a murmur of distress escaped Minervas' lips, but Harry caught up in his memories didn't seem to notice.

'I didn't know I was a wizard but when strange things happened they used to go berserk. They would call me a freak and punish me.' Harry trailed off.

'How would they punish you, Harry?' Severus asked quietly.

'Normally, they would lock me in my cupboard and I wouldn't get any meals for a day or two.'

'Your cupboard?' Poppy asked gently.

'The cupboard under the stairs. That was my bedroom until I got my Hogwarts letter.' A faint smile crossed the boys face. 'They went ballistic when my letter was addressed to '_the cupboard under the stairs'_. They thought you knew and would come sweeping down and curse them all.' Harry's face fell. 'Of course, no one ever did come.'

Severus watched in concern as Minerva pressed a tissue to her mouth and the tears started to fall. Fortunately, Potter seemed oblivious to all of them.

'They didn't really hit me then. I mean I used to get the occasional slap and Aunty Petunia once hit me over the head with a frying pan because I burnt the breakfast but most punishments were more about withholding things. I wasn't allowed to go on school trips or have new things because they said I spoiled everything.'

Poppy interrupted gently, 'The scan says you broke your arm when you five. Can you remember how that happened?'

'Uncle Vernon pushed me down the stairs,' Harry stated flatly.

'Why?' Poppy asked into the shocked silence and Harry shrugged.

'No reason, I guess I was just in his way.'

The three adults listened in silence as Harry described the years of torment at Privet Drive and the escalating violence once he had started Hogwarts.

'It was the summer of second year that he first started using the belt,' Harry said numbly. 'I'm not sure what happened but it seemed like it changed that year. It was no longer about punishment. It seemed like he was just hitting me for fun. They had put padlocks on the door and a cat flap in so they could pass food in. They locked all my school stuff away so I couldn't do my homework. That was the year I learnt how to do the glamours.'

'Why?' Professor McGonagall asked shakily. 'Why did you you hide it and not try and get help?'

Harry considered the question for a while. 'I guess I was embarrassed and I didn't want to give everyone another reason to stare at me. The whole school had just got over the whole 'heir of Syltherin' thing and people were treating me normally again. I didn't want to change that, and besides, it got better.'

'It got better?' Severus questioned. 'In what way?'

'Sirius,' Harry said with a sad smile. 'The next summer I had Sirius. My aunt and uncle were terrified of him and they knew I was in contact. I didn't get hit once that year. They were still awful with food and gave me so many chores that my hands were bleeding by the end of the holidays, but it was much better than before.'

Harry paused and took another sip of water.

'The next summer wasn't so good. It was just after Voldermort had returned and I was having lots of nightmares and kept waking them up. I got slapped about a bit but nothing too serious. I think they were beginning to doubt that Sirius really existed.'

'What changed last summer?' Poppy asked, her heart already knowing the answer.

'I lost Sirius,' Harry chocked on his godfathers name and for the first time felt tears escape his eyes. He looked down into his lap, carefully avoiding the adults eyes.

'Mr Weasley and Moody had a word with Uncle Vernon at the train station and said that they weren't happy with the way that I was being treated there. Vernon was furious. I hadn't even got two feet in the door of the house when he punched me. I don't remember that night at all,' Harry said, his voice trembling. 'He beat me unconscious and just left me in the hall. The headmaster had written them a letter telling them that my godfather had died and that they should be extra nice to me.'

Harry barked out a bitter laugh and then dropped his head in his hands with a sob. Severus moved to the arm of the chair and without a thought, gathered the trembling boy into his arms.

They stayed liked that for a long time whilst, Harry cried until he felt his heart would break, his hands gripping tightly to his professors arm.

Severus rubbed the boys back and pressed tissues into his hands and eventually Harry quietened.

'Was the whole summer like that?'

Harry nodded. 'He beat me nearly every day. They only let me out of my room to use the bathroom in the morning and at night and they blocked all my letters. There were a few points that I didn't know if I was going to survive the summer. They gave me a meal every other day.'

Harry looked up at his stricken head of house, his eyes red and puffy.

'I know I should have told you, but I just kept thinking that there was only one summer to go and I know how dangerous it is for anyone else to house me right now. I don't want anyone else to die because of me.'

Severus's arms tightened around the distressed young man sat beside him as he heard Minerva repeat his words from the week before.

'Harry, you are sixteen years old and don't need to be worrying about things like that. Let us worry about security issues. You need to concentrate on being a teenager. That's a full time job.'

Harry smiled weakly. 'OK,' he whispered.'I'll try.'

Poppy gently worked her way through every major injury on the list and Harry explained how each had happened, whilst the adults got more and more angry. Through it all Severus sat on the arm of Harry's chair, his hand still resting on the boys back and Minerva saw how Harry leant into the touch.

She blew her nose, extremely touched by the interaction and realising now what Poppy had been talking about all these years. This was a Severus Snape she had never met before and she was determined to make his acquaintance.

It was past five when then had finished and was already dark outside the windows of the office.

Harry looked exhausted and as Poppy switched off the recording device she watched him stand unsteadily with concern. Ignoring the professional voice in her head, she walked forward and pulled the boy into a hug.

She felt Harry hesitate for a second and then sighed in relief as he relaxed into her arms; his head resting on her shoulder.

'If you have no objections Harry, I think you should stay in the hospital wing tonight.'

She said quietly into his ear and Harry nodded, too tired to argue.

'Minerva, Could you get him settled?'

Harry let his head of house lead him over to one of the beds and smiled gratefully as she transfigured his hospital gown into a pair of thick blue pyjamas. She waved her wand and brought the back of the bed up into a sitting position, before helping him under the covers and sitting on the side of the bed with him.

'Harry,' she said thickly, taking his hand in hers. 'I want to tell you how proud I am of you. I know that today must have been very hard for you and you were incredibly brave.' She paused and sniffed, looking more upset that Harry had ever seen her.

'I also want to apologise to you for sending you back to those monsters every year.'

Harry shook his head. 'It wasn't your fault professor. You didn't know.'

'No, but I should have,' she said sadly. 'We have all let you down very badly Harry and I promise that from here on, we'll do better.'

Harry squeezed her hand and gave a small smile to Snape as he walked past his face grave.

'Rest well Potter,' the potions master said firmly as he strode out, his robes billowing behind him.

Minerva threw a wry smile at her departing colleague and turned back to Harry.

'It appears that you and Professor Snape were able to overcome some of your differences over the holiday?'

Harry smiled and answered earnestly. 'He was brilliant Professor. I was really ill and he sat with me all night. He didn't even tell me off about the glamours, just made me promise that I wouldn't put them back up. And he was furious about Umbridge! I thought he was going to pop something!' Harry trailed off, realising that she might not know about that but from the way her face darkened, she obviously did.

'We were _all_ furious about Umbridge, Harry. Did you really think that I knew about that?'

Harry flushed and looked down. 'Yeah. I mean there were so many of us in detention, I didn't see how you couldn't know and when you said...'

'When I told you to keep your head down and stay out of trouble, you thought I was blaming you?'

Harry nodded miserably, surprised when his professor leant forward and tucked a stray bit of hair behind his ear tenderly.

'Oh Harry. I was completely exasperated with you all last year but not because you were doing anything wrong. You just kept putting yourself in the target zone again and again. You seem to think you have to fight these battles all by yourself and nothing is further from the truth. It was not your job to convince everyone who-know-who had returned. When I saw that article in The Quibbler I nearly had a heart attack at the thought of what Umbridge might do in retaliation.'

She squeezed his hand tightly.

'I would never have let that woman hurt you. If I'd known what she was doing to the students, and the headmaster...well. I have rarely seen him as angry as he was this morning. You do realise she will go to jail for what she has done?'

Harry leant back against the pillows with a sigh. Put like that, he felt rather foolish for not getting help sooner.

'Will you promise that you will come to me in future if you are trouble?' she asked gently and Harry smiled weakly.

'I'll try, but it's not easy for me to rely on others.'

She smoothed his hair back from his face with worried frown.

'Given the way your family have treated you, I guess that's not surprising but I hope that, in time,we can prove that we are worthy of your trust.'

Minerva smiled sadly at the teenager sat before her. As tired as he was, it made his slight frame look all the more shocking. She would not have wished that awful family on anyone and now the poor child was very much alone.

'I'm very sorry about your godfather Harry. I knew that you had met him a few times but I had no idea you had grown so close.'

Harry closed his eyes against the tide of emotions that rode over him and sniffed loudly.

'We used to write to each other all the time. He was brilliant and I thought once everything was over we would get to be a proper family.'

'Do you think he would have made a good guardian?' she asked seriously and Harry snorted with laughter.

'No, he would have been terrible! He was like a big kid! I would have ended up looking after him.' Harry blew his nose in his tissue. 'But I know we would have had a lot of fun and I really loved him.'

Poppy came to sit beside them, a tray of potions in her hand. She took in Harry and Minerva's tear stained faces with an apologetic glance before gently interrupting.

'Harry, Professor Snape left some potions for you to take to help you relax. Do you think you could manage some dinner first?'

Harry grimaced and shook his head, unsurprised when Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and summoned a nutrient potion over to join the others on the tray.

He drank the potions one by one and snuggled down into the bed as an immediate wave of sleepiness settled over him. Professor McGonagall lowered the bed down flat and tucked him in.

She stepped away and blew her nose loudly, not protesting when Poppy's arm settled around her waist.

'Do you think he'll be OK?' she whispered to the nurse and Poppy nodded.

'He's a very strong young man with a lot of people who care about him. I think he'll be fine. I'm only sorry it took us so long to work out what was going on.'

Minerva nodded sadly. 'Me too, Poppy; me too.'

**)O(**

Severus walked down to dinner that evening with the days events swimming around his head.

Potter had been remarkable.

The boy had told his story with an amazing amount of dignity and maturity, only really breaking when the godmutt had come up. Severus scowled at the thought of Black. If only the irresponsible idiot had stayed where he should have been, then things might be a lot better for the boy now.

He picked up the air of tension the moment he walked into the dining room. Poppy and Flitwick were talking in hushed whispers whilst the rest of the staff buzzed anxiously around them.

'What's going on?' he asked sharply and Professor Flitwick gave a little squeak.

'It's Minerva, Severus. She's gone off her trolley!'

'What happened?'

'She apparently attacked the headmaster,' Poppy said quietly and Severus raised an eyebrow knowing they both wondering the same thing.

Flitwick rushed into a excited explanation. 'I was having a meeting with the headmaster about the end of term tests and she came flying in a rage. She was screaming something about, 'I told you, I told you those bloody muggles were no good,' and then she punched him.'

Severus's mouth fell open. 'She punched him,' he asked incredulously.

'Right in the nose,' the charms professor confirmed. 'Blood everywhere, and the headmaster looked too shocked to do anything. She was still hitting him when I left. I thought a quick retreat might be in order in case he blew the windows out again.'

'A sensible decision, I think,' Severus said dryly, a small smile crossing his face.

Professor Sprout listened to the tale in growing horror.

'My goodness! We should go make sure he's all right.'

'Not necessary.'

'He'll be fine.'

The rest of the staff fell silent and watched in disbelief as Severus and Poppy sat casually down at the table and laid napkins over their laps.

'Pumpkin juice, Poppy?' Severus asked politely, offering to fill her cup.

'Thank you Severus and could you pass the rolls?'

'But...but....we can't do nothing,'Professor Sprout stuttered. 'She broke his nose!'

'I'm sure he deserved it,' Severus stated firmly and Poppy nodded her head.

'This soup is rather good,' she said as Severus grinned and the rest of the staff stood in shocked silence.

**)O(**

**A/N – Phew, finally got that difficult conversation over with. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**)O(**

Harry slept late the following day, eventually being woken by Madam Pomfrey at about 11 with a breakfast tray. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes sleepily, surprised at how exhausted he felt.

'I hate waking up in here,' he told her grumpily and she chuckled.

'You do seem to spend rather a lot of your time here don't you dear. I would like to treat your wrist this morning if that's all right with you?'

Harry grimaced but agreed. At least this way he would be sorted before everyone came back to school. He picked at his breakfast and thought through yesterdays events. It had been harder than he thought to face Professor McGonagall, although he was extremely grateful at the calm way the meeting had gone.

After eating a pitiful amount of food, he pushed his tray away and ignored Madam Pomfrey's pursed lips. Thankfully, she didn't make comment but instead handed him another vial of nutrient potion which he took without argument.

She sent him off for a shower and then got him to change into fresh pyjamas and hop back into bed. She elevated his arm on top of two fluffy pillows and pulled up a chair beside the bed.

'Right then Mr Potter. You broke two bones in your wrist and they have started to heal at a wrong angle. I am going to re break them and then cast a spell that will start them healing again. Now because this is a re break, it might take a little time.'

'How long do you think?' Harry asked worriedly. He really didn't want to spend the rest of his holiday in the hospital wing.

'The spell should only take a few hours, four at most, but I'm afraid this is going to be rather uncomfortable. You will also have to wear a splint for a week or two until the wrist is a little stronger. '

Harry's mood fell rapidly. So much for no one else knowing he thought with annoyance. He gave an encouraging smile to the mediwitch to show he had understood and she stood and pointed her wand at his arm with an apologetic smile.

_'Effrego memor' _she whispered and Harry hissed in pain as a pair of resounding cracks echoed through the hospital wing.

Stood behind a hospital screen, Severus winced as he heard the spell and Harry's sharp intake of breath.

_Ouch_, he thought with sympathy. That had to hurt!

He heard as Poppy spoke the long and complicated spell that would start the bones weaving back together. Severus was relieved he hadn't attempted to fix the wrist himself as he knew the witch would not have used that particular incantation unless it was strictly necessary. It meant Potter was about to have a few very unpleasant hours.

He waited until the witch had finished and had given Potter a few pain potions before making his presence known. The boy was as white as a ghost and sweat was beaded across his forehead. He saw the moment that Potter noticed him and the grim smile that crossed his face.

'Good morning Sir.'

'Morning Mr Potter, I see Madam Pomfrey is fixing your wrist.'

The boy nodded and grimaced. 'I have to wear a splint for a while.'

'Have you thought about what you will tell your friends?'

Harry shrugged. 'The truth I guess; I mean, not everyone obviously but it's probably time I stopped...well, hiding.'

Severus nodded, slightly alarmed by Harry's pallor.

'I think you will find it all a great deal easier with the support of your friends.'

Harry looked up at his grim faced professor and wondered if it would be rude to ask the question. As if the man had read his mind, Snape's eyebrow rose and a familiar snarl fell into place.

'What is running through that adolescent brain of yours Potter?'

'I just wondered if _you_ ever told anyone?'

Severus sighed and with a flick of his wand, pulled over a chair. He sat down beside the teenager and took a moment to gather his thoughts. Had he really got close enough to the boy to divulge such personal details?

After a moments thought he realised that he was probably closer to Potter than any other wizard right now. Even Albus had been held at arms length all these years. What a difference three weeks had made, he thought wryly.

'I never told anyone whilst I was at school. There were times when members of the teaching staff were suspicious but I always denied there was a problem if asked. It was a very different world, even then. The authorities were less likely to interfere with a family, even then they did know there were problems.' He paused and looked at the boy thoughtfully. 'I think your mother knew how difficult my home life was. She occasionally encouraged me to talk to someone.'

Harry learnt back against the pillow and listened sadly to his professor.

'I'm sorry it was so bad for you professor and I'm really sorry if my dad made it worse for you. I was...not pleased when I saw that memory. It reminded me of Malfoy and his goons.'

Severus felt his shoulders tighten in familiar annoyance at the reminder of that particular incident.

'Yes, well Potter,' he drawled. 'It is probably wise if you refrain from reminding me of that particular intrusion into my private memories.'

Harry blushed and looked down at his arm which was now burning as if it was being held too close to a fire. 'Sorry sir,' he mumbled and his professor grunted in return.

Madam Pomfrey came over with a pale green bandage and with a short nod to her colleague cast a spell that caused Harry's arm to levitate a few inches above the pillow. The green bandage swiftly wrapped itself around his wrist and hand and then with a flash of light went rigid, leaving Harry's arm encased in a green cast.

'There you go Mr Potter, that should support the wrist for the next week or two. I suggest you stay here until you can no longer feel any heat in the bones.'

Harry tapped the splint and found it surprisingly solid.

'It' a bit like a muggle cast,' he said in surprise and the witch smiled.

'It's a very similar idea, except that it will automatically adjust to any changes in your arm, so shouldn't be hot or itchy and will stretch if your wrist or arm swells. You can also shower or bathe in it; it wont get wet.'

She left him and Severus then and returned to her office to write up her notes. Poppy opened Harry's medical notes with a sigh. They were already the thickest set of notes she had on any student and she had yet to add yesterdays scans and reports to the pile.

_Poor boy_, she thought sadly, listening the murmurs of Harry and Severus's conversation drifting into the office. At least he had some support now. That boy had been coping alone for far too long.

In the hospital wing, Severus watched as the remaining bit of colour in Harry's face fled in the face of the discomfort in his arm.

'How about a game of chess Potter?' he asked abruptly and the boys eyes opened in surprise.

'Are you sure sir. The students come back tomorrow evening. You must have better things to do with your time than babysit me?

Severus smirked. 'Yes, well, that may be true but I imagine some distraction might be welcome just now?'

Harry grimaced and nodded. 'Yes sir, it would. Thank you.'

Severus conjured a small table and chess set and helped Harry into a better position. They settled down in silence to play.

**)O(**

When Albus Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing an hour later, it was his potions professors voice he heard first. Pausing for a moment, he waved his hand over his body, becoming instantly invisible and walked quietly around the screen. His eyes were instantly drawn to the green eyed teenager tucked up in bed, his face tense in a mixture of pain and concentration.

He looked gravely at the elevated arm, seeing the waves of magical energy surrounding the pale green splint as the bones healed themselves. The wrist had been broken as Harry was thrown to the floor by his uncle, according to the report he had read last night. An injury that was more than five months old, had never been treated and Harry had kept a secret from everyone through a whole term of school.

The thought of it made Albus want to weep.

In the hospital pyjamas, Harry looked thinner than ever and the elderly wizard found himself filled with rage as he thought of Vernon and Petunia Dursley's deliberate neglect of this child.

With one last look at the boy, he silently crossed to Poppy's office and let himself in. He had been able to fix most of the damage inflicted on him by his deputy headmistress the night before but not all. He wished now that he hadn't fixed his nose so quickly. He was the one who deserved to be in pain just now, not the young boy in the bed.

_Thank heavens for Severus_, he thought gravelly. If the potions master hadn't spotted what was happening then Harry would have been returned to that place for another summer. The file suggested that the violence had escalated severely this past year and Albus found himself going cold at the thought of what another summer in the Dursley's care might have brought.

**)O(**

**A/N- I know it's a short one but the next chapter will be much longer and this was a natural place to leave things. Reviews always welcome, they make me smile :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

)O(

Severus leant back in the armchair and watched the teenager sleeping. They had played the chess game for just over an hour before Severus had looked up and realised the boy had drifted back to sleep. Reluctant to wake him, he had stayed put, taking the time to really look at the young man.

The light in the hospital wing was harsh and highlighted every mark on the pale skin. Severus found himself cataloguing each line and blemish on the boys face and arms and matching them with the events that Poppy had so expertly dragged from the boy the day before.

_Blasted, useless, pathetic, muggles_, he thought savagely. He hoped Peeves was having fun. A slight smile crossed his face. That plan had been particularly inspired and he was looking forward to Peeves report.

He heard Poppy's office door open and a moment later a large squashy armchair in a hideous purple colour appeared beside him. He didn't look up as the headmaster quietly took the new chair and conjured a pot of tea and three mugs. Poppy soon joined them and the three staff sat in silence for a long time.

Eventually the headmaster turned to his dark colleague.

'Severus, are you talking to me?' he asked quietly and Severus heard the uncertainty and sadness in the older man's voice.

He looked at Albus's curiously flat blue eyes and grimaced.

'I can hardly judge you where Mr Potter is concerned, can I headmaster? I'm still coming to terms with my own role in all of this.'

Albus sighed heavily. 'You cannot blame yourself for this Severus. You were neither his head or house or guardian. You have had minimal interaction with the boy over the years and Harry chose not to confide in any of the adults here.'

'And I'm sure that my constant verbal assaults made trusting adults in this school almost impossible.' Severus spat bitterly.

There was a moments uncomfortable silence and Albus's heart ached for his younger colleague. There was no denying that Severus's behaviour towards Harry had been deplorable but he would have given anything to find a comforting word for the man just now.

'You have had the opportunity to meet the Harry that the rest of us have known and cared for these many years Severus so I know that things will be different between you now. You must remember though, that you saw something we didn't. It was you who uncovered this and ensured that the boy will never be hurt by those people again.'

Albus paused as Harry stirred and moved slightly in the bed, grimacing even in sleep as his bones shifted and burned.

'I hold responsibility for placing him there,' he continued quietly. 'I did so against the advice of people I trust and will have to live with the consequences of that, as will Harry.'

Severus glanced sideways at his boss and tried to hide his smirk.

'How's the nose?' he asked deadpan and the headmaster smiled.

'I should have known that the school grapevine would have been working hard last night. I hope Minerva was not judged too harshly by her colleagues?'

'I believe Flitwick's words were, she's gone off her trolley' Poppy answered with a smile. 'They will all understand once they know.'

Albus inclined his head at her words and the slight censure they contained. 'I noticed you did not rush to my aid Poppy. A fact I am very grateful for. I was not in the frame of mind for company last night. Is Minerva all right?'

Poppy smiled, her expression warming slightly. 'Yes, she's fine. She was a little upset last night and is like all of us, feeling terrible about this. She has gone to Hogsmeade today to visit a friend and will be back for the staff meeting tonight.'

Albus looked back at Harry who had settled again and was sleeping deeply, his face flushed.

'Should we inform the rest of the staff? I know it's normal protocol but I'm concerned that Harry doesn't feel he is in a goldfish bowl yet again.'

Severus watched the boy thoughtfully. 'I think the more people around him that know, the better, but I would suggest you gain his permission first. It would also be wise to inform select members of The Order of the situation.'

'Perhaps, you could talk to him Severus. I want to let him come to me when he is ready rather than invade his space just now. Our relationship has been on somewhat shaky ground since Sirius's death.'

Severus glanced sharply at the older man. Potter had not been talking to the headmaster? That was news to him. It meant the boy had been even more isolated over the last few months.

'I will talk to him this afternoon, once this hideous spell has finished it's torture,' he said heavily. 'Do we have a long agenda for this evenings meeting?'

Albus shook his head. 'We have covered most things. The legal process has already started with Delores Umbridge and we appear to have a missing Poltergeist but other than that, it should be a light evening. We still don't have a defence teacher and with Slughorn's death, I am at a loss as to where to look 's a problem we are not going to solve this evening. I was going to suggest drinks in my rooms afterwards before the students return tomorrow.'

Severus smiled. 'I know I could use a drink and I think I can take one thing off the agenda. Peeves isn't missing, he has been...reallocated.'

Poppy gave her colleague a sharp look and the headmaster frowned.

'Why do I think I'm not going to like this?' Albus said sternly.

Severus's lip curled in amusement and the effect was rather startling. It reminded Poppy of a rather enraged,feral animal.

'I take it you read the full report Poppy prepared yesterday,' he asked the older man and the headmaster nodded sadly.

'Then you will have read about the cupboard under the stairs?'

Albus and Poppy both scowled at the reminder of that particular detail.

'Well, I may have sent the Durlsey's a letter saying that something sad had happened to Harry and that we would be sending someone round to explain; and I may have then arranged for a new occupant for that blasted cupboard.'

Poppy snorted in amusement. 'You've let them believe that Harry is haunting them,' she laughed incredulously and Severus nodded with a grin.

Albus frowned and looked sternly over the top of his glasses. 'Now Severus, I cannot condone you running around implying that students have died to their next of kin. Even in these circumstances.'

Poppy couldn't help noticing that the lecture seemed rather half hearted.

'What if they opened the cupboard?' she asked curiously.

'They they would see a pearly white version of Potter lying on the floor groaning.'

Albus buried his face in his tea cup as he tried not to smile and Poppy snorted loudly.

'I didn't even know Peeves could take other forms?'

'Oh yes,' replied Severus with a grin. 'He's gotten rather good at it over the holidays 'He got lot's of practice in with Umbridge.'

Albus chocked on his tea and Poppy sniggered into her hand.

'You sent him after the toad,' she stated gleefully and her colleagues grin widened.

'Clip-clop, clip-clop,' Severus mimed evilly and even Albus couldn't hide his smile.

'Remind me never to get on your bad side, Severus,' he said evenly. 'You really do scare me sometimes.'

Rather pleased with that response, Severus helped himself to a ginger biscuit and topped up his cup.

'Have you thought about asking Lupin to return?' he suggested and both his colleagues looked at him in astonishment.

'Severus, I can't believe you are suggesting Remus after...well, last time.' Poppy stated frankly.

Severus looked at his tea and did his best to feign disinterest.

'Yes, well despite everything he was a half way decent teacher and with Lucius Malfoy out of the picture the board is unlikely to object. I can't see the Ministry likely to intervene either; not whilst their last little interference with the school is splashed all over the front page of The Prophet.'

Albus nodded thoughtfully.

'You would really have no objection Severus?'

Severus shook his head. 'I'm also aware that he and Potter grew close. It would be a good support for the boy. I dare say the wolf is much more touchy feely than I.'

Poppy lay a hand on her colleagues arm and answered softly.

'...and yet it was your arms in which the boy curled up and cried yesterday.'

Albus gave his colleague a surprised and slightly watery smile.

'I hadn't realized just how far the two of you had come these last few weeks Severus. I'm proud of you.'

The headmaster stood and quietly banished the purple chair.

'I will send an owl to Remus and see if he would be willing to assist us once more. May I include your blessing in the note Severus?'

Severus inclined his head slightly._ I must be bloody mad_, he thought shakily. _If the wolf eats me I will only have myself to blame._

Poppy looked thoughtfully at the younger man beside her as the headmaster disappeared around the infirmary doors in a swish of lime green robes. There really had been an enormous shift in Severus. He had always been more protective of the students than any of the staff realised but he rarely let anyone close enough to impact on him.

Somehow, Harry had broken through. It was wonderful to see.

'Will Draco Malfoy be returning tomorrow?' she asked quietly and he shook his head, looking troubled.

'No, the funeral is next week and Nacissa is considering sending him to another school. I think she is hopeful that with his fathers influence removed that he may be able to forge a different path.'

'Would that be safe for him here? To change allegiances like that?'

Severus grimaced. 'Truthfully? I don't think so. There are rumours that Draco has already taken the mark. I think a new school abroad is probably a wise decision just now.'

'Do we know how Lucius got out of Azkaban in the first place?'

Severus smiled wryly. 'No, but he certainly wasn't there more than a few weeks. Our new Minister for magic is not looking good at the moment and his influence is seriously reduced. It is all good news for us. Albus's influence is strong and more than ever he is being seen as the steady voice of reason whilst the Ministry bumble from one crisis to another. It makes it that much more difficult for The Dark Lord to gain any real power. Even if he did seriously infiltrate the Ministry, there is not enough consensus to pass new laws or make any significant changes. '

'So Lucius's actions have bought us a little more time.' Poppy stated quietly and her colleague nodded.

'We had better use it well,' he added seriously.

**)O(**

Harry sat on the floor of the common room, rearranging his pile of books. Most of them were to be returned to the library and a few were to go back upstairs. It had been nice using the common room as his own private study and it was going to feel strange having the place full of students again.

He thought back to his conversation with Snape that afternoon. He had been surprised to find the man still there when he had woken up. Snape had been reading The Daily Prophet and eating his lunch and hadn't seemed at all annoyed that Harry had fallen asleep in the middle of their game. He had saved their places so they could continue at another time.

Madam Pomfrey had given him a quick check-up and released him and Snape had walked him back to his common room. He had explained about the staff meeting and his discussion with the headmaster and Harry had given his permission for them to tell anyone they thought should know.

Snape's last words at the door to the common room had stayed with Harry all afternoon.

'I want you to know that my office door is always open if you need to talk about any of this Potter and the headmaster wanted to convey to you that you may visit him any time you wish. I understand that things have been strained between the two of you this year, but he is very concerned for you and extremely upset that you have been mistreated in this way.'

Harry had not been certain that Professor Snape would continue to be OK with him once term started again but he seemed to be saying that Harry could still go to him for help if he needed it. It made Harry feel safer knowing that there was another person on his side. It felt like Hogwarts was suddenly a different place, everything had changed.

He returned his books to the library and tidied his room before joining the staff and Hufflepuffs in the hall for dinner. Professor McGonagall sat next to him at dinner and gave his knee a quick squeeze before turning to talk to her colleagues about the latest book on transfiguration. He didn't know if he was imagining it but the rest of the staff seemed a little nervous with his head of house. He wondered if she had given them all a telling off about something?

Harry chatted to the other students, explaining his splint as an old injury that hadn't healed properly and they all immediately assumed it had something to do with Lockheart and his disastrous attempt at first aid in second year. Harry did not correct them and noticed an amused look thrown his way by Snape.

He went back to the Hufflepuffs common room with them after dinner and enjoyed the final evening with the four of them. This time tomorrow the school would be packed and he planned to talk to Ron and Hermoine as soon as he could.

Eric shared out their last bottle of butter bear and threw himself down on the sofa with a sigh.

'This has been a really great holiday,' he stated happily and Harry smiled wryly.

'I can honestly say my best Christmas yet,' he agreed and Emma and Morgan both arghed and ruffled his hair.

'You're welcome here any time you like, our honorary Hufflepuff,' Morgan said with a smile and Harry grinned.

'It's been great getting to know you,' Harry said seriously. 'I sometimes wish the houses weren't as separated as they are.'

'Maybe we should do something about that?' Emma suggested and Eric nodded thoughtfully.

'Yeah, lets give it some thought and meet up soon.'

They all agreed with a toast and as the glasses clinked Harry could have sworn he felt a slight pulse of magic rush over his fingers.

**)O(**

**A/N – Review and keep this writer smiling. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – I hadn't planned on writing the staff meeting but as several of my kind reviewers were curious to see the reaction of the rest of the teaching staff, I thought I would oblige.**

Chapter Thirteen

**)O(**

The staff room was deathly quiet as everyone stared at Poppy in horrified silence.

'Please tell me you are joking!' Professor Sprout whispered and Poppy shook her head sadly.

'I wish I was Pomona, Harry has extensive scarring and several badly healed injuries, some of which are years old. It is one of the worst cases Severus and I have seen.'

Everyone's gaze turned to Severus and Professor Flitwick asked curiously.

'It was you who uncovered this Severus?'

The potions professor scowled as he felt all his colleagues eyes on his, remembering their hostility to him on New Years Eve.

'Yes,' he asked evenly. 'Mr Potter had a serious chest infection during the holidays and whilst treating him, I discovered he was wearing glamours. Underneath,...well, you have all seen his weight. There were also open wounds on his back and several more serious injuries. The boy had been walking round all term with broken ribs and a broken wrist.'

Hagrid groaned and buried his head in his hands.

'I should've known, ' he bawled in anguish. 'Why did'nr he tell no one?'

'It is very rare for a child to disclose they are being beaten, Hagrid,' the Headmaster said quietly. 'It is usually by their behaviour and their injuries that it is spotted. Unfortunately, in this I have let Harry down very badly. I knew he was unhappy at home but I never suspected...'

The staff all looked hastily away as Albus blew his nose on a large hanky and wiped his eyes.

'We have all let Harry down Albus,' Poppy whispered. 'You must not carry this alone.'

The Headmaster smiled at her, for once the smile not reaching his eyes.

'You are more forgiving than I deserve, my dear,' he said kindly. 'Concerns have been raised to me on several occasions by those close to Harry and I choose to ignore them. There are many who have a right to be angry with me just now; not least Mr Potter.'

The collective attention immediately shifted to Professor McGonagall who was sat white faced, her hands folded tightly in her lap. Minerva's outburst in the Headmasters office was now making a great deal more sense and Professor Sprout patted her colleagues arm in sympathy. Minerva was well known to be protective of her little lions and would not be taking this revelation well.

'Will the Aunt and Uncle be facing charges Albus?' Flitwick asked, by far the calmest person in the room and the Headmaster sighed in response.

'Eventually, I hope so,' he said quietly. 'At the moment I am more concerned in protecting Harry from the publicity that would ensue if this went to court now. He has already had a very distressing few months. I will have to talk to him but I am hopeful that we may be able to find him a more appropriate guardian without having to lay charges.'

Professor Sprout gasped, her face full of outrage. 'Albus! You can't let those Muggles just get away with this. They have mistreated one of _**our**_ children.'

Albus smiled at the protectiveness of his staff and in particular the emphasis on 'our' children whilst Severus chuckled into his coffee mug.

'I don't believe they are just 'getting away' with it Pomona,' Albus stated with a pointed look at his potions master.

Poppy's eyes widened as she saw the wicked grin that flashed between Minerva and Severus.

'What did you do,' she asked eagerly and Severus rose an eyebrow at her.

'Hardly anything,...yet.' he stated dryly and the mood in the staff room lightened considerably.

'Well, if you need any help with that _'hardly anything_,' please do let me know,' Flitwick stated with a distinct edge of steel in his voice and Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement.

'I believe I may take you up on that,' he said quietly as the headmaster cleared his throat, pointedly throwing a disapproving look their way.

No one in the room was fooled. The man had blown the windows out the day before when he heard their students had been subjected to a blood quill. They had no doubt what would happen to Vernon Dursley if he had been unfortunate enough to be in the same room right now.

'How is Harry coping?' Pomona asked, her question directed to Poppy and Minerva.

All of the staff knew from experience that a welfare meeting and the process of being forced to face up to the reality of an abusive background was often an awful time for a child. There was an uncomfortable silence, before Severus realised that both of the witches were too distressed to answer the question and smoothly stepped in to fill the void.

'Potter has been remarkable composed throughout the whole ordeal.' he stated quietly. 'He is more concerned about the security risk to any new guardian and I believe that was the main factor he considered when he decided not to disclose his injuries last term.'

'He was trying to protect everyone else.' Albus stated sadly.

'Yes; strongly influenced by the death of his godfather. I believe Mr Potter decided he wasn't willing to let anyone else risk their lives for him.' Severus broke off and glanced across at Hagrid who had started to sob loudly.

Professor Flitwick watched Severus thoughtfully. It was hard not to miss the change in the way his colleague was describing young Harry Potter. They were all used to Severus practically spitting the boys name.

Unbidden, an image of Severus and Harry sat side by side on the couch on New Years Eve, both sniggering at some quiet comment sprang to the tiny professors mind. He had not thought the severe young man capable of compassion but found himself wondering just how much he really knew about his colleague? Severus had always had the confidence of Dumbledore and Filius knew that many of the staff had been sceptical about the headmasters judgement. Yet again, it seemed as if Albus had seen something the rest of them had missed.

'I am glad you were here for him Severus,' Pomona said quietly to murmured agreement from the rest of the staff. 'I get the impression that this is not the first student in these circumstances that you have supported?'

'We see two or three Slytherin's at the start of each school year,' Poppy replied seriously and at the staffs quiet shock, Severus added.

'There's a reason eleven year old children are sorted into a house that typifies self reliance, personal ambition and survival instincts,' he said pointedly. 'The majority of kids in my house only truly know acceptance and safety within these walls and even then only within their house. The rest of the schools attitude towards Slytherin only serves to re enforce their belief that they are on their own.'

A tense silence fell and Severus was surprised and somewhat shaken by the compassion he felt directed his way. Since when did his colleagues care about his snakes?

'How many children like this are you currently supporting?' Filius asked, his voice so quiet it was barely audible.

Poppy hesitated, 'I'm not sure of exact num...'

'Twenty seven,' Severus interrupted smoothly, gratified to hear several of his colleagues gasp. 'Those are the ones within my house who have suffered or are under investigation for physical abuse. There are a further fourteen who are treated rather badly at home, but not to an extend that action could be taken. I meet each of them fortnightly.'

'But Severus,' Minerva exclaimed. 'That represents...'

'More than a third of Slytherin. Yes, I am aware,' he said wryly.

'I have three in my house.' Pomona said quietly. 'I thought that horrific enough. I had no idea Severus.'

Hagrid blew his nose loudly, finally composed enough to speak.

'I always wondered why yer yung Sylther'ns wer' so loyal t'yer Pr'f'sr. I understand now, what with yer lookin after so many poor wee things.'

Albus smiled fondly at his gamekeeper. Sometimes Hagrid was surprisingly good at stating what everyone else missed.

Severus, '_the protector_,' was not an image many would see when they looked at the sour faced man; but that is exactly the role he had held for many years. It was ironic that Harry, who Severus had sworn a wizarding oath to protect had been the one to slip through the net.

Albus looked around the room at his staff and knew he would not be the only one seeking to make amends with young Harry.

Albus sighed heavily. He and Poppy now had a visit to Grimmauld Place to make and would have to go through this whole sad tale again. The Weasley family in particular were going to be very difficult to manage.

The Order members had all grown fond of Harry over the last few years and those who had been stationed to watch Privet Drive were not going to be happy that they had guarded the perimeter of that dreadful house, unaware of all the harm going on inside.

)O(

Harry paused by the doors to the great hall and took a deep, steadying breath. He had been awake since four and had sat watching the sunrise over the snowy hills for hours, trying not to get nervous about breakfast.

Snape had said that the staff would all be told at the meeting last night and most of The Order later the same evening. It made him cringe to think that an Order meeting had been called just so that all the important adults in his life could be told that he was too much of a wimp to defend himself against a few overweight muggles.

Harry debated turning around and running back to his common room. What did it matter if he skipped breakfast? If he stayed in his house until all the students arrived this evening then at least the staff would be too busy to focus on him.

Except, he had promised Morgan and Emma one last fly around the Quiddtich pitch and knew they wouldn't let him fly without having eaten first.

Harry stood in the middle of the large entrance hall, indecision evident in every line of his body, unaware of soft brown eyes watching him sadly.

'Harry.'

He spun around at the quiet voice, a surprised and delighted smile crossing his face.

'Remus! What are you doing here?'

In answer the gentle man just spread his arms wide and Harry ran into them without thought. Thin arms tightened around him and Harry found himself held firmly against the man's chest, his head resting on Remus's shoulder.

'I can't believe you're here,' Harry murmured happily. He hadn't seen the man since that awful night at the Ministry.

Remus held the boy close, his throat thick with emotion as he felt every one of Harry's ribs; even through the thick jumper that drowned his small frame. Listening to Poppy talk through Harry's injuries the night before had been the longest hour of his life and it had taken all of his control not to jump up and instantly apparate to the boys side.

When Albus had cornered him after the meeting and offered him his old defence position, Remus had been packed and ready to go in twenty minutes. There was no way he was letting his old friends son out of his sight. He would set the wolf on anyone who laid a hand on Harry again, or tried to separate them.

'How are you doing there Harry?' he asked gently and in answer Harry snuggled in closer to the man's chest.

'I've been better,' he whispered and felt Remus tighten his hug.

'I know and I'm sorry. No one should have to go through this.' Remus struggled to find the words to say, wishing more than ever that Sirius was here. He pulled back a little and laying a hand on each of the boys shoulders, gave Harry his best smile.

'You know that there are lots of people who care about you don't you? I know it might not feel like it but you are not alone.'

Harry gave a watery smile and looked at his feet, finding it hard to meet the man's eye. Why wasn't Remus angry at him? He had lied and covered up what was going on at home and Remus had lost the last of his friends because of Harry's stupidity. He had expected to see disappointment in the man's face. Not this quiet compassion.

'Does everyone know now?' Harry asked thickly, still looking at his feet.

The Professors grip tightened on Harry's shoulders.

'Only those that need to Harry. I would advise that you talk to your friends soon though, particularly the Weasleys. Molly was rather emotional last night and is not the best at hiding her feelings.'

Harry grimaced; that would mean talking to Fred and George as well although he didn't think the twins would pester him if chose not confide in them.

'I'm sorry Mrs Weasley was upset,' he mumbled and Remus pulled him back into a hug.

_The boy was bloody apologizing for being beaten_, he thought savagely. _What the hell had those people done to make the child think it was his fault? And why hadn't anyone noticed?_

Memories of the patronus lessons jumped into his mind and the fact that Harry had struggled to find a happy memory to use. Why hadn't he realised that wasn't normal? Why hadn't any alarm bells gone off. Remus cursed himself, those bloody muggles and every member of staff in this stupid school. They were meant to be the adults for Merlins sake, and yet Harry had had to deal with all of this alone.

'Don't be sorry, Harry,' he murmured softly in the boys ear. 'Molly and Arthur care for you very much. We had to force several whiskeys down Arthur's neck to stop him paying an impromptu visit to Privet Drive. Alastor Moody volunteered to go hold your uncle down for him!'

Harry sniggered into the werewolf's shoulder, his face pressed into the frayed wool of Remus's jumper.

'I'd have liked to see that,' he admitted. 'I can't imagine Mr Weasley angry.'

'We were all angry, Harry; but not at you.' He reassured softly.

–

Severus turned the corner to the entrance hall and paused as he took in the two wizards stop before him. He quietly took a step back into a small alcove and watched as Lupin comforted the boy.

Harry's head was resting on the man's shoulder and Lupin held him tightly, one hand firmly wrapped around the boys back, the other stroking his hair.

Severus felt strangely numb at the scene. He couldn't even summon his normal scorn for the bedraggled looking wolf who frankly looked worse than Severus had ever seen him.

The scrawny teenager was wearing his christmas jumper again and baggy trousers and Severus recognized the need to hide from the gaze of the teaching staff. Harry was clearly hiding as much as he possibly could and Severus was surprised and impressed that the boy had even come down for breakfast.

He watched as Lupin took a step back and patted the boys arm gently.

'Are you ready to get some breakfast?'

Harry swallowed and nodded, his face pale and Remus opened the door to the great hall for him. Severus watched them go and counted to fifty before following at a sedate pace.

)O(

**A/N- Thank you all for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Submitted my last university essay yesterday and have now broken up for the summer so should be back to my normal update pace in a few days... and you all know how lots of reviews make me write faster :-) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – See! Told you reviews make me write faster. I am planning to write two or three more chapters to this story to show the ripple effects of Harry and Severus's new found understanding so not much further to go.**

**I had dinner in Christchurch College last week (the great hall where they film HP) and even sat at the Griffindor table! Hugely inspiring and has made Hogwarts seem very real to me. I would recommend a visit to anyone who finds themselves in this part of the world.**

**)O(**

Chapter 14

Breakfast had not been nearly as bad as Harry as expected. The three Hufflepuffs had been so excited to see Remus again that they had almost dived on him as he entered the great hall. Harry had carefully avoided making eye contact with the rest of the teaching staff and concentrated on the conversation between Remus and his friends.

Professor Snape had arrived a few moments later and after quietly congratulating Remus on his new position had gone to sit alone at the far end of the table, leaving several spaces between him and the rest of the staff.

Harry smiled broadly at Remus, delighted to hear that he would be teaching again and after promising to pop by his office later in the day, excused himself and went to sit at the opposite end of the noisy table. Harry slid into the seat opposite Snape and quietly poured himself a cup of coffee.

Severus glanced up at the boy at then returned to reading his paper, his heart strangely warmed by the fact that Harry was sitting with him and not at the opposite end of the table with the wolf and his friends. He quietly offered the boy the sports pages which Harry took with a small smile, turning automatically to the weekend Quidditch scores. They both returned to their breakfast in silence whilst the rest of the staff fought bravely to keep their own conversation flowing and ignore Minerva who was crying into her cornflakes.

**)O(**

Harry spent an enjoyable few hours in the air on his broom, laughing as Emma practised the moves she had learnt on her house mates. He was careful not to get involved with any actual plays as he didn't want to risk his wrist whilst it was still mending. Instead, he pushed the speed on the broom as far as it would go and weaved in and out of the stands, perfecting his turns and braking.

After lunch, he helped Remus unpack all his books and straighten out his office; pleased when the rest of students came to help. He could see Remus was pleased too and it helpfully meant the Professor couldn't question him any more about the Dursleys.

Harry collapsed on his bed with a sigh and looked at the clock. It was four 'o'clock, which meant he could get a few hours sleep and then be up and ready for the rest of the students arriving. He had practised a few hundred times in his head what he would to his friends and he thought he had it almost learnt by heart. He was most worried about Ron. You could never be sure just how Ron was going to act to any given situation. Despite the tension in his gut Harry quickly drifted to sleep, waking just as the sun was setting over the great lake.

He showered and changed, carefully layering his clothes under his cloak to add a few much needed inches to his waist and wandered down to the great hall. Most of the teachers were already milling about and Harry knew his friends would be in the carriages by now, heading up the hill towards to castle.

In no time at all he was accepting hugs and 'Happy New Years' from his house mates and the hall was filling up rapidly. Harry was teased, slapped on the back and had his hair ruffled before he slid into a seat beside Ron who had given him a sharp look and a tentative smile before sitting down. Hermione sat opposite them and was quickly joined by Luna and Neville, who had apparently got together in the holidays.

The start of term notices were given, the feast began and finally the noise dropped to a level that allowed conversation. Harry turned nervously to his friends.

'So how was The Burrow,' he asked Ron, spooning a large helping of roast parsnips onto his plate.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and then Ron answered quietly. 'A bit weird to be honest mate. Christmas was great but there were so many order members coming and going it was all a bit tense. You know about Malfoy?'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, I saw it in The Prophet. I heard Draco's not coming back this year.'

Hermione nodded, leaning forward. 'It's not just Draco. We heard on the train that Crabbe, Goyle and Nott have left too. Nott's family have all gone into hiding. Apparently, his dad was one of the death eaters that was killed the same night as Malfoy.'

They all glanced over at the Slytherin table that was clearly showing a few empty spaces.

Ron sniggered. 'Snape's not going to have any students left at the end of the year if this keeps up.'

'Did you hear what The Order has got planned?' Harry whispered and Ron shook his head before glancing back at Hermione.

'No, only...,' He looked at Harry anxiously. 'They called a meeting on New Year's Day and Fred and George were there and afterwards...well, Charlie had a word with me and said I needed to look out for you this year and be a good friend. I think the meeting was about you.'

Harry nodded seriously. Here goes, he thought with a sigh. 'It was Ron,' he said quietly.

Hermione leant forward. 'You're not in trouble are you?' she asked anxiously and Harry smiled.

'No, it's just, well; I'm not going back to the Dursley's.'

Ron's eyes widened. 'Really? Not ever? That's brilliant!'

Harry grinned. 'I know.'

'Harry, what happened?' Hermione asked leaning over the table to lay a hand on his arm.

Harry realised that Luna and Neville had turned to listen and in a split second decision, decided to include them in the conversation as well.

'Well, you know that Ron's dad and Moody had a word with Uncle Vernon last summer at Kings Cross?'

The four listeners nodded avidly.

'Well Vernon didn't take that very well and he...well, he kind of took it out on me over the summer.'

'What do mean '_took it out on you_'? Neville asked sharply and Harry grimaced.

'Well, he knocked me about a bit.'

Hermione's hand tightened on his arm and Ron hissed beside him.

'That git!' Ron exclaimed. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

Harry looked down at his plate and put his fork down with a sigh.

'I was embarrassed Ron and I thought I could hide it all.'

'Hide what?' Hermione asked softly and in response Harry slid up his jumper sleeve to expose the green plaster and shrugged apologetically.

'He hurt you,' she said quietly. 'He really hurt you.'

Harry nodded and stared at his plate for a few moments.

'Anyway; Professor Snape realised what had happened over the holidays and he's sorted it out so I don't ever have to go back.'

Neville swallowed nervously. 'Snape! Really?'

Harry looked up and nodded, giving the boy a wry smile.

'Neville, he was brilliant. He's been giving me potions lessons and everything. He arranged this meeting with Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall and I had to talk about everything that has happened which was horrible, but he sat with me the whole time and he's been really kind..' Harry stopped and drew in a deep breath, realising he was rambling.

'Is that why you were wearing the glamours?' a dreaming voice interrupted and the rest of them looked over at Luna who was staring at the enchanted ceiling as if she had never seen it before.

'What glamours?' Ron asked, looking between Harry and Luna with confusion.

'The glamours Harry always wears after the summer holidays to hide how thin he is and all the bruises.' Luna answered quietly, still not looking at any of them.

There was a moments horrified silence which Hermione broke with a shocked 'Harry!'

Harry winced and smiled apologetically at her.

'I didn't mean to be dishonest with you,' he said quietly. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'

Ron laid an arm around his shoulders. 'Mate, are you OK, I mean...bruises? What did he do to you?'

Harry looked up and met his friends eyes for the first time. 'I'd rather not go into it now, but it was pretty bad. He broke my ribs and wrist and...well, he has this belt..'

Hermione drew in a sharp intake of breath and took his hand in hers whilst Neville and Luna leant in supportively.

Slowly and tentatively, Harry told them about his experience of the summer and everything that had happened over the Christmas break. To his enormous relief, no one yelled or shouted and Ron's arm never left his waist. He hadn't planned to have this discussion at the dinner table but somehow it had seemed the right thing to do.

At the staff table, three sets of eyes were watching the conversation discreetly; with varying levels of nervousness.

'It seems to be going well.' Remus said quietly and beside him the potions master nodded in accent.

'Mmm, we'll see how well Weasley copes before rolling out the banners. The boy is notoriously unreliable.'

Albus moved the food around his plate in a half hearted manner. His thoughts were dark these days and he watched the five youngsters with distress. No child should be having to sit at a table with his best friends having that kind of conversation. Their heads should be full of mischief and the Quidditch season, not worrying about how to support a friend through something this horrible. Giving up on his dinner, he dropped his fork and turned to his two younger colleagues.

'Harry will need both of you over the coming months. He has not sought me out during any of this and I don't expect him to in the near future. I'm afraid Sirius's death still hangs between us quite heavily. I do hope you will be able to put aside your differences enough to be of use to him. It shouldn't fall on the shoulders of teenage friends to help him through.'

'Although, these are not exactly normal teenage friends,' Severus pointed out softly.

Remus glanced sideways at the man in surprise. 'No Severus, you're right. Danger and adversity forge extremely strong bonds.'

'Like the famous 'Marauders',' Severus hissed with a snarl and Remus inclined his head in acknowledgement.

'Yes actually,' he answered quietly. 'They were more like brothers to me than friends but as you found to your cost, that kind of intense relationship at such a young age can also be destructive. Fortunately, that bunch,' he indicated the five Gryffindor's. '..don't have a cruel bone in their bodies and are already more mature than we were even in adulthood. I don't doubt for a minute that they can help Harry through this.'

The three men watched as the friends finished their puddings and then headed for the dorms, Harry's hand firmly tucked in Hermione's.

Severus poured some brandy into his glass and after a moments hesitation, filled Lupid's glass as well.

'Good luck with your first class tomorrow,' he said evenly as he stood and pushed in his chair and then left, the glass of amber liquid clutched in his hand.

'Thank you Severus,' Remus answered to the retreating back, exchanging a surprised glance with the headmaster.

'It was really Severus that suggested me?' he asked quietly and the headmaster nodded.

'I believe Severus has grown rather fond of Harry over this last few weeks and has been forced to re-evaluate some of his previously held positions about Harry and perhaps Potter's in general.'

Remus shook his head wryly. 'I don't see how the Dursley's actions change who Harry is? He's still the same child we've always known.'

'Ah yes,' the headmaster answered gravely. 'But you must understand, in cases like this, perception is everything.'

Remus glanced back to the potions master, whose dark robes were just swirling out of view as he headed off to settle in his young snakes and nodded thoughtfully. Things had certainly changed at Hogwarts over the last few weeks and not just for Harry and Severus.

The Order were going through some upheavals as well. No longer were they prepared to just follow Albus blindly into battle, believing the man somehow knew all the answers. Clearly he didn't and Harry and Sirius had paid dearly for those mistakes these last few months.

Remus looked at the weary man beside him and realised sadly that he was in for a rough time. Remus couldn't help but think that the older man had brought most of it on himself and he could only hope that things would start to improve now for young Harry. It seemed that Severus was firmly in Harry's camp now and that made Remus smile. It was going to be a year of changes for all of them.

**)O(**

**A/N - You know what to do!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – I have had several queries about Harry's injuries and how they could have lasted as long. Well my background is in nursing so I can explain a little about my reasoning. Bones that are not static often don't heal without help. In this case Harry's wrist did heal but out of alignment and his ribs were not properly in line so couldn't. The fact that he was malnourished and constantly using glamours meant that some of the cuts became infected and therefore didn't have the chance to close. I hope that is clearer.**

**Chapter 15**

**)O(**

The next few weeks were strange for Harry. In some ways it was just another term at Hogwarts. There was Quidditch practice and homework and someone spiked the Gryffindor tables food with a potion that made all their hair turn a horrid mustard yellow. In other ways though it was very different.

There were extra Defence lessons in the evenings as each year struggled to catch up with a terms works. Last term there had been no Defence teacher and the lessons had been covered by different professors but at a much slower pace than they should have been. There was also the fact that Malfoy and his goons were gone. The effect of this on the school had been profound. Mixed classed were much less tense and the rest of the Slytherin's were too busy fighting in-house to cause anyone else much trouble.

For Harry there was also the fact that he felt well; really well, for the first time in years. He had to visit the hospital twice a week to be checked over and finally got the cast off his wrist ten days after the start of term. He was taking a nutrient potion every morning and had managed to put on four pounds over the last few weeks. It wasn't a lot but on his skinny frame, it had made all the difference.

All in all, things were going well. Ron and Hermione had been great and had not asked too many questions although Ron was still acting a little weird and stiff. Harry had caught the pair having a furious row in the common room which had swiftly stopped when he entered and he suspected it had been about him.

A few terms ago he might have been tempted to eavesdrop but now he was just grateful to Hermione for whatever it was she was doing to keep Ron on an even keel. The only slightly awkward thing was that he hadn't spoken to Ginny yet. He knew that Hermione had spoken to the youngest Weasley the first night of term to tell her what had been going on but Harry had been strangely embarrassed to seek her out.

He wasn't sure why he was worried about Ginny knowing the details of his awful summer, but he was. He couldn't bear to think of Ron's little sister looking at him with pity. Fortunately, Ginny was in a new relationship with Dean Thomas and the two of them were rarely anywhere to be seen. That had left Harry feeling simultaneously relieved and upset for no particular reason. It had given Ron something to rant about though and Harry had been able to deflect any awkward questions directed his way with a casual enquiry about Dean.

All in all, Harry felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was still scary not knowing what was going to happen next summer or how things were going to be different in school.

Because of the catch up going on in Defence Studies there had been no potions classes for the first two weeks of school and Professor Snape had been noticeably absent at mealtimes. Harry had only seen him twice since the start of term and then from a distance. He was a bit worried about classes starting again and how things would be between them. Even Remus had been too busy to really talk to him although the man's very presence in the school had calmed Harry enormously.

There had been a whole front page story about '_The Werewolf of Hogwarts_,' in The Daily Prophet the first week of term and Harry had been worried that Remus might lose his job again. In the end, surprisingly little seemed to have happened. There was an upsurge in mail from worried parents and one or two howlers which the headmaster had banished before they could even open, but otherwise things seemed fine.

Remus made a point of giving Harry a smile and a wave every day and Harry knew it was his way of reminding Harry he was here for him, despite how busy and exhausted the man looked.

Harry and most of the school were delighted to have the very capable teacher back.

Meanwhile, Harry had avoided the headmaster like the plague; he didn't think he had even made eye contact with the man, although he had often felt the older wizard's eyes on him in the great hall. It was just too frightening to even go near the mountain of rage he felt whenever the man was near him. He knew he would have to deal with it at some point but for once Harry thought he needed to take things slowly.

**)O(**

It was with some relief that Harry found a note on his bedside table the second Sunday of term from Professor Snape. The man's continued absence had been worrying him.

_**Harry,**_

_**Could you please come to my office at 7pm this evening for tea. There is nothing to worry about, I only wish to see how you are coping with the new term.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor Snape**_

Harry let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding. Snape still wanted to be 'friends' then. He plopped down on his bed with a sigh, his hand snaking around his pillow to hold it tightly. Pretending everything was normal day after day had been starting to take it's toll, despite how much better everything was.

After a quick shower and change, he wandered down to the great hall for dinner, sitting himself beside Neville at the table. Neville had been brilliant about everything. Ever since events in the Ministry the year before, Neville had radiated a quiet calm that had taken many by surprise. Harry had been too absorbed in his own grief the previous term to really notice the difference, but now he had the change was startling.

'How's your day been, Neville?'

Neville shrugged and started loading his plate.

'Not bad; I've got a tonne of homework though. I wonder if there is such a thing as a study elf?'

Harry snorted. 'I could do with one of those too. I'm almost caught up but these extra Defence essays are killing me.'

'Yeah, poor Professor Lupin looks ready to fall over.'

Harry glanced up at the head table and frowned when he realised the older man had actually fallen asleep at the table; his chin resting in one hand and his dinner left uneaten before him.

'It's only three days until the full moon. He's probably trying to mark everything before then so we don't get behind again. I hope he's OK.'

Neville looked back to his friend with a thoughtful expression on his face.

'How are you doing Harry? Has the first few weeks been OK?

Harry loaded his plate with roast veg whilst he thought how to answer. There were still empty seats on all sides and this was probably the first time he and Neville had

had privacy to really talk. Harry wanted to be honest with his friends, even if it was hard.

'All right,' he said tentatively. 'Things are really good but it's still all a bit scary. I don't know where I'm going to be living this summer and I'm still a bit worried about how safe it's going to be for anyone who takes over my guardianship. It really hurts to know I could have been living with Sirius if...well, you know.'

Neville nodded seriously. 'Has Ron been all right with you?'

Harry smiled at Neville's perceptiveness.'He's been...well, Ron. He's just acting as if everything is normal and has been extra cheerful. I think he's doing his best.'

Harry took a mouthful of food and chewed slowly, enjoying the fact he could eat a full portion now without feeling sick.

'How are you Neville? Did you get into trouble with your Gran over the Ministry? I forgot to ask.'

Neville grinned.

'Not at all,' he said, visibly straightening in his seat. 'She was really proud. She cried all over me and said how brave I had been and when she heard I had duelled Bellatrix, she bought me a new wand as a reward.'

Harry couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face. Neville's Gran had always seemed a harsh woman who didn't fully appreciate her grandson. He was glad to hear things had changed.

'Did you get in trouble?' Neville asked and then blushed furiously as he realised what he had said. 'I mean, not with the muggles but...'

'It's OK Neville, I know what you mean. I think there were a lot of people who were disappointed in me for leading you all into danger like that but I didn't really get shouted at. It has been a bit difficult with the headmaster since but that's more me than him, I think.'

'Are you better now?' Neville asked quietly and Harry nodded.

'Madam Pomfrey has fixed me all up. She says I have to put 18 pounds on to be a healthy weight but I'm getting there and Professor Snape gave me this potion that helps. I'm still taking one of those every morning.'

Neville smiled at that and shook his head. 'It's strange how it was him that helped you after the rest of us all missed what was happening to you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend Harry.'

Harry blushed furiously, his stomach clenching in guilt. 'It's not your fault Neville. You've been a really good friend. I wasn't very honest with people and it's not like I spent a lot of time helping you out. I know things haven't been easy for you with your Gran.'

Neville shrugged. 'It's better now. I had a really good summer and Christmas break with her and she has even started taking me out to balls with her. I think she was always embarrassed to before.'

'Well, I think we will both have to work harder at being good friends this year. '

'Yeah, maybe we could try and study together more,' Neville suggested tentatively and Harry nodded, his eyes glancing over to the Hufflepuff table.

'Actually, I've been thinking that we could try and do some more stuff with the other houses. It seems really stupid that we only mix with people in our own common rooms.'

'Like the DA?' Neville said, his eyes lighting up and Harry winced.

'I'm not sure about that. It's because of the DA that you all got hurt last year. I don't know if I want that kind of responsibility again, but maybe we could still use the room of requirements and have an all house study session. I bet Hermione would help organise things.'

Neville frowned, chewing his lip thoughtfully. 'How about Sunday evenings? There aren't any Quidditch practices then and we might even be able to get sandwiches and stuff for those who come.'

Harry glanced back up at the top table. 'Do you think I should get permission this time? I mean it would be good if we could get some Slytherin's to come too but I'm a bit nervous about that.'

'We could ask one of the Professors to sit in the first few times to make sure it doesn't turn into a battle ground,' Neville suggested and I agree we should try and get some snakes there. With Malfoy gone, I think they might be more open to the idea.'

Harry grinned. 'Especially if the head boy is on board. The Slytherins's wouldn't miss a chance to get a bit closer to him.'

Neville glanced over. 'Eric? Do you think he would help. I don't know him very well.'

'We could ask after dinner. He's really nice and we talked a bit over the break about trying to get the houses to do more together.'

Neville nodded and sat back as all the plates and platters disappeared and were replaced by desserts and ice- cream.

'Harry,' he said quietly. 'There's more to this than just making friends isn't there? This is about the war and working together to overthrow Vol...Voldemort?'

Harry nodded. 'The hat keeps telling us we need to be united. I think it's time we started doing something about that instead of just waiting for it to happen.'

Neville glanced over to where Eric was sat and smiled. 'Harry, is there any rule that says we have to sit at our own house table?'

'I don't know,' Harry answered honestly. 'I've never heard of one.'

'Well, why wait until after dinner then. Half the upper years are still at Hosmeade so there are loads of empty spaces. Why not have dessert with Hufflepuff and ask Eric over chocolate?'

Harry grinned and the two boys stood and walked over to the other house table, ignoring the questioning looks of the Hufflepuffs as they seated themselves opposite the head boy.

'Hey Eric, do you mind if we join you? We wanted your thoughts on an idea we've been knocking around.'

After a moments hesitation, Eric smiled and welcomed the two lions, listening with interest as they explained and filled their plates with treacle tarts.

At the head table, Albus had been watching his exhausted defence teacher with concerned eyes when a slight ripple in the castle's magic distracted him. He closed his eyes and mentally checked the wards and protections around the grounds before focusing in on the new vibrations.

'Headmaster?' Albus opened his eyes and glanced sideways at his deputy and potions master who were looking at him warily. 'Is something wrong?

Albus smiled at them both. 'No, all is well. I felt a ripple in the castle that I can't identify but the wards are fine.'

There!

Albus closed his eyes as he felt the tingle flow through him a little stronger than before. With a flash of fire, Fawkes appeared and settled on his shoulder, a trill note of contentment escaping the familiar as he looked out over the hall.

'You felt it too my friend?' Fawkes trilled again, a long note of happiness that made everyone at the top table smile.

The Arithmancy lecturer pulled a notebook from the pocket of her robes and started scribbling furiously, her expression intense in concentration.

'My dear, what are you picking up?' Albus asked quietly. By now the entire staff table was listening in to the conversation as Professor Vector drew a tangle of strange lines and symbols on her pad.

Luna wandered in after her visit to Hosmeade, her eyes searching the hall for Neville and finding him at the wrong table. She waited for her friend who was changing her muddy shoes to catch up before deciding where to sit. A few minutes later a flushed blond haired girl ran into the room.

'Thanks Luna, you didn't need to wait for me. Shall we catch up again after pudding?'

Luna watched Neville and Harry thoughtfully. 'Why don't we have pudding together with Neville and Harry? They are sat with the Hufflepuffs.'

The blond girl snorted. 'You can if you want. You're Ravenclaw, they wont mind. I'm a snake. They'll probably hex me if I tried.'

Luna smiled gently. 'I don't think that's true but I can understand if you don't want to. I wonder what Harry's writing on that parchment? They all seem very interested in it.'

The two girls walked over, curiosity overriding the young Slytherin's nerves. The head boy saw the two girls hovering and exchanged a grin with Harry before standing and making some room on the bench. 'Luna, and...Leoni is it? Why don't you join us. We are talking about a project you might be interested in.'

At the head table Septima Vector paused and with a violent jerk, ripped off the top page from her notebook and threw it over her shoulder, where it fell to the floor. She quickly started all over again with a fresh page, her quill movements furious.

Albus sat with his eyes closed, his expression curious. It had been many years since he had felt just distinct vibrations running through the castles walls. She was happy, almost rejoicing. It was making him feel quite giddy.

'Albus, what on earth is going on,' his deputy asked crossly and Albus chuckled.

'I don't have a clue my dear, except that to tell you that the castle is extremely happy just now. Something has awoken in her.'

Fawkes trilled quietly in agreement.

'It's unity,' Septima stated suddenly, looking up briefly from her parchment.

Severus stood and moved to look over her shoulder at the intricate Sigil being created before their very eyes.

'Unity?'

She locked eyes with the headmaster. 'The whole direction of the war just changed, a massive shift, it's...it's overwhelming. I shall have to start my calculations from scratch.'

'Can you tell what's happening Septima? Severus asked quietly.

'It's exactly what that blasted hat has been nagging about for the last three years. The houses united.'

'My goodness,' Minerva exclaimed. 'If that could truly be achieved..well..'

'It would be a miracle.' Severus stated wryly, earning a slap from Septima before she returned to her drawing.

They all glanced up briefly as Hagrid lumbered into view. 'Sorry I'm late headmaster. A few of the third years got lost in 't village. 'ad to go searchin for 'em. Is there any puddin' left?

Minerva huffed impatiently as he dropped his bag with a clung that shook the whole table. Hagrid glanced up at the tables and smiled happily.

'Now ther's a sight yer don't see ev'ry day. All four houses at one table!'

Every head at the staff table snapped up to look out at the students, quickly finding the small gaggle of sixth and seventh years at the Hufflepuff table. The plates were long gone and the table was now covered with pieces of parchment as Harry and Neville wrote down all the ideas and suggestions being given.

Albus exchanged a significant look with his Arithmancy Professor and they both grinned happily.

'Well done boys,' he said quietly to himself. 'Well done indeed.'

**)O(**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**)O(**

Harry ran down the dungeon corridor, his robe flying behind him. It was five past seven and he was already late for his appointment with Snape. Even though this was an invitation to tea and not a detention, Harry couldn't shake the normal feeling of nervousness.

He skidded to a halt outside the door to Snape's quarters and took a deep breath, straightening his robes and attempting to flatten down his hair. His quiet knock was immediately answered as the fierce looking man opened the door and stepped aside for him to enter.

'I'm sorry I'm late Professor.' Harry said breathlessly.

Snape waved a hand at two armchairs sat before the fire and snapped his fingers to call his house elf.

'That's quite all right Potter. There was no need to give yourself a heart attack to get here. It's an invitation to tea, not an inquisition.'

Harry collapsed into one of the armchairs as a small elf appeared and accepted Snape's order for a pot of tea and shortbread. The older man sat gracefully into the opposite chair and waved his wand to increase the flames in the fire.

'I must apologize for the temperature down here. I have not been in my quarters all day and I forgot to ask my elf to start the fire earlier for me. It should warm up in a few minutes.'

Harry nodded numbly. It really was rather cold but he was still wearing several layers in an effort to hide his weight and was rather grateful for the cool air.

A tray appeared with a small pop and Snape delicately poured the drinks, taking his time to give the teenager the opportunity to get his breath back. He took a few sips from his own drink before starting the conversation.

'How have you found the first few weeks of term?'

Harry groaned. 'Busy; there is so much extra Defence work. I don't know how Professor Lupin is finding time to mark it all!'

Severus frowned and looked down at his cup. 'Yes, he certainly has his work cut out for him. It's always difficult when you have to cram several terms classes together. Are your classmates managing to keep up with the essays.'

'I think so but there is not a lot of class time to do the practical stuff. That's a bit frustrating; for Professor Lupin too I think.'

'Mmm,' Severus considered the young man before him. 'It would seem a good time to reform your defence group then. I believe you focused on the practical side of your studies?'

Harry grimaced. 'We only did that because the toad...I mean Professor Umbridge wasn't teaching us any practical things at all. I wouldn't want Lupin to think that we feel the same about him. I mean he's brilliant! His classes are always really good.'

Severus bit back about a hundred werewolf related comments and forced himself to take a large gulp of tea before replying.

'I'm sure he would grateful of the help. Perhaps you should discuss it with him?'

'Actually sir, I wondered if I ask your help with something similar?'

Severus put down his cup and gave his least threatening look, a least he hoped it was. 'Go on.'

'Well sir. We were thinking of starting a study group on Sunday evenings that would be open to all the houses. That is Neville and I, and Eric Baxter. We thought we could let people make requests for things they would like to revise and we could ask the relevant teacher to come, or maybe a student from a higher year who could help.'

Severus felt his interest rise. So that was what the kids had been plotting at dinner that had got the castle herself all worked up.

'That sounds an interesting idea Harry. How is it I can help?'

'Well,' Harry paused. 'We would really like a teacher to sponsor it and maybe be there for the first few sessions, in case there are any problems. It would be really good if all four houses were represented but we were a bit nervous about house rivalry. I was wondering if you would be our sponsor sir?'

Severus was rarely surprised but he found himself speechless. The students in this school made a point of spending as little time as possible in his presence and he had certainly never been voluntarily asked to attend extra curricular activities before.

Harry watched nervously as his Professor considered his response. It was rather cheeky to ask the man to give up his Sunday evenings. Maybe he was trying to find a polite way to refuse.

'I think it is an excellent idea and would be happy to sponsor the group but if you are going to go through official channels this time then the headmaster will have to approve it. I suggest you and your co conspirators write up a proposal and bring it to me and I will sign it. You will then have to take it to the headmaster and make a formal presentation. I'm sure he will be more than happy to approve.'

Harry felt his stomach drop at the thought of being forced to see Dumbledore but quickly thought of a way out of it. He could write the proposal, have Snape sign it and then get Neville or Eric to take it to the headmaster; perfect!

Severus watched the emotions chasing across the boys face a little guiltily. It was sneaky pushing Potter to go to Albus like that and it really wasn't necessary for the proposal to be delivered in person but if it helped the boy get past this problem then it could be helpful. He resisted the urge to smirk at his clever manoeuvring, unaware he had already been outsmarted by the young man sat before him.

Harry smiled. 'Thank you sir, I will let the others know and we can write something up over the next week.'

'How are you otherwise Harry. I believe you have spoken to your friends about your situation. Have they been supportive?'

Harry bit his lip worriedly. 'Yeah, they've been pretty good. I think Hermione's mad at me about the glamours but she hasn't said anything. Neville had been great, I have talked to him about it more than the others.'

'I'm glad that you haven't been trying to manage this all alone.' Severus paused and gave the boy a keen look, trying to access how much he could cope with tonight.

'I do have some further news on the issue of guardianship if you feel up to talking about that now?'

Harry put his cup back down and sat on his hands before nodding nervously.

'It appears,' Severus started cautiously. 'That your Aunt and Uncle have become...unwell.'

Harry frowned in confusion. 'Unwell?'

'Yes, apparently they are both displaying symptoms of what muggles like to call 'a nervous breakdown'.'

Harry eyes widened in astonishment. His aunt had always been rather highly strung but he couldn't imagine his uncle ever being unwell like that. Unbidden the memory of Vernon sealing up the letterbox and dragging them halfway across the country jumped to mind and Harry rapidly reassessed that thought.

'Do you know what happened sir?'

'The muggle authorities had to intervene this week when your uncle was successful in burning the house down.'

'Your joking!' Harry burst out. Privet Drive was gone? That horrid, awful hell hole was no more?

Severus couldn't help the small smile that escaped as he explained.

'Apparently your uncle was convinced that the house was cursed and decided to destroy it. He has been taken into hospital and your aunt and cousin are staying with other relatives. The Ministry have revoked their guardianship of you as the Dursleys' are clearly not well enough to care for you at the moment. The advantage of this is that we do not have to file your medical report just now.'

Harry sat stunned, his head swimming with this new information. It had really happened, the Dursleys' were no longer his guardians.

'What happens now sir?'

'As you have no other relatives, your guardianship reverts to the school and your head of house. Professor McGonagall will have temporary responsibility for you until the end of term by which point a permanent solution will hopefully have been found. The headmaster asked me to talk to you about this and see how you felt about things? I know Minerva would be more than happy to retain the guardianship until you come of age next summer but that does not supply you with much of a family support.'

Harry stared into the fire, feeling strangely lost. McGonagall was his guardian; that was just weird. Did he have to ask her permission for things now? Would he still have control over his Gringotts vault? There was so much he didn't understand about magical law.

'Harry?' The professors quiet query interrupted his musings. 'Are you all right?'

'I think so. It's just I feel like a bit of baggage that's just been passed along.'

Severus sighed. 'This must be a very difficult situation to be in. It's not unusual for a head of house to fulfil this responsibility for a time. I myself have done it in the past.'

Harry looked up curiously. 'You've been a guardian for one of the students?'

Severus smiled wryly. He knew he didn't exactly look the part. 'Several times. It's normally only for a few weeks whilst family members are traced or the Wizarding Family Services appoint someone else. The benefit is that it means a child's schooling is not interrupted whilst all the legal things are sorted out.'

'What do you think will happen to me?'

Harry's question sounded so forlorn that Severus felt his heart clench.

'I know that the headmaster is looking into suitable candidates to take this on. Most likely someone who is either in The Order or in a position to help protect you if necessary.' He paused and took a sip of his tea. 'You should know that Molly and Arthur Weasley have already petitioned Albus to have you added to their brood.'

Harry bit his lip. 'They can't do that! It's not safe. I would be putting all their kids in danger.'

Severus sighed heavily. 'On one level, the headmaster and I agree with you. The Burrow is not the most secure of places and already too much of a target. However,' he continued seriously. 'You should also consider the fact that they care about you a great deal and know what they would be taking on. Five of their children are already of age and quite capable of defending themselves so there are two sides to the security argument. It might be worth thinking about.'

Harry frowned heavily. 'So will this be my decision then? Will I have to decide?' Harry didn't want to hurt anyone feelings and it seemed as though any decision would mean risk to others.

Severus leant forward and placed a hand on the boys arm. 'Harry, we have until the end of term to sort this out and there will likely be other options once the headmaster has spoken to a few people. I suggest you talk to Professor McGonagall and see what she has to say. It may be that a more formal arrangement with her might suit you better and once you turn seventeen you will have no legal need of a guardian. I believe Albus wants to be able to give you a few options and will likely tell you which path he recommends.'

Harry leant back in his chair and let out a deep sigh. All of this was proving much harder than he expected it to be.

'I can't believe my uncles gone bonkers. Why on earth would he think the house was cursed?'

Severus smiled faintly. 'I imagine Peeves dropping in unannounced would unsettle most people.'

Harry's eyes flew to meet his. 'Peeves! In Little Whinging?'

'A poltergeist has to take his holiday somewhere,' Severus replied deadpan and Harry stared at him incredulously.

'You...you sent Peeves to the Dursleys'?'

Severus inclined his head slightly. '...and Professor Flitwick may have charmed their windows to look as if the neighbours were spying on them, and I believe Minerva was responsible for the hundreds of cats that have been peeing all over their garden and footpath.'

Harry gave a nervous laugh. 'You're not joking? You all really...'

Severus smiled gently. 'You didn't really think we were going to let them hurt you that badly and just get away with it did you?'

Harry had a sudden image of Professor McGonagall leading a small army of cats up Privet Drive and felt laughter bubbling up inside him. He snorted and before he knew it was doubled up in laughter; Laughter that quickly turned into sobs.

Seeing an imminent breakdown, Severus transfigured Harry's chair into a small couch and sat beside the boy, allowing his hand to rest gently on Harry's back.

Harry sobbed into his hands for a good ten minutes, allowing the relief to finally settle over him.

The Dursleys' were no longer a part of his life. Even the bloody house was gone and the blood wards along with it. He was amazed that his Professors had done that for him, had actually sent Peeves. His uncle must have had a fit.

When he had calmed he sent an apologetic smile at his Professor and accepted the hanky he offered; blowing his nose loudly.

'I think I needed that,' he whispered. 'It's been hard trying to carry on as normal.'

'You don't have to pretend Harry. It's perfectly all right to be upset. It is not unusual to take some time off from classes in these sorts of circumstances so if you feel you need to do that just let Professor McGonagall know.'

Harry sniffed and looked down at his shaky hands. 'Thanks sir. I might do that.'

They sat quietly for a while and Harry even managed to drink some of the tea once his limbs had stopped trembling. The fire crackled softly in the background and it crossed his mind how normal it felt to be sat here in Snape's lounge. It was all rather surreal.

'Are you ready for your first potions class tomorrow,' the Professor asked quietly and Harry grimaced.

'As ready as I'll ever be. I can't believe we have four whole hours of potions.'

'You will have extra potions and charms all this week. It's how we are getting around the full moon problem. Next week when your wolf friend is well again, it will be back to double defence.'

Harry sighed and put down his cup. 'I suppose I'd better be going. Ron's going to be wondering where I am.'

Severus walked the boy to the door, his hand resting on his shoulder.

'Do make sure you talk to McGonagall won't you? She knew we would be having this chat tonight so will be eager to make sure you are coping with everything.'

'Sir,' Harry asked uncertainly. 'Couldn't you be my guardian? I mean not just for the term but, well after too?'

Severus froze, completely floored by the boys request and Harry cringed in embarrassment.

_Stupid Harry, stupid. Of course he doesn't want to be your guardian, why would he?_

'I'm sorry sir, ' he blustered. 'I shouldn't have...'

'No Harry, it's fine,' Severus quickly reassured, finding his voice shaking. 'I'm honoured that you would consider me but...,'

_He doesn't want me,_

_'_...the role I play for The Order. It wouldn't be safe; not for either of us.'

'Of course sir, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should go.'

Harry practically fled from the room, running all the way back to the tower and cursing his big mouth the whole way. He had probably embarrassed Snape and made himself look like some needy ten year old.

Severus watched the boy hurry away from his rooms and numbly closed the door. Harry had asked _him_ of all people; Had trusted him with his safety after everything that lay between them in the past.

He sat numbly, completely shell shocked. He knew his hesitation had hurt the boy but there was no way he could make this work.

The moment the dark lord discovered he was guardian to Harry Potter, he would be ordered to deliver the boy to his death. Refusal would mean..., Severus winced.

There was no way it could work.

He sat staring at the fire for an age, his heart racing, until with a moment of startling clarity he stood abruptly and grabbed for his floo powder.

'Albus Dumbledore!' he called throwing the green powder into the flames.

**)O(**

**A/N – I got to write this on my holidays in the French Alps in the middle of a thunderstorm. It seemed to fit the mood somehow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – Apologies for the wait. I had some major plot decisions to make and have decided to make this a much longer fic as so many of you have responded positively. This will now continue for at least the rest of the school year and you will finally find out what the future holds for Harry in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

)O(

Harry paced his room in the Gryffindor tower, his stomach clenched in knots. He had ruined everything! He should have known better. It was stupid to ask for things, it just led to disappointment and embarrassment for everyone. Professor McGonagall would make a fine guardian, he should have been grateful and just carried on fending for himself. He had never needed anyone before so why should now be different?

He forced himself to relax and sit on his bed with a book, once he heard his dorm mates noisily stomping up the stairs. Ron burst through the door with Dean, laughing at something Dean had said and Harry gave them a neutral smile. Neville followed a little sedately behind and gave Harry a sharp look.

'How'd it go with Professor Snape?' he asked quietly, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed and Harry shrugged, keeping his eyes on his book.

'Fine, he was just checking in with me.'

Neville sat quietly for a moment and then touched Harry's knee lightly.

'You know where I am Harry, if you need to talk.'

Harry nodded and kept his eyes on the page as Neville moved away, before swiftly rising from the bed and bolting for the common room. He didn't think he could face Ron just now.

Fortunately, the common room was quiet with a few people using the desks to finish the last of their homework and one third year couple sat cuddling on one of the window seats. Harry sank into one of the sofas near the fire and stared broodily into the flames.

He didn't know how he was supposed to feel just now. Even thinking about his aunt and uncle was painful. He was glad never to be going back there but it still hurt to think that they hadn't fought for him at all. He had just been discarded as if he was of no importance. His aunt hadn't even contacted him to let him know what had happened.

He felt hemmed in. Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to him and so did the headmaster but he really didn't want to talk to either of them. McGonagall had been so nice in the hospital wing but he hadn't really forgiven her for sending him away last year when he had tried to ask for help.

Now he could add Professor Snape to the list of teachers to avoid. Harry sighed. Avoidance, that the key word really. He was avoiding his friends, his teachers and anyone who wanted to help. Just like last term. Only this time it was a different kind of injury he was hiding.

Maybe that's was why tonight had been so difficult. He realised that he didn't want a guardian in name only. He didn't want to have to manage alone anymore. He wanted a real family; the kind the Dursleys' should have been all along. Someone who gave a damn; who would check his homework and nag him about grades.

Someone who would make sure he had clothes that fit and look after him when he was ill, the way Snape had done. Harry bit his lip at that thought. How pathetic was he? The first person who had shown him any care, he had latched onto like a stray dog.

Harry thought about the Weasleys' and the offer they had made. If he was being honest, part of his reservation was Ron's potential reaction. Ron already had five brothers to compete with, he really didn't need 'the-boy-who-lived' added to that mix. It also seemed that Ginny had finally got over her crush on him and although he was slightly jealous of Dean, he also knew that it would never have worked with her. Living with her at The Burrow over the summer would risk complicating things again.

The sofa shifted slightly and Harry glanced around to see Hermione settling down beside him.

'Are you OK?' she asked quietly and he opened his mouth to give his normal _fine_ response, and instead found himself unable to answer. He shook his head and bit his lip, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes.

Hermione laid her hand on his, looking equally upset.

'Can I do anything?'

He shook his head again before answering shakily. 'The Dursleys' aren't my guardians any more. Professor McGonagall is until they find someone permanent.'

'I'm glad you never have to go back there.' She said softly, handing him a tissue and Harry gave a weak smile.

'Me too. It's still hard though, knowing that...' Harry's voice broke. 'Knowing that no one wants me.' Harry gave into the sobs, allowing Hermione to pull him into a hug.

He was aware that she was crying too but found himself unable to say a word, instead just sobbing until he felt his chest would burst with misery. At some point he became aware of other people around him but he was past caring now. He had cried in front of Snape, embarrassed himself and now lost it in the middle of the common room. None of it really seemed to matter any more.

It was Professor McGonagall's voice that finally pulled him out of the storm; her no nonsense tones emptying the common room.

'Go on now. Off to your dorms, this isn't a side show.'

He heard the sound of running feet on the stairwells and slowly pulled himself out of Hermione's arms, realising that it was Neville who had been rubbing his back and that Ron was sat cross legged on the floor in front of him, one hand resting on his leg.

Other than that, the common room was empty; Professor McGonagall's voice still echoing from the girls stairwell where she was shepherding some wayward first years to their room.

'Sorry 'Mione,' he whispered and she rubbed his arm gently.

'It's OK Harry; honestly. I wish I could do something.' Her eyes were red and she too had a balled up tissue in her hand.

'You have,' he said with a shaky smile. 'Thanks.'

Professor McGonagall came back into the room, her normally stern face softened in the fire light.

'Why don't you three run along to bed now. I will send Mr Potter up shortly.'

Neville and Ron sent him an apologetic look before lumbering off to the stairs.

'We'll wait up for you mate,' Ron called as he disappeared from view.

Hermione left much more reluctantly giving his hand a final squeeze and leaving a clean tissue on the table for him. He tried to give a reassuring smile as she left but it came out as more of a grimace.

McGonagall sat beside him on the sofa and gave him a sympathetic look that almost had him descending into tears again.

'I know that Severus was going to talk to you this evening. Did he explain what has happened?'

Harry swallowed and nodded. 'Yes, ma'am. You're going to be my guardian until something else is sorted out.' His voice sounded flat even to himself.

She squeezed his hand gently. 'I know this must be a very difficult time for you Harry but I want you to know you can come to me with anything.'

Harry watched the flames jumping in the grate and wondered if it was even possible to put into words how he was feeling. It all seemed so jumbled up.

'You seem to be rather distressed this evening. I know your friends are very worried about you. Is it just the situation with your family or has something else happened?'

Harry laughed coldly. 'I don't have a family Professor, I never really did. It's just me. Everyone who cared about me is dead and I have nothing left to aim for other than kill Voldemort because apparently I'm the only one that can.'

Beside him the Professor gave a little gasp and Harry snorted. Typical! She didn't even know that.

'I see the headmaster hasn't even told you about the prophecy. If you are going to be my guardian you should probably know what you are getting involved in. I suggest you ask him.'

She pursed her lips in the way she did when she was angry or upset and Harry never could tell which one it was.

'I don't know about this prophecy and I will talk to the headmaster about that tomorrow,' she said with an edge of annoyance in her voice. '...but I strongly dispute your statement that there is no-one who cares about you. That is far from the truth.'

Harry looked down and took a shaky breath, wiping away the tears that were still escaping from his now rather red eyes.

'I know ma'am. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself like this. It's just been a really hard day.'

Her expression softened and she touched his cheek gently.

'Harry, it will get better. I promise you that. Do you need something to help you sleep?'

'No, I don't think so. I'm pretty tired. I'm sorry if I disturbed your evening.'

'Oh Harry,' she gathered him into a quick hug. 'You didn't disturb anything. I had promised Severus I would come and check on you anyway. He was rather worried about you.'

Harry glanced up. 'He was?'

She smiled and nodded gently. 'I had a meeting with the headmaster this evening and Severus flooed in to tell us he had spoken with you. He was concerned that you might have been a bit upset when you left his quarters. Did it not go well?'

Harry sighed. 'No, it was fine. I just said something stupid at the end, that's all.'

The Professor squeezed his shoulders and stood, smoothing down her robes.

'Well I'm sure whatever it was that Professor Snape understands. You had better go and reassure your friends that you are all right and I will see you in the morning. Make sure you go to breakfast now, as your new guardian I have to take an interest in these things.'

Harry smiled faintly at the thought of McGonagall suddenly counting his bacon rashes in the morning and allowed her to help him up off the sofa.

'Yes ma'am.'

He padded over to the stairs and then remembering something from earlier quickly turned again to catch his head of house before she left the room.

'Professor!' She turned and looked at him over her spectacles.

'Thanks for what you did with the Dursleys'. I mean with all the cats.'

Her expression softened and a small smile graced her lips before she answered.

'I don't know what you are talking about Mr Potter. You must be mistaken.'

Harry smiled. 'Of course not Professor, my mistake.'

He turned and walked slowly up the stairs, feeling a little lighter for having a good cry. Two lots in fact, in one night.

_'I'm turning into a girl,' _he muttered to himself as he went to find his friends.

Harry was tucked in bed within minutes of entering his dorm room after accepting hugs from both Ron and Neville who both hovered until he was changed into his pyjamas and safely pinned by his bed covers. Even Dean was fussing, placing a glass of water and some tissues on his bedside table with a nervous smile.

Harry closed his eyes and quickly drifted away, completely exhausted.

Somehow, making that request of Snape had ripped him open and all of the hurt and anger from the previous summer washed over him in an overwhelming wave. Sleep seemed to be the only escape so he took it gratefully.

**)O(**

When Ron shook him awake the following morning, Harry found the exhaustion had settled over him like a heavy blanket. He could barely open his eyes.

'I'm not going to breakfast,' he muttered; turning over and burying his head back into the pillows.

He heard Ron and Neville whispering in undertones and then it was blissfully quiet again and he let the heaviness carry him away. He would get up in time for potions, he thought sleepily.

A hand resting on his forehead woke him a short time later and he blinked sleepily at his head of house as she sat on the side of his bed.

''Lo Professor, am I late for class.'

'It's all right Harry,' she said quietly. 'Are you feeling ill?'

He yawned heavily. 'No, just sleepy.'

She smoothed the hair away from his forehead gently and he heard her quiet sigh.

'You go back to sleep Harry, I will let your Professors know that you won't be in class today.'

Harry closed his eyes and let himself accept her gentle touch. It really did feel impossible to wake up, as though even thinking about going to class would break him somehow.

He slept through the visit from Madam Pomfrey and his room mates checking on him at lunchtime. He slept through Professor McGonagalls visit after class and only woke when Neville and Ron insisted he sit up and eat the sandwiches they had brought him. He stumbled to the bathroom afterwards and then immediately crawled back under the covers, ignoring the worried looks of his friends. He couldn't face any of them just now; it was all too much.

**)O(**

Severus glanced at the note that the Weasley boy handed him that morning with a frown. Minerva had excused Harry from all of his classes today. He felt his gut clench in anxiety and forced his face back into a neutral expression. Had he upset the child that much? Was his refusal the tipping point for the boy or was Harry ill?

The potions master was particularly fierce that day and the lost house points bore testimony to his impatience. He ignored the slightly guilty sensation in his stomach as the class left, their shoulders slumped. It was Albus he was really angry at. Why couldn't the man be more helpful? There was surely a way around this whole mess?

Poppy and Minerva's hushed conversation in the corner of the staff room didn't help his mood any and he was just about march over and demand an explanation when the headmaster lightly touched his elbow and guided him to the other side of the room.

He looked at the older man's grave expression and launched in, not waiting for the usual nonsense about tea and lemon drops.

'What's going on with Potter?' he asked harshly and the headmaster sighed, seating himself in one of the armchairs.

'Harry had what can only be described as a breakdown last evening in his common room. He is currently sleeping and Poppy has recommended we leave him be for a bit.'

Severus frowned heavily. 'If we allow the boy to slip into a depression, he may have a very long journey back. Are you sure this is the right course of action?'

'Poppy believes so. I have no intention of allowing Harry to wallow Severus, but he is clearly overwrought just now and an outburst of this sort is probably long overdue.'

There was a heavy pause before Severus answered, his voice cold and edged in steel. 'About fifteen years overdue.'

Albus flinched and looked away and Severus felt a slight tug of shame on his conscience. The headmaster deserved to feel pain for what he had done but not to have his nose rubbed in it.

'There must be a way,' he whispered sharply and Albus shook his head in defeat; his shoulders slumping.

'I cannot foresee any circumstance where the Ministry would approve it Severus; not even with my blessing. Especially after my last misstep with the child.'

Severus's eyes narrowed and he asked coldly. 'And of course this has nothing to do with the loss of information if you found yourself without a pet spy?'

Albus shook his head sadly. 'Severus, I would release you from that role in a heartbeat if I thought we had the slightest chance of getting a guardianship approved. The ministry are already giving me problems and seeking to have Harry placed with a pureblood family of their choice. If I make a misstep now I could end up being forced to hand the child over to into an unsafe situation.'

'He asked me,' Severus hissed. 'For the first time in his life he has asked for something he wants. What does it say to him if we ignore that; if _**I**_ ignore that?'

Both men became aware of Remus, who was hovering in the background, staring into his mug of tea with a thoughtful expression. Once again Severus was struck by how awfully thin the man looked. Severus bit back the urge to snarl at the man for eavesdropping. Lupin had arrived at the headmasters office the night before and had heard much of his and the headmasters row.

'Do you have something useful to add Wolf or are you just enjoying the show?' he whispered fiercely

Remus regarded the two men calmly for a moment and then returned to staring in his mug before answering.

'I was thinking this over last night,' he said quietly. 'And it occurred to me that there are more than one form of guardianship. Neither of us would be considered suitable parents for Harry; you because of your history and myself because of my condition.'

Severus huffed with impatience but was forestalled from making a scathing comment by the headmasters hand on his arm.

'Go on Remus,' he encouraged.

'Well, it occurred to me that despite these issues we are both entrusted with the safety of the children in this school because our expertise overrides what might otherwise exclude us from such positions of responsibility.'

'I don't understand what you are getting at?' Severus barked but with less venom than before. Surely the wolf wasn't trying to help him get guardianship of Harry? That was not a direction in which he would expect to find support.

'Harry is not old enough to be considered of age and legally an adult, but he is old enough to be able to leave school and start a career or training separate from a parental influence.'

The headmaster shook his head. 'That is true Remus but even in cases like that, he would still be apprenticed to someone and therefore would need a Master who would be willing...' Albus trailed off and gave Remus a bright smile. 'Well done Remus. I would not have thought of that.'

Severus stared at his two colleagues, his thoughts reeling. 'A potions apprenticeship? Would that work?'

'Why wouldn't it?' Remus said earnestly. 'I know that Harry is no potions genius but you said yourself that finding he can attune is a remarkable development. Surely that alone would justify taking him on?'

'Could the ministry object?' He asked the headmaster; hope slowly uncurling in his belly.

'They would find it hard to. They have been pressuring me for years to reinstate the apprenticeship programme and if they say you are an unsuitable Master then they have to go all the way and say you are an unsuitable Professor and as you are the foremost Potions Master in Europe right now, that would just look petty.'

Severus grimaced. 'Harry really doesn't like potions that much,' he admitted quietly and the headmaster chuckled.

'Then maybe we could dilute that a little?'

Albus looked pointedly at Remus who shuffled uncomfortably. 'I'm assuming there was a further element to your proposal,' he said softly and Remus nodded.

'I was thinking of a joint apprenticeship. Defence and Potions, meaning he would be bound to both of us with you having the senior role. The apprenticeship could be focused most heavily on Defence but with you holding the reigns because of my...condition.'

Severus turned and walked over towards the fire, finding himself pacing as he considered the ramifications. Behind him, he could hear Remus and the headmaster explaining the proposal to Poppy and Minerva.

An hand on his arm brought him back to the present and he found himself eye to eye with an excited Minerva.

'Severus, it's perfect!' she exclaimed. 'No one could object to Harry learning more Defence and this way he gets to stay close to you and Remus. The ministry would look like complete idiots if they objected to the-boy-who-lived learning how to fight the darks arts. Do you think Harry would accept you having authority over him like this?' she asked quietly.

Dark eyes met hers and he answered so softly that no-one else could hear.

'He asked me last night if I could be his guardian and I said I didn't think it was possible.'

Minerva closed her eyes for a second and squeezed his arm tightly.

'That's what made him so upset. I wondered what had happened. He had been handling things so well.'

Severus turned back to his other colleagues, noting that Poppy was smiling at him with suspiciously bright eyes. He scowled darkly which made the headmaster chuckle.

'You would release me from my..._other duties_?' he asked his employer seriously and Albus nodded.

'Of course Severus although I am concerned about the consequences for you?'

Severus didn't miss the quick glance that Albus had made at his left arm and he knew that a longer conversation would have to be had about what would happen once Voldemort realised he had lost his potions master to the light.

'We would have to get Potters agreement to this of course,' Severus said, switching swiftly back into professional mode. The binding is usually for a minimum of three years so would last until he was nineteen. He may not like the thought of being tied to Lupin and I for that long.'

Severus glanced at the wolf. He was surprised that the man was supporting this at all and not attempting to keep Potter's son all for himself. To enter into a binding alliance like this, not just with Harry but also with him was a surprising move.

As if sensing his thoughts, the shabby professor quietly spoke into the silent room.

'As you said Severus, Harry has asked for this. He feels safe with you and I would do anything to keep him feeling that way. I don't ever want to miss a cry for help from him again.'

Severus regarded the man thoughtfully and then gave him a sharp nod.

'Shall we go speak to Harry then?'

They left the room together leaving three smiling and tearful colleagues behind.

**)O(**

**A/N – I hope it was worth the wait!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – Than you for all your reviews. I'm glad you like the solution that Remus and Severus have come up with. Now if I can just persuade them not to kill each other!**

**In answer to questions about my original work. My novel is available on Amazon under the pen name 'Cassandra Bellingham.'**

Chapter 18

)O(

Harry sat on the floor of the shower room with his head buried in his arms and let the hot water cascade over him. He couldn't believe how exhausted he felt. He had slept all day and now couldn't wait to get back into bed. It was close to seven in the evening and he wondered how long he would have to stay up before his room mates let him sleep again.

He didn't want everyone to worry and he knew his behaviour was scaring his friends. Part of him just couldn't face everyone after breaking down so spectacularly in the common room the previous evening. Another part of him was so genuinely tired that he wanted to just lie on the shower room floor and close his eyes.

His head jerked up as he heard the room door squeak open and Dean walked in.

'Sorry to bother you mate but Professor Lupin is here.'

Harry scrambled to his feet and hurriedly reached for a bath towel, automatically wrapping it around his waist to cover his modesty.

'That's OK Dean, I will be out in a minute.'

Harry reached over to the chair where he had draped his pyjamas and robe.

'No rush mate, I think...,' Deans voice faltered and then there was a shocked. 'Harry!'

Harry whipped around and froze as he saw Dean stood shell shocked behind him and Remus statue like in the doorway.

'What..?'

_Shit! My back! _

In his scramble for clothes, Harry had forgotten to hide his back from Dean who was now eyeing him with a shocked and somewhat tearful expression.

'Did...did _you-know-who_ do that?' his room mate whispered fearfully.

Remus cleared his throat and regaining his composure turned to the other boy.

'Thank you for your help Mr Thomas. I can take it from here.'

Dean nodded and left the room hurriedly, throwing one last worried glance in Harry's direction. Remus and Harry stood regarding each other for a moment and Harry was grateful for the man's calmness and the lack of immediate questions.

Remus however, couldn't have spoken if he had wanted to. It was one thing to hear from Albus and Poppy about the injuries Harry had received; it was quite another to see it for himself. Remus hadn't thought it was possible to be that thin and still survive and considering his own frail condition that was saying something.

He cleared his throat again and gave Harry a gentle smile.

'You pop your pyjamas on Harry and then come and join me downstairs. Professor Snape and I would like to talk to you about something and thought my office would be the best place for it.'

Harry paused, still standing in the middle of the bathroom with his clothes in his hand.

'Am I in trouble for skipping classes?' he asked quietly and Remus shook his head with a sad smile.

'No Harry, you're not in any trouble and I'm sorry for barging in like this. It wasn't my intention to disturb your privacy but you had been in here so long that I was starting to get worried.'

Harry blushed. 'I won't be a minute sir.'

Remus smiled again and moved to leave. 'Don't forget to put some socks and slippers on Harry. The castle is cold in the evenings.'

Harry hurriedly dressed, putting on his dressing gown and his thickest winter socks before going down to join Remus in the common room. There was a sudden hush as he entered the room which quickly turned into overly cheerful chatter as all his house mates made a point of not staring. Not for the first time, Harry found himself very grateful he had been sorted into Gryffindor.

He followed Professor Lupin out of the portrait hole and up a flight of stairs to the defence classroom and the small office that overlooked it, trying very hard to contain his nerves. He really, really didn't want to see Professor Snape; not after making such an idiot of himself the night before.

The small office was lit by just a few candles and the roaring fire in the herth. A table was set with sandwiches, biscuits and a jug of mulled apple juice and Harry automatically headed for the fireside. He deliberately avoided looking at the man sat in the chair beside Remus's desk, hoping he wasn't being too rude.

Remus hung his cloak on the back of the door and pushed it closed to keep the warmth in.

'Take the seat nearest the fire Harry and we will have something warm to drink whilst we talk.'

Harry sat in the low armchair and glanced quickly at Snape who was watching him with an inscrutable look on his face. He almost looked sad, Harry thought fleetingly before taking an unusual level of interest in the rug beneath his own feet.

'How are you feeling Harry?' Snape asked quietly. 'You look rather pale this evening.'

Harry shrugged. 'I'm just tired sir. I slept all day.'

'Yes well, that's perfectly understandable,' Remus murmured as he came to sit beside Harry and complete the triangle between the three of them. 'you have had to deal with a great deal this last few weeks. These things do tend to catch up with us eventually.'

Harry looked at Remus's drawn face, the shadows much more pronounced in the soft light. 'Are you all right sir? I mean with...tomorrow.'

The next day was the full moon and it's approach was clearly taking it's toll on the older man.

'I'm always a little tired in the lead up to the transformation but it's nothing to worry about and anyway Harry, as skilful as that deflection was; I believe Severus was enquiring about _your _health?'

Harry blushed and looked down again. 'I'm all right,' he mumbled.

There was a moments quiet as the two Professors watched the young man before them trying valiantly to disappear into his dressing gown and then Severus broke the tension by leaning forward to pour three goblets of hot apple juice.

'This is a special blend of Professor Sprouts,' he explained. She makes a few bottles for all the staff at the start of every term. I believe it has all the ingredients of a calming draught, except it is not magically blended; something like a muggle herbal tea with added spices. I believe she thinks it will stop us bludgeoning any of the students whilst we all settle back into the stresses of teaching again.'

Harry smiled at that and glanced up at the potions master who had a light smirk on his face.

'Well you haven't killed any of us yet sir,' he said softly and Remus chuckled.

'Thank you Severus,' Remus cradled his own goblet between his hands and blew on it to take off a bit of the heat as Harry reached tentatively for his.

Severus waited for the boy to take a few sips of his and lean back a little in his chair before he started the explanations.

'I know you are very tired Harry so we won't keep you too long but Professor Lupin and I believe we may have found a solution to your guardianship that will please all of us.' He paused and noted the instant tension in Harry's shoulders, pleased to see that the boy was able to hold his gaze after his initial nervousness.

Harry looked questioningly between the two of them and tried not too bite his lip.

He didn't want to talk about this with the two people he couldn't have. That just seemed cruel. Anticipating the awkward conversation that was likely to follow, Harry jumped in first.

'I'm sorry about last night sir. It was really stupid of me to suggest what I did. It was selfish of me and I know you wouldn't want...I mean I know your other duties are too important and I should never...'

'Harry!,' Severus held up a hand to halt him and this time Harry did bite his lip, feeling an instant taste of blood flood his mouth. He took a nervous gulp of his apple juice and looked away.

'Harry, as things stand, my past with the dark lord would likely mean that any application of this nature would not be looked on favourable by the ministry.'

'I understand sir, I'm sorry.' Harry said quietly, brushing impatiently at his cheeks that were inexplicable wet.

_He was bloody crying! Again!_

Harry almost growled in anger at his own lack of control and Severus huffed with impatience.

'You foolish child; if you just stop apologizing long enough to let me finish then you hear that we think we have found a way around that.'

Harry's head snapped up to look at his clearly annoyed Professor. What did that mean? A way around what?

Remus laid his hand on Harry's arm and picked up the conversation.

'You may be aware that many students start an apprenticeship once they leave Hogwarts and go on to do Mastery level qualifications in their chosen fields.'

Harry nodded.

'What you might not be so aware of is that is previous times, it was not unusual for students to take on an apprenticeship whilst still in school. This has not been done at Hogwarts for more than sixty years, mainly because it is a system that can be open to abuse.'

Harry frowned, his face puzzled and Severus explained further.

'The apprentice is magically bound to his Master for a minimum of three years and cannot be released until the Master says he is proficient in his chosen field or seven years has passed; whichever comes first. Some Masters have used the system to basically gain themselves a free servant for seven years. The tradition was halted at Hogwarts because it tended to be students from poorer families that took up apprenticeships as a way of paying their school fees. They often had no families to advocate a fair deal for them.'

Harry snorted. 'That sounds like me. Knowing my luck if they brought this back I would end up bound to Filch.'

Remus laughed and squeezed Harry's arm and even Snape gave a small hiss of air that might have been a laugh.

'Well Harry,' Remus continued gently. 'It is an apprenticeship that we are suggesting for you.'

Harry's eyes widened in alarm. 'With who?'

There was a pause and then Remus answered. 'With us; I mean with both of us. A joint apprenticeship in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. It would be a Mastery course that would continue for two years after your NEWTS, so for three years in total.'

Harry sat shell shocked in his seat, his drink forgotten.

'Are you serious? You could do that, I mean how? What about your sp...I mean your other duties,' he aimed at Snape, and your illness?' At Remus. 'What about the Ministry? Would they let..,' he trailed off as Remus squeezed his arm and Snape snorted in amusement.

The potions master watched Harry, seeing the gauntlet of emotions that crossed the boys face; Hope and fear equally mixed.

'In answer to some of those many questions Potter; the ministry have been seeking to pressure the headmaster into reinstating apprenticeships at Hogwarts for years, so whilst they may try and interfere, it is unlikely they could actually stop it if this is the way you wanted to go. As Professor Lupin and I would have joint responsibility for you then his condition would not pose a problem. Your Mastery would be in Defense with the potions component actually quite minimum. We would focus on those potions skills that complement Defense; in particular your ability to attune which has lots of other applications.'

He paused and took a sip of his drink, wondering if Harry realized he had bitten through his lip. Severus resisted the urge to pull the boy into his arms and try and soothe the worry away. He really wasn't ready to make himself that vulnerable in front of the wolf yet. He waited until he thought everything he had said so far had sunken in and then continued, his voice dropping to a soft murmur.

'And as for my other duties, they would stop.'

Harry's shocked gaze flew to his. 'But sir! That's important...I can't expect you...'

'Harry!' Severus caught the boys chin in his long fingers and held his gaze.

'You are a sixteen year old young man who needs some support and guidance in his life right now. You are just as important as any other demand on my time and...well; to put it simply, you made a request of me last night and I found myself wanting to grant it.'

He let go of Harry's chin and Harry let his head drop onto his chest and closed his eyes. His throat closed off with emotion and he felt his shoulders starting to shake. Remus moved quietly to his side and let his arm rest across Harry's shoulders; his warmth seeping through the dressing gown, offering more comfort than any words.

'Severus would be your primary guardian Harry,' he said softly. 'He would take the parental role and make any decisions regarding your wider education and welfare whilst I would have the primary teaching role. Of course you would have to stop us killing one another which will be probably be your hardest responsibility.'

Harry chocked on a laugh and accepted the hanky that Remus pressed into his hand; wiping his face furiously. He glanced at Remus with a small smile.

'Sirius would be apoplectic at the thought of Professor Snape as my 'parent''

'Wouldn't he just,' said the potions professor with a definite smirk on his face and Harry laughed outright then.

'Should I be worried about your ulterior motives Sir?' He said shyly and the man's smirk increased.

'I'm a Slytherin Potter! You should always be concerned about ulterior motives.' His smile faded and he added seriously. 'This is a big commitment on your part Harry. You wouldn't be able to enter the Auror programme or any other commitment until the apprenticeship contract releases you and I am not an easy man to live with. No one would blame you if you wanted to just wait out the next seven months until you are seventeen and then strike out on your own.'

'Won't the ministry try and get control of me again?' Harry asked nervously worrying his lip again. Severus winced as a small trail of blood ran down the boys chin and he absently wiped at it with the hanky.

Remus rubbed his back gently. 'They probably would but Professor Dumbledore would do everything he could to keep them at bay. The main danger would be the first few months of the summer holidays but as Lucius Malfoy is no longer in the picture then things are not as hazardous as they were a year ago.'

Harry nodded and leant back into the man's embrace, turning a tear stained face to Snape.

'I would like to do this Sir. I mean if, if you are really sure?'

Severus nodded gravely. 'I'm completely sure Harry, as is Professor Lupin. Neither of us would have offered if we hadn't considered this carefully. Our commitment to you extends beyond the walls of this school. Even if my staff position here changed or the Dark Arts curse strikes again,' he threw a wry smile at Remus. '...then the apprenticeship still stands.'

Harry sniffed tearfully,completely overwhelmed and the Professors next words tipped him over the edge.

'You should realize Harry, that we are choosing an apprenticeship because there is no way either of us could legally adopt you. If there was, I know I speak for both of us when I say we would probably be fighting over you right now. You have been alone for far too long.'

Harry buried his face in his hands and sobbed whilst Remus murmured words of comfort in his ear, his own face wet with tears.

Remus locked gaze with his colleague and gave a grateful nod which Severus returned, albeit rather curtly. They sat in silence for a while whilst Harry composed himself and allowed Remus to quietly heal his lip.

The two Professors explained some of the other practicalities and Harry nodded numbly, not taking any of it in. Remus pressed a few sandwiches into his hands which he ate without noticing and it was only as he finished the second goblet of hot apple that he realised they were keeping him talking to make sure he ate.

He gave the empty plate in front of him a wry smile and Snape, realizing that they had been rumbled called a halt to the evening.

'I think we have probably filled that Gryffindor head of yours with enough information for one evening. Why don't I walk you back down to your common room whilst Professor Lupin lets the headmaster know you approve our little plot.'

They walked silently back to the portrait hole, Harry's head spinning with everything that was about to happen. He paused in front of the fat lady and glanced worriedly at his professor.

'Won't it hurt sir,' he asked quietly, giving Snape's covered left arm a significant look.

Severus almost wept at the thought that the boy was worrying about his dark mark, a mark he had voluntarily taken and a pain he more than deserved. He worked hard to keep his voice level and detached as he answered.

'I have taken steps to ensure that any discomfort is minimal when he calls. This day was always inevitable Harry and I am glad that it is for such a positive reason that I am leaving that part of my life behind. I had not expected such an end.'

Harry winced at the nonchalant tone and the words his Professor spoke. The man had expected to die, he realised; To be exposed as a spy and killed. The last remaining doubts fled away and Harry gave the man a warm smile.

'I'm glad Sir; truly glad that you don't have to do that any more.'

Severus nodded. 'You should know before you go to sleep that Professor McGonagall has arranged for you to go the Weasley's home tomorrow. I believe you are to remain there for the rest of the week to rest and recover. We should not have pushed you into full classes so soon and yet hiding in bed will not help you either. I shall expect you at breakfast in the morning.'

'Yes Sir.' Harry flushed as he remembered a similar promise to his head of house the night before. He certainly hadn't made it to breakfast this morning.

He mumbled the password and the portrait swung open.

'Good night Sir,' he said before clamouring through and Severus waited until the door had swung firmly closed before answered so softly, the fat lady thought she might have misheard.

'Good night child; sleep well.'

**)O(**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**)O(**

Harry did make it to breakfast the following morning, with a great deal of encouragement from Ron and Neville. He still found it hard to get out of bed and he could hardly believe that last nights conversation with Remus and Professor Snape had even happened.

Was he really going to be an apprentice? His mind swam with a million questions as he sat sleepily at the table and pushed his eggs around the plate. His house had been very discreet with him and no one was staring or commenting on his absence from class yesterday or the impressive snot machine he had become in the common room the night before.

Harry glanced up at the head table where his head of house and Professor Snape were conversing about something, noting that Remus wasn't at the table. He would probably be gone for the rest of the week now; either running under the moon or recovering from the after effects.

He looked down again quickly as he felt the headmasters gaze turning his way. Must the man keep staring at him? It was starting to get annoying.

There was a tap on his arm and a small first year handed him a piece of parchment which he opened discreetly.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please come to my office for ten 'o'clock this morning. You will travelling to the Burrow by floo from there. A house elf has already packed your things and a homework list for you. _

_It would be best if you did not discuss your trip or future arrangements with anyone just yet although you may of course consult with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley if you so wish._

_Professor McGonagall_

_P.S. Please do finish your eggs Mr Potter, they are doing you no good sat on your plate._

Harry flushed bright red and glanced up at the stern witch who was looking over her glasses at him pointedly. He gave her a small nod and forked a pile of the scrambled eggs into his mouth. He was sure he saw a smile cross Snape's face for a moment, before the two professors continued their discussion.

)O(

Harry managed to evade his friends after breakfast and made his way to the astronomy tower, where he sat watching the snow fall until it was time to go to his head of house's office. He tried not to think about all the lessons he was going to miss and to quell his nervousness at seeing Mr and Mrs Weasley again.

He couldn't help remembering what Remus had said about Mr Weasley being angry at his uncle and how the rest of the order had forced several whiskeys on him to calm him down. He hoped things wouldn't be too awkward. He didn't think he could cope with it if Molly got all tearful on him.

There was one awkward moment when he arrived at the burrow and it looked as though Molly was going to do just that, but the moment passed; partly because Professor McGonagall had immediately insisted on taking Harry up to his room and helping him unpack. She had then explained all of his homework in great detail before leaving him to '_have a word_' with Molly.

Harry lay down on what he had once been Percy's bed and let his eyes drift shut. Before he knew it, the light had faded to a dull orange glow and a quiet knock was waking him.

Harry blinked around the sunset lit room, before reaching for his glasses and smiling as the face of Arthur Weasley swam into view.

'Good evening Harry. Molly is just finishing off dinner if you would like to come down and join us?'

Harry pushed himself up and looked out of the window in confusion.

'Did I sleep all day again?'

'It's just gone four 'o'clock so I think you've probably slept about five hours. Long enough to be hungry anyway. You still have about half an hour before dinner so if you want to jump in the shower and get out of those school robes then there is time.'

He smiled gently and left Harry too it. Harry sat on the side of the bed and blinked sleepily for a few minutes. He felt rather disorientated; he hadn't expected to be whisked away from Hogwarts just a few weeks into the new term and the burrow felt strange too. It was so quiet.

He was used to the Weasley's home resounding with explosions and pounding feet on the stairs. Instead it was deathly silent and the deep snow outside meant that even the normal sounds of the surrounding woodland were muffled.

Harry emerged into the kitchen twenty minutes later, feeling more alert. His hair was still damp from the hurried shower and he looked rather ruffled in a creased T- shirt, a pair of his new jeans and a sweater that he was shrugging himself into.

He sat a the table beside Mr Wealsey, who was reading the evening edition of The Daily Prophet and the man glanced sideways at him before pulling his wand and absently muttering a charm. Harry felt a quick blast of warm air hit him and his hair was immediately bone dry.

Arthur grimaced then. 'Oh dear, sorry Harry.'

Harry ran an exploratory hand through his hair and laughed. It was all stuck up like a hedgehog and didn't seem likely to be laying flat any time soon.

'It's all right Mr Weasley; it's always like that. No one believes that I actually brush my hair and that it's normal mess is tidy for me.'

Molly smiled softly at him.

'James was just the same,' she murmured. 'He once got fined a days wages in the Auror department for 'looking like a wet mop,''

Harry smiled. 'Did you know my dad well, Mrs Weasley?'

Molly shook her head sadly.

'No, I only met him a few times but I knew Lily rather well. We used to meet in Diagon Alley once a month for coffee before things got too dangerous; Alice Longbottom too. You and Ron shared a crib once you know?'

Harry's eyes widened. 'You're kidding!'

Arthur chuckled. 'I remember that. We went to a garden party at the Longbottoms' and you and Ron must have been about four or five months old. I don't think you had met before. Your dad had already put you down in Neville's crib for a nap when Ron started getting testy. We put him down next to you and the pair of you both dropped right off to sleep cuddling each other. We had hoped to have you both grow up side by side, but then the Longbottoms' and your parents went into hiding and I don't think we ever saw them again.'

Harry looked down at his hands and thought for a moment how different things could have been for him and his family. Molly turned back to the stove with a soft sigh whilst Arthur tried to get a good look at the boy without being caught staring.

He had had to stifle his gasp when Harry had appeared at the bottom of the stairs in his new jeans. Arthur was sure he could get his hands around the boys waist if he tried. He didn't think he had ever seen a child that skinny.

They ate in silence that evening, but it was a comfortable silence. Arthur used his paper as an excuse not too have to pay too much attention to the boy sat beside him. He wanted Harry to feel relaxed and not as if he was on display but he also didn't trust himself not to cry if he focused too much on Harry's slight frame.

What those Muggles' had done was unforgivable. He didn't care if their house was gone and Dursley was in a mental hospital. It wasn't enough; the man should have to pay. Arthur took a deep breath and forced himself to stay calm.

Harry needed mature adults around him now; not vengeance craved teenagers. However, speaking of vengeance...

He smiled happily at the story on page six and pushed it across the table so Harry and Molly could see. There in moving splendour was Delores Umbridge being led away by two rather fierce looking Dementors.

'Seven years!' Harry exclaimed. 'She really got seven years.'

Molly sniffed in a disgruntled way. 'For fifty odd counts of an unforgivable curse they should have sent her down for life!'

Harry shuffled in his seat, his fingers automatically scratching the back of his left hand. He knew the count would have been a lot higher if the court had known about all his little interactions with the toad.

Harry was overwhelmed with a wave of gratitude to Snape. He knew it was his potions master who had started proceedings against Umbridge and somehow the man had managed to keep Harry completely out of it.

They all read the article and Molly folder the paper with a smile, handing it back to her husband. They had been beyond furious when they realised that four of their children had experienced a detention with that woman and been extremely relieved that none of them had been exposed enough to the blood quill to have a scar.

'Good riddance to her,' Molly stated firmly and Harry nodded with enthusiasm, rubbing his hand.

Arthur absently followed the movement and froze as he glimpsed a trace of very visible white lines on the boys hand.

'Excuse me,' he whispered; abruptly standing and fleeing the room, his face set in stone.

Harry glanced at Mrs Weasley with a worried frown and she smiled.

'He's often like this is the evenings. Probably had a flash of inspiration of the next muggle item to enchant.'

Harry snorted in amusement and returned to his unfinished pudding, missing the worried look that Molly threw towards the study door. She had seen a flash of fury on her husbands face and had to resist the urge to chase after him and see what was wrong.

The table had been cleared and Harry was curled up in a chair near the fire when Mr Weasley returned and joined them.

'Did Molly tell you that Professor McGonagall is stopping by for a bit this evening?' He asked the young man and Harry shook his head.

'No sir, is she coming to see you?'

Arthur smiled softly. 'I rather think she wanted to catch up with her new ward and ensure that he was settled here.'

Harry blushed and looked down. He wouldn't be her ward for much longer. He wondered if Ron's parents knew about the new arrangements or if it was being kept secret form the order as well?

'How long will I be staying here Mr Weasley?' Harry asked quietly, worried that he was inconveniencing the couple.

Arthur patted the boys knee and smiled as his wife came to join them, a tray of steaming mugs balanced in one of her hands.

'You can stay as long as you need to Harry. Until Sunday at least. I think Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were keen for you get some proper rest away from the curious eyes of your school friends. You have had a difficult few weeks.'

Harry grimaced. He felt a bit of an idiot going to pieces when when nothing had really happened. He had been through much worse over the years; it just seemed so weird that things seemed to have overwhelmed him now.

'I'm just tired,' Harry mumbled, his cheeks hot as the two elder Weasleys' regarded him fondly.

'I'm not surprised Harry. There is only so much the body can take before it starts shutting down on you. You just enjoy the break and try not to worry about anything for a while. You can rest as much as you need to.'

He nodded at Arthur's words and picked up one of the mugs of tea; mainly to have something to do with his hands. It felt so strange to be surrounded by adults focused on him. He wondered how different it would have been if he had told someone about the Dursleys' in his first year.

Would they have listened? Would he have ended up living here with Ron' parents or some other wizarding family? He sighed heavily, wishing for the first time that he had confided in someone back then.

The Gryffindor head arrived at eight and settled in an armchair beside Harry, happily accepting a hot drink from Molly and putting her feet up on a stool. She looked extremely comfortable here and Harry realised that it was likely his head of house was a regular visitor to The Burrow.

'How did you get on with your homework today dear?' she asked quietly and Harry blushed and looked away.

'Erm, I fell asleep. I will do twice as much tomorrow.' he reassured her quickly and she frowned.

'Just do as much as you can Harry. One of the teachers will be stopping by each evening to check in on you but I don't want you to push yourself too hard. You have been doing very well so far this term and several of the professors have said that you seem to be a bit ahead on the reading?'

Harry nodded. 'I worked really hard over the holidays.'

'Well then; there is no need to worry about a few days of missed school is there?'

Harry smiled gratefully and sank back into the soft chair. It was nice to be sat staring at a fire in a quiet room, rather than dealing with the rather busy common room.

'Severus will be coming to have a talk with you tomorrow afternoon,' she said quietly when Molly and Arthur disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. 'So you should think about any questions that you have for him about the new arrangement.'

Harry smiled shyly. 'Do you approve ma'am,' he asked, wondering if she was upset with him for ditching him new guardian so quickly.

Minerva leant over and squeezed his knee gently. 'I heartily approve Harry. I think Severus and Remus will be wonderful guardians for you and the fact that we are arranging it this way makes it much more secure for you. It'[s high time you were challenged a little more in the subjects that you are gifted in. I know Severus is very pleased that we have found a way to make this work. He was very touched that you asked him Harry.'

Harry looked away from her piercing gaze and smiled, his heart strangely warmed by her comments.

'Do Mr and Mrs Weasley know?'

'Not yet but Severus will explain things to them tomorrow. You know that they have applied for guardianship themselves?'

Harry nodded and glanced uncomfortably to the kitchen where the elder Weasleys' were putting dishes away. He hoped they wouldn't be too hurt when they found out what was happpening.

'The headmaster had already refused to approve their request so they know that it's not going to happen,' she added in an almost whisper and Harry nodded his understanding.

'Because of the security problems?'

The elder witch nodded sadly. 'It's horrible that we have to even think about these things but the truth is, the more people that have to be keyed into a properties wards, the less secure it is. I would be almost impossible to keep the wards here strong enough for more than a few weeks at a time. The headmaster and Professor Snape were here last night strengthening them and that will likely last ten days.'

Harry found a million questions running through his mind and decided that a study session on wards definitely needed to be added to his list.

Molly and Arthur returned and they all chatted together for a while, discussing Umbridge's fall from grace and the ever growing crisis at the ministry as her actions were exposed. Harry was content to lie back and listen, fascinated with the way the political system seemed to be unravelling. He almost felt sorry for the new minister; almost!

Harry went to bed as soon as the Professor left and curled into his duvet, feeling a lot more relaxed than he had that morning. He thought that tomorrow, he might even be able to get up at a sensible time without Ron yelling in his ear.

**)O(**

Severus sat staring into the fire waiting for Minerva to return. She had promised to stop by once she had returned and let him know how Harry was doing. As part of the apprenticeship plan, the three professors had agreed to meet once a week and update on how the plan was working. Severus glanced at the charmed window in his quarters, frowning at the full moon hanging in the sky.

For the first time he was actually nervous for the wolf, rather than nervous of him. He wanted to believe it was because he knew Harry would be upset if anything happened to Lupin but her knew that wasn't the whole truth.

He had actually started to feel something close to respect for his bedraggled colleague. The man had been invaluable to the order this year and had never once retaliated at Snape for all his snarky comments and complaints; not even after losing Black.

He glanced up at the quiet knock and smiled as Minerva came in and deposited her cloak over the back of a chair before helping herself to Severus's whiskey and settling herself on the sofa.

'He slept all day,' she stated quietly to his silent question and Severus rubbed his nose with a sigh.

'Do you think we should get a mind healer involved?'

Minerva considered the question for a moment and then shook her head.

'It's not unusual for this kind of reaction after a loss. It could be that it hasn't been safe for him to grieve properly for Sirius before now.'

Severus glanced back to the fire. 'I'm worried about depression. If the chemicals in his body shift too sharply it could impact on his magic.'

Minerva smiled softly at her colleague. He had come so far so quickly she thought..

'Give him the week Severus. If he is no better when he returns to Hogwarts then we can look at what the next steps should be. He looked a little calmer this evening; I think the break will do him all the good. Did you see The Prophet?' she asked, changing the subject and he smirked, the worried expression falling from his face.

'Yes, that nasty old toad won't be causing any trouble for a while. Did you know she turned up to her hearing in pyjamas?'

Minerva snorted. 'You're joking?'

Severus's smile grew rather feral. 'Albus told me at dinner. She turned up muttering about centaurs and spent the whole hearing rocking in her chair. The lawyers thought she was trying to full a past one and claim insanity.'

Minerva's expression became rather stern as she peered over her glasses at her younger colleague.

'You do realise that we need Peeves back at some point don't you?'

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. 'Is it my fault that he has taken a liking to Petunia Dursley?'

'Define liking Severus?' she asked sternly, her eyes sparkling.

'He has been climbing into bed with her apparently.'

The two colleagues stared at each other a moment and then collapsed into gales of laughter; Minerva wiping helplessly at her eyes.

'Peeves and Petunia; what a darling couple!'

Minerva wondered how long it would be before Petunia was sharing the same ward as her husband?

**)O(**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – So you all really like Peeves and Petunia as a couple eh? Might let that one run for a while then. Many thanks for your reviews. I am at that awkward middle stage where reviews make all the difference. I have started the sequel to 'The Fight for the Harry' but will not be posting it until I have a good bit of it written so the updates are not too infrequent. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

**)O(**

Severus found it extremely hard to concentrate as he stalked around his sixth year class. The empty seat where Harry should have been left a knot in his stomach that made no earthly sense.

Despite knowing exactly where the boy was, he felt as if Harry was missing and therefore in danger. He found himself worrying about the wards at The Burrow and convincing himself that he and Albus had cast them wrongly.

He imagined death eaters sweeping down on the Weasleys' as he uselessly sat at his office desk. He worried if the boy had eaten breakfast; he worried if he was still sleeping. What if the sleeping was a symptom of something else? What if the chest infection came back?

By the time lunch time came, Severus has worked himself up into a a frenzy. He threw himself down into his normal chair at the staff table with a bad tempered scowl. Albus glanced at his potions master in concern.

'Are you all right Severus?'

'Sending him to The Burrow was a mistake,' the younger man stated bluntly and the headmaster smiled gently.

'Having you been worrying all day?'

Severus scowled and grabbed a bread roll. 'I am not worrying! I am simply analysing the situation from a better distance. We have sent a depressed boy away from his friends and school and left him in a property with poor defences. It was a mistake.'

Albus lay a comforting hand on his professors arm. Causing Severus to glare at him.

'Harry needs rest and quiet Severus. You will be seeing him this evening. Please try not to worry.'

Severus huffed and focused on the soup that had appeared in front on him, trying to ignore the anxious knot in his stomach. Albus was right; in a few hours he could see for himself that everything was as it should be. If he still had concerns then he always bring Harry home with him that evening.

Home, he thought with a slight shock. He was already thinking in terms of bringing the boy home. As he the child was his..

He took a deep gulp of his pumpkin juice. Thinks were changing so fast.

Albus touched the man's shoulder lightly as he stood to leave, allowing a little of his magic to flow into his colleague and calm him.

'Don't forget we have a head of house meeting this afternoon.'

Severus nodded, not meeting the headmasters piercing gaze or acknowledging the flood of warmth that was working its way through his body. It always annoyed him when the man used magic on him like that; as if he was an infant in need of a pacifier. He knew Albus never took action like that against any of the other staff.

He sighed heavily and stalked back to his office, feeling a little better, if still on edge.

**)O(**

Albus looked over his spectacles at his head of houses and gave them his best glare. He could still be a scary figure when he wanted to be.

'I want this to stop now. Is that understood?'

Minerva snorted heavily. 'Albus, I think they have got very lightly considering. That whole family should be in Azkaban. A few pranks is hardly retribution for what Harry has suffered all these years.'

Albus's look darkened. 'The man is in a mental hospital, heavily sedated. He has lost his family, his home and his business. Petunia is currently living in poverty; estranged from her son and being pursued by an infatuated poltergeist. You have had your revenge. I want this to stop.'

Severus smirked. 'Peeves is acting on his own initiative now headmaster. I believe he has fallen in love.'

There was a chorus of sniggers in the office which quickly faded away at the headmasters angry glare.

'...and how far would you allow this to go Severus? Sexual assault? Rape? Murder?'

Severus sighed and rubbed his nose. 'To my understanding, all Peeves has done is chase her around with flowers and try and get in bed for a cuddle a few times.'

'I helped him with a poem yesterday?' Flickwick added.

'I have been helping him write songs,' Minerva said quietly, looking swiftly away as the headmasters gaze fell on her.

Albus sighed heavily. He knew his staff were mainly harmless, but he could easily see this escalating out of control.

'No-one wants to see Harry get some justice more than I do, but what form that takes should be his decision, not ours. You must understand that you are not the only people who are angry. If the rest of the order were to hear of this campaign; things would escalate very quickly.'

Professor Flitwick poured himself a black tea and climbed onto the seat beside the headmaster.

'I heard that they did not take things well. I didn't realise that Harry was so close to the order members.'

Albus shook his head; his expression grave.

'Poppy and I talked to them the same day we informed the staff here. We went thought the medical scans in more detail though as Harry's general health has wider security implications for the order.' He paused and relaxed back in his chair as the heads listened soberly.

'Harry spent some time at the order headquarters the summer before last. Tonks and Moody have grown rather fond of the boy and he of course has a very strong relationship with the Weasley family. I think everyone was particularly upset that they have been guarding that house for the last two years, without a clue what was going on behind the front door.'

Poppy took up the thread of the conversation. 'Alastor Moody went bananas. He was cursing and swearing. We took some pictures of the injuries on Harry's back and Alastor was beyond angry.'

'How was Molly?' Minerva asked quietly and Albus sighed. 'She sat very quietly thought out the whole thing. It was Arthur who was the most distressed. I can tell you all in confidence that Arthur has been a little unsure about Harry's character over the years. He found the boys tendency to secrecy and running in half cocked a

little worrying. He was very upset to realise the reasons behind those character traits and of course he has discarded some of his older children's concerns over the years.'

'What concerns?' Minerva asked sharply, still feeling her own blindness on this subject rather acutely.

'I'm sure you all remember the flying car incident in Harry's second year?'

There were murmurs of agreement and Severus frowned. He could remember the blistering verbal attack he had launched at the boy that night.

'Well, apparently the twins and young Ron rescued Harry from the Dursleys' in that car and they reported to his parents that Harry had been starved, fed through a cat flap once a day and that there were bars on his bedroom window.'

Popoma buried her face in her hands at this and Minerva hissed sharply.

'Molly and Arthur discarded the boys testimony as an exaggerated account, designed to get them out of trouble. With what we know now...,' he trailed off and smoothed his beard sadly.

'Anyway, Arthur went tearing off to get his cloak, fully intent on flooing to Surrey and hexing the Dursleys' into oblivion. He was sobbing the whole time.' Poppy shook her head sadly. 'Alastor was going to go and help. Thankfully Remus and Kingsley calmed them all down and got Arthur drunk on half a bottle of Whiskey.'

Flitwick snorted. 'I would have thought Remus would have been first in the queue for a good Dursley bashing.'

Albus smiled fondly at the thought of his latest addition to the staff. 'Remus, despite appearances, has the physical strength of a wolf. He has learnt by necessity not to act in temper. That of course is no reflection of his true feelings on the matter.'

He looked down at the long list of things they had on the list and decided to move things along before the mood dropped any further.

'Anyway; no more attacks on the Dursleys'. Harry can decide what he wants to do about charges when he comes of age in the summer. In the mean time steps are being taken to formalize a guardianship for him which you will all be hearing about at next weeks staff meeting. Harry himself is resting with the Weasley family just now and will hopefully return to the school at the weekend. I believe you have all volunteered to help him with his studies this week?'

Their was a collection of nods and agreement.

'Excellent, then. Next on the agenda...'

**)O(**

Harry had had a much better day. He had slept until ten when Molly had woken him up with a steaming plate of bacon and eggs. He had then sat the kitchen table still in his pyjamas and done some of his homework. He was pleased to discover that he was more ahead with his reading than he had realised.

The first two classes worth of work he had been able to skip and go straight to the homework essays which he had finished quickly. He had then had a shower and had curled up in the window seat in Percy's room with his transfiguration textbook.

Molly had shaken him awake an hour later and forced a plate of sandwiches on him. He still felt so weary, it was annoying.

Another two hours of work and it was time for dinner. Harry came down the stairs to find Professor Snape was already sat at the table. He blushed and looked down at his feet, unsure of how to act in front of his soon to be Master. That was a strange thought.

'Oh there you are dear. Grab a seat. Professor Snape has come a little early so that he can join us for dinner.'

Despite her hospitality, Harry could detect a slight nervousness in her voice and realised that he had never seen Snape voluntarily socializing with anyone in the order. Molly would never have seen him being anything but his normal snarky self.

Harry hid a smile and went to sit near his Professor, who was giving him a very appraising head to toe examination.

'How are you Harry?' Severus asked quietly, unaware of the sharp look Molly gave him.

'Better,' Harry mumbled. 'A bit embarrassed about all this actually.'

Sensing Molly about to go into a motherly overdrive as she reassured the boy, Severus smoothly got in there first.

'I can understand that, it has been a difficult few days for you. Did you manage to get some of your school work done today?'

Harry smiled. 'I got all of yesterdays work done and one of today's classes. I'm not sure about a couple of the wand movements for my charms class though.'

Severus gave a curt nod. 'We can go through those after dinner. I have also brought all of the ingredients for today's potion assignment so if Molly doesn't mind supervising you tomorrow then you can give it a go. I have also brought some papers for you to sign for your apprenticeship.'

Harry eyed the large pile of parchment with wide eyes.

'Would that be it then. If I sign it's all done.'

Severus rose an eyebrow. 'Did you expect dancing naked under the moon and a blood ritual?'

'Severus!' Molly hissed, about to launch into a tirade which fell away as Harry burst out laughing. After a moments pause, Severus laughed too as Harry have an involuntary shudder.

'I could have done without that mental image sir'

Arthur came to join them and Molly served the dinner, her lips pursed into a determined smile that looked rather forced.

Harry helped himself to a small potion and then was forced to sit back with a sigh and watch as Snape added extra potions of veg and potatoes to Harry's plate.

'I'm really not that hungry sir.'

'There is no point in me continuing to brew a nutrient potion for you if you are not eating enough at meals. I do realise you are trying,' Severus reassured gently. '...but it will be necessary for you to push yourself a little if you are ever to reach a healthy weight. You should also know that Madam Pomfrey has restricted you from flying until you have gained another seven pounds.'

Harry's eyes widened in horror. 'That's a whole half a stone! I've already put loads of weight back on since the summer and I've been flying fine.'

Severus looked at him sternly. 'We can discuss this after dinner Harry as well as the other expectations I will have of you when you start your apprenticeship.'

The temperature in the room cooled considerably as Molly and Arthur stared resolutely at their plates and the conversation tailed off. It was clear that they didn't completely approve of this new plan.

Harry picked at his food but did manage to eat two thirds of it before he gave his professor a pleading look. Snape inclined his head slightly and Harry pushed his cutlery together with a relieved sigh.

Severus watched as the boy settled himself on the couch near the fire, pleased to see that Harry felt comfortable here and did look more relaxed than he had over the last few weeks.

Molly and Arthur left them alone whilst they went to clear the evening dishes and prepare for the next work whilst Harry unpacked all of his school work.

Severus spent an hour going over the charms spells that Harry was struggling with and looking through the work the boy had already completed. He helped Harry plan his work load for the following day and then settled on the coach beside the boy with the apprenticeship paperwork in his hand.

'So how does this work sir?'

'Firstly, are you still completely sure about this Harry. It can't be undone once the magical component is completed.'

Harry smiled shyly and nodded, looking down into his lap and Severus felt his stomach clench. Why on earth the child would want to be bound to him was beyond his understanding. _He_ didn't like his own company most of the time.

'Well then, lets go through this paperwork.'

Severus talked through all the legal aspects and how the parental side of the contract would work. Snape would have control of the classes Harry took, his extra curricula activities and all disciplinary matters. When Harry read the point about house affiliation his head snapped up in alarm.

'I won't be in Gryffindor any more?'

Severus smirked. _Trust the brat to skip over the discipline bit without pause but have a heart attack at the thought of leaving the lions den._

'Traditionally you would have a room off my own quarters as apprentices often did menial household chores for their masters.' Severus paused and watched with amusement as Harry paled and looked down at the papers in alarm.

'Don't panic Harry; I am not looking for another house elf. You will have a room in my quarters which you may use if you wish but the headmaster agrees that in this case it would benefit you to maintain ties with your house. Your robes will no longer have a Gryffindor crest but you may continue to stay in the tower so long as your house mates agree.'

Harry looked up. 'They have to approve me staying there!'

'Um, a public vote I believe. Don't work Potter; I'm sure the-boy-who-lived won't have any problem there.'

Harry grimaced and Severus chuckled. The child was really far too easy to wind up.

Once they had worked through the paperwork. Harry took his quill and signed each page, watching with a lump in his throat as Snape then added his signature beside each of Harry's.

Arthur Weasley signed the last page as a witness and Severus put them all away in his battered briefcase.

'Remus will sign his portion of the papers when he is up and about tomorrow and then once you have returned to Hogwarts the headmaster will perform the actual bond.'

'Will I feel it sir?'

Severus accepted the mug of coffee that Arthur offered him and nodded briefly.

'Yes, we all will. There is a physical sensation not unlike receiving a minor burn and I should warn you that you will have a mark on your right wrist that identifies you as an indented apprentice.

Harry shuddered. 'Like being a slave,' he said flatly and Severus laid his hand on the boys back in comfort.

'Unfortunately, yes. That was the original idea of this kind of magic but we don't live in those days any longer. The mark should look like a thin band on your wrist and may have a symbol on the front.'

'A symbol?'

'Um,' Severus sipped his coffee elegantly. 'It is normally either a small flame or cauldron for a potions apprentice and a staff for a defence training. The staff looks like a thin line. It may be you have a combination of both. The bonding spell will read each of our intentions and form the symbol and bond accordingly.'

Harry nodded and relaxed back against the sofa with a sigh. He glanced sideways at his professor who was staring into the flames with a thoughtful expression on his face.

'Thank you for doing this sir. I really do appreciate it.'

Harry paused a moment and then taking a chance, leant his head against the professors shoulder.

Feeling his throat grow tight, Severus slipped his arm around the boy and pulled him into his side.

'Things will get better now Harry. I promise you. I'm not saying it will be easy but no-one is going to hurt you like that again and I will do my best to ensure that your last years at school are better than the previous ones have been.'

Harry took a deep breath and let the remaining tension slip away from his back and shoulders as he relaxed into the professors arms. How often had he wished and hoped for this? An adult to hold him and tell him things would be all right. It was amazing to think that Snape of all people, had been the one to hear that wish.

Molly came through to the lounge at her husband silent beckoning from the door. The sight before her had her holding one hand to her mouth, the other pressed over her pounding heart.

Dear Harry who had resisted all of her attempts at physical affection and run away every time she had sought to comfort him, was curled up on the sofa, leaning against Severus of all people. The feared potions professor had an arm round the boy, his hand absently carding Harry's hair and the two of them were chatting amicably, Harry's school books and assignments scattered around them.

Molly withdrew quietly into the kitchen and exchanged a tearful smile with her husband.

'I think we were wrong about this Molly. Have you ever seen him make himself vulnerable like that?'

Molly chuckled. 'Which one of them are you talking about?' and Arthur smiled and drew his wife into his arms.

'I know how much you love the boy Molly, but I think maybe Severus is able to help in a way we can't.'

Molly nodded against her husbands shoulder.

'You don't still think badly of Harry, do you?'

Arthur's arms tightened around her. 'To be honest dear; I'm deeply ashamed I ever did. Especially knowing what we know now. I can't bear the thought that the boy has stayed with us so often and been hiding injuries the whole time.'

Molly leant back with a smile. 'I can't see him hiding anything from Severus.'

Arthur chuckled. 'No dear, neither can I.'

**)O(**

**A/N – You are feeling very sleepy...look into my eyes...you feel a desperate need to review...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – OK, so my excuses in non alphabetical order. Uni essays, a minor bout of a cold type thingy (that's a medical term- honest) Samhain parties, a shopping trip to Glastonbury and general laziness. I promise to do better!**

Chapter 21

)O(

Severus remained at the Weasleys' for the rest of the evening; staying beside Harry until the boy nodded off on his shoulder. He chatted quietly with Arthur about developments at the ministry and the order whilst Molly knitted.

Later he would ponder how yet again, he had found himself enjoying a social situation because of Harry. It was gone eleven when he took the floo to The Three Broomsticks and walked out in the chilly Scottish weather.

The walk back up to Hogwarts was interrupted when his mark unexpectedly flared to life. He hissed and grabbed his left arm whilst mentally preparing himself for what was to come. This was the first time he had been summoned since agreeing with Albus to give up his spying role. He was no longer an active death eater.

The trouble was Voldemort didn't know that yet.

He reached into his robe and took the thick black potion he had been developing exactly for this moment. The long lasting nerve block would help him to get through the next twenty four hours. After that he could only hope the steps he had planned would be enough.

Severus leant against a wall until the pain had dropped to a dull throb and then sent his patronus on ahead to warn Poppy; telling her it had begun and he would be there shortly.

**)O(**

Harry had been curled up asleep in his bed when his scar burst to life and woke him with a jolt. His thoughts immediately flew to Professor Snape. He had never asked him what would happen now. The man would be in danger once Voldemort realised that his potions master had left his side.

Harry was convinced that he wouldn't sleep again that night and was surprised when he awoke in the morning feeling rested and refreshed. He wondered if all of the adults encouragement to leave the 'bigger' things to them was finally sinking in?

He was surprised to find a letter for him on the breakfast table in Snape's handwriting. The short note warmed him in a way that he couldn't remember ever feeling before. He sat at the table smiling softly and unaware of the answering smiles on the grown Weasley's faces.

**Harry,**

**I know you would have felt the call last night night and I didn't want you to worry.**

**I am safe at Hogwarts but may be in the infirmary for a few days whilst Madam Pomfrey and I take the necessary steps to block the Dark Lords call.**

**Your wolf friend is also here and fully recovered from his _time of the month_; **

**he has already signed his section of the paperwork we discussed.**

**Rest well Harry. I would like you to keep to normal school hours for the remainder of your stay at the Burrow and limit any daytime naps to 1 hour.**

**Professor Snape**

Harry snorted in amusement, 'time of the month!' Remus would just love that. He folded the small piece of parchment away and tucked it in his jean pocket, accepting the enormous plate of bacon and eggs that Molly placed in front of him. A glance at the family clock showed him that it was just gone eight which meant he was almost back on normal time again.

Arthur folded his section of the paper away and tucked into his own breakfast, pleased to see Harry was eating his with enthusiasm.

'Did Molly tell you that the twins are home this evening Harry?'

Harry shook his head and swallowed the large mouthful of scrambled eggs before giving the man a smile.

'No Sir, have they opened the shop yet?'

'I believe the grand opening is next Monday. There are some renovations being made to the upstairs flat so they are coming home for the rest of the week, although I expect they will be flooing back and forth a great deal. They are looking forward to seeing you.'

Harry glanced back down at his plate nervously. He knew that the twins had been at the order meeting where they had discussed his medical report, which meant they had seen those horrid pictures of his back. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm. He was not going to get all upset about that again.

'It's not the same in school without them; far to quiet.'

Molly huffed as she took the seat opposite him and buttered her toast with a little more force than strictly necessary.

'I don't know what they think they are doing. They should be taking their NEWTS; not messing around with exploding products.'

Harry and Arthur exchanged a sneaky grin before Arthur nodded gravely at his wife.

'It's very worrying; very worrying indeed.'

Harry tried not to choke on his breakfast as he studiously avoided eye contact with either adult. He hoped the twins didn't let it spill who their secret financial backer was; at least not whilst he was staying here.

Harry worked diligently all day on his school work and tried to avoid the pull to go back to his bed. He was recognising now that his tiredness was not purely physical. The thought of the Dursleys' or the coming apprenticeship had him wanting to curl back under the covers in the dark.

Instead, he went for a walk around the burrows grounds, running his hands along the properties wards and watching how they shimmered and flexed to his touch. If he concentrated he could see the multiple lines that knitted together in a large domed shape.

He thought he might be able to identify the thread of the headmasters magic if he spent enough time there. It had a distinct edge that he recognised from the wards at Hogwarts. Harry wondered if being able to cast and hold wards was one of the qualifying factors for being holding the head job. It would explain why all the headmasters and headmistresses had been such powerful wizards and witches.

Having shaken off his sleepiness in the brisk air, he returned back to the burrow's kitchen table and his Arithmancy homework. He hadn't actually elected to take that class this year but had chosen it for his private study.

Weirdly, he hadn't ever met the Professor who taught this, as his head of house had been supervising his study. His project on the magical energies of natural formations in nature had proved harder than he thought it would but he was getting decent marks.

Harry was delighted when Professor Lupin stepped out of the floo and joined them for dinner. He never knew which Professor would appear each evening and he was a little embarrassed at having caused so much extra work for them all.

Remus looked at little tired, but otherwise none the worse for wear following the full moon. He gave Harry a beaming smile and sat beside the boy at the table.

'You look busy. Do you want to go over your work before or after dinner?'

Harry grinned. 'Before if you don't mind. Are you ok?'

Remus smiled softly. 'I had a very quiet night actually. Moony went to sleep under my desk. Severus has found an adjustment that has a slight sedative in it. This is the first time I can remember not having any injuries in the morning. Where shall we start then?'

Harry sighed in relief that he wasn't going to get an inquisition on his health and reached for the pile of parchments he had been scrawling on all day. He continued working on his project whilst Remus read through his work, making small corrections as he went.

The professors smile as he tidied the pile an hour later gave Harry's mood a lift.

'These are all fine Harry. I've made a note of a few areas you need to read up on some more, but you have E's in all of these and an O in your defence essay. I will pass these on to the other Professors.' He ruffled Harry's hair. 'Do you have any practical work you need to practice?'

Harry grinned. 'Nope! It was all pretty straight forward today. Professor Snape said you signed the papers,' he added shyly and Remus smiled softly.

'I did Harry and the headmaster has also signed. As soon as you are back at school then we can activate the magical contract. Albus asked how you felt about doing this on Sunday evening?'

Harry swallowed nervously and nodded.

'It's normal to be nervous about something this big Harry. Are you having second thoughts?'

'No, it's just,' Harry unconsciously rubbed his wrist. 'I really hate the idea of being branded.'

Remus sighed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. 'Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't like that bit either.'

Harry looked up in surprise. 'Did you have to do this too?'

Remus smiled. 'How else did you think I gained my Mastery? I had a defence apprenticeship with a Mage in France. I was really touchy about the brand. It didn't help that there were werewolf laws in the UK that insisted we were all numbered and the number tattooed on our wrist. I left England to avoid being tattooed and ended up with a different mark instead.'

'What did it look like?'

Remus pulled up his sleeve and showed Harry the now faded line that sat on the inside of his wrist.

'It was originally a red staff with a stone on the top that looked a lot like my Masters staff. There was also a thick black band around my wrist but that immediately disappeared when I was released from my apprenticeship.'

'Was yours for three years or seven?'

Remus chuckled. 'Worried we are going to keep you around for seven years just to make the tea?'

Harry blushed and nodded. 'A little bit. It's scary that I don't get a choice in the time line.'

Remus gave the boys shoulders a reassuring squeeze. 'The intention is to keep it a three years unless all three of us agree that it would benefit you to stay in the bond for longer. I imagine a lot of it will depend on your career choice at the end of it all. I knew after a few months that I wanted to be as good as my Master was at defence. I stayed in the bond for six years but my Master gave me the choice to go each year.'

Harry started tidying his books away whilst he thought about all Remus had said.

'Were you in France for the whole six years?'

'Longer actually,' Remus's voice sounded curiously flat. 'I left after...after your parents died and Sirius was...after I lost them all. The Ministry were passing through all of this anti werewolf legislation and there didn't seem to be anything worth staying here for. When I met Master Francois, well...it seemed an excellent opportunity to learn how to defend myself properly. I always wondered if I had known more, if I would have been more use to my friends.'

Remus pondering was interrupted as Harry's arm latched around his waist and the boy hugged him fiercely.

'It wasn't your fault Remus,' a muffled voice stated angrily and Remus let his arms settle around the boys shoulders.

'I know Harry, but it's hard not to think '_what if' _sometimes.'

'Yeah, I know. I do that too sometimes.'

Remus's arms tightened in sympathy and he sighed sadly.

'I know you are still struggling with Sirius's death and maybe Cedric too.'

He pulled the boy over to the table again and sat him down, aware that Molly and Arthur had come into the kitchen and were beginning the meal preparations.

'I was already at the Ministry the night Sirius was killed. When the message came through from Severus that you had gone and might be headed to the department of mysteries, my first thought was to floo to Grimmald Place and stick Sirius in a body bind so he didn't do anything stupid. I wish every day I had followed that instinct.'

Harry dropped his head and wiped his face furiously at the thought that his godfather might have been saved so easily.

'...but then I think about the alternatives.'

Harry's head came up as the Professor continued. 'That would have delayed me by five minutes or so and it was I who saw which door Lucius ran through. If I hadn't seen that then it would have taken the rest of the order precious minutes to find you. Any one of you might have been killed.'

Harry sniffed and blew his nose loudly.

'If you had died that night, Sirius would never have forgiven himself. I think you were the only thing keeping him going; The thought that one day you might have a chance to be a family; and despite what happened, he was bloody useful that night. He always was the best dueller in the order and his presence likely tipped the balance in our favour.'

Harry swallowed as another piece of the lump in his chest broke free and floated away. It felt like just maybe the day was coming when he could talk about Sirius and not break down.

A discreet cough broke the sombre mood as Molly appeared at their side with a pot of tea and two chipped mugs. Harry was starting to notice just how run down the burrow was. He had always known that the Weasley family were not wealthy but now he was staying here, he was realising just how bad things were for the family. He had not seen a single piece of crockery without a crack or chip and most of the furniture was literally held together by magic.

He accepted the mug of tea with a smile for Molly, his thoughts shifting to the Dursleys' and just how different the two families were. He had recently found out that the Dursleys' had received a weekly allowance from the Potter vaults to pay for his keep; and that far from being a drain on them; he had probably been paying their mortgage all those years.

He wondered if there was a way to reimburse Molly and Arthur for the money they had paid out whilst he was staying. The fact that his professors were eating here too must be having an impact.

Harry made a mental note to ask Professor Snape about that when he went back to school.

The arrival of the twins soon put paid to any further serious discussion. The two tall men; and they were definitely men now, swept Harry up off the kitchen bench in a hug and had him roaring in laughter before they would put him back down.

'Merlin Harry; you're skinnier than Snape...'

'no wonder they sent you here..'

'to our esteemed mother...

'for a bit of fattening up.'

'...and speaking of fattening up!'

Fred pulled a small package out of his pocket and then enlarged it with a swish of his wand. Settled on the table was an enormous food hamper, full of every type of luxury food and drink Harry had ever seen in the wizarding world.

'One of our fellow shopkeeper gifted us this as a welcome present...'

'...and we thought you might make use of it Mum?'

Molly ooed and arghed as she pulled out each jar and packet from the hamper and tidied them away in the kitchen. She slapped both Remus's and Arthurs's hand away as they both spotted a tin of double chocolate cookies and reached for them.

'Dinner will only be ten minutes or so, honestly. You are worse than the boys!'

Both men grinned and sat back at the table as the twins laid out the cutlery and caught their parents up on all their news. The shop sounded like it was going to be great although everyone at the table winced when they described the bright orange front they had decided on. Harry wondered how that was going down with the deeply traditional shops in the alley. He smiled softly at the thought of the tri-wizard money being used to paint half of the alley orange. He hoped Cedric would approve.

The dinner was relaxed and happy and full of noise. It had much more of the character of a Weasley family dinner that the last few days had and Harry sighed happily. To his delight Fred and George stayed over and after sitting up late around the fire talking about joke charms with Remus, they marched Harry up to bed and insisted on tucking him in.

Once they had wrapped him so tightly in his sheets that he doubted he could ever get out again, Fred sat on the edge of his bed and gave him the closest thing to a serious look that Harry had ever seen on one of the twins faces.

'Harry, I know that you know that we know about what happened to you last summer.'

George sniggered at his twins clumsy wording.

'What my esteemed brother is trying to say is that...'

'...we are here for you...'

'...if you need us...'

'...and you are never to go through something like that again...'

'...without telling us...'

'...and we are really sorry..'

'...if our prank on your cousin...'

'...made any of it worse.'

Harry smiled softly.

'Thanks guys, I appreciate it and I'm ok now...really!' he added at their less than convinced expressions.

'No you're not,' Fred said quietly.

'...but you will be.' George added, whilst gently ruffling Harry's hair.

'See you at breakfast little brother.'

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath as the twins quietly (for them) closed the door and headed to their own room.

He was so lucky, he thought with a smile. He had some great friends. After battling his sheets into something more comfortable and less likely to strangle him, he drifted to sleep with thoughts of orange shops, luxury food hampers and joke charms.

**)O(**

Harry spent the remainder of his week at the burrow on a similar schedule to his christmas holidays and he found himself not only keeping up with his studies but getting even further ahead with his reading. He had a feeling he would need to be if he was going to cope with the extra work his apprenticeship would likely involve.

He spent an hour every evening watching the wards and learning as much as he could from their patterns. Remus had left him with a book about the wards of Hogwarts and he was looking forward to observing them properly when he got back to school.

Arthur had sat with him one evening and explained that the land that the burrow was built on drained away the magic of the wards and the house and meant that they had to be recast and strengthened quite often. It was one of the reasons that some areas had so many stone circles, he explained. Some places just eat the magic up so you need stone to act as an anchor for the magic.

His book had some amazing diagrams of the corners stones placed around some of the old manor houses to get around this problem. Linked to the stones, rather than the ground, the wards could potentially last for ever. However, it took an exceptionally powerful wizard to cast wards that strong and the stones themselves were expensive to acquire and move into position.

Harry started to develop a half formed idea of gifting the family some ward stones. It could be a great way to repay their kindness and they may accept it if it meant that he could visit more often. Arthur had explained that the wards the headmaster and Snape had cast would start to degrade after a week or so and would likely fall completely within a month.

By the time Sunday came and he was ready to return to school, Harry had used his book and his notes on the land to draw a rough plan of where the stones should sit. It would need eleven stones to cover the whole of the burrows grounds or eight to surround the house and immediate garden. He would ask Remus's advice on how to go about making his plans a reality.

Harry packed away his things with a pang, realising how much he would miss the peace and quiet of the burrow. Not a description he had ever thought to apply to this particular family home.

Harry pulled his trunk down the stairs and smiled shyly when he saw Professor Snape waiting beside the floo connection for him. The professor had his left arm in a sling and tied tightly to his side and looked a little pale. He gave a small nod to Harry and turned to shake Arthur's hand.

'Thank you for this week Arthur. I'm sure it has done Harry the world of good.'

Harry nodded and allowed Molly to pull him in to a hug.'

'It's been lovely to have you dear and you do look a little more rested. You two take care of each other won't you?'

Harry smiled and glanced at his professor, knowing that Molly had deliberately alluded to Snape's rather pale appearance.

'Do you still plan to complete the magical contract this evening?' Arthur asked with interest and Severus nodded, his eyes still on the boy.

'Yes, so long as Harry is up to it. There is no rush but Albus did not want to file the paperwork with the ministry until the ritual was completed. There is less chance of them interfering that way.'

Harry felt his stomach shift nervously but with growing excitement as he realised the apprenticeship was really going to happen. He shook hands with Arthur, who also pulled him into a brief hug and allowed Snape to take his cloak off him before reaching into the floo pot.

'Say 'McGonagall's office,' Harry. I will follow you shortly.'

With one last smile, Harry flooed away, his eyes still on his soon to be Master.

**)O(**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**)O(**

Harry stepped out of the floo into his head of houses office and sighed as he felt the familiar magic of Hogwarts soothe him. He really did love this place. It had been easy to forget that over the last few years when half the school thought he was crazy and Umbridge was stalking his every move.

Now things were going much better and his christmas break had allowed him to connect with the castle once again. He looked around McGonagall's large office, surprised to find it empty and smiled at the rich red furnishings. It didn't look that much different from the Gryffindor common room really.

The door opened and Harry shuffled nervously as both Professor McGonagall and the headmaster came in.

'Welcome back Harry,' the stern witch said gently. 'Is Severus behind you?'

Harry fidgeted. 'He's just saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.'

With a flash of green, the imposing potions master stepped into the room and lay Harry's trunk down beside the fireplace where it immediately disappeared, presumably to the Gryffindor dormitory.

'Did you want to do this now Albus,' he asked in surprise and the headmaster turned his gaze to Harry instead of answering straight away.

'Did you have any other questions or concerns about going ahead with the ritual Harry?'

Harry shook his head, avoiding the headmaster's gaze and giving his answer to Snape instead.

'No Sir. I'm sure I want to do this and have already signed the papers. I really don't like the brand part of it but I understand that it's part of the deal and not your choice.' He paused for a moment searching for the right words. 'I trust you and Professor Lupin to not make this...erm, difficult or hold on to me without my consent.'

Severus's expression softened and he took a step closer to the boy.

'Is Lupin on his way?'

Minerva glanced at her pocket watch. 'Yes, he should be here shortly. He has collected all of the herbs we will need and Poppy wanted to be here for you as well.' She gave Severus a stern look and he scowled.

'I am perfectly fine Minerva. I do not need a nurse watching over me for a simple bonding ritual.'

Harry watched the exchange curiously, wondering if he should be more worried than he was about the professor.

The arrival of Remus and the schools mediwitch stopped any further questions and Minerva moved around the room lighting the large pillar candles that floated in a large circle. Remus moved behind Harry, his hand coming to rest on the teens shoulder.

'Are you ready Harry?' he asked quietly. 'I realise we have somewhat ambushed you as you have just arrived back at school but I thought you may get nervous if we delayed too long.'

Harry noticed how all the adults eyes were watching him carefully, whilst seeming to be engaged in getting their parts of the ritual ready.

'I think I'm ready. Is my bit difficult?'

'Not at all Harry,' Remus answered kindly. 'You will be asked questions at various points and you just have to answer honestly and from the heart. Once the bonding is complete then you, me and Severus will be marked and that will signify the end of the ritual. Albus can then send all the paperwork to the ministry to make it official with them.'

'I think we are ready,' Minerva said softly and Remus led Harry into the centre of the room to stand beside a large circular table. The table was covered in candles and Harry recognised the parchment he had already signed weighed down by a large rock. A small brass bowl emitted a cloud of sweet smelling incense and a leather bound journal lay open to the appropriate page for the working.

Harry looked round at everyone as he stopped in the place Remus had indicated. He noticed that Poppy and Minerva had moved out of the circle of candles and taken a seat on a small sofa to watch. The headmaster stood before him with Remus to his left and Severus to his right making a square.

Both professors had removed their robes and rolled up their sleeves leaving their forearms expose and Harry winced as he caught sight of Snape's left arm. A large bloody bandage covered what Harry knew to be his dark mark and there were four nasty looking burns at each corner of the bandage.

Alarmed, his gaze flew to Snape's face and the man shook his head lightly.

'It's all right Harry. Madam Pomfrey and I have found a way to block the pain but it has required causing some damage to the nerves surrounding the mark. That's what the burn marks are. It doesn't look pretty just now I know but will improve soon.'

'Shall we?' the headmaster asked quietly and everyone's focus returned to him.

After a brief moment of silence the older wizard started to chant in Latin and Harry felt his breath hitch as the atmosphere abruptly changed and the air temperature appeared to drop several degrees. He had forgotten just how powerful his headmaster was.

He felt Remus's hand grip his arm to steady him and he nodded slightly in thanks. After several minutes the chant came to an end and Dumbledore turned his attention back to the three young men stood before him.

'We are gathered to forge an apprenticeship contract between Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter in the Mastery of Potions; additionally a contract between Remus John Lupin and Harry James Potter in the Mastery of Defence. '

He smiled at the trio. 'Do all parties agree?'

'We do,' the two professors answered together and a heartbeat later. 'I do,' from a quiet and slightly shaky Harry.

'Relax Harry,' the headmaster said with a smile. 'I know it's formal but the magic is friendly here.'

Harry didn't really understand what that meant but he felt a little calmer all the same.

'Severus Tobias Snape, you will hold the senior role and pastoral responsibility for your charge. Do you accept this duty?'

Harry watched as Snape paused to remember his lines and then recited softly.

'I Severus Tobias Snape accept the apprentice Harry James Potter in bonding to me for a period of not less than three years. I vow to teach my field with all diligence and integrity and not knowingly abuse my authority in word or deed. I accept the primary pastoral role for this apprentice and all the parental responsibilities that entails. I vow to protect his safety and well being, and will support his primary Mastery in Defence however I may.'

The headmaster smiled and turned to Remus.

'Remus John Lupin, you will hold the Defence Mastery and have seniority when it comes to the apprentice's studies. Do you accept this duty?

'I Remus John Lupin accept the apprentice Harry James Potter in bonding to me for a period not less than three years. I vow to teach my field with all diligence and integrity and not knowingly abuse my authority in word or deed. I accept the primary teaching role for this apprentice. I further vow to submit to Severus Tobias Snape in all matters of discipline or well being for the apprentice and support the additional learning in the field of potions however I may.'

'That was well done boys,' Albus said softly as the energy in the room crackled and sizzled with the gathering magic. His focus shifted to Harry.

'Your bit is a little simpler Harry. Are you ready.'

Awestruck at the power of the ritual he was immersed in Harry could only nod numbly.

'Harry James Potter, do you enter this apprenticeship freely and without coercion?'

'I do,' Harry said firmly and the magic leapt adding a purple tint to the air. Dimly Harry was aware of Madam Pomfrey's gasp in the background.

'Do you commit to this bond until both Professors Snape and Lupin consent to release you or a period of seven years has passed?'

'I do.'

'Do you agree to submit to their leadership and guidance in your studies and to Professor Snape in all areas of discipline?'

Harry swallowed nervously, a mental flash of Uncle Vernon's particular brand of discipline causing his legs to start trembling. Remus shuffled in place and Harry knew the man's exceptional sense of smell would have picked up his spike of fear.

Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, mentally pulling up memories of Snape tending to him when he was ill and holding him during the medical exam as he cried. He felt his heart slowly calm and the fear settle.

His voice shaking slightly and with his eyes closed, he focused on the magic around around him and quietly spoke.

'I Harry James Potter agree to submit to Professor Lupin and Professor Snape in my studies and follow as best as I can their advice and guidance. I...,' he paused and swallowed heavily. '...I agree to submit to Professor Snape in matters of discipline and trust him to know what's best.'

Harry opened his eyes and met the headmasters piercing gaze for the first time in months; feeling a little embarrassed at his childish words in the midst of such a solemn ceremony. He was surprised to find the man beaming at him and the air around them shimmering with gold flecks.

'I will now complete the ceremony and the magic will read your intentions and seal the bond. You should all focus on everything you want from this apprenticeship and that will help decide the form of your marks. Please place your left hands on top of mine.'

Severus lay his hand on Albus's and gave Harry a nod who tentatively followed. Remus completed the pile, giving Harry's hand an encouraging squeeze.'

'I should warn you that there may be some pain during the forming of the mark but it is vital that you do not pull your hand away until the ritual is complete and the circle falls. Now please direct your thoughts gentleman.'

Harry closed his eyes as the headmaster began to chant in Latin again and pulled forth all of his hopes for this unexpected new chance at life. He concentrated on his strange and mixed feelings for Snape, his hopes for the skills to survive and defeat Voldemort and his positive memories of Remus teaching. Unbidden the image of curling up in Snape's arms lodged in his brain and the feeling of complete safety that had encompassed him. He remembered the way the rest of the world had felt locked out, even in the midst of the that awful medical.

The magic swirled around them and Harry could hear the sound of rushing wind as a slow burn started on his left wrist, the skin around it tingling. It slowly increased in intensity until he found his face screwed up with the discomfort.

A blast of energy flew through his body and he heard as if from a distance the hiss that escaped Snape's lips. He felt Remus's hand start in surprise above his and then the world was darkening, the edges of his vision blurring as his knees buckled beneath him. He heard a sharp 'Harry!' as he fell and then he knew no more.

Severus had watched in awe and then growing alarm as the magic around them had built to a level he had never experienced before. The sudden rush into the three of them had driven him to his knees and he found himself unable to assist, or even move as Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in Remus's arms.

He was aware of the gaping sense of loss as the magic dissipated and the circle dropped, all of the candles extinguishing themselves as one. He saw Poppy and Minerva rush over and knew that Albus was grasping his arm and speaking urgently to him but he couldn't hear the words. With a sigh he gave in and let the incoming darkness take him, falling unconscious to the floor beside his new apprentice.

**)O(**

For a moment there was real panic as the remaining adults flew to Harry and Severus's side but once Poppy had confirmed that both were stable and Albus had ascertained that the ritual had completed then the tension dropped a notch.

Remus sat awkwardly on the floor with the teenager draped across his lap while Poppy made the necessary arrangements to have them all transferred to the hospital wing.

'Are you all right Remus,' the headmaster asked quietly and the tired looking man gave a wry smile in answer.

'I'm not sure I could stand up just now but I am otherwise OK. I've never felt anything like that Albus. Do you think this is magical overload?' he asked glancing down at Harry's pale face.

'I'm sure that is part of it, yes. Young bodies are rarely exposed to that level of magic and this was an exceptionally powerful bonding. We may need to keep young Harry asleep for a few days whilst his core absorbs the excess.' He chuckled and added, 'I may need that myself. May I see the bond mark Remus?'

The younger man held out his wrist and two sets of eyebrows rose in surprise.

'Well that's different,' Remus said with a smile in his voice and the headmaster nodded his agreement.

'Indeed it is my boy, indeed it is.'

**)O(**

Harry drifted up from sleep with a heaviness in his limbs he had never experienced before and a strong sense of disorientation. He lay quietly for a moment, wondering why he felt so uneasy until the sound of footsteps clipping across stone floors in the distance encouraged him to open his eyes.

He focused blearily on the high arched ceiling and instantly recognized the hospital wing.

'Fuck!' he whispered hoarsely.

'Detention Mr Potter and don't let me hear language like that from you again.'

Harry jumped as his eyes flew to the right side of the bed to be confronted by Snape sat a small wooden desk, it's top covered in papers. He eyed the man warily but relaxed when he saw the amused smile on Snape's face.

'Sorry Sir. I really, really hate the hospital wing. Did I fu...erm mess up the ritual?'

'No Harry,' Snape put down the paper he had been reading and turned his chair to face his young charge.

'The ritual worked exactly as it should have. It was just a little more powerful than any of us were expecting. Professor Dumbledore believes that is something to do with the combination of all our magic. It is unusual to have four very powerful wizards in a circle like that.'

Harry coughed and attempted to sit himself up, surprised at how weak his arms felt. He barely noticed as Snape moved over to assist and pile a few extra pillows behind him. He found a water glass pressed into his hand and sipped gratefully before relaxing back against the pillow with a sigh.

'I can't believe I fainted. How embarrassing.'

An unidentified emotion flashed across the professors face before he smiled faintly.

'It wasn't exactly a faint Harry. You were overloaded with magic and it put you in a coma. You've been unconscious for five days. You've had everyone very worried.'

Harry's eyes widened in astonishment. 'Five days! Bloody hell, I had only just caught up with my homework.'

A soft chuckle drew both of their attention to the end of the bed where Remus had quietly appeared.

'I wouldn't worry too much about your work Harry. You have proven yourself up to the task of self directed study.' The slight man lowered himself onto the edge of Harry's bed. 'It's very good to see you awake; we were all concerned about you.'

'Sorry,' Harry muttered weakly, taking another sip of his water. 'Trust me to turn a simple ritual into a drama. My life is never normal.'

Severus's eyebrow rose as he smirked. 'Mmm, it's true that trouble seems to follow you but if it makes you feel any better, you weren't the only one to lose consciousness.'

'I...I wasn't?' Harry looked between the two man in confusion and Remus smiled fondly.

'Your esteemed potions master also spent a couple of days in dreamland and I had to be carried here. It was several hours before I could stand unaided.'

Harry looked at Snape who's expression clearly emphasised that any teasing or humorous comments on his collapse would not be welcome and Harry swallowed nervously.

'So it worked then? I'm your apprentice now.'

Snape nodded briefly. 'You are. Professor Lupin has been drawing up your new schedule and it will begin on Monday.'

'It's Friday afternoon Harry,' Remus added anticipating Harry's next question. 'You should also know that your new status was explained to Gryffindor house last night and they have unanimously voted to offer you honorary house membership so that you can remain in the tower.'

Snape snorted disdainfully but Harry knew better than to believe the man's mockery now. He has seen for himself how close Professor McGonagall and Snape really were.

'That's good,' he said with a smile. 'I had visions of having to move in with the Snakes if they decided not to let me stay.'

Remus laughed. 'I am sure your Seeker skills alone would have guaranteed that your house would hold on to but you also have good friends there Harry. Only Ron, Hermione and Neville know that you have been here this week. As far as the rest of the school is concerned you have away for the last two weeks staying with family.'

Remus paused and looked to Severus for guidance on how to proceed. Snape paused and then picked up where his colleague had left off.

'Professor McGonagall had been getting a lot of questions about your whereabouts and if you were OK. I believe there was some concern amongst the seventh years in your house after they saw you break down in the common room. Minerva decided that a little of the truth might be the way to dispel those concerns and stop any of the more outlandish rumours that were flying around. She explained to your house that both your aunt and uncle were unwell and that your uncle had been in hospital for a while. Unfortunately Mr Thomas was less than discreet about the injuries he saw on you and had expressed his belief that they were Voldemort induced. We saw no reason to dispel that particular rumour and gave a more detailed account of the events in the department of mysteries to your house.'

Remus added. 'In light of all of this then an apprenticeship will make a lot of sense to the rest of the school. In their eyes your family are no longer well enough to care for you and you have a dark lord after you. Extra defence training will surprise no one and everyone knows that my condition would prevent me having sole responsibility for a child. You may find your house a little protective of you for a while though, especially now they know you are bound to the evil Professor Snape.

Snape gave a rather sinister grin at that. 'I'm tempted to play to that a little, it wouldn't hurt to have your house feeling worried for you. It will keep them sharp.'

Harry smiled shyly. It was odd to be sat here hearing Snape talk about pretending to be mean to him rather than just being on the receiving end of the act with no warning.

He glanced down at his wrist and let out a small noise of surprise. A dark purple symbol was imprinted to the left of his pulse point. It looked like a runic symbol. He turned his hand over noticing immediately the lack on a band.

'I thought there was meant to be a manacle type of thingy?'

'Thingy?' Severus sneered. 'Is that your version of English Potter? I would hate to have to add remedial language classes to your rota.'

'A manacle Harry? Is that the way you thought of the band?' Remus asked sadly and Harry blushed, looking down, missing the look of concern exchanged between his professors.

Slightly embarrassed, Harry was distracted when Remus undid the cuff of his shirt to expose his wrist.

'It appears that the magic interpreted our intentions a little differently this time.'

Harry peered with interest and confusion at the older man's mark. On his wrist were two symbols in a similar style to Harry's and around his wrist was a thin, faint purple band. Snape had followed suit and Harry saw two symbols and a thick band that circled his wrist. Snape's band had an intricate pattern that looked woven into his skin and appeared to be two tone. It was quite beautiful and reminded Harry of some of the Celtic tattoos he had seen muggles wearing.

'It appears the magic thought that we were ones who needed to be bound to you rather than the other way around,' Snape said wryly and Harry grinned.

'Does this mean that you have to make my tea for the next seven years?' he asked cheekily and Remus laughed.

'Severus Snape, the teasmaid. I'm liking the image.'

'Watch it wolf. Your potions is particularly difficult to brew and easy to sabotage.'

Harry sniggered and focused his attention back on his water glass as Snape scowled and Remus smiled gently. The defence professor eventually cleared his throat and continued the explanation.

'It appears that the magic decided to focus on our roles within the bond, rather than the subjects that we will be teaching you. The symbols are a sort of Celtic shorthand. I know they look like runes but it is really just a collection of symbols that were used in ancient documents to speed up the recording of events. It's quite obscure but something I have been studying recently. It is likely something that the spell saw that in my thoughts and decided to use it. It took Albus and I a couple of days in the library to translate.'

'What do they mean?' Harry asked curiously.

Remus coughed and glanced at Severus before answering softly. He pointed to his own wrist.

'Well, this one means 'guide', and the other one 'teacher' and the band is a representation of my responsibility to you; and Severus's symbols...well. The top one translates as 'protector' or 'guardian' depending which translation you need and the bottom one means..' he trailed off and looked to the other man for permission.

Severus nodded curtly and Remus continued.

'...the bottom one means 'father'.'

Green eyes flew to black ones as Harry's thoughts raced. He had never seen Snape looking so grave or so hopefully as he watched Harry's reaction. Stunned, Harry could only nod in understanding. Father! The bond had marked Snape as his father.

Harry's glanced down at his own mark and fingered it lightly.

'...and...and this?' he asked faintly. Remus's expression softened and the compassion on his face was almost Harry's undoing.

'Yours means simply 'son'.' he whispered and Harry felt his eyes fill with tears and his throat thicken. He nodded again and glanced back to Snape who still watching him intently. Without conscious thought he leant forward and found the older man had done the same.

Face buried in Snape's shoulder he let the realisation wash over him. The ritual had marked them as father and son! Snape's arms tightened around him as he started to cry and he felt rather than saw as Remus moved quietly away. He finally had a parent; a real life living breathing father. It was overwhelming.

Many, many minutes later he allowed the professor to lower him down onto the pillows and tuck him in, shocked and also greatly moved to see that Snape's eye's were also red with tears.

'You should sleep some more Harry. I have a detention to oversee this evening so I will have to leave you for a few hours but I will be back immediately after dinner. The headmaster will be announcing to the school your apprenticeship this evening so it important that I am there. Will you be OK?'

Harry nodded tearfully and gave a weak smile.

'I'm more than OK. This is more...,' he swallowed nervously. '...more than I expected.'

'Me too,' Snape whispered hoarsely. 'I'm very honoured to call you son Harry and if I may request, you may call me Severus from now on. As an apprentice it is your right; even in class.'

Harry snorted in laughter. 'I can't wait to see the classes reaction to that!'

'Me neither. Messing with small minds is what gets me through the day.'

He ruffled Harry's hair and smoothed the covers. 'Go to sleep!' he commanded sternly and Harry closed his eyes with a grin, listening as his professors...no _fathers_ footsteps echoed further away.

When Madam Pomfrey popped her head out of the office a few moments later to check on him, he was already fast asleep; a small smile still in place.

**)O(**

**A/N – I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Harry has waited so long for someone to call his own and now he finally has.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**)O(**

The great hall was buzzing that evening as the students piled in for their evening meal. The next morning was the first Quidditch game of the season and all of the previous terms training would be put to the test. The Ravenclaw v Slytherin game was highly anticipated; particularly as Slytherin had been forced to train an entirely new team with their rapidly dwindling house membership.

When the headmaster stood to make an announcement, there was little attention paid at first with the majority of the school assuming he would be doing his usual pre first game call for fair play but the sudden tension at the Gryffindor table quickly grabbed the rest of the students attention.

'Before we start our evening meal, I would like to give a few notices and tell you about an exciting development here at Hogwarts.' A hush descended rapidly over the hall whilst the lions smiled knowingly at each other. 'As you know, tomorrow marks the start of the Quidditch season and I expect all teams to conduct themselves with honour and fair play. I know many of you have trained hard through the winter and we all look forward to seeing the results of that hard work. Additionally, I would like to tell you that Hogwarts has decided to restart the ancient tradition of apprenticeships.'

A flurry of excited whispers broke out as the students processed this information and it took a rather pointed cough from Professor McGonagall to quieten the hall again.

'From next September,' the headmaster continued. 'There will be the opportunity to apprentice in Herbology, Divination, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Magical Healing. Whilst normally available for students who have taken their NEWT's, for those who are willing to work additionally hard there may be the opportunity to start an apprenticeship from sixth year onwards.'

Albus smiled as half of the hall automatically looked at Hermione Granger. He would be amazed if she wasn't knocking on his door tomorrow morning seeking the extra work.

'I should warn you that these positions are likely to be highly fought for and not only from current Hogwarts students. We are honoured to have seven Masters amongst our current teaching staff and this unusual circumstance has precipitated us renewing the apprentice tradition. I expect there will be many applications from students who have studied in other schools as well as our own. You will have to have shown a particular aptitude in your chosen subject to be considered for this honour.'

He looked around at the bright eyes in his sixth and seventh years, seeing the excitement reflected there and remembered his own time in school and the anxious wondering about his future and what he would do.

'I am also very pleased to announce that Hogwarts had already begun it's first apprenticeship. It will come as no surprise to any of you I'm sure that Harry Potter has recently bonded to Professor Lupin to apprentice in Defence Against the Dark Arts. In these troubled times we all wish him well as he seeks to develop his skills.' He paused to allow the whispered comments to die down, pleased to see the nods and smiles in the hall before he continued with the more controversial part of the tale.

'Mr Potter also has the ability to attune to magical energies, so he will study a side course in Potions. As the more experienced member of staff Professor Snape has kindly consented to hold the senior Master role within Mr Potters apprenticeship. Harry will be bound to both Professor Snape and Professor Lupin for at least three years and possible as long as seven. A rather serious commitment, I'm sure you all agree.'

He peered seriously over the top of his glasses at the now silent students. 'I trust that any of you considering such a commitment will think long and hard before applying. We all wish Mr Potter and his Masters well; now tuck in everyone.'

He clapped his hands and sat gracefully as the tables filled with food, glancing sideways at his Potions Master who had sat beside him for the evenings announcement.

Severus resisted the urge to smirk as he watched all the worried glances thrown his way from the student body. The Hufflepuff table in particular looked horrified and he wondered how they would behave with Harry from now on. Harry's own house seemed torn. If he wasn't mistaken there was a lack of the usual venom in the looks he was receiving from them. Many of those in Harry's year just looked worried which is as he expected and he was glad to see it.

Severus's own house were huddled together in small groups whispering away and he was grateful to the headmaster for mentioning Harry's attunement skills. His snakes always did extra reading in potions and would know exactly what that meant. He suspected any jealously was being overridden at the excitement of having such a rare gift in the current student body.

Minerva filled Severus's mug along with her own and turned to him with a smile.

'That seemed to go well Severus. No horrified screams or fainting.'

Severus turned to her and rose a sardonic eyebrow.

'Was there fainting and screaming in the house of lions last night?'

She snickered and shook her head. 'No although Colin Creevey did start crying. After hearing about Harry's ill family, I think he thought handing the boy over to you was the last nail in poor Harry's coffin.'

Severus chuckled and glanced at Colin. 'I will try and resist the urge to yell at Potter in front of your cubs, as tempting as it may be.'

Minerva patted his arm lightly. 'I hear Harry woke this evening. Have you had the chance to explain the marks?' Her voice was uncharacteristically soft and Severus inclined his head lightly.

'Yes, Lupin and I explained the bond marks and what we believe has happened. He took it well. I believe he was...pleased.'

There was a moments silence as the older woman blinked rapidly and cleared her throat before patting his arm once more and taking a big gulp of her hot drink.

It was several minutes before either if them glanced at each other again at which point Minerva added. 'I am very sorry to have lost Harry's guardianship so soon after finally getting my hands on the boy but I can't think of a better person than you to help Harry through what is coming. Congratulations Severus.'

'Thank you, ' he said quietly. 'It will be hard to act as though he is just my apprentice when he already feels...so much more.'

'I'm sure that won't be a problem Severus,' the woman said sternly. 'I have no doubt that if you had a son in the school you would treat him no differently in class,' she paused. 'Unless he was a Gryffindor of course.'

Severus chocked on his coffee. 'Well of course it goes without saying; if he was a lion I would have to punish him relentlessly.'

'...but not so for Harry.' Her words were so quiet he barely heard them.

'No... not for Harry; at least not any more. I regret that...,' he tailed off. There really were no words to describe his regret in regards to Harry.

'Eat your dinner Severus,' Minerva said bluntly. 'Worrying about the past never did any good and you need to look after yourself, especially when you are in constant pain.' She gave a pointed look at his left arm and Severus inwardly cursed as he picked up his fork and started on his meal.

He thought he had managed to hide the effects of the constant burning in his dark mark but it was clear his colleagues had not been fooled. In fact their reaction to him since the Christmas break was highly confusing. He had never felt so welcome in the staff room.

He was aware that Albus had told the rest of the staff about his unique role for The Order. Now that he was no longer an active spy, that story could be made public and he knew that had had an impact on his colleagues views. They all understood now why he had been so biased in awarding points but he wondered if it was his new found friendship with Harry that had really turned things around.

It was odd having Flitwick constantly popping by the dungeons to see how he was. Outside of emergency's he didn't think a single staff member had stepped foot in the dungeons for years. Now he couldn't get rid of them! They were popping by for 'tea', to borrow books; to check if he was OK and to ask his opinion on the more vulnerable children in their care.

Whilst a part of him loved the fact that for once he finally felt like he belonged; another part of him couldn't help but imagine setting his doorbell with the nastiest hex he could think of. That would keep the buggers away!

With a groan he realised how much worse it was going to be once Harry was a regular guest in his offices. Then he would have to deal with the boys fan club as well.

Scowling heavily, he stabbed his fork into a potato whilst the student body watched him nervously. By the time he had finished his meal he felt a lot more cheerful; mainly because Colin Creevey had started crying again. Reminded of all the opportunities the apprenticeship would give him to ruffle the house of lions, he put particular effort into his exit from the hall; sure to give his robes extra bounce. He suspected Harry would be getting lots of sympathetic visitors tonight.

**)O(**

Harry slept late on the Saturday morning; only waking when Remus arrived in the hospital wing with a late breakfast for them both. After a quick shower and check up from Madam Pomfrey he enjoyed a plate of croissants and honey with his defence tutor and listening with interest as Remus outlined his new schedule.

With a reduced course load, Harry would now have more free time during the day, but would be much busier in the evenings with three extra tutorials a week. Two would be with Remus and one with his new father. He would also be expected to hold extra duties with Remus and be a sort of assistant to him at times.

'We will need to work out the exact details Harry. I'm not sure what would be the best way to assist me. I would rather not have you marking essays as I don't think that will be particularly helpful in increasing your own skills.'

Harry shuffled nervously in his seat. 'Actually, I was thinking about that and I have an idea if you don't mind?'

Remus smiled warmly at his young charge. 'Please do Harry; this is your apprenticeship after all.'

Harry took a gulp of his pumpkin juice and swallowed nervously.

'Well, I know that you have been running lots of extra classes to try and catch everyone up on the terms work we have missed and...well sir, if you don;t mind me saying so; you seem really tired.'

Remus laughed. 'I think that's a fair comment. I fell asleep in my pudding at dinner the other night. Not the best look for a professor I admit. Harry, what's this Sir business? You know you can call me Remus now?'

Harry nodded and flushed. 'Yes S...Remus. Well anyway, lots of people have been asking me about a starting the DA again and Neville and I thought a general interhouse study group might be a better idea. Severus said he would sponsor us.'

'Yes, I have heard about this. I think it's a great idea. Were you still planning to teach defence?'

'Well,' Harry sipped his juice again. 'I was thinking that I could use some of the free sessions in my schedule to do practical defence classes with the younger years. It would mean that you could just cover the theory and then I could do the practical bits. Then you wouldn't have to have so many classes on your timetable; at least...until we are all caught up?'

Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'That could work although it will make your schedule rather full Harry. Do you think you could manage a whole class of students on your own?'

Harry nodded. 'The DA was almost a full class although Hermione helped a lot. I would be alright with the younger years I think. Maybe years 1 to 3. That would be three classes less on your timetable and if we include a defence section in the study group then you could drop the three Friday revision sessions.'

Remus let out a long breath and rubbed his face tiredly.

'Harry, this would be great if it works. I have sixteen classes a week at the moment. This would drop that to ten. How would you manage the revision section.'

Harry frowned, thinking it through. 'Well if we keep it to one big study group then we could use the room of requirements and ask it for a separate defence area. I could get the DA to help with that so we can keep people in small groups and I'm sure Professor Snape would help a bit too. He wanted to come along for the first term to make sure we didn't kill each other. I would need some help with the higher years though. I'm pretty ahead in defence when it comes to casting but I don't think my technique and theory is very good. I don't want to teach people bad habits and I don't think the seventh years would want to be taught by someone younger than them.'

'When that someone is you Harry, I wouldn't be so sure.' Remus said fondly. 'How about if I come every second week to do an advanced practical session for the sixth and seventh years? You were planning on a Sunday evening weren't you?'

Harry nodded.

'OK then, so we are talking about you taking over three classes a week and then holding a defence study group on a Sundays. Does that feel manageable?'

Harry nodded and grinned in excitement. He had been really worried about Remus and anything that allowed the older man to sleep a bit more was a great idea as far as Harry was concerned. He reached for a second croissant and enthusiastically smothered it in honey, excited about all the changes in his life.

'Will I have extra duties with Severus as well?'

Remus frowned whilst he thought through everything he had discussed with the other man.

'Well, you won't be expected to assist in the same way. The two evening classes you have with him will essentially be extra lessons that focus on your attunement skills and anything that complements the defence training. He may very well have extra things that he wants you to do but it shouldn't be any extra time on your timetable. I expect he will have you in a assistant role in your normal sixth year class though.'

Harry worried his lip thoughtfully, wondering about how the rest of the school were taking his new status and how different it may be with his classmates. He knew from the previous evenings discussion that everyone thought his family were too sick to look after him and that he was still carrying injuries from the department of mysteries. Only a handful knew about what his uncle had done to him.

'What are you thinking about? You look worried.'

Harry shrugged. 'I'm just hoping I'm not going to get stared at all over again. The whole school probably knows I lost it in the common room.'

Remus lay a comforting hand on Harry's arm.

'They all know you have been a bit unwell but that's perfectly understandable when so much has been going on at home. With the Slytherin house somewhat reduced things seem to be a little gentler around here. I think you will be surprised at the amount of support you receive.'

Harry frowned as he thought about Slytherin. 'Why hasn't Malfoy and his goons come back to school? Have they taken the mark already?'

Remus sighed sadly. 'Quite the opposite actually. You know that Lucius Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyles fathers were all killed?'

Harry nodded soberly.

'That has left their families in a rather precarious position. Many of them have fled the country to avoid Voldemorts wrath and some are missing. Theodore Knott is the only one who stayed and he was killed in an altercation last weekend. We don't know all the details yet.' Remus paused heavily and ran his hand through his hair. 'I believe the reality of the war has hit home for a lot of people these last few months. Nacissa Malfoy was hoping Severus would take responsibility for Draco but that wasn't possible whilst he was still spying.'

Harry glanced up curiously. 'Why Severus?'

'He's Draco's godfather, Harry.'

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. 'I didn't know that! Would Draco even accept that now that everyone knows that Professor Snape is on our side?'

Remus shrugged. 'I know that Draco refused point blank to take the mark, even before Lucius was killed. He may not exactly be light but he certainly isn't a death eater either. Voldemort told Nacissa that he would spare her life if she handed over Draco for a mission of some sort. Instead she fled the country with him but I think she feels he would be safer here.'

Harry snorted. 'He certainly couldn't stay in Slytherin!'

Remus smiled in agreement. 'No, hence Nacissa's request to Severus to take him under his wing. However this is all a mute point now; Severus has other duties.'

Remus ruffled Harry's hair, making it clear what, or rather _who_ those other duties were and Harry blushed, reminded again of his new status in Severus's life.

They finished the rest of breakfast quietly and then Remus walked Harry back to the tower for the first time in a fortnight. He gave his new mentor a quick hug at the portrait hole and climbed in, relieved to find the room reasonably quiet.

It wasn't until he was unpacking his bag in his empty dorm that he remembered the game. Of course it was quiet; there was a Quidditch game going on! Harry piled on several more layers, his scarf and hat and then ran back down to the great doors.

He could hear the cheers the moment he stepped out into the cold air and he hurried to the Gryffindor stand, the excitement growing in his belly. He climbed the steep stairs and slipped through the crush looking for his friends. Ron's hair provided a nice landmark and he found Ron, Hermione and Neville half hanging over the banister as they yelled encouragement at the Ravenclaw team.

As expected, Hermione saw him first and he found himself with an arm full of excited Gryffindor.

'Harry!'

He hugged her back tightly and then slid in between his friends at the railings.

Ron stared at him apprehensively, his expression full of nervousness and was that a touch of fear?

'Are you all right mate?' the redhead asked seriously and Harry grinned.

'I'm fine Ron; great even. Your mum and dad were brilliant; you are so lucky.'

Ron blushed happily and gave Harry's slight figure an appraising look.

'You do look better Harry. I'm sorry I was...well, so useless.'

Harry frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

To his shock, his friends eyes filled with tears. 'You've been going through hell and I didn't know what to say or do. When I saw you so upset in the common room and then you just disappeared for two weeks...,' he scrubbed his eyes furiously. 'I thought something awful had happened and the adults were hiding it from us. Mum wouldn't let me come home to visit and we thought you might be sick again, like Christmas...I'm just...sorry.'

Harry grabbed his friend and hugged him tightly, touched beyond measure at Ron's words. He had never seen the boy cry before and realised just how scared he had been at the thought of losing Ron's friendship. The two teenagers laughed and then leant back against the railings. Hermione slipped her arm through his and leant her head against his shoulder happily.

Neville grinned at him over Hermione's head and then turned back to the game with enthusiasm. The game was furiously competitive and rapidly turning nasty when the Slytherin seeker suddenly shot up over one of the stands and returned moments later with the snitch held triumphantly in his outstretched hand.

This resulted in a draw which caused widespread groans from all the stands. The seeker looked confused which drew a few sniggers. He evidently hadn't realised that Ravenclaw had collected so many points or he might have held back on catching the tiny little gold ball.

The four friends sat chatting as the stands slowly emptied; Harry getting lots of pats on the back from his housemates and encouraging welcomes.

'Good to see you Potter.'

'Welcome back Harry.'

'You look much better.'

Harry nodded and smiled; sighing in relief when the crowds had mostly gone and it was just the four of them. Neville turned to face them with a wry smile.

'Are you really bound to Professor Snape?'

'Yeah Harry, how on earth did you end up in an apprenticeship?' Ron asked incredulously.

Harry grinned and moved back to sit on one of the benches before launching into his tale. He told them about the changes with his guardianship and the concerns about ministry interference. He explained about his slowly changing relationship with Severus and how his potions lesson over Christmas had uncovered the attunement skills. When he showed them the bond mark on his wrist and what they had meant, Hermione had sniffed loudly and given him a tight hug.

Neville paled a bit at that and asked quietly. 'Does this mean that Professor S..Snape is your dad now?'

Harry shrugged shyly. 'Kind of...I mean legally he is my Master and I am his apprentice but the magic decided something different. Remus said that the magic read our intentions and how we all really feel about each other. Whatever it means, at least the Ministry can't try and palm me off on some favoured pureblood family now.'

Hermione worried her lip thoughtfully. 'I will have to go the library and check but I'm sure that if a magic bond designates you in that way then it as valid as an adoption. I don't think anyone would be able to take you away from Professor Snape now.'

Ron and Harry exchanged a smile as they saw a familiar gleam in Hermione's eyes. They suspected they wouldn't be getting her out of the library for at least a week.

'There's one bit of this that I might need your help with?' Harry said seriously and launched into the plans for the Sunday evening study group. Neville quickly pulled out a folder from his bag and Harry could see that he had written a detailed plan for the headmaster. He scribbled away as Harry explained the Defence section he had agreed with Professor Lupin and Hermione was soon making notes too. Within minutes, Ron had agreed to talk to all of the old DA members and make up a rota so that at least three of them were available each week to help.

Hermione took on the task of approaching each of the professors in the school to ask if they would be willing to be available twice a term and create the rota for that.

'Eric Baxter has already said he will create some posters for all of the common rooms and talk to all the first years to encourage them to come.' Neville grinned happily as he reported this and Harry was reminded how much Neville had benefited from the DA the year before.

Ron shifted nervously. 'So we are going to have Slytherins in this group then?'

'Of course Ron,' Hermione said sharply. 'This is for all of the school.'

'Actually,' Harry said quietly. 'I think having as many Slytherins as possible is the main point of this whole thing. They look a little...well, lost just now.'

Neville nodded quietly. 'So when do we take this to the headmaster Harry?'

Harry smiled slyly. 'I think it's ready now, but I think that you should take it Neville.'

'M...Me?'

Harry nodded. 'Yes, I think this should be your project with us as your helpers. I know Eric will help you in any way he can and he said if we get the study group approved then he will petition to have it made part of the responsibility for the head boy and girl in the future so the group will continue after we have all left school.'

Hermione grinned and giggled whilst Ron thumped a dumbstruck Neville on the back. 'That's a wicked idea. You'd be brilliant mate.'

Neville looked back and forth between the three of them and then smiled nervously.

'What about all the stuff I don't know? I'm not a teacher like you Harry.'

Harry snorted. 'I don't agree with that Neville; you're brilliant at Herbology and really good at explaining things. I don't think I would have passed last year without you.'

Neville blushed and looked at his feet.

'Besides Neville, no-one's expecting you, or any of us to do all the teaching. It's a study group. The idea is that we all help each other, with the Professors visiting to help with the really tricky stuff. The only bit that you might teach in is Defence and I will be overseeing that as part of my new role.'

Neville straightened a bit in his seat and then nodded happily.

'OK then. I will go see Professor Dumbledore then.'

'You need Severus to sign it off first,' Harry reminded him, glancing at the incredulous looks he was getting from his friends. 'What! What did I say?'

'Severus!' Ron exclaimed with a snort. 'I can't believe you just called Snape that.'

'Yeah, well...he's my dad now, although you can't tell anyone about that bit,' he added urgently. 'Not yet at least. Moldyshorts is already pretty pissed at him as it is; we don't want to make it any worse.'

'I will go and see _Severus_ then,' Neville said earning another chuckle from Ron.

'I would be careful not to call him that mate; he'll be pickling you for next years potions ingredients before you can say Quidditch!' Ron added with a laugh.

Harry smiled happily at his friends who were watching him with a mixture of amusement and concern.

'What?' he asked with a laugh.

'You're shivering mate. I think we should get you back inside or Madam Pomfrey will be stringing us up by something painful.'

'Or _Severus_ will get us,' Neville added cheekily as they all stood and made their way from the now deserted stands.

'Oh Merlin,' Ron exclaimed. 'He's not going to get all protective and paternal is he? Because that would just be disturbing.'

'Yeah, like your mum, but with greasy hair,' Neville laughed whilst Hermione hit him with her bag.

'Neville! That's rude.'

Harry and Ron chuckled before both shuddering at the mental image of a Mrs Weasley / Professor Snape hybrid stalking the corridors.

'Well that's my nightmares sorted for the rest of the term,' Ron muttered.

Stood in the bracing wind on the astronomy tower, Remus watched the four lanky teenagers trudging through the snow to the castle; their voices easily carrying up to his hiding place.

He smiled softly at their gentle teasing of Harry's new relationship with the Potions Master; relieved to see Harry's friends were taking it all in their stride.

Despite his still slight frame and pale colour, Harry looked more relaxed that Remus had ever seen him. He felt a little of the tense worry that had plagued him the last month drain away. James and Lily's boy finally looked as though he was healing.

What's more, after fifteen years of being forced to watch helplessly from the sidelines, Remus could at last do something to help. It was more than he had dreamt was possible.

He pulled his cloak tightly around him and happily headed down the steep curved stairs. If he was not mistaken the children would all be headed for the great hall for the traditional post match pancakes and butterbeer.

Remus wondered how Severus would react if he swung by the dungeons and encouraged his colleague to join in the fun? Well he could only try he thought with a smile. They were bound to each other and Harry after all. After that small miracle, Severus eating pancakes on a Saturday afternoon didn't seem so far fetched.

**)O(**

**A/N – I have been getting lots of questions lately so for once will give some individual responses.**

**How long will the story be? **Well, this isn't easy to answer. I have a draught plot line that could last though this year and into the seventh and could easily split this into two so a sequel would be likely.

**Will Severus and Remus get together? - **I am undecided on this. I think it would make a nice touch and could give a great resolution for the two characters issues. I am aware that many people are touchy about Slash though and don't want to lose readers over it. However, I also don't want to pander to peoples prejudices. Your thoughts would be appreciated on this and I will go with the consensus.

**What about Malfoy? **Well done to those of you who picked up on some of the clues. As you can probably guess from this chapter, Draco will feature prominently in the plot later on.

**Will the story pace speed up? **Are you saying I'm slow! Outrage! Actually, I am aware than my stories often feel like the plot is moving rather slowly. That is because I predominantly like writing the character development and I'm a psychotherapist so like to explore what's going on internally for my characters.

**What about your other stories?** I am currently writing a sequel to both _'A Magical Childhood'_ and _'The Fight for Harry's life'_. I am waiting until I am least half way through both before I start posting so that there isn't a frustrating wait between chapters for you guys. It also means I can make sure I get a chapter of '_Perception_..' out every week or so and work on the others at a slower pace.

**I hope this helps. As ever, reviews are gratefully received. Kendra**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

)O(

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Harry. His new schedule was not nearly as punishing as he had expected but it was still pretty full. Much to his annoyance, he had been two pounds short of Madam Pomfrey's weight target so he had been banned from flying in Gryffindors first game.

Ginny had taken the Seeker spot and done a great job although the Hufflepuff Seeker had beaten her to the snitch by a hairs breath. The scores were close enough for it not to be a complete disaster but it had still been a frustrating start to the season.

The headmaster had approved Neville's plan for the study group and the first Sunday session had been a roaring success with all four houses represented. There had only been thirty students there but that was a good start and Professor Snape had settled near one of the fires with a book and practically ignored them all for which Harry was very grateful.

Neville had done a great job and Seamus, Hermione and Justin Finch Fletchly had looked after the defence practice area. Harry had supervised for a bit and then seeing it was going OK, retreated back to a corner with Ron to do some of his own homework.

Harry had spent the extra free sessions preparing for the classes he was taking with the younger years. That part of his new role would begin on the following Monday and he was really nervous; especially as Professor McGonagall would be supervising his first few classes. He was pretty much following his DA notes, with a few additions that Remus and Severus had suggested to keep things in line with the curriculum.

He had been surprised at the response from the younger years when Remus had explained to them what would be happening. He had been bombarded in the halls by the first years in particular who wanted to know what they should study in advance and how he was going to teach the class. They seemed really excited and it helped calm his nerves somewhat.

His tutorials with Remus had been great and he couldn't believe how much more he was learning now that he was having one to one help. It was also a relief to be able to talk openly about Voldemort and ways that he might protect himself or even defeat the monster. Remus had assigned him lots of extra reading and Harry found that he was constantly carrying an arm full of books with him everywhere.

His weekly tutorial with Severus had been rather different that he expected. His first session, Snape had thrown a heavy coat and scarf at him and matched him out to the edge of the forbidden forest without a word of explanation.

Once there, they had sat silently in the dark whilst Harry tried and failed to 'see' the castles wards. By the end of the two hour session, Harry could feel and describe the buzz of the thick membrane but hadn't been able to visualize it.

There has been a moments excitement when they returned to the castle however. As soon as Harry had stepped into the hallway, he had been overwhelmed by the magical energy surrounding them. His sight had been blinded by yellow light and his knees had buckled beneath him.

When the buzzing in his ears had settled to a dull roar, he realized his professor was frantically calling his name and practically holding him up. He blinked confusedly at the scowling man before muttering.

'M' OK...it's just bright.'

'Bright?' Severus lowered him gently to the floor and knelt beside him.

'The castle is really bright...and loud!' Harry wiggled a finger in his ear and shook his head; the world slowly settling back into normal focus.

Severus gave a small smile. 'I apologize Harry. I mistook your failure to see the wards as a failure to attune. Clearly you attuned rather well. That must have been a bit overwhelming?'

Harry sniggered wryly. 'Just a bit. I think I might be blind'

He heard the man snort beside him. 'Don't exaggerate Potter; you're not a Hufflepuff after all.'

'Harry!' Hurried footsteps came thundering down the main stairwell and Harry looked up, blinking heavily as Remus moved to kneel beside the two prone figures, the headmaster following swiftly behind.

'What happened Severus?' the older man asked quietly and Harry winced slightly. He had managed to avoid every potential meeting with the man and didn't particularly appreciate being caught in such a vulnerable position.

Severus answered with an amused drawl. 'Our first lesson in attunement was a little too successful. I suspect a headache potion is in order.'

'Ah yes,' the headmaster said knowingly. 'She's rather beautiful isn't she? I was warned by Headmaster Dippet that attuning to the castle is a bit like exposing yourself to muggle drugs and should be done sparingly. He seemed to think it might make one a bit...eccentric to be close to her for too long.'

The was a moments pause and then the sound of three distinct sniggers. The headmaster frowned seriously whilst peering over his glasses, but Harry could see the amusement in his eyes.

'I dare say it explains much about me, yes?'

Harry blushed and looked away.

'I think I can stand up now,' he said quietly, allowing Severus and Remus to pull him to his feet where he swayed alarmingly for a moment.

'That was...well, wow.'

'There is still that offer of remedial English lessons Potter,' a dry voice uttered from his left.

Harry harrumphed and gave the man a playful swat on the arm, causing both of his colleagues to raise their eyebrows. When Severus responded by snorting with amusement and anchoring his arm around Harry's waist to keep him steady, Albus's eyebrows almost disappeared above his hairline.

'Come on brat. I will walk you back to the tower. I dare say you will trip over your own feet if left unattended.'

The two colleagues watched them leave in awed silence, Remus finally asking quietly.

'Did Harry just hit Severus?'

'He did,' the headmaster answered soberly.

'...and did Severus just laugh in response?'

Albus turned his sparkling gaze to his younger colleague and smiled broadly.

'I believe he did, yes.'

Remus shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

'I think this just turned into one of my favourite days, ...ever.'

The headmaster sighed happily. 'Nightcap Remus?'

Remus nodded and followed his boss in stunned silence. Just when he thought Harry couldn't surprise him any further, the boy did; again.

**)O(**

Harry was one of the first to breakfast the following morning and the only one at the Gryffindor table. He had come down early deliberately, so that he could spread his lesson plan out on the table and read through it one last time.

He was rather nervous about his first lesson. He would have the first year class of Slytherin and Hufflepuff and would be giving them a practical lesson detecting hexes on objects.

Professor McGonagall would be watching his class from the back and reporting back to Remus which was just plain terrifying. He glanced up as he saw movement from the teachers table and winced as he saw the headmaster heading his way.

'Good morning Harry. You are having an early start today.'

Harry nodded. 'Yes, sir. I have my first defence lesson today.'

The headmaster beamed at him proudly. 'I am sure you will do a wonderful job if last years DA is any indication.'

Harry smiled faintly and tried to look friendly but distant at the same time.

'Harry, I wondered if I might steal a moment of your time this evening? Perhaps after dinner in my office.'

Harry fought not to scowl. 'Of course sir, although I do have a tutorial with Prof...I mean Severus this evening.'

'Of course, of course,' the older man said. 'I will be sure to tell him you will be late.'

Harry glanced away in annoyance. 'I will see you this evening then sir.'

Albus looked sadly at his young student as the boy returned his attention back to the parchment in front of him. He wondered if the child would ever let him back into his confidence again.

Severely rattled at being cornered into a meeting with Dumbledore, Harry stomped off to his first lesson of the day. By the time his afternoon class had arrived, he had calmed down somewhat but it was certainly a distraction he didn't need.

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the Defence classroom, giving his head of house a nervous smile as she settled at the back of the room and made herself comfortable.

The first years trickled in, in twos and threes all chattering excitably. Harry rearranged his papers on the desk and magically cleared the blackboard at the front of the room, mainly to give himself something to do.

Ignoring his churning stomach, he turned to face the class and smiled broadly. To his relief the class immediately went quiet and turned small rapt faces towards him.

He swallowed nervously and launched in to his first ever official lesson.

'Good afternoon everyone, thank you for all being so prompt. As I expect you all know, my name is Harry Potter and I will be covering the practical part of your Defence against the Dark classes for the rest of this term. That means you will continue to have the theory classes with Professor Lupin on a Monday morning.'

Harry paused and took a sip of water before continuing.

'You may all call me Harry as I am not a Professor but I expect you to behave and listen as carefully as you would if Professor Lupin was here, and I should warn you I have been given permission to take points if necessary.'

Several of the young Slytherin's groaned at this and Harry smiled knowing they were expecting him to be biased towards Gryffindor. Well he would soon put that straight.

'Professor McGonagall will be sitting in for the first few lessons and possibly longer if necessary.'

The class fidgeted nervously and glanced towards the back of the class and Harry shared an amused smile with his head of house, remembering how scared he had been of her as a first year.

Harry spent the first ten minutes of the class reviewing the theory that Remus had covered in the previous lesson, being careful to award five points whenever any student answered a question correctly.

He noted the raised eyebrows and shared glances when he gave the first points to a Slytherin; pleased to see how the rest of the students house mates relaxed. Once he was sure that the class understood the two charms they were practising, he split them into groups of four.

'Now I want each group to choose one of the tables at the front of the class and take it in turns to practice each of the charms. _No not touch_ any of the objects on the table unless you want a nasty surprise! The Weasley twins gave me the hex's for this class so you have been warned!'

There were giggles and snickers at this as even this class who had never met the twins had heard of their legendary status within the school.

'If the charm is successful you will see a glow surround the object. Make a note of the colour as this will help you identify what hex is on each object. There will be extra points for any group who can correctly identify all of the hexes.'

The class quickly broke into groups and there was an abundance of excited chatter as they practised the charms, broken by a squeal and then laughter as one of the small Slytherin's disappeared in a flash of light. In his place a small purple lizard was trembling on the floor.

Harry quickly made his way over and muttered the counter to the hex, leaving a dishevelled and confused boy sat on the floor.

'Alright, everyone, calm down,' he said with a laugh and then to the small first year. 'Congratulations, Mr Jenkins. You have just experienced first hand one of Fred Weasley's transformation hexes. When I said not to touch the objects I wasn't joking.'

He helped the young boy off the floor and then moved around the class, spending time at each table to correct wand movements and offer advice. By the end of the class all of the students had perfected the charms and two of the tables had correctly identified all of the hexes on their objects.

He awarded the appropriate points and carefully levitated all of the hexed objects into a shielded box so no-one was tempted to 'reallocate' them before dismissing the class.

'Well done everyone. Now you know how to check all of your belongings for hexes. Don't forget that a dark purple or black aura means you are dealing with a curse and would need help from one of the professors or older students. For homework, I would like you all to read the next chapter of your book which will look at removing different types of hex. Professor Lupin will be covering this in your next class so make a list of any questions you have about the chapter.'

The students all piled out and Harry moved to tidy his notes away with a relieved sigh. Professor McGonagall walked quietly past and gave his shoulder a squeeze as she left. Harry grinned. From her, that was practically a gold medal.

**)O(**

Harry was still grinning when he entered the great hall that night and made his way to his friends.

'Alright mate?' Ron greeted. 'No need to ask how your class went. '

Neville dropped his bag down with a clunk as he moved to sit beside them.

'I heard a couple of the Slytherin's talking in the corridor Harry. They said that they were going to check out the study group on Sunday as you had given forty points to Slytherin this afternoon so couldn't be _all bad_.'

Harry grinned as Ron scowled at him.

'Traitor,' the redhead muttered grumpily to amused sniggers around him.

'Don't worry Ron, I'm sure the first year Gryffindor's will do equally well tomorrow morning and Professor Snape gave points to us today so maybe it will even out.'

Hermoine said evenly whilst giving Harry an approving nod.

Neville watched Harry load his plate up and smiled gently. He wondered if Harry noticed how much better he was eating? It had always worried Neville that his house mate would nibble on small potions and often not finish his plate. It had not been uncommon for Harry to look a little green at the end of a meal.

A few trips to the library to look at medical books had led Neville to believe that the near starvation inflicted on him by the Dursleys' had probably left Harry unable to digest rich foods. Whatever the problem had been, it was clearly resolved now.

Harry told them about his first class and they all laughed at the little first year who had found himself a lizard for a few moments. Ginny shared about the many pranks Fred and George had played on her over the years and the sheer number of animal transformations involved had Harry howling with laughter.

They planned the next study group over pudding whilst Harry got increasingly nervous about his coming meeting with the headmaster. Ginny patted his knee gently.

'Harry? You zoned out for a moment there.'

He smiled at her. Ginny seemed to be much more relaxed with him this term and he wondered if her blossoming relationship with Dean was helping.

'I'm fine Gin, thanks. I have a meeting with the headmaster this evening and then a tutorial with Severus. I was just wondering what Dumbledore wants to talk to me about?'

'I'm sure he just wants to see how you are. You've had a difficult few months after all.'

Harry pushed his spoon around the pudding bowl, the last bit of chocolate sponge now looking less than appealing. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the headmaster finished his meal and left for his office, no doubt waiting for Harry to follow and sighed heavily.

'Well, I guess I had better get on with it and go see what he wants.'

Harry rose and smiled at his friends before walking slowly down the length of the Gryffindor table. He needed to collect his thoughts and make sure he was calm when he met Dumbledore. He didn't want to do anything stupid again; like destroy half of the man's office.

It seemed to take no time at all to reach the entrance to the tower and the Gargoyle jumped aside before he even had the chance to register that he hadn't been asked for the password.

Harry stood on the rotating stairs with his eyes closed whilst he practised the meditation technique Severus had taught him. He just hoped the man didn't ask him about the Dursleys', he didn't think he could cope with that.

He knocked on the large wooden door, pushing it open to the headmaster's 'Come in Harry.'

The older man watched Harry quietly as he entered the office and automatically went to sit opposite him by the fire.

'Good evening Sir, you wanted to speak with me.'

Serious blue eyes regarded the young man for a moment before nodding gently.

'Yes Harry I did. I wish to request your assistance with something.'

Harry noticed how Dumbledore paused, waiting for Harry's reaction and he fought to sit calmly, his hands folded in his lap and a polite but closed expression on his face. Behind the mask his stomach churned nervously.

The headmaster seemed to slump slightly at his lack of response and Harry found himself rattled at the sight of the older man taking off his glasses and wiping them wearily on a cloth. He seemed older, Harry realised. Old and tired. It was rather unsettling.

With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore conjured a pot of tea and two cups and took a moment to pour one for each before continuing. Throughout it all Harry sat calmly and counted to a hundred in his head to keep himself settled.

'Harry, I know that you found it very difficult to be kept in the dark last year and not explaining what was happening proved to be an unwise decision on my part.'

Harry nodded and held his tongue as an imagine of Sirius falling through the veil flashed through his head.

'I am seeking not to repeat that mistake again. What I am about to tell you is highly sensitive and has not been shared with anyone else, other than your new guardians. I must ask that it remains that way and that you resist the temptation to share this with your friends.'

He paused and waited for Harry to nod again, silently agreeing to the terms.

'Harry, have you ever heard of a Horcrux?'

Harry sat and listened in appalled silence as the headmaster shared his suspicions at just how far Voldemort had gone to escape death. By the time the full process of creating such an abomination had been fully explained, he felt sick to his stomach.

'So you think Riddle has made one of these things?' he asked in disgust and Dumbledore sighed heavily.

'More than one Harry. I believe the diary you destroyed in your second year was his first attempt, created with the death of young Mytle.'

Harry shuddered. 'How many times can you split your soul before destroying yourself?'

'That is unclear but it does go some way to explaining Tom's increasing insanity as the years have gone by. I had hoped that an old friend of mine might have some insight in young Tom's initial plans but sadly he was killed in an attempt to recruit him to the death eaters ranks over the christmas break.'

'Master Slughorn?' Harry asked, remembering the piece in the prophet about the retired potions master.

The headmaster nodded sadly. 'I have my suspicions about Tom's snake familiar Nagini as a possible horcrux and I know of several locations that appears to have been permanently changed by magic Tom has done in the area. It is the investigation of these locations in which I wish to ask your assistance.'

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise as he considered the man's words.

'You want me to come with you?'

'Yes, Harry. I believe it is time that we started accepting that your part in the coming war will be a significant one. I wish I was able to give you more time to be a child but I fear our time is drawing short. It is my belief that if we are able to find and destroy these items then we may once more render Tom mortal.'

Harry nodded.

'When do you want to start looking?'

'I have a possible location and have Severus's permission for you to accompany me. Return here tomorrow evening dressed warmly and we will go and see if we can take one step closer to victory.'

Harry resisted the urge to snort in amusement at the headmasters theatrically worded speech. He knew the man was seeking to appeal to the Gryffindor side of him and he would be damned if he would let the man manipulate him again.

'I will see you tomorrow then Sir.'

Harry made to stand but was stopped by the headmasters sudden start in his chair. For a moment it looked as though he intended to reach out a hand but had thought better of it.

'Harry,' he said softly. 'Harry, are you well?'

There was a pleading edge to the man's voice that put Harry's teeth on edge.

'I'm fine Sir,' he said coldly.

The headmaster nodded sadly. 'Madam Pomfrey says you are almost in a normal weight range?'

Harry stood so abruptly that his chair toppled backwards, falling to the floor with a crash.

'I should go Sir. Severus is expecting me and I have a lot of homework to do.'

Dumbledore peered at him seriously over his spectacles for a moment before nodding softly. Neither man spoke as Harry walked swiftly to the door and almost ran down the spiral staircase to the corridor before, leaving Albus sat quietly in his armchair, a single tear sliding down his weathered face.

)O(

Severus looked up anxiously as the door to his quarters opened softly and his new apprentice padded in. They looked at each other silently for a moment and with a sigh, Severus conjured a pot of tea and a calming potion. There would be little work down tonight.

'I hope you didn't destroy his office again?' he said softly as Harry threw himself down at the kitchen table.

'I was perfectly polite,' Harry snapped and the older man winced at the cold edge to the boys tone.

Albus would likely be distressed again after that encounter, he thought with a sigh. Maybe the relationship between the two really was past redemption?

'You know he is devastated about what has happened to you, don't you?' Severus asked with an edge of censure in his voice.

Harry reached for the tea, ignoring the question and the reprimand.

'You know we are off soul hunting tomorrow?' Harry asked and Severus inclined his head slightly.

'I trust I don't have to caution you to be careful?'

Harry's expression softened at the worry in his new fathers voice. 'I will be. I'm relieved to be doing something to get rid of him actually. It feels better than just hanging around waiting for the next attempt on my life.'

'Umm,' Severus agreed. 'Waiting for the storm is always the hardest part in any conflict.' He took a sip of his tea and smiled gently at his charge. 'I have been hearing very good things about you first class today. It went well?'

Harry grinned. 'Yeah, really well. One of your Slytherin's got transfigured into a lizard. He was really cute!'

Severus chuckled. 'I heard. He has been telling anyone who would listen. I think he was rather chuffed once the shock wore off. I heard you were very fair handed with the points.'

Harry snorted. 'A lot fairer than you, that's for sure.'

Severus rose a sardonic eyebrow. 'I like my class mad. It makes the day more interesting and keep the Slytherin's complacent. They are less dangerous that way.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He didn't think he would ever be able to think the way that Severus did. All that intrigue would give him a headache.

'What did you have in mind for our lesson this evening,' Harry asked reaching for his notebook.

'I want you to finish your tea and work on any homework you have. I think your first day teaching a class is more than enough new material for one day. I want you back in your dorm and tucked in bed by half nine. That will be your new learning for the day. This wonderful thing the rest of us do called sleep!'

Harry blushed and glanced down shyly as Severus stood from the table and wondered off towards his desk, lightly squeezing Harry's shoulder on the way.

A warm glow spread through Harry's stomach as the sense of having a parent settled over him like a blanket. A parent who worried about him and sent him to bed early because he looked tired. A parent who told him off for being a brat to the headmaster but understood his reasons all the same.

He watched as Severus settled at his desk and started working on the small mountain of essays awaiting marking. If it had been Mrs Weasley she would have fussed about how pale he was; had kittens at the thought of him horcrux hunting and would never understand how he could be at odds with the great Albus Dumbledore.

Somehow, he had ended up with the perfect guardian. Harry smiled softly to himself feeling the last of the tension draining away from his shoulders and realizing with annoyance that his tea had been dosed with calming draught.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and his homework ledger and settled down to work.

Severus smiled as a feeling that seemed remarkably like contentment flowed through him. The small dungeon room was quiet and dark, the only light a small lamp on his desk, the candle Harry was working by and the flickering light from the open fire.

The sound of his son's quill scratching against the parchment filled the quiet space and the slight groans as the castles stones settled around them for the night.

He decided to put the worry about the mission Harry and Albus would be embarking on aside for a few hours and enjoy the moment. It was unclear how many of them there would be in the coming months.

Albus's revelation about the Horcrux's had horrified him. As had the concerns the headmaster had about Harry's scar. It was the first time he had felt sorry for the werewolf as Remus had run from the room and vomited in the stairwell at the thought that Harry might have that kind of connection to Riddle.

Severus had stood resolutely behind Remus as the man had calmly informed the headmaster that he would have to kill both of them before he ever harmed a hair on Harry's head. Severus had stood in quiet agreement as the headmaster had quietly whispered that he hoped it never came to that.

Severus chuckled to himself as he recalled the rest of the conversation; Remus's quiet. 'I believe they are always looking for Masters in America Severus; perhaps we should consider a change of scene?'

'Mmm, you may have an idea there Lupin. I have always liked the idea of a more temperate climate.'

The headmaster had sighed softly. 'My boys, this is all theory at the moment. I would never harm Harry, you know that.'

'More than you already have,' Remus stated coldly as the older man flinched.

Glancing back to the young teen working on his homework, Severus shuddered at the thought that a piece of Voldemort might be in the room right now. He was comforted by the fact that Remus was likely to be holed up in the library for the next few months looking for a solution.

At least tonight there was some peace for all of them. He turned back to his essays with a grimace. Work called.

**)O(**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A/N – Again I must thank my reviews for all of their kind support. There was such a fast response. I posted the last chapter, went out for a drink with friends and came back to 20+ reviews. I had a grin on my face all day.**

**So- in answer to some questions that were asked and in response to all your suggestions and preferences;-**

**Whether Remus and Severus became a couple – This was an interesting one with strong opinions on each side. There was a consensus on the fact that no-one wanted a romance to detract from Harry and Sev's story. So for this reason there will be no coupling for now at all. However, there will be mention of same sex partnerships and crushes so for those of you for whom that is a problem..., well, bye then. I would probably be more sympathetic if my inbox had not been flooded with rather personal messages.**

**Whilst they will not be getting together, you will see from this chapter how I was planning to set this up and what my thinking was. (The psychotherapist in me escaping again!)**

**There were lots of requests for Draco to make an appearance and don't worry, he will. There is a while to go yet though so you will have to be patience for just a bit longer.**

**Apologies for the slowdown of updates. I am having to fight quite hard to get my second novel published in the states as the first one has not sold enough to trigger widespread distribution so that is taking up a bit of my time just now. I'm hopeful that will all be sorted soon.**

**)O(**

Sleep did not come easily that night for Remus. He lay on his side watching the remains of the fire's embers glowing into the small hours. He had felt the weight of his responsibility towards Harry fall on him like a heavy blanket as Dumbledore had described the Horcrux hunt. He had asked their permission to take Harry with him on a series of missions and Remus was seriously regretting agreeing.

Whilst the headmaster's reasoning had been sound, that had been in the warm light of day, before the fact that Harry was only sixteen had re invaded Remus's thoughts; that and the memory of James and Lily giving their very lives to keep their son from harm.

By three in the morning, Remus had given up on the idea of sleep and got up to stoke the fire and dig out a bottle of Whiskey. He had just settled on the coach to brood when a soft knock sounded at his door. Wrapping a shawl around his shoulders, he shuffled over and opened the door, surprised to find a rather grumpy looking potions master standing there.

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Remus handed over his freshly poured glass and padded back to his place on the sofa. Severus silently followed and fell into the armchair opposite, watching as his frail colleague waved over a second glass and filled it.

'What the hell were we thinking?' he spat out into the quiet room and Remus snorted in response.

'We weren't.' He stated bluntly. 'We were being handled; Dumbledore's special gift I believe.'

'I could change my mind. Test how much this guardianship is worth in our esteemed headmasters eyes?'

Remus laughed. 'Except it wouldn't work.' Severus raised a questioning eyebrow and Remus explained.

'Harry knows now. If he gets excluded at this point he will just hide himself away under James's cloak and find a way to get there anyway. He hates being excluded, you know that.'

There was a long silence after this as both men tried and failed to think of a way to get Harry out of the day's mission. The fire crackled gently and a small pop announced a tray of tea and toast as one of the house elves attempted to stop what promised to be a good drinking session. The two men exchanged an amused glance before reaching for more whiskey.

The next hour passed quietly with each man lost in his own thoughts.

'Why did you hate us so much?' Remus asked bluntly, disturbing the silence.

Not even bothering to pretend he didn't understand the question and finding his tongue loosened by the Whiskey, Severus laughed out load.

'You ask that after what the four of you did to me?'

'No,' Remus protested. 'Before that. You hated James and Sirius long before we started pranking you. You used to practically snarl at them every time you passed us in the corridor.'

Severus rolled the amber liquid in his glass around as he considered the question.

'They were everything I hated; Rich, spoiled, loud. All you could hear at dinner was Black's voice.'

'You misunderstand them still you know.' Remus stated quietly and Severus snorted.

'Really? Pray tell oh great wise one.' Severus's voice spat sarcasm in a way that made Remus wince. It had been a while since his colleague had spoken to him in that tone.

'Sirius's mother used the _Crucio_ as a training tool when he was young,' Remus almost whispered, noting how Severus stilled and turned watchful eyes to him.

'By the time he got to Hogwarts he had permanent nerve damage in his hands. He struggled to even hold a Quill sometimes. All that noise and bravado was his way of coping. James was the first one who realised that something was badly wrong for him and became very protective, very quickly. He would never hear a word said against Sirius and I guess that's how our rather unique dynamic started.'

Severus watched at Remus stared at the fire, his thoughts far away.

'You seemed an unlikely member of their little gang,' he observed flatly, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Remus nodded. 'I wasn't a member really, not at first. They got on with everyone in our house pretty well but I started helping Sirius with his homework. He would dictate his essays to me and I would write them to spare his hands. Once my little secret came out then I came under their protection. James collected all the troubled members of the house and looked after us. That's how Peter got added; no-one else really wanted him.'

Severus winced at that. That had been _him_ in Slytherin; not a pleasant comparison, he thought bitterly.

'So that's what brought me to your attention then. I wasn't part of the fan club so was therefore fair game?'

Remus shook his head sadly. 'We pranked everyone Severus. It only became so personal with you because you took it so badly. We never normally singled individuals out.'

Severus glared. 'I think you are doing a little bit of history tampering there wolf. Lily was pranked every day for a whole term in our fourth year.'

Remus smiled faintly. 'Yeah, she was,' he said softly, his eyes glowing amber in the fire. 'Lily, Amelia Bones and you. The three people we somewhat targeted.'

Severus frowned. 'What had Amelia ever done to do?'

'Nothing, but Sirius was trying to catch her attention and I was trying to catch yours.'

Their was a moments pause and then Severus slammed his glass down on the table with a bang.

'Tell me you are joking!'

Remus flushed red and looked down at his glass. 'Don't worry Severus, it was just a schoolboy crush. One that I am well over now. I realise how disgusting it must be to you to know the school wolf had a crush on you. I think Siri and James thought that getting you mad would force us to interact and hoped I would take the initiative from there.'

Severus leant back against the chair with a long sigh. All this time, he had thought they were singling him out for ridicule and they had been trying to set him up with their friend.

'That was a bloody stupid plan,' Severus mumbled and Remus laughed.

'It worked for James and Sirius. Siri and Amelia were close to getting engaged before..., well, before that Halloween. When it didn't seem to be working with you Sirius tried to get me to approach you but I wouldn't. I was convinced that anyone who found out about my condition would immediately run for the hills. Sirius tried to force the issue by luring you to the shack that night. I think he thought that once you knew then everything would be fine.' Remus sighed heavily. 'I think he never really understood just how dangerous I am. It was all a grand adventure to him.'

Severus brooded darkly trying to curb his anger towards his colleague. He had gone through seven years of hell in school because of this man's crush. As if reading his thoughts, Remus spoke softly into the quiet night.

'I'm truly sorry Severus. I should have stopped all that nonsense at the first opportunity. If it's any comfort none of us ever really got over that night. James and Sirius's relationship was never the same and I still have nightmares about what could have happened.'

'I notice none of you were punished,' Severus spat and Remus laughed out loud.

'Are you joking! Sirius had two months detentions and a years ban from Quidditch. Minerva wrote a letter home to his parents and when he got home he was beaten so badly he spent the entire summer holiday in St Mungo's. He never went home again after that. Albus was just careful to keep the details secret that's all.'

'So you're pathetic little secret didn't come out,' Severus muttered and Remus sighed.

'Would you really have wanted me executed?' Remus asked quietly with a trace of hurt in his tone.

The potions master sneered. 'That's a little dramatic isn't it?'

There was a moments silence. 'Lea Adams,' Remus whispered and at his colleagues raised eyebrow added. 'She was a girl from my home town who was bitten in the same attack I was. She was a year younger than me and never came to Hogwarts. The month before our little incident in the shrieking shack she escaped her pen on the full moon. She got out into the town and scared a few folk. Her father found her and stunned her before anything could get out of hand. However, the Ministry decided the near miss was reason enough to take her into custody. She was gassed to death four days later.'

Severus stared at the man in shock. 'The Ministry executed a teenager who had never injured anyone?'

Remus nodded soberly. 'Albus made it very clear to us that in any other circumstances, endangering a fellow student like we did you would result in at least suspension. If he had done that then the board of directors would have had to be involved. I would have been detained and killed, Sirius would likely have gone to Azkaban and it is possible Albus himself would have been prosecuted. He took a big risk allowing me to come to Hogwarts in that political climate.'

Severus let out a shaky breath and lay his head back against the headrest of the chair. He had come so close to reporting them all to the Ministry, or at least telling Lucius what had happened. He had had no idea that to do so would have been a death sentence for the other boy.

He was also rather shaken by the information that Black had been almost beaten to death as a result of the incident. Knowing what he did about that family, it shouldn't really surprise him, but he had never really considered the impact of Blacks stance against against his family politics. No wonder the man had been so unhinged.

'I'm sorry Severus,' Remus repeated quietly and after a small pause Severus nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes still closed as he rested against the chair.

He filled his glass once last time and levitated a log into the fire, regarding his scruffy colleague as his yellow eyes stared at the flames.

'What made you think I was that way inclined?'

Remus smiled softly. 'There were lots of rumours about you and Lucius. I personally thought it was ridiculous to think you would choose a poor, half breed over the rather resplendent Malfoy, but the boys thought otherwise. They said anyone who spent as much time on his hair as Malfoy would never stay with someone who was clearly allergic to shampoo.'

Severus snorted into his whiskey and threw Remus an amused look. He could clearly remember Lucius's advances. The older boy had been rather persistent.

'It was a recruitment tool for Luc,' Severus said quietly. 'A bit like Potter really. He would single out anyone he thought isolated and woo them. Instead of adding them to his gang like Potter, he would romance them for a bit, add them to his personal harem and then introduce them to the Dark Lord. Once they were initiated he would drop them. He never had any luck with me in that area. I really have never swung that way.'

Remus nodded sadly and then added dramatically. 'All those teenage hormones wasted on you; it's tragic really.'

Severus scowled but Remus could see the amusement in the man's eyes.

'I would never have guessed that was going on. I thought I detected a certain tension between you and a certain accident prone auror?'

Remus tensed and looked away. 'Yes well, that's a little one sided.'

Severus rose a sardonic eyebrow at that and Remus blushed and shifted in his seat.

'If you say so,' Severus drained his glass and stood up, stretching and glancing out the window at the small pink band on the horizon that signalled the coming dawn.

'I will bring a sobering potion and pepper up to breakfast for you. It's been a while since I skipped a nights sleep and will certainly need one myself.'

Remus nodded in thanks and continued to stare at the fire. Severus got as far as the door before turning and looking back at the pale man.

He paused a moment and frowned as he considered his words. 'I never liked Black and doubt I ever would have, but...I regret my part in his death. I knew my taunts were hitting home but always thought his sense of responsibility towards Harry would restrain his actions. I did not anticipate that events would converge in the way they did.'

He left quietly, the large wooden door swinging shut behind him and Remus stared a long while at the closed door, the taste of regret on his tongue. Things could have been so much better for all of them.

He capped the whiskey bottle with a sigh, wincing at the small amount left. He had only broken the seal on it that day. Today was going to be a long day and tonight Harry would be going heavens know where with the headmaster.

Remus left his shawl on the sofa and stoked up the fire before padding through to the shower. Thank heavens Harry was taking his second year class today. He didn't think he would have been able to cope with three classes.

**)O(**

The Gryffindor table was buzzing with talk of Harry's class that evening. Harry himself sat quietly eating his soup and trying to ignore all the muttering. Neville had smiled sympathetically and dropped down beside him.

'Was it ok?' the boy asked quietly and Harry nodded.

'A bit harder than the first years but yeah, it went alright. We were practising disarming spells so very much like last years DA. I got a bit of cheek from some of the kids though.'

Ron snorted. 'Not from our house I hope?'

'Nope, but I had to take some points. I think McGonagall approved but I feel horrible about it.'

Ron grinned. 'Taking points from a rival house; well done mate.'

Harry rolled his eyes and returned to his soup, watching as Neville did the same.

'Are you ok to take the lead in the study group again this Sunday?'

Neville smiled shyly. 'I think so. It's been going ok so far. Are you leading the Defense section.'

Harry grinned and pushed his empty bowl away. 'Nope! We are covering blasting curses so I have got the best person I know on it.'

'Who's that?' Ron asked around a mouthful of mash and Harry answered with a smile.

'Ginny.'

Ron chocked on his food. 'Ginny! I thought this weekend was the advanced one with the higher years?'

'It is and Remus, er I mean Professor Lupin will be there for the first half but Ginny will be leading it. She knows every blasting hex, curse and charm taught in school and Charlie taught her a few that aren't covered. She's brilliant at all of them; much better than me.'

Ron glanced down the table at his sister, impressed that she was going to be teaching seventh years. It seemed as though there was a wealth of opportunity for extra responsibilities at the moment. Ron was just relieved he had managed to make the Quidditch team this year. He looked back at his friend who was chatting with Neville and Luna.

'Harry,' he whispered urgently. 'Are you going to be able to play on Saturday?'

Harry grinned at the panicked look on Ron's face.

'I don't know. I have to check in Madam Pomfrey in the morning. I was only one pound short of her target before and I have been eating an extra muffin every day since then to try and get some weight on. I think as long as I haven't lost anything she will probably clear me to fly.'

Ron grinned again and reached for a dessert bowl, offering Harry one as well. Harry shook his head.

'Thanks mate but I am going to go and eat dessert at the Slytherin table.'

A sudden hush descended on his half of the table as everyone looked at him questioningly.

Harry shrugged. 'What? We've all been eating at other tables.'

'Yeah, but mate...with the snakes?'

Harry stuck his tongue out at his friend and climbed to his feet.

'I will see you all later guys. I have an appointment with Dumbledore after dinner so will be a bit late.'

Ron and Neville nodded seriously, having been told a little bit about what he would be doing the night before. They only knew that he was leaving the grounds, not that he was off hunting bits of Voldemort's soul.

'Be careful mate,' Ron said quietly and Harry smiled.

'With Dumbledore or with the snakes?'

'Both,' Ron said solemnly and Neville laughed.

'See you later Harry.'

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table trying to radiate confidence and normalcy. In truth he was a bit nervous about this but had been looking all week for an opportunity. The young first year who had been turned into a lizard in his class the day before was sat by himself at the end of the table so Harry approached him.

'Hello there, may I join you?' he asked kindly and the young man jumped and gave a little squeak.

'O...ok,' he croaked and Harry slid in opposite him. The rest of the table threw curious looks his way but he couldn't detect any obvious hostility.

'How are you?' Harry asked gently. 'No ill effects from your transformation yesterday?'

The boys face lit up. 'No, it was wicked!' He grinned brightly and indicated his housemates with a wave of his hand. 'Everyone wanted to ask me about it last night. There is a study group in Slytherin at the moment of kids wanting to become animagi but no-ones managed it yet. They wanted to know what it felt like to be another animal.'

'Shh,' one of the kids sat near by threw a bread role at the young snake and sent a threatening glare his way.

'Really?' Harry asked in his most friendly voice, ignoring the worried looks that were being exchanged. 'You should ask Professor Lupin to help. My dad and his friends all learnt how to be animagi in school. They used to keep Lupin company on the full moons.'

A few of the Slytherins' slid down the bench to listen in, their expressions turning from suspicion to curiosity.

'How long did it take them to manage the transformation?' one of the 7th year snakes that Harry didn't know asked.

'I think they were in fifth year so maybe a couple of years but they were just working off the books. They didn't have any teachers helping them. McGonagall would be your best bet but I don't know if she would approve or not. Lupin is more likely to turn a blind eye I think.'

The students exchanged glances, looking impressed and throwing the odd speculative looks at the staff table.

'Do we even want to know what's going on down there?' Remus asked with a chuckle and beside him the two head of houses stifled groans.

'I suspect not Remus,' Minerva said sharply. 'Sometimes ignorance really is bliss.'

Back at the Slytherin table, Harry had gained a rapt audience.

'Is it true you can make yourself invisible?' One of the first years asked and Harry laughed.

'Not exactly but I do seem to have a knack for sneaking about.'

'What about the Basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets? What happened there?'

Harry looked down the table at the twenty or so rapt faces and smiled to himself. This had gone better than he ever imagined. 'Did no-one ever tell you that story?'

They all shook their heads and Harry chuckled.

'Well someone pass me a treacle tart then and let me rectify that.'

As one of the prefects put two tarts and some custard on a plate for him, Harry launched into the tale, watched not just by the Slytherins' but most of the hall who were craning their necks to see what was going on.

Dumbledore leant over to address his potions master who had looked rather pale and tired all day.' Severus, could you tell Harry to report to my office for eight in warm clothes? Don't interrupt though. Your house seem to be enjoying his company.'

Severus nodded absently as the headmaster stood and walked from the hall, smiling as he felt the castle throbbing happily beneath his feet. It amazed him the impact that one young boy could have.

**)O(**

Harry arrived at the Gargoyle at five to eight and sighed heavily. This would be twice in two days he had been forced to interact with the headmaster and he hoped it wasn't about to become a pattern. Combined with the nerves at what they would be doing, Harry was starting to wish he hadn't eaten quite so much at dinner.

He rode the stairs up to the office, taking a moment to adjust the straps on his backpack. He had decided to change into muggle clothes and had an extra jumper and cloak in his bag, along with some chocolate and water. He really had no idea what Dumbledore had planned.

An hour later Harry was shivering in the frigid spring air as he watched the headmaster pull down the last of the wards around the Gaunt house although the term house was stretching it a bit. His back pack was a fair bit heavier now with the Sword of Gryffindor sticking out of the top, as well as several potions that Dumbledore had added.

The ward fell and the older man crept forward, whispering spells every few minutes. The sheer number of booby traps, curses and hexes were incredible and it seemed an age before they had finally made it all the way into the hut and retrieved the small wooden box that had been hidden behind a brick in the wall.

Harry had handed over replenishing potions to the headmaster every ten minutes or so, the only indication of the toll it was taking to break through all the dark magic.

Dumbledore cast one last spell and then cautiously opened the box, revealing a small ring sat in a green pillow. He exchanged a look with Harry and beckoned him over, pointing at the small crest that was stamped on the edge of the ring.

'The Gaunt family ring,' he muttered soberly. 'This is most certainly it.'

Harry moved closer and then quickly backed off as his scar burned painfully. He gasped, rubbing his forehead in irritation.

'Yep, definitely it,' Harry confirmed, watching as the headmaster reached for the ring and lifted it from the small box.

'It can't be,' he muttered, turning the ring to catch the light. 'Dear Merlin!'

'What is it Sir?' Harry watched as Dumbledore ran a finger longingly over the stone.

'After all this time...I never imagined.'

Harry watched in confusion and then growing alarm as the older man stood seemingly mesmerised by the small ring and then moved to slide it on his finger.

'Sir! No!' Harry leapt forward, attempting to knock the ring out of the headmasters hand but he was a fraction too late.

A moment later the air was split by Dumbledore's agonised scream as he fell to his knees.

'Professor!'

Harry caught him in his arms and tried to pull the ring off the man finger, ignoring the familiar pain that tried to cleave his forehead in two. When that failed, he grabbed his wand.

'Accio ring.'

The ring flashed but didn't move and Dumbledore groaned in agony.

'Sir, we have to get help.'

The headmaster beckoned him and lifted his uninjured arm. Understanding, Harry placed his hand over the older man's and braced himself as they both apparated away.

A moment later they slammed down painfully onto a stone floor and Harry looked around in confusion. The small stone room had no windows and one rusty metal door in a far corner.

'S..safe...house,' Dumbledore hissed breathlessly. 'Didn't mean to bring us here...must have remembered...' he tailed off and slipped down the wall until he was sat clumsily on the floor.

Harry pulled off his backpack and dropped to his knees beside the headmaster. He gave the man an apologetic glance and then grabbed the ring, dragging it painfully and slowly of the blackened finger. Harry threw it away across the floor and slumped beside his headmaster.

The stench of burnt flesh and dark magic slowly flooded the room, making Harry feel sick to his stomach. He could hear quiet whispering in his head, promising riches and success, promising impossible things. Images of Sirius and his parents faded in and out the darkness, promising him they would return, they would love him...if he would just...put...the...ring...on.

Harry closed his eyes and sought to occlude his mind, trying to remember the techniques he had read over the previous summer. Nothing seemed to block out the voices.

Gathering his courage and forcing himself to ignore the whimpering man beside him, he grabbed the handle of the sword and drew it from the bag before staggering over and swinging it with all his might at the ring in the centre of the floor.

There was a high pitched scream and a black cloud erupted from the shattered stone before blowing out in a rush of wind and pressure. Harry was thrown across the room, impacting sharply against the far wall before crashing to the floor. He curled into a ball as the floor and walls shook fiercely, great clumps of the stone work collapsing down and littering the floor.

It was several minutes before the shifting earth settled and Harry cautiously lifted his head. There was still a tiny slither of light from the single remaining torch that hadn't been destroyed. The ceiling had almost completely collapsed and the door had been obscured by a mound of debris.

Harry crawled over to Dumbledore and cleared several of the larger stones that had fallen on the man's lap.

'Professor, Professor can you hear me?'

The man groaned but did not reply and Harry sat back, allowing panic to set in for the first time.

They were trapped in an underground room and Dumbledore was badly injured. He had no idea where they were and didn't know how to apparate.

All in all, things were about as bad as they could get.

Harry pulled the older man into his arms and wrapped his spare cloak around them both, allowing his thoughts to drift to his new guardians.

Severus would find them, he thought; clawing on to a small bubble of hope that blossomed in his chest. Severus would know what to do.

**)O(**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**A/N – Is there anyone out there who would be interested in being a Beta reader for me. I would really like to find someone who writes themselves and would be happy to consider a reciprocal arrangement. I beta your work and you beta mine. Any takers?**

**Chapter warning; there are some examples of bad language in this chapter. A few messages and reviews recently have highlighted how some words which are used in a slang context in England are considered stronger in the US. I believe my story is appropriately rated but please do let me know if you think otherwise (preferably not in a 'you are going to hell' way; I have been getting a few of those recently!).**

**)O(**

Severus paced the floor of his office, one eye on the cauldron bubbling away in the corner and one eye on the clock. It was now 11.15 pm and Minerva had promised to inform him the moment that the headmaster checked in. Harry and Albus had been gone for exactly two hours and forty six minutes.

He knew he was being ridiculous. There would be a large number of wards and curses protecting the horcrux and there really was no better curse breaker in the world more skilled than Albus. The rational part of him knew the duo would be unlikely to return before daybreak.

The irrational part of him wanted to have Harry right here; in his pyjamas and ready for a normal nights sleep in Gryffindor tower. He also wanted to yell at the boy...quite loudly...for a long time. In one of those brief moments of clarity that can assault a person with no warning, he had a sliver of insight into his teaching style. Filing that nugget away for further examination at a later date, he sighed and looked longingly at the drinks cabinet.

Having not slept for close to forty hours, he knew that alcohol was a really bad idea just now. Especially as it had required three pepper-ups to get through the day.

A solid knock on the office door broke his reverie and he stormed over, ready to give Albus a piece of his mind, only to find Minerva on the other side of the door wearing a particularly fierce expression.

'What!' he threw out, recognising that the witch was not here to report the headmaster back safely and chomping on lemon drops.

The witch look pointedly at the room behind him which he had been blocking from view with his tall frame. With a huff, he moved aside allowing her access to his quarters.

She stormed in and seated herself on one of his navy chesterfield sofa's, leaving him no choice but to sit opposite her. He crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look as if to say _'Well?'_

Minerva pursed her lips.

'I want to know what's going on Severus. It is now past curfew and one of my students is merlin knows where with a crackpot headmaster who should know better.'

Severus sat silently, watching the elderly witch brood and reflecting on how much stronger her highland accent was when she was pissed. He was saved from answering by another knock on his door. This was softer and one he was beginning to recognise.

He waved his hand and the door flew open with a bang.

'Come in Lupin,' he barked in a tone that made it clear this was a chore for him.

Remus padded in to the study and placed a brand new bottle of whiskey onto the low table before the fire, smiling a greeting at the deputy headmistress.

Severus sighed and giving up, strode over to his drinks cabinet, removing the wards that protected it from his more adventurous students with a wave of his hand. He removed a bottle of brandy and three glasses and levitated them back to the table.

'No offence Lupin, but another evening on that gut-rot will likely be the end of me.'

Minerva huffed in offence. 'That's a 15 years old single malt Severus. Honestly, where are your manners?'

'Yes well, another thirty years would not make it any gentler on my stomach. There is clearly a reason why the Scots are so bad tempered.'

The elderly woman scowled at him and pointedly poured herself and Remus large glasses of the amber liquid before sitting back and fixing them both with a deadly stare.

'I will ask you again now Remus has joined us; where are Harry and Albus?'

There were a few minutes silence as both men exchanged a considered look. Maybe it was the memories of being schoolchildren under the this formidable matriarch but it didn't take long for them to cave and Severus gave a curt nod to his colleague.

Remus quietly rose and started casting privacy and defensive wards around the room. When he then moved on to check for animagi, listening charms and hidden devices, Minerva's eyebrows disappeared under her hairline.

'What on earth is going on Severus?'

Severus waited for his colleague to join them again and then quietly outlined what Tom Riddle had done to make himself immortal. The elderly witches expression morphed from confusion to horror as the implications became clear.

'So he can't be destroyed until all of these things are gone?'

Remus picked up the story. 'His body can be destroyed, effectively returning him to wraith form again but as long as he has a single horcrux he can be resurrected.'

Minerva took a large gulp of her whiskey before returning the glass to the table with a shaky hand.

'Explain to me why Albus is dragging along a sixteen year old boy with him on this quest?'

The men exchanged glances again and Remus continued, tentatively picking his way through the minefield of information they had been given.

'You have seen all the stuff The Prophet has been spouting about the chosen one?'

Minerva nodded.

'Well, there is an element of truth to that. There is..' Remus sighed. 'There is a prophecy...' He trailed off looking helplessly at Severus. Both men were acutely aware that they weren't meant to be sharing this information.

'About Harry?' She questioned. 'Since when do any of us believe in prophecies?'

'Since the Department of Mysteries ratified it.' Severus answered quietly and Minerva took a deep shaky breath.

'That's what you were all guarding last year? Is Harry mentioned by name?'

Remus shook his head. 'No, but the scar that Voldemort gave him identifies him as the subject of the prophecy. It basically states that Harry is the one who will or should I say _can_ beat Voldemort.'

Minerva's appalled expression flew between the two men.'He's just a boy!'

'This Prophecy was made before he was even born Minerva. It's the reason James and Lily went into hiding in the first place.'

Remus reached for his glass before continuing. 'Voldemort doesn't know all the details which is why he is so desperate to hear it. Thankfully Harry destroyed it last year but it makes anyone who knows the details a target.'

'Does Harry know?' She asked shakily and when Remus nodded she added a very colourful word to the discussion.

'He doesn't need that hanging over him,' she spat and Severus nodded in agreement.

'He doesn't but it became inevitable that he would hear the details. Had he been told earlier we might have avoided losing Black last year. Harry is at the centre of this whole mess whether he likes it or not. I think Albus has made the decision that involving him fully is the best course of action. Neither of us are very pleased about that.'

'..and this evening,' she asked, returning to her original question.

'Albus has a lead on one of the horcruxs'. They are both off treasure hunting!'

The last line was spat out and Minerva leant towards the potion master in concern.

'Why didn't you go too?'

Severus snorted. 'Albus felt it would leave the school too exposed if there were more than one key member of staff away at once. Of course what he meant is it would be too great a loss if more than one staff member was killed.'

Remus hissed in distress. He had missed that bit of nuance in the headmasters speech and was reminded again of how useful Severus was in a wartime scenario.

'If anything happens to that boy...,' Remus whispered hoarsely and Severus winced.

'We can't protect him from this Lupin. I don't like it any more than you do but Harry is at the heart of this war and nothing we do or say can change that. At least Albus is actually sharing the information now. That is certainly an improvement.'

'Not to all of us,' Minerva barked and Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement.

'Very few know the full details of the prophecy. I believe that Albus did not want to share it with anyone who is not able to occlude and even then most do not know the actual wording.'

'I have never been told all the details, although it was enough to scare the hell out of James and Lily,' Remus added quietly.

Minerva glanced up at the clock in distress. Would James have allowed this if it had been his decision, she wondered. She could not imagine either of the Potters sending their son into danger in this way.

Then again, she would never have imagined that Voldemort would gain access to Hogwarts and attack the boy on school grounds; on three separate occasions no less.

The clock moved past the midnight position and the three of them settled in for a long night.

)O(

Harry kicked the wall in frustration as his patronus stood and blinked at him with incomprehension.

'Go!' Harry commanded. 'Tell Professor Snape that we need help and are in 'the safehouse''.

The large stag moved closer and attempted to nuzzle Harry and he groaned loudly.

How on earth did the order use these to communicate? Harry knelt down beside the headmaster who was mumbling to himself, his eyes closed and a bead of sweat on his forehead.

'Professor? Please sir, I need you to help.'

The elderly man jerked in response but did not open his eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry looked around the partially collapsed room and tried to get his brain to work.

_Ok Harry, think. What do you need to do? Dumbledore is hurt and needs help. What can I do in the meantime?_

Harry gently eased the man away from the wall until he was laid flat on the floor. He rolled up his extra jumper and placed it beneath the man's head as a pillow. He then tucked his cloak around the trembling figure, leaving the left arm out where he could see it. The flesh was blackened and stank of burnt flesh. Fluid oozed out of the cracks, leaving the arm glistening in the small amount of light.

Harry could vaguely remember a TV programme he had seen where they had said to wrap burns in cling film. He tipped his rucksack upside down, dumping everything on the floor looking for an alternative. The closest thing he could think of was the wrapping on his chocolate bar.

He opened up the chocolate and wrapped it in a piece of notepaper to keep clean before tentatively enlarging the wrapper. By the time it was long enough to cover the headmasters arm the paper was so thin it was transparent in places.

Harry carefully cast a cleaning charm on the inside of the now bag shaped wrapper and gently slid it over Dumbledores arm. He then filled the bag with air magically, mentally thanking Fred and George for their balloon filling lessons the year before.

He tied the bag at the elbow and then cast a floating charm, leaving the arm waving in a surreal way beside Dumbledore's prone figure, the large bag making it look like some kind of mutant attachment.

He checked the man's breathing which seemed to be steady. Harry then carefully laid out everything that had been in his bag. He had two large chocolate bars, a 500ml bottle of water that he could fill magically once it was empty. His spare jumper he had used and his robe was now draped over the older mans and Harry was starting to get cold.

He pulled out his invisibility cloak and cast a warming charm on it before draping it about his shoulders. It was a little unsettling to be wandering about without a body but at least it would stop him getting hypothermic.

He packed his remaining supplies back in the bag and secured the sword to the bottom so nothing would get left behind if they ended up leaving in a hurry. Harry glanced back to the mound of rubble in the centre of the room and sighed. He would have to dig out that blasted ring as well.

Whilst he was pretty sure its curse was broken now, he was nervous about just leaving it here. It took nearly an hour to find the shattered ring that was now in pieces. The stone lay next to a portion of the silver casing; a large crack evident down it's centre.

Harry prodded it cautiously with his boot and then reaching out with his sense, sought to see the energy around it. He glimpsed a few small wisps of dark purple around the silver but nothing around the stone. He spent a few minutes casting the very detection charms he had been teaching the first years the week before carefully lifting the stone from the floor.

When a few moments of stillness produced no searing pain or screaming, Harry sighed in relief and turned the stone over in his hands. A second later the stone was falling to the ground and Harry was falling backwards as a flash of white light startled him senseless.

He scurried away from the corner where the apparition had briefly appeared, until his back hit the far wall. He found himself sat beside the prone headmaster, his heart pounding in his ears.

_What the hell had that been?_

Once the initial fright had worn off, Harry reached out with his attunement, trying to pick up whatever new curse this was that Dumbledore had missed. He could see a tendril of gold magic still clinging to the wall where the white image had appeared. Thinking about it, he was sure he had seen the outline of a man.

Gold auras where usually indicative of light or protective magic so maybe that hadn't been something set up by Riddle. Harry was reminded of how Dumbledore had reacted when he had seen the stone.

_'OK Harry,_' he muttered to himself. '_So you know that Riddle liked to use objects that were significant in themselves. So the stone is something good maybe? Something that he cursed when he placed his horcrux on it. Now that is gone.'_

Gathering his courage, he crept over to the fallen stone and slowly picked it from the floor. He sat for a long moment before turning the stone over in his hand, his eyes fixed on the far corner.

The white flash immediately bathed the room in light and a figure materialized; it's face slowly coming into focus. Harry felt his whole body begin trembling as recognition flooded through him and the figure slowly approached and knelt a few feet away.

'Hello there kid, how are you doing?' it asked kindly and Harry chocked back on a sob.

'Si..Sirius?' he whispered and the man nodded gently.

'I know this is a lot to take in Harry but yes, it's really me?'

'A ghost?' Harry asked in confusion and Sirius chuckled.

'Not exactly. I'm not really here in the way a ghost would be. That stone you have in your hand allows you to talk to me where I am. I feared I had scared you so much that you wouldn't pick it up again.'

Harry swallowed heavily, his throat tight and painful and tears starting to fall from his eyes.

'It's really you,' he sobbed and Sirius smiled gently, his own eyes glistening.

'I'm so sorry Harry. I never meant to leave you alone.'

'It's my fault,' Harry sobbed. 'I fell for Riddle's trap. You never would have died if it wasn't for me.'

Sirius shook his head and grimaced as if in pain. 'Please Harry, don't. You are not to blame for my stupidity. You were tricked kid, nothing more, nothing less. I am so, so sorry.'

Harry dropped his head into his hands, the stone pressing against his forehead and radiating a gentle warmth. His shoulders shook with the intensity of his sobs.

Sirius was here! Right in front of him.

_Please, please let this be real_, he pleaded to the universe. He lifted his head to find that Sirius had come to sit on the floor directly in front of him, his legs crossed in an almost lotus position. He was so close that Harry could feel the energy surrounding the spectre tickling his skin.

'How do I know this isn't another trick? The ring kept calling me to put it one. It promised just this! The chance to see you again.'

Sirius smiled. 'Had you done that, it would have cursed you the same way it did Albus. You destroyed the horcrux Harry, you don't have to worry about that now. Fortunately, Voldemort never realised what he had in the stone. You can literally resurrect the dead with that stone kid.'

Harry looked down in alarm at the small green pebble.

'I thought nothing could bring back the dead?'

'Not strictly true,' Sirius explained, laying his hand on Harry's knee. 'I'm not saying it is a good idea though. Any time the stone has been used in that way it has ended _very, very badly_ for all concerned.'

The man paused, looking hungrily at his godson's stricken face.

'I think it is more accurate to say that nothing can bring back the dead unchanged. Right now, we are just communicating across the veil. The longer we talk, the more solid I will appear to you but I will still be dead. You would need to combine the stone with a rather dangerous ritual in order to bring me back properly and seeing as I wasn't exactly sane before, I imagine that would be an unwise idea.'

Harry laughed at the amused twinkle in Sirius's eyes.

'It's so good to see you,' he said tearfully, noting how the man was already looking less transparent. What's it like there?'

Sirius cocked his head to one side as he considered the question. 'It's hard to really explain. Nothing is really concrete here; not time or thoughts or even ourselves. Sometimes I'm not sure I exist.'

Sirius's voice had taken on a dreamy quality that strongly reminded Harry of Luna Lovegood. It made him feel slightly panicky, as though the man would just drift away from him.

'Did you see my mum and dad?' Harry asked, a note of desperation in his voice and Sirius grinned. For a moment, he looked exactly how Harry remembered him.

'Do you feel ready to see them Harry?' Sirius asked quietly and Harry's heart leapt into his throat.

'I...I..can,' Harry stuttered, the trembling beginning again. 'I..can't..I don't know if I can...'

'Shh, Harry, breathe.' Sirius's hand seemed to grow heavier on his knee. 'If you're not ready then it's fine. They will understand.'

Harry sat for long minutes trying to bring his hyperventilating lungs back under his command.

'Can they see me?' Harry whispered and Sirius frowned in thought.

'Well, yes and no. We are not really looking down on everything the way the poets say. It's more like there is a connection with those we care about and occasionally it pulls on us. It's a bit like popping in to see how you are doing every so often. We have been with you often over this last few months.'

Harry blushed and looked down, his eyes tearing up again as Sirius squeezed his knee.

'Why didn't you tell me about the Dursleys'?' Sirius asked, his voice full of anguish and Harry screwed up his face in distress.

'I didn't want you to get into trouble,' Harry muttered and the older man winced.

'I really made a mess of it didn't I kid?' Sirius watched the teenager in front of him fight with his emotions and wished with everything in him he could go back and start again. Somehow give this child the life he should have had.

'I'm glad you have someone to look out for you now.'

Harry's head snapped up at his godfather's words. 'You know? You know about Severus?'

Sirius smiled cheekily. 'Yep, trust you to get adopted by the creepiest man in the western world.'

Harry frowned. 'He didn't adopt me. I'm just his apprentice; his and Remus's.'

Sirius lightly traced the mark on Harry's wrist. 'Your bond mark say different kid. You know you are more than an apprentice to Snape. He is wearing a hole in his study floor as we speak you know. He's very worried for you.'

'Do you mean you approve?' Harry asked in surprise and the older man went to ruffle his hair, frowning as his hand went straight through Harry's locks.

'Mmm, interesting. I can touch you but not move you I think. Do I approve? Of course I do. The man cares for you. How on earth could I object to that. Just don't stop washing your hair, ok?'

Harry laughed and reached for his godfather, joy filling him as he realised Sirius was now solid enough to hug. It was a bit like holding water, he felt if he pushed too hard he would fall straight through.

The magical energy hummed along Harry's skin as he lay in Sirius's arms, tears falling happily down both of their faces. Sirius glanced about at the destroyed room and sighed.

'Well, you've gotten yourself into another pickle here haven't you?'

Harry leant back and glanced up at the frowning man.

'Can you help? Do you know how we can get out of here?'

Sirius shook his head and looked over at the slumbering figure that had controlled his life for so many years.

'No, but I'm betting Albus can get you both out if we can improve his condition. Your father can help with that.'

'Severus?' Harry asked with confusion. 'But I don't have any way to contact him.'

Sirius grinned at him again. 'Just his apprentice, eh?'

Harry blushed realizing he had just admitted that he thought of Snape as his father.

'I'm sure Snivellous can help once you get back to Hogwarts but on this occasion I was thinking of the original version. The mark one so to speak.'

Harry frowned in confusion making Sirius snigger.

'Your dad kid. He's desperate to talk to you. He keeps prodding me in the back. It's getting annoying actually.'

Harry paled as he realised that his father was actually somewhere near, maybe even listening to them talk. He bobbed his head nervously and Sirius's grin widened. He glanced over his shoulder and Harry found his breath hitch as a second figure slowly appeared from the gloom.

He stared in awe as James Potter's image sharpened in front of them and moved to sit in beside them.

James eyes roved up and down his son's body, a hint of desperate worry in his expression.

'Is he hurt?' He asked his friend and Harry felt his heart jump at the sound of his dad's voice

'He's fine Prongs. A few scrapes and bruises but nothing serious. He will need some more energy before he can do this though.'

Harry looked questioningly between them, trying not to blush under his father's stare.

'Harry,' James said softly. 'Go and get one of those chocolate bars and the water.'

Harry scurried out of his godfather's arms and crawled quickly over to his bag, fetching the requested items and hurrying back. He held the stone tightly the entire time.

One settled back on the floor beside Sirius, he turned back to his dad expectantly.

'Can you transfigure the wrapper into a length of string?' James asked and Harry hurriedly unwrapped the silver foil and did as requested. He grimaced at it's appearance which was still slightly silver. McGonagall would have deducted marks for that.

'Right then, if you tie that around the stone then you can wear it as a pendant. It will work as long it is in contact with your skin. Only you will be able to see us unless you concentrate your magic on allowing others in. I can teach you that another time.'

Harry felt the smile that spread across his face at the implications of that. He could talk to his parents and Sirius whenever he wanted! This was incredible!

He carefully tied the sting around the stone, wedging it into the crack the sword had made to secure it. He then tied a triple knot in the end and placed it over his head, being careful not to lose skin contact as he laid it against his throat.

The string was long enough to hide the stone well below his neckline.

'What if Dumbledore wants it back?' he asked in sudden panic, desperate not to lose this precious link.

'He can't have it,' James stated in a firm tone. 'The stone would be dangerous for him and I believe he knows that. You have my permission to pass on my warning if he asks though.'

Harry nodded numbly finding himself unable to look away from James eyes. They were the lightest brown he had ever seen. No one had ever really talked about his dad's looks before; other than the dreaded Potter hair anyway.

'Are you alright Harry?' James asked, seeing his son pale.

'It's just...to hear your voice... and see you...you have really light eyes,' Harry blurted out and James laughed, his rich voice echoing off the stone walls.

'Get comfortable little one and we can talk properly.'

Harry snuggled back into Sirius's side, both of them leaning back against the rubble in the room and James sat in front on him. Harry tentatively reached out to touch his fathers arm and found his hand when straight through the image.

'Give it ten minutes kid and then you can give the old man a hug,' Sirius teased as he watched the two Potter men staring at each other.

Harry wrapped his cloak tightly around himself and lay the chocolate and water in his lap.

'We need you to eat all of that in the next hour as you are going to have to do some pretty impressive magic to get out of this fix.' James explained before glancing over his shoulder at something Harry couldn't see. He and Sirius exchanged a look and Sirius's arm tightened around his waist.

'Have we completely overwhelmed you yet, Prongslet?'

Harry smiled softly. 'Yeah, but in a really good way.'

'Ready for some more company?' James asked and Harry paled.

'O..ok.'

Harry watched as a third figure came into view feeling his emotions finally falling away from his control. He buried his face into his hands and wept as his mum knelt in front of him and called his name.

'It's alright sweetheart, we're here,' Lily said softly as his father gripped his knee tightly.

It took some time for him to calm but by the time he had the three spirits looked as solid as him. In fact, as he was still wrapped in his invisibility cloak it strangely looked as if _he_ was the ghost.

'Eat some chocolate Harry,' Sirius said rubbing his back and Harry shakily reached for a piece.

'We are so proud of you,' Lily whispered. 'You have survived so much and are still so pure. For you to be able to use the stone after everything you have been through is incredible.'

'It won't work for everyone,' Sirius explained. 'At least not like this. It's a mark of what a good kid you are that it has allowed us to come through like this.'

Harry smiled shyly, for once not upset at being out of the ordinary.

'Tell us about school Harry, 'James asked, smiling broadly at him. 'You are teaching some of Remus's classes?'

Harry grinned and went to launch into his term plan when a shout from the corner made them all jump.

Albus was staring wildly at the far wall and waving his wand about. He shouted something incomprehensible and Harry made to move but was stopped by Lily's hand on his knee.

'He's ok sweetheart; he has a fever and is hallucinating. You need to rest and eat and then your father is going to guide you through a spell that can help him.'

Harry relaxed back watching the older man with concern. Albus pointed his wand at the ceiling and looked about to cast a spell.

'Expelliamous!' Harry barked out by pure instinct and the headmasters wand flew into his hand.

Harry glanced at the ornate wand before laying it down in his lap beside his own.

'Probably best he isn't waving that around if he's hallucinating.'

Harry glanced up at the three incredulous expressions in confusion.

'What? What did I do?'

James's glance flew from the cloak Harry was wrapped in, the stone against his neck and the elder wand laid in his son's lap and grinned broadly.

'Nothing son, nothing at all. Now tell me about school.'

Harry smiled shyly and for the first time in his life started talking about his school life with his family. He spent the next two hours answering all their questions, while each of his parents held one of his hand and Sirius rubbed his back.

Against his skin the stone hummed happily, reunited with his two counterparts for the first time in nearly six centuries. The magic ran through the cloak, fixing and strengthening every stray thread or tear and renewing the charms.

The increasing glow was clearly seen by the three adults whilst Harry obliviously chatted on about study clubs and potions training.

**)O(**

**A/N- I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for months. You weren't expecting that were you!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**)O(**

A quiet pop caused Severus to wake with a jolt, his hand automatically reaching for his wand before his senses caught up. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he took in the dishevelled state of his study.

One of the castles elves was quietly clearing away the evidence of his colleagues meal and drinks. The elf tip toed around the sofa where Lupin had dozed off against the arm. Minerva sat in a straight backed chair near the now dead fire, sipping a mug of coffee and brooding darkly.

Severus hauled himself upright in his chair and rubbed his stiff neck in annoyance. At his questioning glance, Minerva sighed.

'It's ten to eight and no, they haven't returned yet.'

He growled in annoyance and stalked towards his bathroom for a shower. What type of educator took their students off on dangerous missions and refused to even leave instructions on where to find them?

Now that he was thinking about it, what kind of guardian gave his permission for such foolishness? Severus slammed his palm against the wall and turned the shower on full; stepping under it's still cold spray with a sigh. He had managed about an hour and a half of sleep and felt pretty dreadful.

When he emerged from the bathroom, ten minutes later, a breakfast tray was waiting for him and a very ragged looking wolf.

Remus looked up with red eyes and gave a weak smile. Minerva has excused us both from our classes today. She said to go to bed for a few hours whilst she lets the Order know what has happened. She said she will call us both when Moody has a plan of action.

Severus nodded seriously. That was actually a good plan. If Albus and Harry weren't back by midday then they would know they were dealing with more than just a delay and Moody at least had the weight of the Ministry behind him if they had to launch a full scale search.

The two men ate as much of the tea and toast as they could stomach and then Remus left with just a silent nod at his colleague. Severus was surprised to feel a moments sympathy for the man; he looked truly devastated, as if Harry was already lost to them.

He supposed that with everyone Lupin had already had to bury, it was understandable for him to think the worst. Severus couldn't do that. Even thinking that he might have lost Harry was more than he could stomach. He had only just found the boy, he couldn't say goodbye yet.

To his surprise, sleep came easily to Severus. He had lain down fully dressed on his bed to rest his eyes and found himself being shaken awake several hours later by an apologetic Minerva.

'It's just gone one 'O' clock Severus. I have informed the Ministry that Albus and Harry are missing. There is an emergency Order meeting in fifteen minutes in the room of requirement.'

'The what?' he asked groggily.

'7th floor Severus, look for the red door.'

Ten minutes later he found himself walking up the stairs with Lupin, who had also slept; and had a good cry too by the look of his eyes.

'I didn't know this place was called the room of requirement,' Severus muttered. 'And I don't remember the door being red!'

He recognized the room as being the same one Harry and Neville had been running the study group in but was surprised to find the place transformed as he walked in the door.

What had been an enormous space was now a modest sized, dark, wood panelled drawing room with a large mahogany table running it's length. The current Minister for magic, Rufus Scrimgeor was already sat at the top of the table and both men winced at his sharp glance.

Severus had been interrogated by the man on his arrest after the first war and Scrimgeor had been incensed that the court had cleared him. He had also strongly opposed Remus's appointment at the school. The two colleagues exchanged a grim look before going to sit opposite the man.

Minerva sat at the top of the table, cradling a large mug of herbal tea and Severus hid a smirk as he recognized the smell. Well, if she must insist on drinking half a bottle of single malt!

The rest of the Order dribbled in, in groups of twos or three although Severus noted that none of the aurors were here. Kingsley and Moody flanked the Minister in official bodyguard roles and everyone else understood they were not to 'out' them as Order members. Arthur had come because his membership was already a matter of public record and the Minister nodded to him in recognition.

Once everyone was assembled, Minerva cleared her throat and began the meeting.

'I must ask everyone's apologies for high jacking the Order,' she said nervously. 'As you are all aware by now Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter are missing. They left the school grounds at eight last night for a private Defence lesson. I was instructed that they would be back by midnight and to alert the relevant authorities if they had not returned by daybreak.'

The Minister scowled, clearly not impressed with their cover story.

'Does Dumbledore often take students off school grounds in the middle of the night?' He asked harshly and Minerva frowned, her lips pursing as she straightened in her seat.

'No Minister, but then we haven't had an apprentice in the school for many years either. I'm sure you understand that with the specific threat to this boys life then being trained by the only man that has ever stood against Voldemort and survived is a sensible idea?'

She paused before adding testily. 'And as you so recently expressed your concern that having Hogwarts involved in training the-boy-who-lived may cause a conflict of interests, I imagine he thought leaving school grounds for the training a sensible option.'

_Bravo Minerva,_ Severus thought with a hidden smirk as the Minister flushed red and a flash of guilt crossed his face. So the Ministry had been trying to interfere with Harry's apprenticeship had they? Interesting.

Severus did his best to look confused and guileless as he interjected.

'Has there been concern about the apprenticeship Minerva? Professor Lupin and I have been careful to ensure Harry is receiving the same training that any other apprentice in these fields might get. As you indicated, specific threat training has taken place outside the school grounds.'

Remus leant forward and Severus hoped the wolf would play along. They hadn't exactly worked this out in advance.

'What exactly was the concern about a conflict of interest?' Remus asked, his voice expressing confusion.

The Minister shuffled uncomfortably. 'Nothing of major concern?' the gruff man answered. 'I simply wanted to ensure the boy was being properly prepared?'

'By restricting the training he can receive?' Remus asked guilelessly and the Minister practically growled his answer.

'It was not so much what he was taught...' he trailed off and Remus finished for him his voice soft and exuding sadness and hurt.

'….but who he was taught by. Well that explains why Headmaster Dumbledore has been teaching Harry himself, and taking him off school grounds.'

He directed this last part at Severus who shook his head sadly, playing along and inwardly applauding his colleagues performance.

'It does indeed Remus, it does indeed.'

Remus patted his colleagues arm in sympathy and the Minister shuffled again whilst Moody coughed loudly to avoid what would have likely been a snort of laughter. You would have thought the two men were life long friends for the performance they were giving.

'Yes well,' The Minister shuffled his paper and attempted to take back control of a rather uncomfortable situation.

'I applaud Dumbledore's attempts to keep things tidy and appropriate and we can only hope no harm has befallen him or Mr Potter. I have of course directed the auror department to treat this as a missing person's case of the utmost importance. The question is, do we involve the media yet?'

'I would highly encourage you not too,' Moody interjected. 'If they are hurt then alerting the Death Eater ranks means that they will be looking for them too. I would suggest we appoint Minerva as acting head and tell anyone who asks that Dumbledore and Potter are abroad training. That's likely to make the Dark One fill his trousers.'

Several people sniggered as Minerva sniffed in distaste. 'Really Minister, must your aurors be quite so vulgar?'

There was a table wide attempt to hide grins as the Order members recalled the rather blue bouts of humour that usually occurred between Moody and the fierce Scottish woman when they socialized.

Moody gave what might have been a wink in the woman's direction (it was hard to tell past his scars) before answering.

'My apologies Madam; What I meant to say was that Lord Voldemort fears both your headmaster and Mr Potter. The thought of the two of them preparing to face him may cause him some consternation.'

'Is there any way to tell if they have been captured?' The Minister asked, his comments clearly directed at Severus.

'I'm afraid I am no longer cultivating those contacts Minister. As you yourself noted, it would have been a conflict of interests.'

The Minister stared at the potions master, his dislike clearly evident. 'I was not aware that it was possible to just walk away without considerable cost,' he asked, a pointed look directed at Severus left arm.

_Enough of this,_ Severus thought with a snarl whilst outwardly maintaining a calm, somewhat sad appearance.

'It's not Minister,' he answered quietly whilst rolling his sleeve up and laying his bare arm on the table.

There was a collective gasp as everyone assembled took in the sight of his Dark Mark. At least what had been his Dark Mark. The skin was raised and covered in weeping, partially scabbed blisters. It looked like the whole area had been burnt through to the lowest layers of skin. At each corner of the long tattoo was a raised area of white scar tissue.

Scimgoer's eyes flew up to lock with the Potions Master's. 'How do you stand it?' he whispered and Severus winced.

'I stand it because I have to and because _Harry_ is more important.'

His words were quiet but they might as well have been shouted into the room for their impact. There was a moments silence as the inflection in Severus's voice was noted by all. Severus Snape _cared_ for Harry Potter. It was both a declaration and a challenge and it was clearly heard as the Minister inclined his head in acknowledgement and Remus patted his arm; this time the gesture genuine.

'Beside,' Severus continued, covering up the mangled arm. 'I have received lots of help. Madam Pomfrey has been able to dampen the nerve signals in the area and the apprenticeship bond has also reduced the pain.'

'Interesting?' The Minister muttered. 'One bond interfering with another. You should perhaps write that up for the Department of Mysteries.'

'Already done Minister,' Minerva answered sharply. 'It would help of course if we knew who was trustworthy to send it too.'

The tension racked up a notch as the Minister accepted her inference that the Ministry was not entirely secure.

The group dispersed with their individual assignments and Severus reflected that it had been the first time she knew of that a sitting First Minister and the Order had met together like this; and without hexes being thrown as well.

Quite remarkable really.

Severus watched the Minister and his entourage leave and then turned to the acting headmistress.

'What do you want me to do?' he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Minerva grimaced in sympathy as her two colleagues and the Weasley parents hovered.

'There is very little you can do at this point but wait. Severus, you have another matter that may need your attention.'

She pulled out a thick parchment envelope and handed it to him. This came for Albus this morning by urgent owl. I will support you if you feel you need to go?'

Severus frowned and took the envelope with apprehension. What could possibly necessitate him leaving Hogwarts just now? Especially with Harry still missing.

He pulled out the letter, noting that the envelope was already unsealed and stamped to say it had been checked for tampering. He instantly recognised the neat, flowery script of Narcissa Malfoy and read the contents with a sinking heart.

The remaining Order members watched in concern as the man paled and sat heavily in a nearby chair.

'Is everything alright Severus?' Arthur asked in concern but the man didn't seem to hear him as he continued to pour through the long letter.

Minerva sighed and answered for him. 'It appears young Draco Malfoy has attempted to take his own life and has done a damn fine job of it.'

Molly gasped and reached for her husbands hand.

'Did he...I mean is he...dead?'

'No but he is not expected to survive. He brewed a particularly powerful poison that is difficult to treat. The healers in France have done their best but he remains unconscious and the poison is continuing to affect his liver and kidneys. Narcissa has asked for Severus's help.'

Remus stepped forward and knelt before his sour colleague. 'Severus, we can keep you up to date by owl. I'm sure Minerva could arrange an international portkey; you could be back here in fifteen minutes if there is any news.'

Severus looked up from the parchment, his eyes haunted. 'I can't...how can I, how can I go when Harry...'

'Remus is right Severus,' Minerva said sharply. 'Under normal circumstances I would suggest you stay and keep teaching but I suspect you would go stir crazy waiting. This way you have something to concentrate on and if nothing else you should get the chance to say goodbye to your godson.'

Severus raised haunted eyes to his stern colleague, taking in her harsh very accurate words. He nodded bluntly.

'You can make me a portkey?'

'I will see to it immediately Severus. Floo to my office when you are ready to go.'

Ten minutes later Severus was packed and standing in Minerva's office as Remus hovered looking sad and irritated.

'You will contact me immediately if there is any news?' he demanded of his colleague and the man sighed.

'Of course I will, and Severus,' the man paused, stepping forward to lay a hand on Severus's shoulder. 'You are not abandoning him. There truly is nothing you can do until Moody comes back with a potential location list.'

Severus stared hard at the office wall while he sought to bring his emotions under control. _...wolf,_ he chanted in his head until he felt his breathing settle.

Minerva strode purposefully into the office, a small wooden box in her hand which she handed to her potions master. The activation word in 'rescue' and to bring you home 'sanctuary'. It's not strictly legal so try not to activate it in company. Narcissa has given me the passwords to her wards so this should take you straight into their reception hallway.'

Severus opened the box and took out the small pewter ball, before gathering all his bags under one arm. Remus recognised one of them as Severus's travelling potion kit. He have his colleagues one deep searching look and then activated his portkey, disappearing in a blurry haze.

Remus turned to his colleague with a deep felt sigh.

'How worried are you?' he asked with trepidation and Minerva sighed before sitting heavily at her desk.

'I'm beyond worried right now Remus, although if it's any consolation I checked Albus's portrait after the meeting. It's stored in a room in the attics.'

'It's still?' Remus asked sharply, relieved when his colleague nodded.

'Yes, it's still a painting. Wherever they are we know that Albus at least is still alive.'

'Perhaps we should have Harry sit for a portrait when he gets back,' Remus suggested tiredly. 'It could be reassuring when he keeps disappearing like this.'

'I think we should have everyone in the Order sit for one,' She responded dryly. 'Heaven knows I wish the Potters had sat for one. I would very much have appreciated their input on Harry over the years.'

Remus visibly sagged in his seat. 'I do to; I hate the fact that the only memory he has of them is Voldemort murdering them.'

Minerva's head shot up. 'What?'

'It's what he hears when dementors approach Minerva. His parents screaming for their lives. It's the only real memory he has. At least if he had a painting he would be able to see how they talked, how they moved; that weird thing James did with his eyebrows.'

Minerva laughed briefly before exchanging a sad look with her tired looking teacher.

'We will find them Remus. Or they will find their way back. This is Harry and Albus we are talking about after all.'

Remus nodded and left the room silently. Moody had given him some research to do about past escape points and safe houses. Relieved to be doing something, he headed back to his office and the pile of journals Moody had left for him.

**)O(**

Harry laughed as Sirius finished the story about how he and Remus had trapped themselves in a fourth floor cupboard for three days and the rumours that had followed them for the rest of that year.

'That's hilarious,' he barked. 'So everyone thought you were a couple and were up there smooching!'

'Yep!' Sirius said with a laugh. 'Although that wasn't so far fetched at the time with Remus's inclinations.'

Harry chocked on the sip of water he had taken and he looked between his dad and godfather. 'Remus's gay? Really?'

'Well,' his father answered carefully. 'He swings both ways if you know what I mean.'

'In other words he's anybody's' Sirius declared deadpan, earning himself a slap on the arm from Lily.

'Sirius Black! You take that back right now! Remus was always very shy. He was certainly not...well...'

'Easy?' James suggested helpfully.

'A player,' Sirius interjected.

'A horny wolfman?'

A sharp glare shut both men up although they continued to snigger.

Harry smiled tearfully at the three adults. This was great. Sat here talking with them all. He sighed softly and Sirius pulled him closer. He was now practically sat in the man's lap.

'I didn't know that about Remus. I've never seen him with anyone. I think he's lonely.'

The mood sobered and James squeezed his hand. 'He's had a very, very hard life Harry and he's not keeping very well health wise at the moment.'

'Can I help him?' Harry asked seriously and Lily smiled, touching his cheek lightly.

'You are helping him Harry; more than you could ever know. He's delighted that you are apprenticed to him and Severus. It means so much to him. He's very sad that you have been hurt so much and he feels terrible about it.'

'Everyone feels terrible about it Harry,' James said softly, glancing over at the prone headmaster who was still muttering in his sleep.

Harry's expression hardened and James gripped his hand tightly. 'He truly didn't know Harry. He didn't know that Vernon was hurting you.'

Harry looked between his parents faces in confusion.

'He put me there!' he cried in anger, a few tears slipping from his eyes which he wiped away angrily pulling his hand from his mothers.

Lily immediately grasped it again and gripped it between her own, looking to her husband for guidance.

'What do you know of that time Harry? After the first war I mean.' James voice was soft and serious.

'Not much,' Harry admitted. 'I know everyone was celebrating whilst I starved in a cupboard.'

'Oh Harry,' James whispered, wiping his son's face tenderly. 'I'm so very sorry we weren't there; That we couldn't protect you from that.' He took a deep breath and then continued. 'It was a horrible time Harry. The Ministry was in a mess. There were daily court sessions for all of the captured Death Eaters. No body knew where to start rebuilding or who to trust.' He paused to wipe the tears that were pouring down Harry's face. It seemed that now he had started crying, he couldn't stop.

Sirius picked up where James had left off. 'There were hundreds of petitions to the courts to raise you Harry. Many were from pureblood families in influential positions. Many of those had served Voldemort during the war and were now claiming to have been under the influence of Imperius. Albus knew from his spy that there was a plot to get revenge on you. To adopt you and then arrange for an _accident._'

Harry shuddered. 'That's why he sent me to the Dursley's?' he asked quietly and James nodded.

'He tried to get the Ministry to allow him to adopt you himself. I think he hoped that the laws might be softened to allow werewolves to raise children and then Remus could take over but it didn't work. He was challenged by Lucius Malfoy and there is no doubt than Lucius would have won.'

'So what happened?' Harry asked confused and Lily picked up the explanation.

'The wizarding world values blood lines above everything else. The only way Albus was going to be able to keep you out of Lucius's clutches would be to place you with those who shared your blood.'

'The Dursleys'' Harry stated flatly and James nodded.

'It was the only other option and it allowed Albus to extend the effects of your mothers bravery and place blood wards around Privet Drive. He knew that you would have a difficult life there but he never thought they would hurt you. When you turned up all skinny and waif like,' James ruffled his hair while Harry snorted in outrage. '...he thought that maybe Petunia was a bit uneducated when it came to food. Many muggle families don't eat well. It's the biggest crisis facing their world at the moment. He never imagined that they were actually withholding food from you.'

Harry nodded numbly as he looked back at the ageing man.

'So you're saying I should forgive him?'

James smiled softly. 'You are right to be angry Harry. There are many, many people who failed to see what was happening to you, but Albus didn't hurt you. He did everything he could to keep you safe. I'm not saying he's innocent in this but I think you are maybe blaming him for everything because it's safer to be angry at him than it is to be angry at Vernon and Petunia.'

'Them you can hex into cockroaches if you want,' Sirius added, earning another slap from Lily.

'I was thinking earwigs actually,' Harry added deadpan and the adults laughed.

'Petunia's terrified of earwigs,' Lily said and Harry nodded knowingly. 'I know; what do you think made me think of it.'

Sirius hugged him hard and kissed the back of his head. 'We love you kid, you know that right?'

Harry dropped his head as the tears started flowing again.

'I know,' he whispered. 'This is so amazing. Just hearing your voices is so...'

James chuckled. 'Do we sound how you thought we would?' he asked and Harry shook his head avidly.

'Not at all. Mum's accent is really strong although I don't recognise it.'

Lily grinned. 'It's a Yorkshire accent Harry. I grew up in the Yorkshire Dales.'

'The dales?' He asked and Lily smiled.

'It's a bit like moorland. All hills and pretty wild. We lived there until I was fourteen and Pet was sixteen.'

Harry frowned in confusion. 'But Aunt Petunia doesn't sound like that at all.'

James snorted in amusement. 'Your aunt liked to pretend she came from a different background than she did. I think she was determined to sound like the queen.'

Harry laughed. 'Well that explains all the screeching.'

Lily kissed his hand and smiled gently at him. 'What about your dad,' she asked and Harry blushed.

'I..I really like your voice,' he answered, smiling at James's pleased expression. 'It's really soft and a bit, well...posh.'

Sirius roared with laughter while James blushed bright red.

'Your father's family lived in the Scottish Highlands for many generations Harry,' Lily explained. 'They seemed pretty posh to me too but living up there softened the accent quite nicely. It was the first thing I liked about him actually.'

'Really?' James asked his wife quietly and she nodded shyly. 'Not my charm and wit?'

'What charm and wit,' she teased and Harry grinned.

This was great. He didn't think he ever wanted to leave this place.

**)O(**

Albus drifted back to consciousness to the sound of laughter and soft voices chatting. He forced his eyes open and looked around the collapsed room in confusion. The nightmares still lingered on the edge of his consciousness and part of him was unsure if this was part of it.

His eyes focused on the far corner where he could see Harry huddled against a pile of fallen masonry and relief flooded through him. The boy looked fine and other than a few scratches on his face did not appear to be carrying any injuries. He recognised the glowing shimmer of the invisibility cloak and smiled. It was sensible of the boy to bring that.

Then the rest of the scene intruded on his senses. Harry was chatting happily to someone he couldn't see. Albus might have thought Harry was taking to himself if not for the soft glow that illuminated the whole corner and the fact that he could hear whispered voices talking back. At least two he thought in confusion; a male and female.

He tried to sit up but found there was no strength in his muscles and the only answering response in his body was a flash of pain through his injured arm. He sighed and closed his eyes. Regret flooded through him. Would Harry be able to escape this room by himself? He knew the wards on this chamber were extremely strong and set for only a hand full of people.

He could feel the curse reaching up his arm towards his armpit and knew he would not last much longer.

'I'm so sorry Harry,' he whispered. 'So...very sorry.'

Albus's eyes drifted down again, too tired and confused to work out the strange voices that echoed around the destroyed room. He let the blackness carry him away.

**)O(**

James was midway through telling Harry about his parents first date when he broke off and glanced back at the headmaster, his face sobering.

'Is Harry ready?' Sirius asked quietly and James nodded.

'I think so. Either way we have no choice; we are running out of time.'

Harry looked between the two men with confusion. 'What is it?'

James smiled at him. 'We were waiting for all that chocolate to metabolize in your system Harry. You are going to need the energy.'

Sirius squeezed him tightly. 'The curse that was on that ring is a terrible one Harry. There is no counter curse or treatment that can fix it, however...'

He trailed off and James picked up. 'The fact that you can attune to magical energies means you can help him. I'm going to talk you through it but I think that you can remove the curse and help Albus.'

'Now?' Harry asked and his parents both leant forward to pull him into a hug.

'Now Harry, but you have to promise to stop if your father tells you too. This will be very dangerous for you.'

Harry nodded in agreement and James squeezed his shoulder.

'Good boy. Lets go see if we can pull this stubborn old man back from the veil shall we?'

**)O(**

**A/N- Many many thanks for those of you who have offered to be Beta readers. I'm not ignoring you honest! I'm trying to take the time to check out everyone's profile and read their work so I can find a good match. You are all amazing!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**)O( **

Severus landed harshly on a marble floor, finding himself in a large hallway. Taking a moment to get his bearings, he rubbed absently at his knees who were protesting at such rough treatment.

'Severus!' He turned to see Narcissa rushing down the corridor towards him and had to fight to hide his reaction to her changed appearance. She was dressed in a simple black dress and flat shoes, her hair pulled back in a single plait. There was not a scrap of make-up or jewellery evident; not even her wedding ring he noticed with interest.

She looked as if she would embrace him but stopped uncertainly a few feet away; looking unsure as to how to greet him. This was the first time they had seen each other since Severus's true allegiance had been exposed. Their correspondences had been brief and stilted.

'Thank you for coming,' she whispered shakily; If anyone can help him I know you can.'

'How is he?' he asked seriously, allowing his concern to show. He wanted Narcissa to see he still cared about Draco despite what had happened between them.

She bit her lip and shook her head. 'Not...not well. They're doing everything they can but...'

'Did you keep a sample of the poison?'

Narcissa picked up one of his bags and directed he follow her down one of the long corridors.

'I managed to save a small amount and I think I have found the book he was working from. The healers have identified Belladonna and Black Nightshade and have managed to purge his system but they think there is a third active ingredient still at work.'

They had reached a small room off the main corridor and she placed his bag on the floor before opening the door. The room was bright and filled with sunlight and barely any furniture. A single bed sat in the centre of the room and three healers surrounded it talking softly. They fell respectfully quiet as Severus entered. Even here they had heard of the famous British Potions Master that had invented the Wolfsbane potion.

'What are his symptoms,' he asked officiously, not bothering with introductions or pleasantries.

What was obviously the senior healer stepped forward and handed Severus Draco's chart.

'His renal system in still compromised and we are struggling to keep blood flow to the area. He is having regular convulsions that are not sensitive to our potions and is developing some clotting problems.'

'You're sure you have fully purged the nightshade?' he asked sharply and the older man nodded.

'Yes Monsieur, I have checked several times. We are clearly missing something. We sent a sample of the poison to the lab but they have been unable to identify the third active ingredient.'

Narcissa silently handed over a small potions book and Severus winced. He recognised the tome. He had given it to Draco himself on his last birthday. Narcissa touched his arm lightly in sympathy. He opened it to the page she had marked and saw the recipe for a standard poison. Simple, effective and deadly but something was clearly off.

'Did your labs say he followed this exactly?'

The healer nodded.'Yes other than the unknown ingredient and the fact he used a different binder.'

Severus looked at the man sharply who continued. 'He substituted rose water with grapefruit juice. A case of what was to hand I expect.'

Severus frowned and moved over to look at his godson for the first time. Draco lay utterly still and was as white as death. He wrapped a slender hand around the boys smaller one whilst he thought through the boys reasoning.

'Draco is an accomplished brewer,' he said with certainty. 'He would not have made the substitution without good reason.'

'What are you thinking Severus?' Narcissa asked quietly and Severus turned to face her and the healers.

'I think he wanted to die,' he said bluntly. 'He has chosen a potion that is deadly but also easy to treat if caught quickly. If I know Draco he would have made that weakness into a strength. What did you treat him with?'

The healers read through each entry on the chart and Severus was surprised to hear a number of muggle treatments on the list. At his raised eyebrows the elder man explained. 'The senior healer at our clinic is Muggle born, he has also trained in non magical medicine and encourages us all to use a combination of the two.'

Severus glanced back at his godson with a thoughtful expression. 'It is likely that is why Draco is still with us. He would not have anticipated that you might use non magical means to purge the poisons.' He frowned heavily. 'If you had used potions only, are any of the treatments toxic in their own right?'

The healer frowned. 'Not really. The treatment for the Belladonna is pretty acidic and has to be measured carefully but other than that...'

'Acids,' Severus murmured reaching for the remaining sample that Narcissa had saved. He smelt it carefully, noting the grapefruit and distinctive Nightshade. The belladonna would be odourless by now but there was another sharp, sweet odour behind it. 'He would have used the grapefruit for it's acidic qualities, meaning there is something in here that is harder to break down. Most likely a root or leaf.'

He turned back to the small team who were listening avidly. 'Have you checked the level of acid salts in his blood?'

One of the team, a small dark haired woman, moved to do just that, collecting the things she needed on a small tray before returning to the teenagers side. She pricked one of his fingers and allowed a few drops of blood to fall into a test tube before healing the small nick with a wave of her wand.

She then allowed two drops of reagent to fall into the tube before sealing it and shaking gently. They all waited for a moment for the pink mix to turn and several of the healers swore loudly as it moved from pink to bright yellow.

Narcissa started in alarm as the room burst into activity and one of the healers moved to place a muggle IV into Draco's arm.

'What is it?' She asked, gripping Severus's arm.

'The acid levels in Draco's blood are extremely high. That is what had been causing the convulsions and renal damage. I think Draco deliberately put an ingredient with acid salts into the potion. Something that would slowly increase the acidity of his blood until it destroyed his organs. By itself it wouldn't have been enough to do him harm but coupled with the treatment for poisoning...' he tailed off as Narcissa started to cry.

'He put a fail safe in,' She stated sadly. 'In case I found him in time.'

Severus rubbed his nose as he watched the healers work. 'He should survive this now, although damage at this level cannot be undone overnight,' he warned. 'Draco is likely to be sick for many months after this.'

She nodded tearfully before standing on tip toes to kiss his cheek. 'Thank you Severus,' she whispered. 'I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him too.'

He watched the healers work sadly. That such a bright young man would be reduced to this was unfathomable to him. He promised himself yet again that he would see Voldemort fall.

'Is it true that Harry Potter is apprenticed to you Severus?' the Malfoy matriarch asked and he smiled gently at her.

'Wanting to catch up on all the gossip Cissie?'

She smiled tiredly and rubbed her eyes. 'Of course I do. I'm stuck in this shack with one old house elf for company. The Ministry have seized the manor and all of our funds...,' Severus raised a disbelieving eyebrow at that and she smiled. '...all of our funds that they know about.' She corrected and Severus laughed.

'Will you take tea with me and fill me in on all your news?'

She glanced back at her son anxiously and the senior healer nodded at her. 'I will inform you of any change immediately Madam. Please feel free to go rest with Master Snape.'

Severus offered her his arm which she wearily took, leading him towards the parlour. He glanced at the large grandfather clock in the hall as they passed. It read ten past four, meaning it was ten past three in Scotland. Harry had been missing for nineteen hours.

)O(

Harry shifted position so that the headmaster's swollen arm was resting in his lap, still encased in the oversized bag. The bag sloshed a little as the fluid collected in the bottom moved around.

'Gross,' Sirius muttered, earning a reproving look from James. 'It is though.'

Ignoring his friend, James sat down on the floor behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his son. He took a deep breath in and Sirius smiled softly, knowing his friend had been overwhelmed for a moment that he held his boy in his arms.

'OK Harry, I'm going to talk you through this but I need you to promise me you will stop if I say so.'

'I will,' Harry promised earnestly. He picked up his wand and glanced over his shoulder at his father expectantly.

'Firstly, you need to completely relax and see if you can attune to the energies in the room.'

Harry closed his eyes and starting taking the deep, controlled breaths that Severus had taught him. After several minutes he slowly opened his eyes and glanced about, seeing immediately the intricate wards that surrounded the room and the soft glow of his parents and Sirius's magic.

'OK,' Harry said quietly. 'I can see the wards and all you guys.'

'That's good, Harry,' James whispered. 'Now focus on Albus. Can you see the curse?'

Harry squinted and focused on the plastic bag for a moment, seeing the dark swirling mass that had invaded the veins and arteries.

'I see it,' he declared. 'It's spread all the way up to the shoulder.'

'I want you to focus on the edge near his armpit and imagine it being pushed back down through the arm.'

It took several attempts but eventually Harry could feel the edge of the curse and he sent his magic out, forcing the swirling mist a few inches back down the arm. He panted heavily. 'It's really hard.'

'I know son,' James said, rubbing his back gently. 'Now that you have it I want you to take a big breath and push with all your might. The further down the arm you can get it in one push, the more chance we will have.'

Harry took in a deep breath, tensed his stomach muscles and then pushed with his magic. The curse fled almost to the headmaster's wrist before it seemed to become aware that it was being attacked and fought back.

'Anchor your magic Harry!' James said urgently, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. 'Imagine it is wrapped around Albus's wrist.'

Harry forced several tendrils of his magic around the muscles and veins in the headmasters arm and imagined them pinned down with nails.

'OK relax a moment Harry.' James said gently and Harry sagged in his arms.

He could feel the curse pushing and prodding at his magic; the outside edges feeling as if they were being burnt and bruised. He winced in pain.

'You did great Harry, really great. That was impressive work. Take a few moments and we will see if we can expel it completely.'

Harry turned slightly and buried into his fathers shoulder, being careful to keep his concentration focused on the bits of his magic being slowly pried off their anchor by the curse.

James shifted to accommodate the boy and rested his hand on Harry's forehead, hugging him close.

'You are remarkable young man; do you realize that?'

Harry smiled faintly and took a few deep breaths. 'I'm ready,' he stated quietly and felt his father nod against his hair.

'You will need your wand for this bit kid.'

Harry held his wand ready, waiting for his father's instructions.

'You need to try and push the curse out of the body in one smooth movement. The thing will fight you strongly this time so be ready for that. As soon as it's expelled you will need to cast a _protego_ so that it doesn't attack you.'

Harry took one last deep breath and then pushed with all his might, releasing the anchor simultaneously. He managed to slide the mist all the way down the edges of the headmasters burnt fingers before the curse fought back with a vengeance. He cried out as pain shot through his magical core as it the curse were electrocuting him.

'Don't let go Harry,' Sirius barked urgently. 'You've almost got it, keep pushing.'

Reminded disturbingly of a childbirth documentary he had seen, Harry fought with everything in him to keep moving the curse down the fingers. With one final burst of strength he forced the mist into a compact ball and pushed it away into the air above them.

'_PROTEGO!_' he cried hoarsely and a white shield sprung over the prone headmaster and Harry. He felt the curse impact against the shield before it dissipated, the air in the room instantly feeling cleaner and fresher.

He collapsed back in James's arms as the man laughed in delight.

'Well done son, well done.'

'Have a bit more chocolate Harry,' Sirius encouraged whilst Lily moved back to her place beside her husband and son.

'I shouldn't,' Harry whispered wearily. 'I've eaten one whole bar and we might need the other one. I don't know how long we will be trapped here.'

James smiled softly down at his son. The kid was always thinking of others.

'You need the energy Harry. There is one last bit of magic you need to do.'

Harry felt the instant tension between the adults and looked at Sirius questioningly.

'What is it?'

Sirius looked pointedly at Harry's bag before answering and with a sigh Harry reached for the second chocolate bar which he had wrapped in notepaper. He broke a bit off and nibbled on the edge whilst his godfather explained.

'We are going to help you break the connection you have to Moldyshorts.'

Harry's eye's widened. 'Really; you can do that?'

'Well, no,' Sirius clarified but _you _can now. 'You will need to use the headmaster's wand.'

Harry frowned. 'I don't think he would like that. Shouldn't we wait until he wakes up so I can ask him.'

James chuckled in his ear. 'Oh, I wouldn't worry about that Harry. I can assure you he won't mind.'

'Should I heal the burns first?'

'Do you know how to do that,' Lily asked and Harry shook his head. 'Not really. I was hoping one of you might. I know the spell to heal small burns but we are not supposed to use that on anything deeper than the surface skin.'

'I think you should leave that for Madam Pomfrey Harry,' James added. 'None of us were that great at healing charms. Lily knows the most but those burns are pretty serious. Don't worry; now that the curse has been destroyed, Albus's own magic should protect it.'

Sirius made him eat three pieces of chocolate before he would explain any further about the magic they wanted him to do.

James and Lily's grip on him had become almost painful and Harry felt his stomach start to ache with anxiety. 'What's wrong?' he asked them anxiously.

'Harry,' Sirius laid a hand on his knee. 'I believe Albus explained to you what Moldyshorts had done to try and make himself immortal?'

Harry nodded. 'The horcruxes, yeah. One less of them now though,' he added in satisfaction and Sirius smiled.

'Yeah kid, good job on that one. It's just as well Albus brought you along isn't it?'

Sirius squeezed his knee. 'The thing is Harry, no-one has ever gone as far along this path as Voldy has. He created five of these things and in doing so left the bit that was left in him dangerously unstable. It's why he has grown so mad over the years.'

Sirius took a deep breath before continuing, not at all sure they were doing the right thing with the risk they were about to take.

'The night he attacked Godric's hollow,' he continued gently. 'He underestimated your mothers love for you and how that could trip him up. As you know the killing curse rebounded on him and destroyed his body. It also broke the remaining bit of his soul in two. One bit fled and as we know is still causing us no end of trouble. That's the bit that resides in his new body. The second bit...' Sirius paused and looked anxiously at his friends for guidance.

James squeezed Harry tightly and finished what Sirius couldn't say.

'The second bit attached itself to the only other living thing in the room.' he said softly and Harry frowned in puzzlement.

'...I don't understand? What could it...?'

Harry bolted upright in his fathers arms, ignoring the wave of dizziness that swept over him. 'Me!' He explained. 'I'm a horcrux!'

'Shhh, darling it's OK. We can sort this out right now.' Lily said urgently, tears in her eyes.

'Does...does Dumbledore know?' Harry asked shakily and his mother smiled gently.

'Yes dear, so do Remus and Severus. Albus has been researching for a year to try and find a solution.'

'That's why he was avoiding me last year.' Harry declared in distress. 'He knew I was evil.'

The three adults burst into speech in denial of his statement.

'No Harry!'

'Of course you're not.'

'Nobody thinks that.'

James pulled him back into his arms. 'Harry, we can get rid of this right now. I'm going to talk you through it but I have to warn you that...that, it might hurt.' James voice broke at the end and Harry looked over his shoulder at him.

'I'm really tired. I don't know if I can do this now.'

'It's alright Harry. This will be really easy. I want you to eat one more bit of chocolate and drink some water.'

Harry shakily reached for his water bottle and one piece of chocolate. Once he had drunk enough for his father he leant back and picked up the headmasters wand.

'What do I do?' he asked nervously.

James gripped his free hand tightly and Lily placed hers around both of them. His father guided their joined hands up to the stone around Harry's neck and encouraged him to grip it.

'OK Harry, try and attune in to your magical core again.'

It took Harry more than five minutes to find his magic but eventually he could see the multicoloured orb in his chest and the tendrils that spread through out his body.

'I see it,' he said softly, his eyes still closed.

'OK Harry, now focus on your forehead.'

Harry directed his senses upwards and nearly gagged when he found the dark swirling mass. That had been in him his whole life! Voldemort's soul sat right there all this time!

'Keep your concentration Harry!' James said sharply and Harry forced himself to calm.

'What do I do now? He muttered.

'Lay the point of the wand against your scar and imagine a ball of light wrapping itself around the horcrux.'

Harry did so and nodded slightly when he had done it.

'That's great Harry. Now this bit will be easy to do but may hurt afterwards.'

'We are right here darling,' Lily said softly. 'We love you so very much.'

James checked that his sons free hand was touching both the stone and cloak before exchanging a glance with Sirius. His friend nodded encouragingly trying not to show his fear and James took a deep shaky breath.

'OK Harry; keeping the horcrux surrounded, I want you to say; 'The Hallows and I command you to leave.'

Harry took a moment to ensure he was focused on the scar and then repeated his fathers words. There was a moment where nothing happened and then his scar burst open and his head was flooded with pain.

Harry screamed as blood poured down over his face and neck and agonizing fire shot throughout his body. He could dimly hear his father speaking urgently and his mothers soft voice but it seemed far away. Blackness invaded his vision and he collapsed, giving into unconsciousness with relief.

James held his limp son in his arms as Lily sobbed on his shoulder. _Heavens, there was so much blood! _He looked up into his friend's worried eyes in panic. Sirius tried hard to give a reassuring smile.

'It worked Prongs, it worked!'

James nodded numbly as he rocked the teen gently. He would feel better when Harry was awake and he could see for himself that he was alright. They had taken a risk doing this. A risk Albus might not have allowed had he been awake.

The three adults watched as the swirling grey horcrux bounced around the room, the wards preventing it from leaving. It flashed over the headmaster briefly and James tensed, worried it would try to embed itself in the wounded man. Perhaps sensing the weakness, the mist moved on and continued its desperate attempt to escape.

It took half an hour for the separated soul to weaken and the three friends sighed in relief as it finally faded out of existence; too damaged to exist independently. One more down, James thought with relief. They had just increased Harry's chance of surviving this war enormously.

)O(

Severus sat quietly at his godsons beside watching the young man sleep. He was alarmed at the change in the boy since he had last seen him. Draco's cheeks had almost collapsed in on themselves and his hair was shoulder length and hung lankly.

The muggle IV continued to drip fluid into the teen veins, keeping the boys blood levels normal whilst the last remaining toxins were expelled. Severus suspected the boy had used rhubarb leaves to create the acid salts and was rather impressed by his thoroughness.

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly as he sat there bathed in the evening sun, much brighter here in the South of France than it had been in the still chilly Scottish spring. He felt awful that he hadn't been here for Draco and that he hadn't realised what a state the boy was in.

Nacissa had explained all the events leading up to their flight from Britain. Voldemort had grown impatient for Draco to take the mark and had apparently had a specific mission for the boy at Hogwarts. When Draco had proved reluctant, he had ordered Lucius to hand him over to Bellatrix for 'training'.

Draco had been tortured by his own aunt for four days and then delivered back to the Dark Lord. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on which way you looked at it, that was the night of the botched mission to recruit Horace Slughorn.

Voldemort had thrown a hissy fit, killed three death eaters including Lucius and in the confusion Nacissa had managed to rescue her son from the Manor's dungeons and flee.

Severus had been in the Manor that night but had not even known Draco was there or what he had been through. He was feeling a particularly bad godfather just now. Draco was struggling to cope with what had happened to him and the loss of his father. Realizing that his mother had never really believed in the family's pureblood ethos in the first place had also rocked him enormously.

Draco was finally understanding what a lie he had been sold all these years and Severus could understand how destabilizing that was. He had been there himself.

He still had no idea how to help the boy.

A gentle knock interrupted his brooding and he turned to see Narcissa peeking around the door.

'Remus Lupin in here to see you Severus.'

Severus shot to his feet as the werewolf entered, exhaustion showing on every line of his face.

'Have you found them?' he asked sharply and Remus smiled cautiously.

'No but Moody thinks he has a lead. How is Draco?' he asked, his gaze falling on the pale young man.

'He'll live,' Severus answered and Remus's smile grew.

The ragged looking man turned to face Narcissa. 'That is very good news,' he said warmly and Narcissa's expression softened.

'I have Severus to thank. It took him about three minutes to work out what Draco had done. I will give you some privacy.'

She left quietly and Severus sank back down in the chair as Remus went to lay a hand of Draco's arm.

'Poor kid, I bet he didn't expect all this when he was strutting the halls spouting all that nonsense.'

'Yes, well he has had a rough wake up call,' Severus said sharply. 'What is the lead?'

'Moody had me check out all The Orders emergency portkey locations. I have been bouncing around Europe all day. Shame they don't do airmiles on the things; I would probably have earnt myself a toaster by now.'

Severus snorted at the muggle reference and rubbed his nose.

'Anyway, I didn't find them at any of the locations but Tonks found an apparition signature and traced it back to a house near the Riddle Manor.'

Severus looked up sharply at that. 'The Gaunt House?'

'Yes and they were definitely there. There were traced of Albus's magic all over the place and signs that floorboards and bricks in the internal walls had been moved. We found an empty wooden box on the floor so they found something. Moody thinks that they may have left in a hurry but we don't know where they might have gone.'

'How does this help?' Severus asked sensing more.

'Well, Albus didn't use his portkey which leads us back to emergency apparition points. Moody mentioned that there was an old World War II bunker that was used by The Order in the last war.'

'Yes it's in Plymouth,' Severus explained. 'We haven't used it for years though. I used to meet Albus there to report in. Have you checked it?'

'We can't,' Remus explained. 'The wards are still active and they were only keyed in for Albus, the McKinnons' and yourself. Moody asked if you could check it out?'

Severus nodded wearily. 'I will go now. I need to explain to Cissie first. Do you need a lift back with my portkey.'

Remus nodded and followed the potions master from the room, glancing sadly back at the still unconscious teenager. Severus must be feeling torn in two right now, he thought with a sigh.

Fifteen minutes later the two men landed with a jolt in Minerva's office, finding the elderly woman grading papers.

'Have you slept at all?' Remus asked her and she shook her head.

'Not yet, I will shortly.' She handed Severus a new portkey. 'This will bring you back to my office again, should you have need of it. I'm assuming you will have to apparate into this safe house?'

'Yes, although I only have to be outside the wards to use the key.'

Severus thanked her and with a brief nod to the wolf, strode swiftly from the room. He walked down through the chilly grounds with a heavy heart. This was at best at long shot but at least this way they could rule it out.

He passed through the school wards and taking a moment to remember the exact location of the bunker flashed away in a blur of movement.

It took a moment to get used to the dark lighting in the underground room but once his eyes had adjusted he swore violently. The room had practically collapsed and only one of the twelve torches seemed to be working. He glanced around and a moment later was running for the far corner, his stomach clenched in fear.

Two prone figures could clearly be seen and neither showed any signs of movement.

Severus fell to his knees beside Harry and swore. The boy was covered in blood and white as a ghost.

'Harry!' he shouted, shaking the teenager's shoulder as hard as he dared.

Harry stirred at the noise and fought to push his heavy eyelids open. Magical exhaustion had settled in and he felt like he was drugged.

'Pr'ff'sor?' he mumbled and Severus groaned in relief before pulling the boy into a hug, unknowingly tearing him from his fathers arms.

Harry leant against his Professors shoulder, enormously relieved to have been found. He blinked wearily at his dad, who sat just a few feet away.

'Sorry,' he whispered and James Potter smiled reassuringly.

'Don't be son, I'm glad he found you. Give your new dad a hug eh. He's been worried about you.'

Harry smiled and using the last bit of his strength wrapped his arms around the Potions Masters shoulders. 'Thanks for finding us,' he muttered. 'The headmasters arm is burnt. I couldn't heal it.'

'Shh, Harry. Don't worry about that now. Lets get you home shall we.'

Severus apparated to the cliff face above the bunker and lay Harry gently down on the grass. He winced as he saw the open wound on Harry's forehead. He could actually see the skull bone showing through.

'Try not to run off OK?' he said dryly and flashed away to get Albus.

He gathered up Harry and Albus's wand and packed Harry's cloak in his rucksack before transporting Albus up to the grass bank beside his apprentice.

'Harry, can you hold onto the portkey?'

Harry struggled into a semi prone position and took hold of one end of the quill that had been enchanted and Severus slipped his arm beneath the headmaster's shoulder.

He looked anxiously at the blood drenched teenager. 'Ready?'

Harry nodded and winced as Severus declared '_Sanctuary'_ and the world spun away.

**)O(**

**One reviewer asked about James's accent and how could it be both 'posh' and 'Scottish'? Well just as in any country there are regional accents and within that different inflections depending on background and many other factors. I gave James a Highland accent because it is my favourite Scottish accent. It's much softer than some of the city regions, have a varied dialect all of it's own but is more refined that many regional dialects. I lived in Aberdeen for more than a decade so know this area and the Highlands above it very well. Lily I gave a Yorkshire accent, again because it's soft and friendly and because I always thought Petunia tried very hard to be something she wasn't. I thought it would be fun to show just how false she was.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**)O(**

**A/N – There is no excuse for the appalling delay in update other than I have been on holiday lazying about. Sorry about that!**

**)O(**

Minerva jumped as the three wizards appeared in her office and rushed to help Severus lower Harry to the floor, as well as keep the headmaster steady.

'My goodness,' she exclaimed, automatically sending her _Patronus_ to summon Poppy. She fell to her knees beside them, her hands supporting her students head . For one awful, terrifying moment she thought that the child was dead. Pasty white, cold and covered in blood he certainly looked it. She noted his chest rising and falling with relief, stopped from asking what had happened by Poppy's swift arrival through her floo.

'_Albus first!,_' Severus barked and the mediwitch moved swiftly to her employers side.

Whilst she worked, Severus raided her healers bag, pulling out two potions and pulled Harry back into his arms.

'Harry! Open your eyes.'

Harry struggled to push his eyes open past the half dried, sticky blood that covered his face. He felt a potion vial pushed to his lips and swallowed, recognising the bitter metallic taste of a blood replenisher. A moment later a pain reliever was added to the mix and he sighed in relief as the fire in his skull dropped to a manageable level.

Severus cast a warming charm on him and then lifted the light boy into his arms and moved towards the floo. A second later he was stumbling into the bright hospital wing and laying Harry on his normal bed. Severus scowled in irritation at that thought. What child had a 'normal bed' in a damned hospital!

The doors crashed open and Remus ran the length of the ward, skidding to a stop beside them and paling at the horrific sight Harry made.

'It's not as bad as it looks,' Severus reassured. 'He's hypothermic, showing signs of magical exhaustion and obviously has a head injury but he's stable and was conscious a few minutes ago.'

Remus sighed in relief and pulled up a chair to the side of the bed, simultaneously summoning one of Poppy's sterile wound cloths and starting to wipe the blood from Harry's face.

'Merlin Severus, I can see bone here!'

Severus nodded soberly. 'It looks like his scar split open. I have no idea what could have caused such an injury.'

'This happened last year after Voldemort possessed him in the Ministry.'

Severus stilled and looked back at the wolf in alarm. 'Should I get some security in here?'

'I don't think so Severus. Albus didn't think Voldemort could possess him again in that way. Maybe it was something to do with him being in close proximity to the other horcrux?'

'An excellent reason not to let him go on any more of these ridiculous missions,' the Potions Master snarled in annoyance, glancing over his shoulder as the door swung open to reveal the headmaster limping in, supported on each side by Minerva and Poppy.

The Deputy's broad Scottish drawl could be heard berating him mercilessly.

'...the most ridiculous thing you have ever done...endangering students...not a word of your location...'

Remus shared a faint smile with his colleague before returning to his ministrations. Harry lay still and oblivious to all the care as the headmaster limped towards his bed.

'Oh my boy,' the elder man said softly as he caught sight of Harry's bloody face.

'What happened Albus,' Severus barked out and the headmaster looked at him with confusion and distress.

'I don't know. The horcrux had a curse on it that I unwisely walked straight into. I tried to apparate us back here but ended up at the bunker. I think I passed out.'

He limped to the edge of the bed and took one of Harry's hands in his.

'Harry must have cared for me. My arm was dressed...well wrapped anyway and the curse had been removed. I don't know how he did that.'

Poppy huffed beside him. 'The boy likely saved your arm Albus. The bag he placed around you kept off infection and prevented the burns drying out. If they had it would have been too late by now to fix.'

'Where would he have learnt to do that?' Minerva queried and Remus smiled.

'It's a muggle first aid technique Minnie. I expect he saw it on TV or learnt it at school.'

'How is he Severus?' Poppy lowered the headmaster into an armchair beside Harry's bed.

He handed over the parchment he had been scribbling on and she read it quickly, her posture relaxing in relief.

'Thank heavens, ' she whispered. 'I feared...'

'Can you do something about his scar Poppy?'

She moved forward and after casting a sterilization charm and checking the wound for debris, started a slow incantation. They all watched as the wound closed together from the deepest bit, up to the skin layer.

'Good heavens,' she whispered as it sealed. 'Would you look at that!'

'What is it?' Severus swept Harry's damp hair back and his eyes widened. The famous lighting shaped scar had faded to a tiny pink line that was barely visible. He exchanged a startled glance with Remus and then both men looked towards Albus who was staring in bemusement.

They watched as a slow smile spread across the older man's face and a single tear fled down his cheek.

'What is it?' Minerva asked sharply. 'Albus?'

Dumbledore sighed heavily before answering. 'Harry's connection with Voldemort is finally broken.'

'Does that mean no more nightmares or visions?' Poppy queried and Albus laughed.

'Amongst other things, yes.'

'It's gone?' Remus whispered in awe. 'Are you sure?'

'As sure as we can be my boy,' Albus answered as Severus fell into a chair beside the bed and buried his head in his hands with a groan of relief.

The horcrux in Harry was no more. Severus hadn't realised how much he had been preparing himself for the boys death until that very moment. The relief had nearly sent him to his knees.

Poppy pressed a calming draught into his hand before turning to see to Dumbledore. Ten minutes later, the headmaster's arm was almost fully healed, dressed in a crisp white bandage and the man had been bundled into bed.

Remus had gone to inform the Ministry that their wayward colleague and student were safe and Severus had finished cleaning Harry and spelled him into clean pyjamas.

The hospital wing settled into calm tranquillity as Severus watched his ward sleeping. The colour was slowly returning to the boys face as his magical levels regenerated. What on earth had the child been doing to exhaust himself so thoroughly?

A shiver ran through the Potion Master and he glanced over his shoulder, half expecting to see Peeves up to mischief but there was nothing there.

Unseen by the adults in the room a pretty redhead stood with her hands on her hips as she shouted at her husband.

'Will you stop doing that! Honestly, I thought you were being mature about this?'

James Potter grinned at his wife as he passed his arm through the Potions Master shoulder once more and the man shuddered.

'Arr come on Lils; where's your sense of fun? It's only Snivellous.'

At her answering glare James stepped sheepishly away, ignoring Sirius as he sniggered and dropped down on the bed next to Harry's.

'Yeah Lils, just think. If we make him cold enough he might actually have a shower..'

'...and wash his hair.' James finished in a mock serious tone.

'I am _not_ laughing' She answered in a furious tone and James sniggered.

'Oh come on, you know we are only...' James trailed off as a sharp sob echoed through the room. The oldest Potter looked back to where Severus had dropped his face into one hand, the other tightly gripping their son's still fingers. The man's shoulders shook quietly as he let the tension of the last twenty four hours escape him.

James and Sirius sobered immediately and James moved to stand directly behind the sobbing man. He exchanged a helpless look with his wife, guilt marrying with concern. It was with relief that they watched Remus emerge from Poppy's office and after a moments hesitation, move to sit beside his colleague.

Remus didn't say anything for a long time, he just sat there in silence and let the man cry.

'Why doesn't he do something?' James hissed at his wife and Lily answered dryly.

'Because he's much better with emotions than either of you two imbeciles!'

Once Severus began to calm, Remus moved forward and pressed a hanky into the man's hand.

'I'm going to order something from the kitchens Severus. Can I get you anything?'

Severus shook his head numbly, still hunched over.

'Well save me a bed then,' Remus said with a smile. 'I think I will be kipping here this afternoon. In fact I may never let the brat out of my sight again.'

Remus left quietly, unaware of his friends snort of amusement.

'That's it?' Sirius barked in outrage. 'That's an example of the great Remus's emotional maturity. Sit there in silence for ten minutes while Sniv...er Severus cries and then shove a hanky his way?'

Lily sighed heavily. 'There's no hope for you two is there?'

'Hey Lily?' James said with a thoughtful expression. 'Do you think Moony's finally gonna get...you know?' he nodded his head towards Severus and she laughed.

'No dear, I don't think Sev and Remus are going to get together. Remus is just over his crush now so he's less awkward and Severus has clearly got over his issues with Remus.'

'Because of Harry,' Sirius said softly and the two Potters smiled.

'Yeah, because of Harry.'

**)O(**

Harry drifted awake in a soft bed; warm, comfortable and feeling like he had slept for a week. Soft voices were arguing in the distance and someone was humming a tune. He opened his eyes and found soft green eyes looking at him.

He felt a beaming smile take over his face as memory flooded back and his mothers gently lullaby swept over him.

'Harry?'

He glanced to the other side of the bed to find Severus sat there, his face pale and drawn. Harry looked between the two adults, realizing immediately that only he could see his mum.

'Are you all right?' the older man asked, looking at the blank space that Harry had been staring at. James and Sirius stopped the argument they had been having and moved to stand at the bottom of the bed. James smiled down at him gently.

'Harry, you need to move the stone away from your skin. Tuck it between your T-shirt and pyjama top.'

The smile fell from Harry's face as he realised they would go away if he did that.

'Harry?' Severus asked softly, alarm in his voice as he saw distress flash across the boys face.

'It's all right Harry,' James reassured. 'You can call us back any time but we have been here too long. It's not good for us or for you.'

'Why don't you speak to us again in a week?' Lily suggested gently. 'You just have to turn the stone in your hand and it will call who you need.'

'You'll come back?' Harry whispered, not noticing as the Potions Master hurried away for the mediwitch.

Lily nodded. 'I promise and maybe next time we can bring your grand parents? They are rather grumpy with us for not letting them through this time.'

Harry's eyes widened in excitement. 'My grandparents?' he whispered and Sirius chuckled.

'Yeah kid, you're gonna love the Potters, they're great. The Evans lot aren't too bad either.'

'It's time Harry,' James said gently as Severus and Poppy hurried towards his bed.

'..._hallucinating Poppy...didn't seem to know I was there._..,' the voices drifted over to him and he nodded at his father before reaching for the leather strap around his neck.

'Remember, the old codger doesn't get the stone,' James reminded him as Harry moved to lift the resurrection stone away from his skin.

'I love you darling...'

'We love you so much...'

'Take care kid. Keep washing your hair...'

Harry smiled and lifted the stone away, tucking it between his clothing layers and the three adults drifted away. He stared blankly at the empty space before looking at the worried faces of his guardian and nurse.

'Can you hear me Harry?' Poppy asked softly and Harry smiled.

'Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. It was a bit fuzzy there.'

Severus gave a sigh of relief and sat on the edge of the bed.

'How are you feeling?' the man asked softly, pushing Harry's hair away from the now smooth forehead.

'OK; really tired,' Harry answered with a yawn. 'Is the headmaster OK?'

Poppy pursed her lips. 'He's just fine Harry. He's sleeping in his own bed and thanks to your quick actions his arm should be completely recovered by the weekend.'

'How did you remove the curse?' Severus asked and Harry yawned again loudly, his eyes drifting closed.

'I pushed it out,' he muttered. 'Attuned to it and pushed it away...was really hard.'

Poppy and Severus exchanged startled looks.

'Nicely done Harry,' Severus said with amusement. 'Don't do it again!'

Harry chuckled. 'OK.'

'What happened to your head?' Poppy asked trying to keep the boy conscious long enough to ensure he was truly coherent.

'Had to push the horcrux out,' Harry whispered, fighting the battle sleepiness.

Severus started. 'What do you mean Harry?' he asked sharply.

'I was a horcrux,' the boy stated as Poppy squeaked, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. 'Got rid of it.'

Severus stared down at his young charge, dumbfounded at his calm statement.

'Yes you did Harry,' he whispered softly, his hand buried in the boys hair. 'You go back to sleep. Everything's fine now.'

'OK.'

Harry's breathing evened out and his hand relaxed in Severus's. Poppy finished her notes and then left the two men alone, stopping to throw a blanket over Remus who had crashed on the nearest bed.

Ten minutes later she was gently transfiguring Severus's chair into a recliner as he drifted off to sleep beside his son.

**)O(**

When Harry next awoke, the first thing he saw was the unmistakable outline of the headmaster sat beside him in a lurid purple armchair. Even without his glasses, he could see that the man's arm was covered in a crisp, white bandage.

He felt his glasses being slid gently onto his nose and smiled faintly in thanks.

'How are you Harry?' Dumbledore whispered and Harry glanced around the hospital wing, seeing the Potions Master sleeping in a recliner beside his bed and what looked liked Remus's feet poking out behind the screen next to him.

'Is Professor Lupin hurt?' Harry whispered anxiously and the older man smiled gently.

'No Harry, he just wanted to sleep near you. Both of your guardians have been very worried about you. I must thank you for your quick actions in the safe house. Madam Pomfrey informs me that you likely saved my life.' The headmasters sighed before continuing. 'You must think me a very foolish old man indeed for putting that ring on?'

Harry yawned and answered sleepily. 'No, I felt it too. A compulsion charm I think. It tried to get me as well. It promised me all sorts of things.'

'I'm assuming you used the sword to destroy it?'

'Mmm, it blew up the room though. Wasn't expecting that.'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'No, I expect you weren't. I know you are very tired child but I wonder if you could answer a few questions for me?'

Harry mumbled his agreement although keeping his eyes open was proving hard work. Albus glanced over to his Potions Master as the man stirred and stretched, quietly listening to the conversation but making no move to intervene.

'I was wondering if you kept any parts of the ring?'

'Just the stone,' Harry muttered. 'But my dad says you are not to have it. He says it's dangerous for you.'

Eyes closed, Harry did not see the confused look Severus threw the headmaster or that Remus had moved to stand at the bottom of the bed to listen.

'He did, did he?' Albus asked softly. 'Just that or did he have anything else to say?'

'Just that _'the old codger can't have the stone_,' oh, and he told me how to heal your arm and how to get rid of the Horcrux in me.'

Albus smiled softly and lifted a hand to stop the questions that Remus and Severus were about to ask.

'Are your parents here now Harry?' He asked and Remus started in shock.

'No,' Harry yawned and snuggled down further into his pillow. 'Can't come too often...bad for them.' Harry smiled sleepily. 'Sirius is really happy, doesn't blame me...', his voice trailed off and it appeared he was falling back to sleep.

'Harry,' Albus called, squeezing his shoulder. 'Just one more question my boy and then you can rest. It appears that my wand is no longer working for me. I wondered if you had cause to remove it from me at some point.'

Severus was now learnt forward on the edge of his chair, confusion evident in his expression. The headmaster again stalled him with a hand.

'Mmm,' Harry answered. 'You were trying to curse the ceiling...hallucinating. I disarmed you.'

The headmaster chuckled and then nodded thoughtfully.

'Well, I can't think of a better guardian,' he said gently before drawing out his wand and tucking it carefully into Harry's sleeve.

'Albus?' Severus barked, beginning to lose his patience. 'What on earth is going on?'

'I will explain everything once Harry is asleep,' the older man said calmly.

'Harry, when you next speak to James you tell him I will still have my revenge for that 'old codger' comment. Just because I can't give him detention any more doesn't mean I don't still have my ways.'

Harry chuckled and took a deep breath, sleep pulling him down. 'Will tell him Sir...they're both really nice. Mum's from Yorkshire...didn't know that. Dad said to give Severus a hug...really pleased for me...'

The teens voice trailed off as he fell into sleep leaving his two guardians staring at him in barely concealed shock. Albus brushed the hair from the boys forehead and dropped a light kiss on the barely visible scar.

He slipped a hand beneath Harry's pyjama top and lifted the stone into the view of the two Professors, being careful to only touch the string binding it.

'The resurrection stone,' he whispered softly in explaination to his colleagues.

'Are you saying that can resurrect the dead?' Remus asked in a scratchy voice.

Albus nodded gravely. 'It can but should never be used that way. That path is a very dangerous one that I only narrowly avoided in my youth. Harry here has discovered that it can also be used to communicate to those who have passed on. It effect it allows them to remain here for a time.'

Remus fell heavily into a chair. 'He really saw Sirius, and...and James?'

Albus beamed at them. 'It would appear so. In fact unknowingly I believe Harry may have discovered _the power he knows not_.'

'You'd better start explaining old man,' Severus barked and Albus peered over his spectacles at the man in amusement.

'I seem to be enduring a great deal of comments about my age today. One might thing you and James Potter are in cahoots!'

Severus scowled heavily. 'Albus...,' he warned threateningly and the older man rose from the armchair.

'Let us retire to Poppy's office and I will tell you everything I know.'

He pulled a handkerchief from from his pocket and transfigured it into a circular piece of leather that he then tied around the stone before slipping it back beneath Harry's top.

'The stone is activated by contact with the skin,' he explained before leading the men into the office.

'I want Poppy here,' Severus barked. '...and Minerva.'

'This is extremely sensitive information,' the headmaster said gravely and Severus snorted.

'It's too late for that now. If you want to hold all the cards to your chest then you can't go gallivanting off days at a time with no-one knowing where you are. Both Poppy and Minerva know about the Horcruxes. I trust them with Harry's life, as should you.'

Albus peered at him for several minutes, his eyes moist in the firelight.

'How far you have come my boy,' he said softly and Severus growled in annoyance.

'Remus, could you call them for me?'

Remus moved to the floo and then settled beside the headmaster on the sofa. Once the two witches had joined them, the headmaster took a deep breath and launched into his tale.

'Now, how many of you remember the tale of the Deathly Hallows?'

**)O(**

Harry next awoke to a hospital wing in darkness, a single candle on his night stand the only light. He stirred and stretched his leg which was starting to cramp.

'Harry?'

He jumped at the voice and turned to see Professor Snape sat beside him, dressed in a bathrobe and pyjamas.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. How are you feeling?'

Harry pulled himself into a sitting position and grimaced.

'OK, better.' He stretched. 'I feel really sticky.'

Severus poured a glass of water from the night stand and helped him to drink.

'I can draw you a bath if you feel up to it?' the Potions Master suggested and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

'That would be great.'

Severus called a house elf that Harry hadn't seen before and the elf scuttled off to get the hospital wing bath ready. It took a few minutes to get the teenager to the edge of the bed and standing, where he wobbled precariously.

Once his balance had settled, he took the arm that Severus offered and walked slowly down the darkened wing.

'Has the headmaster recovered?'

'He has. He has even been taking some of Professor Lupins classes today. His way of making amends I believe,' he said wryly.

Harry glanced sideways at his guardian. 'Did he tell you what happened? I mean with the stone.'

Severus answered carefully as he walked the boy slowly towards the bathroom.

'I was there when you were telling him, so I heard some of it for myself. I believe you spoke with your parents?'

Even in the darkness, Severus could almost feel the boy smiling.

'Yeah, they were great. They were never real before you know? And they argue a lot!' Harry added with a laugh. 'Mum kept hitting Dad and calling him an idiot. It was brilliant!'

Severus shook his head in amusement. It was not everyday that a child found a domestic between his parents _brilliant._

'They were both really happy that you are looking after me,' Harry added shyly. 'Dad said that you were wearing a hole in your study floor pacing; because you were worried about me?'

Severus heard the questioning uncertainty in the teenagers voice and squeezed the hand tucked into his elbow firmly.

'I was _very_ worried Harry. I knew the mission you were going on could be dangerous and when you didn't return, I was frantic. As was Remus and your Head of House.'

Harry blushed and pulled away slightly from the Professor to open the bathroom door. A large tub stood steaming in the middle of the room, nearly overflowing with thick bubbles.

Harry let the Professor help him with his pyjamas and climbed carefully into the tub, sighing in relief as the hot water washed all the dust and dried blood from his skin.

'I will wait outside for you Harry. Take your time, the house elf will let me know when you are ready to get out. Don't try and stand by yourself, your magical core is still low.'

'Thanks Severus.'

The man nodded and lightly brushed Harry's hair back from his face.

'You might want to have a look in a mirror while you are here,' he said with a wry smile before quietly leaving.

Almost as if in answer to his question, a small hand mirror appeared on the table beside the bath.

Harry hurriedly picked it up and looked at his face. He took a big sigh of relief. For a moment he thought he might have collected a few new scars but everything looked fine. He scrubbed his face with a wash cloth and then examined himself carefully.

At first he couldn't see anything different. The soft candle light showed Harry, just Harry. Then with a jolt he realised what was missing. It took several minutes of passing the mirror back and forth before he could find the faint outline of a lightening shaped scar. It was nearly invisible.

Harry felt like jumping up and down in glee, and would have if getting out of the bath didn't seem like such a chore.

His whole life, that damn scar had defined him. Firstly as a reminder of his drunken parents and then of his status and fame in the wizarding world. It had meant he was recognised instantly whenever he went.

No more, he thought with excitement. Maybe now he could actually be anonymous. If only for a while.

He sighed in contentment and relaxed into the hot, soapy water; allowing the heat to seep into his bones and gently pull him back into sleep.

Unseen by him, a small house elf drew a stool up beside the bath and climbed onto it. Setting charms to alert him if the teenager slipped below the water or became unwell, it pulled out a half knitted jumper and settled down to work.

It was an hour later that the Potions Master slipped back into the room and observing the scene with a smile, cast a sleeping charm on his charge before magically emptying the tub and conjuring a nightshirt onto the teenager.

He levitated Harry back to his bed, imagining how embarrassed the teenager would be if he knew the man had dressed him for bed. He thanked the house elf and then wondered back to his dungeons for the first good nights sleep in a week.

This caring for the-boy-who-lived was bloody hard work, he thought wryly.

**)O(**

**A/N – A bit of warning for you all. I expect there to be three or four more chapters to this story and then we are done! I know, I know; I want to stay with Harry and Sev forever as well. Draco alert next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

)O(

Harry was released the next morning on the condition he rested under supervision.

He followed Severus down to the dungeons, disgusted at how shaky his legs were.

'This is ridiculous,' he said with annoyance. 'I wasn't even hurt! I can't believe I'm so weak.'

'You would not say that if you saw the state I found you in.' Severus answered wryly. 'I have rarely seen so much blood.'

Harry grimaced. 'I don't really remember that bit,' he admitted. 'Am I going to stay in your quarters tonight then?'

Severus smiled gently. 'I thought that would be a good idea. Your friends are also waiting for you there. It would appear I have been invaded.'

'Brilliant!' Harry exclaimed, speeding up slightly and Severus winced.

'Your vocabulary appears to be shrinking again child. I'm going to start fining you every time you use a pedestrian word.'

Harry laughed. 'What's pedestrian mean,' he asked slyly and the older man huffed.

'It means...,' he trailed off, belatedly catching the humour in Harry's voice. 'Cheeky brat! One point from Gryffindor for being annoying.'

Harry grinned. 'Do I get any points for giving Voldyshorts two big kicks where it hurts?'

The Potions Master scowled at him, automatically reaching out to grab the boys elbow as he stumbled on a tricky step.

'No you don't! I refuse to reward dangerous behaviour the way Albus does. I warn you now that if he gives you points for that disaster, I will immediately deduct them again.' There was a moments silence before the man conceded. 'Even if it was very well done.'

Harry preened under the quiet praise, noting with relief they had reached the corridor where the Professors quarters were. He legs were starting to tremble.

Harry pushed open the door, grinning as he spotted Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville all gathered around the kitchen table. He was instantly accosted and hugged by each one of them before they all demanded answers. Harry looked to Severus for guidance and he nodded gently at the boy.

'They have all taken magical oaths not to divulge any information you give them and the headmaster has given his permission for them to be told. I have to make a floo call so I will be in my study. Do try not to destroy anything won't you Longbottom?'

Harry scowled at him as Neville laughed nervously.

Hermione pulled a chair up for him and they all piled back around the table before falling silent and waiting for Harry to explain.

'Well, it's a really long story. I should probably start with how I got my scar.'

That caused a moments chaos as Ginny and Hermione who were sat nearest realized the famous scar was nowhere to be seen and reacted in a very girlish way, something that was unusual for both of them.

Once everyone had settled again and Neville had poured them all juice, Harry slowly told them the very long story. None of the children were aware of the Potions Professor coming back into the room and leaning against the door-jamb to listen.

He listened to Harry calmly talking about incredible and terrible things in a matter of fact tone and reflected just how much this young man had had to carry. The other teenagers reacted calmly until the point where Harry had revealed that he himself had been a horcrux until a few hours ago.

Surprisingly, it had been Ronald Weasley who had burst into tears at this and had fled to the bathroom to compose himself. When he had returned, white faced and shaky, he had expressed his fear at what the Ministry might have done to Harry if they had known.

Severus had retreated quietly into his study at this, shaking his head sadly that such a young group of adults had already realised how little trust they could put in those in authority over them.

It was no wonder the kids were always trying to save the world all by themselves. What appalling role models they had had.

He poured himself a cup of black coffee and sat at his desk, pensively considering the conversation he had just held with Nacissa Malfoy by floo. Draco's mental condition was not improving and the woman was distraught. She had run out of ideas on how to help her son.

Severus ran a hand tiredly over his face and considered the pile of work in front of him. His arm throbbed lightly, as it did continually these days, matched only by the ache in his temple. He didn't know how long he could continue like this. He was barely staying on top of his classes and Harry would need careful monitoring over the next few days. Remus was even more snowed under than him, as he was still trying to catch up seven years of students on a terms missed work.

He just couldn't see a way to help Draco as well. He certainly couldn't port key back and forth to France everyday. Apart from the fact he was already drowning in work, the remaining Death Eaters would be looking for both him and Draco. He risked leading them straight to Narcissa's door he if he went there too often.

He shook his head and with a sigh reached over for the pile of essays he had to mark for the mornings class. It was several hours later when a quiet knock disturbed his concentration and he looked up to see Harry peering tentatively around the corner.

'I'm sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to check it was OK to have a nap on the sofa. I'm getting a bit tired.'

Severus started and looked at the clock before swearing loudly and jumping to his feet.

'I'm sorry Harry, I got distracted.'

He hurried to the door, taking in the teenagers pale appearance. It was nearly four in the afternoon. The child should have been in bed hours ago.

'Are your friends gone?'

'Yes, they had Herbology after lunch so they left then.'

'What have you been doing all this time?'

'Er, my notes for Remus's defence class. ' Harry pointed to the pile of paperwork on the desk. 'Hermione used my notes to cover yesterdays class with the fourth years.'

Harry beamed with pride at this statement and it occurred to Severus what a good teacher Harry would make. He clearly took more pleasure in helping others to achieve than he did in his own accomplishments.

Harry headed towards the sofa, surprised when Severus gripped his elbow and steered him back to the far corner of the room. Once facing the blank corner, Harry looked up expectantly.

'I think we can do better than the sofa don't you?' the man muttered and then at the corner stated loudly. '_Annoying Gryffindors'_.'

The wall melted away, revealing a rounded blue door that at Severus's nod, Harry opened.

Harry gaped at the room revealed. It was tiny, even smaller than his bedroom at Privet Drive but was without doubt the best bedroom he had ever seen. It looked like a corridor with a sleeping platform literally built into the wall on the left and a wardrobe on the right. His trunk sat beside the bed making a temporary table. A small desk was positioned directly opposite the door, above it a port hole like window peered directly into the Great Lake. Harry saw a strange looking fish swim past as he watched.

'I realise it's very small,' Severus began but Harry cut him off.

'It's brilliant! I love it. How long do I get to stay?'

The Potions Master looked at him strangely for a moment as if trying to determine if he was serious.

'It's yours Harry. As my apprentice you should have quarters with me anyway, but it took Albus and I a while to find a way to extend the space. There are so many enlargement spells on this part of the castle that she is almost at capacity.'

Harry almost bounced into the room and climbed onto his sleeping platform.

'It's like an underground cave,' he enthused, looking up at the curved stone ceiling a few feet above his head. He collapsed back on the pillow and smiled up at his guardian who was watching the scene with amusement.

'So I can stay here any time I like?'

'You can,' Severus reassured. 'Although I encourage you to spend as much time as you can in your house. Once your peers have left school, you will be staying here permanently so make the most of them now.'

Harry nodded in understanding. 'I will. Thanks Severus, this is great.'

'You are welcome. I will leave you to rest for a few hours and apologise again for my distraction. Madam Pomfrey will no doubt have words for me on the subject if she knows I left you unattended for so long.'

Harry relaxed back into his new bed and swiftly fell asleep, not waking until near ten when Remus shook his shoulder and presented him with a plate of sandwiches.

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the curved wall of his platform whilst Remus sat sideways on his trunk.

'Where's Severus?' Harry asked around a mouthful of cheese and pickle.

'Asleep at his desk,' Remus answered with a smile. 'I would wake him up but I suspect he would hex me. You will likely get a better reception.'

Harry frowned. 'He looks really tired.'

'It's been a hard week for everyone Harry. You may not realise it but the headmaster does a lot more than eat lemon drops in that tower of his. With him missing, all of that work trickled down onto everyone else and Severus and I were tied up looking for you. Everyone is playing catch up now.'

'Sorry,' Harry muttered, embarrassed and the older man smiled softly.

'It's not your fault Harry; for once,' he added in a teasing note and Harry smiled.

They sat quietly whilst Harry chewed his way through the whole plate of sandwiches, a bar of chocolate and half his body weight in Pumpkin Juice. When he'd finished he passed the plate back to Remus and gave him a satisfied grin.

The Professor shook his head with a smile. 'I wish I still had a teenage constitution like that. If I ate all that in one go, I'd be in bed for a week.'

Harry grimaced. 'It wasn't that long ago that more than three spoonfuls made me sick.'

Remus sobered immediately at the memory of the stick thin Harry he had seen at the start of term. He gripped the boys arm tightly, partly in comfort, partly to reassure himself the child was all right.

'I have a few things to talk to you about if you feel up to it.'

Harry pulled himself up further and watched as the man abandoned his trunk and dragged the chair over from the desk in order to get more comfortable.

'Firstly, we have been talking about your class schedule and feel it is too much for you to keep up with long term. I wanted to see how you felt about spreading your NEWTS out over another year?'

Harry frowned. 'Wouldn't that mean taking some exams the year after everyone else?'

'Essentially yes.' Remus pulled a schedule out of his briefcase and handed it to him. 'You will likely be at Hogwarts for another year anyway with your apprenticeship. This way, instead of trying to do all your NEWTs, the Mastery and extra training all at once, we can spread it out. You drop two of your classes now. I would suggest Charms and Herbology, and pick them back up in a year with the class below. By then you will have covered all of the Defence material. In fact I suspect you could pass your NEWT this year if you wanted to. We are covering some pretty advanced stuff in our private lessons.'

'Mmm, my theory's still a bit ropey,' Harry admitted. 'Could I take the practical this year and the theory next year?'

Remus rubbed his chin. 'I don't know. I don't think it's ever been done before but I could put in a request to the exam board for you and see what they say? What do you think?' Remus asked, pointing to the parchment.

'I don't mind.' Harry shrugged. 'It does seem like I'm having to catch up all the time. It would be nice to have some free periods again. Can I still teach the lower years?'

'I was hoping you would, and that you might consider expanding the team?'

Remus called for his house elf and quickly acquired a cup of hot chocolate.

'Your fellow DA members have done a great job this week, both in the class and Sunday group and I have been approached by a number of sixth and seventh years who would like to help. Would you consider showing them how you put your practical sessions together? I'm going to get them to take on fifth years and above so I am no longer covering any of the practicals.'

'Yeah, no problem,' Harry said excited. 'That makes life much easier for you, doesn't it?'

'It does, at least until we catch up with the lost term. If you could use willing DA members to cover some of your sessions then I was hoping you might consider helping Severus?'

'Do you think I could? I'm not sure I'm good enough to be much help.'

Remus smiled at him. 'Have you ever noticed that when you when you come into potions class there is already a cauldron at each desk, along with all the tools you need for that particular class.'

Harry nodded.

'Well who do you think sets all that out?'

Harry's eyes widened in understanding. 'Severus does.'

'Exactly. I know for a fact it takes him about twenty minutes to prepare for each class he teaches and he has seven double periods a week. The house elves usually clear up but they can't actually touch the cauldrons because many of the ingredients we use are toxic to them.'

'He wants me to do this?' Harry asked in excitement and Remus grimaced.

'Well not exactly but Professor McGonagall and I have been looking at different ways we can help him. None of us have the potions skill to cover his classes but there are some practical things that can help. Madam Pomfrey has ordered all her potions for the hospital wing from St Mungo's for next term. Severus won't be happy about that but it will save him hours of brewing time.'

'He's in a lot of pain isn't he?' Harry asked quietly and Remus paused before answering; unsure of how much he could say without breaking a confidence.

'Madam Pomfrey has been helping a lot, but yes Harry. His arm troubles him almost constantly. I don't think that's helping matters.'

'So you want me to offer help and see if he accepts it? Does he know that my class schedule is changing?'

'Yes, we discussed your NEWT timetable. You would be able to set up six out of the seven classes with the new timetable. It's not very exciting work I know but...'

'It's fine,' Harry reassured. 'It would be great to help. Even I can lay some tools out without messing it up.'

'Excellent,' Remus smiled at him. 'The second thing I have to talk to you about is a little more difficult. It's about Sirius's house and things.'

Harry sobered but nodded in understanding. 'Do I have to sign some things.'

'No, that bit's all taken care of as you're not of age just yet, but there has been some complicated things happening with some of Sirius's things that you need to know about.'

Remus took a sip of his drink. 'One of the Order members was arrested recently after being found with some stolen goods.'

Harry grinned. 'No prizes for guessing who that was!'

Remus smiled wryly. 'Yes, well quite. The thing is, he had taken rather a lot of them from Grimmauld Place. We have tracked down most of it and I have it here for you to look at and see if you want to keep them. Turns out he had been bribing Ministry officials to turn a blind eye.'

'Ministry officials that are corrupt! You do surprise me,' Harry muttered darkly as he accepted the shoe sized box that Remus handed him.

Remus watched with a sad smile as Harry pulled out random pieces of silver and gold cutlery and a odd twisted candle holder with a screaming face on it.

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. The box reeked of dark magic.

'Yeah, I know. The Black family were seriously twisted,'Remus commented. 'The Ministry checked the box for hexes and curses and said it was safe but pretty badly tainted. You might want to just melt the whole lot down and do something with the metal. It seems Fletcher had an eye for precious metals.'

Harry picked up an odd shaped locket, and turned it over in his hand, feeling a familiar oily sense to it that made him feel a bit sick. His eyes widened in recognition and he yelled out, throwing the locket across the room and jumping to his feet.

'What's wrong, 'Remus asked urgently, grabbing his shoulders. 'Are you hurt? Was there something on it?'

'I need Severus,' Harry answered urgently. '...and the headmaster.'

Remus hurried from the room as Harry stood nervously, his wand pointed at the item of jewellery, now laying in a far corner of the small room.

'Harry!' Severus ran into the room. 'What's going on?'

'_That!_' Harry pointed to the locket, aware of Remus and the headmaster appearing at the door to his new bedroom. '_That_ is a horcrux!'

Severus started beside him and also raised his wand.

'How do you know? Did it hurt you?'

'No, I'm fine but I felt it. It's like oil. Horrible, greasy evil oil. I need...,' he trailed off as Fawkes appeared in a ball of fire, the sword of Gryffindor in it's talons which he dropped at Harry's feet.

'Thanks Fawkes,' Harry said and lifted the sword above his head.

'Harry wait!' Severus came forward and gently removed the sword hilt from his charges hand. 'You are meant to be resting and I'm not sure you want to do that in here. It would be a shame to destroy your new bedroom before you've even slept a full night in it.'

Harry grinned sheepishly. 'Oh yeah, you might have a point.'

The headmaster levitated the ring out into the main lounge and moved all of the furniture to the side of the room. He then warded the whole room to protect the rest of the castle from any magical backlash. He peered at the small locket for a few moments, his long beard trailing the floor before looking at Harry thoughtfully.

'There are no curses on it, but it does have some odd locking spell. I think we may have to open it before it can be destroyed.'

'Parseltongue?' Severus asked shrewdly and the old man sighed. 'It is likely, yes.'

'Harry, I think we may need you to open the locket, but then I want you to go to the back of the room and let us deal with this.'

Harry moved into position as the headmaster took the sword and took a battle stance. He nodded at Harry who carefully learnt over and hissed the first thing he thought of.

'_Open.'_

The locket sprung wide and a second later a blast of dark, oily gas blew all four of them off their feet. Harry scrambled across the floor to the back of the room as he had been told to and watched as the headmaster stumbled to his knees.

A horrid ghostly voice filled the room.

'Take it Albus, take the stone. You can bring her back...you can bring them all back.'

Harry's hand flew protectively to the stone around his neck, unconsciously pressing himself back into the far wall. He watched as the headmaster again raised the sword only to drop it in anguish as a small blonde haired girl appeared.

'Alby, why did you hurt me Alby? I don't understand.'

Remus pulled the weeping man away from the cloud and moved to take the sword, only to freeze as a large silver moon appeared above him.

'You'll kill them all Lupin, you know you will. You're dangerous; end it now. Put the wolf down before it kills everyone.'

Severus stood before the black mass, trying to rouse his catatonic colleague from his glassy eyed stare and the cloud turned it's attention his way.

Harry jumped as a young Lily Evans appeared before his guardian, her eyes cold and accusing.

'Why would I choose _you_ over the great James Potter? Who would want _you_ next to him. You're nothing Severus...nothing.'

The Potions Master paled and stumbled backwards against the wall, his legs collapsing under him.

Harry eyed the fallen sword and the black mass, now looking for a way out through the wards.

'Oh for God's sake,' he muttered grumpily, standing and running for the sword. A second later all three men winced as an earth shattering scream rent the air.

There was a moments silence and then the black cloud cleared, leaving a very pissed off teenager standing in it's midst. Harry chucked the sword down on the floor and looked around at the three adults lying in various prostate positions on the floor.

'You lot are bloody useless, you know that,' he declared in disgust. 'I'm going to bed!'

With that he stalked out, straight through the supposedly impenetrable wards Albus had erected and slammed his bedroom door.

The three men looked at each other and then one by one succumbed to laughter, Remus almost doubled over, clutching his side. When they finally settled a few minutes later, a comfortable silence fell.

'He's got a point you know,' Remus said softly and the Potions Masters sighed.

'Sadly, yes he does.'

**)O(**

Both of his Masters were waiting at the breakfast table when Harry stumbled through into the kitchen the next morning.

'Good morning Harry,' Remus said softly and Harry grunted in reply before dropping down on the bench beside him and laying his head on his crossed arms.

'You are not allowed to attend classes yet,' Severus reminded him. 'But you may take Remus's third year class last period if you promise not to do any casting.'

Harry sat up sleepily. 'How can I demonstrate if I can't cast?'

Remus loaded Harry's plate with a few rounds of toast before answering.

'Justin has volunteered to assist you. It's the first of their shield classes so should be revision for them all. It's just an opportunity for them to practice before their test next week.'

Harry nibbled on the corner of the toast. 'OK, that should be alright. What do I do until then?'

'Rest Harry,' Severus instructed. 'Do your homework, read a book. Whatever you want so long as you are not casting magic. Poppy nearly had my hide last night when she heard you had been wielding magical swords around.'

'Someone had to,' Harry muttered grumpily and Remus chuckled.

'You did a fine job Harry,' he reassured. 'Although we could have done without the teenage tantrum afterwards.'

Harry blushed and look down at his plate. 'Was the headmaster mad?'

Severus laid a hand on the teenagers shoulder. 'Nobody was mad Harry. I'm glad you are unhurt by the ordeal. Three horcrux's in one week is pretty impressive work.'

'Can I come and help you today?' Harry asked hopefully and before the man could cut him off added. 'I could help set up your classroom. I would go for a rest afterwards.'

Severus frowned as he considered the request. 'That's not a bad idea actually. You could rest on the couch in my office where I can keep an eye on you.'

The Potions Master moved away to refill his coffee and Harry winked at Remus.

_Mission accomplished_, he though happily. Now he just had to make sure he did it right so Severus would let him help again.

Remus smiled softly and then turned to his colleague. 'What time do Draco and Narcissa arrive?'

Harry had just taken a swig of milk and nearly sprayed the table as he chocked.

'Malfoy! What's he coming here for?'

Severus eyed the boy with distaste before handing him a cloth to wipe up.

'They will be guests of the headmaster for the next few weeks. They will be under his protection and staying in one of the guest towers.'

'Bloody brilliant,' Harry muttered grumpily and Remus threw a worried look at his colleague.

'You didn't tell him?' Remus asked in confusion and Harry's head snapped up.

'Tell me what?'

'There hasn't been an opportunity since their return.' The man replied flatly as Harry barked.

'What aren't you telling me?'

Severus put down his cup and glared fiercely at his charge.

'I am not appreciating your tone lately young man. You will speak to all of your Professor's with respect or there _will _be consequences!'

Harry paled and Severus inwardly cursed as he remembered the kind of consequences the teenager was accustomed to from his guardian figures.

'Don't think being my apprentice will save you from detentions,' he added quickly, exchanging a glance with Remus as the teenager visibly sagged in relief.

'In answer to your question, Draco Malfoy attempted to kill himself earlier this week and has done a great deal of damage to his body. He very nearly died and has not spoken a word since the attempt. His mother is very worried for him and as they are both in the Dark Lords bad books just now, it has been deemed prudent that they stay at Hogwarts. Do you have an objection?'

Harry shook his head numbly; shocked by the thought of the arrogant Malfoy that upset about anything.

'He really tried to kill himself?' he asked quietly and it was Remus who answered. 'He did. It still isn't completely clear how much he will recover. It was Severus who saved his life.'

Harry looked up at his guardian with concern. 'Can you help him?' he asked and the older man rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

'I don't know Harry but I would like the opportunity to try. I haven't been a very good godfather to him these last few months.'

Harry nodded in understanding. 'I'd best stay out of the way then. He hates me!'

The Potions Master sat down beside the boy and took his hand in his, his finger lightly tracing the bond mark on Harry's wrist.

'The ritual named you as my child Harry; don't think I have forgotten that.'

Remus smiled as Harry's expression softened and he relaxed slightly.

'Draco will not be staying in our rooms but I will try and spend some time with him. Narcissa says he is almost catatonic and is not responding to anyone.'

'You should house him in Gryffindor,' Harry muttered. 'I bet that would get a response.'

Remus chuckled and said, 'Perhaps we will hold that option in reserve.'

'Mmm, it is a little drastic as an opening gambit but you may be on to something.'

'I am?' Harry said in surprise.

'I was thinking,' Severus said carefully. 'That you two have always sparked off each other quite nicely. Maybe you would be willing to spend some time with him?'

Expecting a strong protest, Severus was surprised when Harry replied easily, 'If you think it might help.'

Seeing the two Professor's expressions Harry added, 'What? I've been there. I sat with a razor blade in my hand for a week at Privet Drive once. I would have been delighted if Malfoy had shown up. Anyone at all really.'

Severus sank heavily into a chair whilst Remus's quiet, '_Oh Harry,_' echoed around the room.

**)O(**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N – I think I have fallen in love with Snape all over again after watching DH- Part 2 this weekend. Poor Severus; who else wept at that image of him cradling Lily's body in his arms?**

**Thankfully my Severus is having a slightly better time, although still in need of some serious TLC.**

**I have not abandoned this story I promise. My laptop died. It was all very traumatic and I don't want to talk about it! Thank you all for your patience.**

**Chapter 31**

**)O(**

Harry spent the next few days catching up with his school work and adjusting to his new schedule. It had made an enormous difference dropping two subjects and the extra reading he had done over the holidays had prevented him falling too far behind.

He set up the first few classes for Severus and was delighted when the Potions Master commented on how helpful it had been and would Harry mind helping him before each of his classes. Harry had hidden his grin and wondered if Snape realised he had been manipulated. If so he made no mention of it.

Harry had too busy to catch up with his friends any further but each evenings dinner had become a bit of a work meeting where DA members reported back on the classes they had taught and how things were going. Neville and Harry moved around each of the house tables for this, depending on who had been teaching that day. No one batted an eye any more when the Gryffindors' appeared at their table and Harry had noticed that others were starting to move about a bit more as well.

Harry had been ticking off each day with anticipation, waiting for Monday when he could use the resurrection stone again and speak to his parents. Waiting a week as they had requested was proving hard. He found himself constantly fingering the small leather pouch on his neck, feeling the shape of the stone below.

When Saturday morning came he had woken in Gryffindor tower with a groan. Despite not actually casting any magic for days, he was still pretty tired. Ron had practically dragged him from his bed and forced him into the shower.

Harry leant against the wall, his face buried against the stone tiles and tried to ignore the laughs of his house mates through the rushing water pounding on his back.

'Bloody hell Harry,' Seamus laughed. 'Anyone would think you'd been up all night.'

Harry pushed himself off the wall and reached for his soap, throwing a scowl at his room mate.

'I know, this tiredness is driving me mad. You would think I would be over it by now.'

'Magical exhaustion is really serious,' Seamus said, his tone serious for once. 'Me ma'am overpowered a spell once and was in St Mungo's for three months. It was a NEWT level spell as well. Nothing special about it, she just wasn't paying attention.'

Harry sighed as he turned off the water and reached for a towel. He realised with a jolt that he had been happily walking about uncovered for a few weeks now. All of his dorm mates had now seen all his scars. He felt a bit bad that they all assumed they were injuries from Voldemort, but had to confess that he liked the idea of being covered in battle scars. It was also liberating to be so open with his friends.

'We don't have any classes today Harry, why don't you go back to bed?' Dean asked seriously, still worried about his pale and too thin room mate.

'I promised Severus I would have breakfast with him,' Harry muttered, realising a second later that the bathroom had fallen silent and the four teenagers were gawking at him.

'Did you just call Snape, Severus?' Dean asked with a half impressed, half scandalised expression.

Harry grinned as he rubbed his hair dry with a hand towel. 'Yep! He's my Master now which means he's kind of my guardian. I call him Severus and Professor Lupin, Remus.' Harry thought for a minute,'...or sometimes Moony; that's his wear-wolf's name.'

There was another moment of quiet and then Dean exclaimed, 'Wicked! _'Moony_', I have to remember that!'

'That's really funny,' Seamus said with a smile. 'Like the moon. Imagine calling yourself that.'

Harry's expression softened. 'I think it was Sirius that first came up with that. Remus didn't like it very much at first.'

There was another silence at that. No-one really knew what to say whenever Sirius came up. They all knew from the Daily Prophet that Sirius Black had been innocent and had died saving Harry and his friends in the Department of Mysteries. He was still a name that inspired a shudder of fear in many though.

Predictably, it was Neville who broke the tension.

'You'd better get going then Harry or Snape will have you scrubbing cauldrons for being late.'

Harry grinned and bounded out of the bathroom. He was relieved there were no classes or lessons today. He dressed quickly in some of his new clothes and piled all his homework into his book bag before heading down to the dungeons.

)O(

Harry was delighted to find that Remus and the headmaster were already sitting around Snape's kitchen table when he arrived.

'Sorry I'm late,' he said sheepishly as Severus put an hand on his shoulder and guided him into a seat at the top of the rickety wooden table.

'What would like Harry?' Remus asked and Harry requested tea and toast, watching as the DADA teacher loaded a plate for him and passed it down.

'You look pale my boy? How are you feeling?' The headmaster asked softly and Harry's eyes automatically sought out the man's right hand, looking for evidence of any remaining burns.

'Good as new,' Dumbledore declared, seeing Harry's glance and smiling as the boy blushed.

'I'm alright,' Harry declared shyly. 'Still really tired though.'

'Well, make sure you have a restful day Harry. I hear you are doing an outstanding job with the DA again.'

Harry blushed further, feeling his cheeks burn. 'Thanks Sir. It feels a bit weird though. I'm just telling everyone else what to do now. I'm not really doing anything.'

'The mark of a true leader is the ability to inspire others Harry,' the headmaster said warmly. 'You have a large group of students performing at an impressively high level just now and every one of them will be getting extra credit for it in their exam scores.'

Harry smile at that, pleased to think that Neville and the others would be rewarded for all their hard work.

'Well, I must take my leave,' the headmaster declared happily as he stood and straightened his lime green robes. 'Thank you for the breakfast Severus, it was lovely to catch up with you.'

Severus nodded as the man strode away and disappeared in a flash of green flames through the school floo. The tall potions master sat beside Harry as he cradled his coffee and regarded the pale boy.

'You look exhausted Harry. Did you not sleep?'

Harry shrugged as he reached for his tea. 'I think I slept OK. It's just really hard to get up now and not to..,' Harry trailed off and looked down at his plate.

He drew a deep breath as Severus's hand came to settle on his back and the two older men exchanged concerned glances.

'Talk to us Harry,' Remus said softly. 'What's going on for you just now?'

Harry shrugged helplessly as a lump grew in his throat.

'I don't know! I mean things are great, really great. I'm loving school and the extra stuff you two have me doing and we got rid of three horcrux's, and I don't have to live with the Dursleys' any more and...,' Harry drew a deep shuddery breath before continuing. '...and I got to see Sirius and my Mom and Dad and...'

'Shh, shh Harry, stop!' Severus said sharply, drawing the boy into his side on the bench. 'Take a few breaths child before you pass out.'

Harry paused and reached for his tea, taking a deep gulp from it and burning his throat in the process.

'I don't know what's wrong with me,' he whispered softly and Remus leant across the table to take one of the teenagers hand's in his.

'There's nothing wrong with you Harry.' The man said firmly, his voice full of concern. 'You have been through so much this year. It's a miracle you are still functioning.' He paused and exchanged a glance with his colleague before continuing. 'You said you were finding it hard to get up in the mornings?'

Harry looked at his two guardians, both watching him with so much concern and felt himself disintegrating. A hanky was pressed into his free hand as he felt the first tear escaping.

'I'm just so tired all the time,' he whispered. '...and I keep crying even when there's no reason for it. I don't have any excuse for it.'

Remus squeezed his hand gently. 'When you first got back here after your summer with the Dursleys', ' Remus said softly. 'How did you feel then?'

Harry frowned with confusion. 'I don't know what you mean?'

Severus picked up from there. 'They had hurt you badly Harry. You were bruised, bleeding and had broken bones. Were you angry? Were you sad or hurt at how they had treated you?'

'There was no point,' Harry said angrily. 'No one knew or could do anything.'

He tried to pull away from the potions master who responded by tightening his arms around his charge and pulling him closer.

'Are you angry now?' Remus asked softly. 'Are you angry at us?'

'Yes! No...I mean, I don't know...you haven't done anything.'

'But you are still feeling angry,' Severus said softly and the teenager in his arms nodded softly.

'Sometimes,' Remus explained. 'When you haven't had the change to really express how you are feeling, those feelings get stored up inside of you and start to emerge once you feel safe. I think,...we think,' he clarified. '...that you may have started to experience a bit of depression. Do you remember how tired you were when you went to stay with Molly and Arthur?'

Harry nodded numbly.

'Well that can be a key symptom of depression; feeling tired and emotional. Wizards are lucky because our magic protects us from a lot of the things that muggles can struggle with. Given a bit of rest, our magic will rebalance all the chemicals in our body and help us to heal quicker. Are you following what I am saying?'

'Is that why you sent me to the Weasleys'?' Harry asked, glancing up at Severus and the man nodded gently.

'Yes Harry. You had slept for a whole day and had two emotional breakdowns in that time. It was clear you were beginning to struggle. A few days of rest and quiet was just the thing. It also meant you wouldn't be using your magic for that time.'

'...but now I have exhausted my magic,' Harry said with realisation and Remus squeezed his hand in comfort.

'Yes Harry. With your magic levels so low, some of those depressive symptoms may very well reassert themselves. It just means you have to take care of yourself and realise that this is normal; it is normal to be sad and angry at what has happened to you.'

'Most importantly,' Severus said. 'You need to learn to ask for help when you need it. We might not always know when you are struggling and you have become rather expert at hiding illness and emotions. It will take you some time to learn how to do things differently.'

Harry nodded and relieved to find his anger had disappeared, leant into his guardian's embrace and buried his head in the man's dark robes. They sat like that for a good few minutes with Severus' head rested on top of his and Remus' thumb stroking circles on his wrist.

When he sat up it was to find that his teacup had magically refilled and two fresh pieces of toast had appeared on his plate.

He chuckled and leant over to see what jams and spreads Severus had before reaching for the butter.

'Do my jams not meet your approval brat?' Severus teased and Harry smiled shyly.

'I just had a hankering for peanut butter,' he said softly and both men frowned.

'Peanut what?'

'You're kidding. Butter made out of peanuts?'

'It's like...well never mind,' Harry trailed off embarrassed and then jumped as a jar appeared in front of him in a flash of light.

'Yes!' he declared happily before reaching for the jar and spreading it liberally on his toast. 'I love house elves!'

The men chuckled as a high pitched squeal echoed through the dungeon room.

'I think you just added another member to your fan club,' Severus said dryly before picking up the jar and sniffing it doubtfully.

'You're sure this is safe to eat?'

Remus dipped his knife into the brown paste and put a bit on a corner of toast.

'I think I'm with Severus on this one. This stuff looks nasty.'

He tentatively sniffed and then bit the corner of his toast before his eyes widened dramatically and he reached for the jar.

'Dear Merlin,' he muttered. 'How have I missed this all these years?'

Harry smiled appreciatively as both men made a point of fighting over the jar and sending a few barbed comments at each other in the process. He knew it was a bit of a distraction for his benefit and he slowly worked through a few bits of toast while watching the performance.

He found himself unconsciously leaning into Severus's side as he cradled the hot tea mug to his chest and the Potions Master shifted slightly to accommodate his weight.

'Is there anything else you like food wise?' The man asked quietly. 'I'm happy to add things to my weekly list and as you have seen the house elves enjoy accommodating individual tastes.'

Harry shook his head shyly. 'No, I like everything really. It's just peanut butter used to be a bit of a luxury item and Aunt Petunia always threw the jar away before it was empty so I would rescue it and...'

He trailed off with a blush as he realized he had just inadvertently admitted to rifling through the bin for food and he felt Severus's grip on his waist tighten. Harry looked down wishing he could disappear into the floor as both men looked at him in horror.

'The list is on my cool box,' Severus said in a chocked sort of whisper. 'You can add anything to it that you want, anything at all.'

'Great!' Harry exclaimed with forced cheerfulness. 'I'll put in that order for caviare and scallops now then.'

Severus leant down and kissed his hair before looking questioningly at Remus. Harry felt the tension level rise again and took another nervous sip of his tea.

'What is it?' he asked in resignation. 'Have I done something wrong?'

Remus leant over the table and wrestled one of Harry's hands off the mug so he could hold it firmly.

'You haven't done anything wrong kid. We do however need to talk to you about something you said the other day.'

Harry groaned inwardly. 'Look if this is about the razor blade thing. I never did anything serious.'

'It doesn't matter that nothing happened,' Remus said softly. 'It does matter that you felt so awful that you considered it.'

Harry stared resolutely at his nearly empty cup as an awkward silence fell.

'Can you tell us about it?' Severus asked so quietly that Harry wondered if Remus had heard him.

When Harry didn't respond, Remus began gently rubbing circles on his wrist and prompted quietly. 'Was it this last summer?'

Harry sighed and shook his head. It was clear that his guardian's were not going to let this go. Taking a deep breath he launched into the tale, his voice flat and emotionless.

'It was after the tri-wizard tournament, after Cedric...after I went back to the Dursleys'. No one contacted me that whole summer to let me know what was happening and the Dursleys' had locked me in my room. I couldn't get Cedric's face out of my head. I thought it was my fault that he had died and that Voldemort had come back. I thought that everyone would be better off without me.'

Remus squeezed his hand and Harry got the distinct impression that he would have said something if Severus hadn't glared at him at that moment. It reminded Harry that the two men's truce was still somewhat tentative.

'I stole one of Vernon's razors,' Harry continued in a whisper. 'I kept it on my bedside table and planned to use it immediately after sending one of my 'I'm O.K' messages to the Weasleys'. I didn't want anyone to find me in time...I wanted to do it properly.'

'What stopped you?' Severus asked quietly and Harry drew in a shaky breath.

'Sirius,' he whispered. 'I was scared it would break him. I was frightened he would blame himself and I knew he wasn't doing very well...I mean he was...'

Harry didn't know how to finish that and looked apologetically at Remus.

'You knew he was mentally unstable,' Remus finished for him kindly and Harry nodded, brushing at a tear that had escaped without his notice.

'Did it occur to you that I would miss you too?' Remus asked gently and Harry found a pocket of rage that he hadn't known was there burst to the surface.

'When you disappeared from my life for a whole year?' he snapped and Remus winced, his grip tightening on Harry's and refusing to let go when Harry tried to pull away.

'I have no excuse for that,' Remus stated candidly. 'Nor for all the years before that. I can only say I indulged in a great deal of self pity. I convinced myself that you were better off..._safer_ without me.'

Remus sighed deeply. 'It's O.K to be angry with me for that Harry. I'm here now,' he added softly and Harry nodded, sending an apologetic smile the werewolf's way to excuse his temper.

'I think this is something we should talk about in the future, when you're ready.'

Harry nodded again at the gentle man's words, thankful that he wasn't pressing the issue just now.

'Did you ever act on your feelings,' Severus asked and Harry unconsciously pulled his hand out of Remus and clamped his fingers over his left wrist.

'Oh Harry,' Remus exclaimed whilst Severus wrenched his fingers away and stared in silent rage at the thin white line that crossed his wards wrist.

'What were you thinking!' Severus hissed as his colleague threw him a warning look.

'I was trying not to!' Harry shot back, pulling his hand out of his guardians grip.

'How did we not know about this?' Remus asked quietly, attempting to calm things down and Harry sighed, burying his face in his hands for a moment. He straightened after a few moments and made eye contact with Remus for the first time.

'It's actually not that easy to kill yourself,' he said wryly. 'I managed to make a mess but not really cause enough damage to well...you know.'

'Just this helped though,' he said softly, tracing the line thoughtfully. 'I felt better after I'd done it. That scared me a bit,' he admitted.

Severus let out a shaky breath and squeezed the boy.

'It's not an uncommon coping technique,' he added dryly and Harry risked a glance upwards.

'To try and kill yourself?' Harry asked in confusion and Severus frowned sadly.

'No Harry, to cut or harm the body in some way. Many adolescents find it helps relieve distress. Have you ever done this again?'

Harry snorted. 'No way. I spend half my life fighting to stay out of the hospital wing. I'm not going to put myself there voluntarily!'

Severus sighed and squeezed the teenager fiercely. 'I'm glad that you are still with us Harry. You mean a great deal to a great many people. I think you are beginning to understand that now?'

Harry nodded and glanced back up at his guardian. 'So I'm not in trouble?'

'No Harry. Will you try and talk to either Remus and I whenever you are feeling low? I know it's not your natural instinct to seek help but you will need to practice if you are to make it so.'

'I'll try,' Harry promised quietly. 'Do you have any work for me today?'

Severus threw his colleague an amused look as Harry deftly changed the subject before replying.

'Well I was going to give you some potions to practice but as Mr Finnagan informed me you are exhausted and I should be easy on you, I have decided otherwise.'

Harry chocked on his tea, 'He What!'

Remus chucked and handed Harry the small slip of parchment that had arrived by owl just a few minutes before Harry had that morning.

'I can't believe he did this,' Harry muttered as he read the short message. 'This was really brave.'

'To risk the wrath of the dungeon bat for your welfare? I agree,' Severus said with a smile. 'So much so, I awarded five points to your blasted house.'

Harry smiled and then frowned as he considered what to do with his day. 'I suppose I should work on my DA stuff then.'

'Why don't you work on your homework instead?' Remus suggested softly. 'The whole point of this new schedule was to reduce the pressure on you but that only works if give yourself some space.'

Harry nodded. 'I do need to work on my Arithmancy Project. I haven't done anything on that for a few weeks.'

'Can either of us help?' Remus asked with a smile and Harry grinned.

'I don't know but if I explain it to you then you might have some ideas?'

'Explain away,' Severus said dryly as he stood to set off a fresh pot of coffee.

Harry summoned over his work bag and laid his detailed plans over the table, missing the raised eyebrows of his guardians as they spotted the map of The Burrow.

'Well, originally I was looking at the magic of sacred sites and how the ground absorbs and changes the magic over time. I have finished the literature search and finished writing up that part when I was at the Wealseys'. I was going to ask for permission to go to one of the Grampian stone circles for the practical and do a map of the energies there but I've changed my mind.'

'What were you thinking of?' Severus asked, sitting back down and reaching for some of Harry's notes.

'Well, the wards you and the headmaster put up at the Weasleys got me thinking about ward stones and how you can work with the earth's natural properties to hold energy in place. I was thinking of doing all the calculations for ward stones for The Burrow as my project. When it's finished, if Molly and Arthur would let me, I would like to gift them a set of stones and ask Bill and Charlie to charge them.'

Remus smiled softly. 'That's a lovely idea Harry. The calculation side is pretty hard though. Is your magical arithmetic up to it?'

Harry bit his lip in thought. 'I think so, I have all the equations in my guide book and I understand them. It will take a few trips to the burrow to do the readings though and that might be difficult if I want to keep it a surprise. I haven't had the chance to meet with Professor Vector yet either. This is an elective study so I have never taken her class. She has to sign off the practical proposal.'

'Have you written it yet?' Severus asked and Harry handed him a thick pile of parchment. The Potion Master smiled wryly as he remembered how he once believed this child didn't study. A quick duplication spell later, he handed a copy to Remus to read and they both settled down in silence whilst Harry finished his last bit of toast and organised his notes into order.

Harry spent a relaxed few hours at the table, incorporating the two men's suggestions into his proposal and spell checking the first part of his project. Remus took his leave after an hour to go do his rounds. It was his weekend on student duty which meant he had to check the grounds and make sure no-one was out of bounds. With the beginnings of spring in the air, the braver students would be trying to sneak off to Hogsmead at the first opportunity.

Harry was pleased with how much work he got done and excited at the thought of helping out the Molly and Arthur. Severus packed him off for an afternoon nap much to his embarrassment, although he enjoyed sleeping in his new room. He woke around three to soft laughter coming from the kitchen and sleepily wandered through to find Narcissa Malfoy sat at the table cradling a mug of tea. An awkward silence fell when she spotted him and Harry fidgeted nervously.

'Er..., I'll just go back to the tower,' he said, moving towards the door but was stopped by Severus's sharp. 'Nonsense boy! Come and sit down. There are sandwiches if you are hungry.'

He sat awkwardly opposite the Malfoy matriarch and belatedly remembering his manners, greeted the pale looking women.

'It's nice to see you again Mrs Malfoy.'

She smiled softly and inclined her head. 'And you Mr Potter. Congratulations on your apprenticeship.'

'Thank you ma'am.'

Harry excepted the strong coffee Severus handed him and self consciously moved all his notes to the side of the table.

'I was doing my homework. I'm a bit messy when I'm working,' he explained and a flash of something crossed the women's face. She looked down sadly into her cup.

'Yes, Draco is the same. He goes mad if anyone moves his books when he's in the middle of a project. It may look like chaos but he assures me he has a system.'

'How is Draco?' Harry asked softly. 'Is he recovering?'

The women's lip trembled and she looked to Severus to answer.

'Physically, he is making progress.' Severus assured him. 'He has yet to speak and becomes distressed if pushed to interact with anyone. I believe it has helped somewhat that he is back in the castle. Draco has always been very fond of Hogwarts despite his protests to the contrary.'

Harry regarded the women sat opposite him with interest. Seen like this she looked completely different. Instead of a snotty and somewhat scary women, here was a frightened mother, newly widowed and in fear for her life. Another casualty of Voldemort's disregard for everything and everyone in his path. Without conscious thought he leant across the table and gripped her hand in his, squeezing tightly.

She startled and he thought she might pull away, but after a moments hesitation she seemed to deflate before him, one hand coming up to hide her face whilst the other gripped his tightly. Only the slight tremble in her shoulders gave away the fact she was crying and Harry was aware of Severus moving to the potions cabinet in the kitchen and returning with a calming draft which he placed before her silently.

He sat beside he and laid a hand on her back. The three of them sat like that for a long time before with a final squeeze of his hand, Narcissa pulled her hand from Harry's and quietly wiped her tears away with a hanky. She took the potion without comment and rose from the table, both men standing as she did.

'I think I will go and rest for a while,' she said softly. 'Thank you for the tea Severus. Thank you Harry.' She smiled at him and Harry thought she was barely recognisable when she wasn't sneering.

Once the door had closed Severus pulled Harry into a tight hug. 'Well done Harry. I have been trying to reach her for days.'

Harry blushed in pleasure at the comment, not really sure what he had done.

'Shall we go for a walk and see if we can find your wolf?' Severus asked with a smile and Harry grinned.

'Yeah, that would be great. I need to look for Hedwig as well. She keeps dive bombing me. I think she's feeling neglected.'

They walked slowly down to the great doors, chatting about Harry's homework and the exams coming up. Neither of them mentioned Monday when the stone could be used again. Harry spotted Remus, looking out at the Lake and keeping an eye on a few seventh years that had taken boats out for picnics. He pointed the man out to Severus who sighed heavily.

'I was hoping it would take longer to find him,' Severus said dryly and Harry snorted and gave the man a playful swat on the arm.

'I know you like him really,' he said cheekily. 'You don't scowl when he talks any more and you two have some really interesting conversations.' Harry grinned to himself and then added as if in conversation with himself. 'I can't make my mind up which one of you is the mum though.'

Severus rose an eyebrow at him and muttered quietly. 'Detention Mr Potter.'

Harry laughed. 'You've been looking for an excuse for that all day!'

'On what do you base that accusation brat?'

Harry slipped his arm into his guardians. 'On the fact that you have a hundred pots of bruise salve to make before Tuesday. You could just ask me for help you know. I don't mind.'

Severus placed his hand on Harry's arm snaked through his. 'I would appreciate that Harry,' he said softly before gently pulling away as a group of students approached.

Harry smiled as he recognised members from all four houses in the small group as they passed. It was something that would have been unthinkable a year ago. A shiver of pride crept up his spine. He had helped achieve that; he and the DA.

They walked down the last slope to join Remus and Harry climbed up onto a large boulder where he could sit with his legs dangling over the water.

'It's still a bit cold isn't it?' he mentioned to Remus who smiled at him indulgently.

'I never really feel the cold. I think it has something to do with my metabolism.'

'A side effect of Moony?' Harry asked with interest and Remus nodded.

'I think so, yes. Did you have a nice nap?'

Harry scowled. He hated that word. It made him sound like a toddler.

'He slept the sleep of the dead,' Severus answered dryly. 'I thought he would sleep all afternoon.'

Remus climbed up to sit next to him on the rock. 'I was thinking about your project.'

Harry glanced sideways. 'Did you have more suggestions?'

'I was thinking that maybe we could pack you off to the Weasleys one weekend a month for the rest of the year so that you can take your readings.'

Remus said this with a questioning tone, looking to Severus for agreement.

'Wouldn't that make it obvious what I am doing? I want it to be a bit of a surprise.'

Severus looked out across the lake, his face in the scowl it always took when he was thinking.

'I don't see why we can't just put it down as part of your recovery,' he stated quietly. 'A weekend away each month to charge your batteries back up so to speak. It's a good idea.' This last bit was said to Remus who nodded. 'You do realise that you will have to tell Molly and Arthur before you order the stones? It's not something you can just spring on them.'

Harry grinned. 'I've thought about that. Once Professor Vector has checked all my calculations, I was going to owl Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and get them all in on the surprise. Ginny is really good with protective runes so I think she might be able to add something too. I'm not sure about Ron,' Harry said with a frown. 'I will have to think of something for him to contribute. Anyway I thought if I presented it as a gift from all of us then it wouldn't feel...well, odd.'

'You are uncomfortable with the financial side of the gift?' Severus asked astutely and Harry nodded.

'It sounds like you have really thought this through,' Remus said with a smile in his voice. 'I'm sure we can make this work between us all.' He paused and glanced at the other adult before continuing. 'Are you planning to use the stone again on Monday?'

Harry lit up at that, his head bobbing enthusiastic. 'Yeah! I can't wait. You and Severus are going to be there as well aren't you? Dad said he could show me how to make them visible to others.'

Remus nodded numbly, aware of the tension in his colleague. 'We wouldn't miss it. How about you both dine in my quarters that evening? You can use the stone after dinner.'

'Brilliant!' Harry muttered breathlessly. 'I can't wait to see them again. I still have all of tomorrow to get through though.'

'Well I believe Severus has a mission for you tomorrow.'

Harry gave a mock groan. 'On top of my detention!' he complained and Remus gave him a stern look.

'And what exactly did you get a detention for?'

Harry grinned,'For wondering out loud which of you was the mom in this arrangement?'

Remus paused and then burst into rich laughter, seeing his colleagues lip twitch in response.

'What's my mission?' Harry asked curiously. '..because I've already volunteered to help make the balm.'

'I was hoping you would take a shift watching Draco tomorrow,' Severus said quietly, watching his charges reaction carefully.

Harry stilled and looked uncertain. 'OK, did you still want me to talk to him because I'm not sure it will work?'

'That's not really necessary. Because of Draco's actions he is being watched around the clock to ensure he doesn't try a repeat performance. You could take a book, or work on some homework. He is still very sick but there are monitoring charms on him to alert Poppy or myself if his condition worsens. All you need to do is be there. He may or may not respond to you but it's probably best to leave that decision to him.'

Harry nodded nervously. 'OK.'

Severus conjured a small seat and sat beside them rather than clamber up the rock and the three of them sat watching the evening sun settle on the lake. The remaining 7th years still out on the water inexpertly paddled their boats around and one by one headed back towards the shore.

Harry mused how it was the first full day he had spent with both of his guardian's and it had been brilliant. He tried hard not to think about facing the youngest Malfoy the next day or using the stone the day after that.

One day at a time, he thought to himself. One day at a time.

**)O(**

**A/N – Apologies again for the wait. Reviews would be lovely :-)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**)O(**

Harry slept in Severus's quarters that night in his new room and they had breakfast together the next morning. After spending a few hours chopping and draining half his body weight in Aloe Vera plant he headed back to Gryffindor tower to spend a few hours with his friends.

Severus had asked him to take the early evening shift with Draco which would mean sitting with him from four to eight. He felt a little less nervous now that he knew he wasn't expected to perform any miracles or talk Draco around.

He arrived back at the tower to find some kind of catch and hex game going on and the common room in chaos. Half the furniture was on it's side and most of the sixth and seventh years were sporting extra body parts. He particularly like Dean's purple bunny ears.

Harry watched the mayhem unnoticed from the portrait hole until Ron made the mistake of taking shelter behind an overturned coach...right in front of Harry. It seemed rude to ignore the opportunity really.

Harry grinned and sent a whispered hex at his best friend's back, watching with amusement as a donkey's tale burst through the back of the teenagers trousers.

Ron yelped and jumped up before spotting Harry crouched in the doorway.

'You rotten, cheating, bugger,' he yelled before launching an all out assault on his friend.

It was a good forty minutes before the upper years all collapsed around the fire exhausted and started laughingly sorting each others hexes out. There were a few things that resisted all the '_finites_' and Lavender Brown's new hook style nose was one of them.

Harry spent the afternoon around the fire with Hermione and his dorm mates, giving Dean and Seamus a pep talk as they would be leading the study group that evening for the first time. Professor Flitwick was their sponsor this time as some of the 7th years had requested help with their exam revision.

He quietly told Neville, Ron and 'Mione about his task that evening and they all offered bits of advice about how to get through it. It was scary for all of them to think that someone in their year had tried to take their own life. Harry thought he saw Neville giving him strange looks occasionally and wondered if he had ever suspected that Harry had once been close to such an action?

Harry wandered up to the guest tower just before four, realising this was a corridor he had never been down before. He passed through three separate wards as he approached the suite of rooms and wondered how they had been set to recognise specific people.

He knocked lightly on the door and smiled as Mrs Malfoy opened it and wordlessly beckoned him in. The room was lovely. The fabrics were all cream and gold and the slightly rounded room seemed to have windows covering two thirds of the walls. The spring sunshine flooded the space and thick carpets muffled the sound.

'Draco's through there,' she said softly, pointing to a door on the far corner of the room.

Harry smiled softly at her and quietly made his way to the other room. Draco's room looked as if it had originally been a study. The walls and floor were a rich red and a large fireplace dominated the room, along with numerous dark mahogany bookcases. Harry grinned in recognition as Arthur Weasley rose from a chair near the fire and folder up his paper.

'Hello there young sir; you look better.'

Harry gave the man a brief hug in greeting and then glanced over to where Draco's bed had been set up. A window seat had been enlarged into a bed, meaning three sides were surrounded by glass. From this height they gave a perfect view of the lake and the two islands in the distance.

Draco was propped up with a mountain of pillows and was facing away from them, his face bathed in the early evening sunlight. He looked truly awful. What was normally pale skin, now looked grey and the teenagers hair had grown to rest on his shoulders, hanging limp and lifeless.

Tacked to a wall beside the bed, a piece of yellow parchment showed an array of numbers that were constantly changing and Harry looked at Arthur, his expression questioning.

'That is a monitoring charm,' Arthur said softly. 'It is keeping an eye on Draco's heart rate, blood pressure, respiratory rate and temperature. If anything goes out of a normal range the numbers turn red. Anything dangerous and it will alarm in Poppy's office so you don't have to worry about that. The bottom one is his temperature. He is extremely underweight at the moment so is having trouble regulating his own body temperature. Keep an eye on that one and if it flashes you might want to add or remove bed-covers. Otherwise, it's just a case of being here. Did you bring something to do?'

Harry nodded. 'I've brought some reading for school.'

Arthur smiled and gathered his things together before leaving Harry alone in the room with his school nemesis. He nervously wandered over and took a closer look. Draco's eyes were closed and his breathing even as he slept deeply.

With a relieved sigh, Harry settled in the chair near the fire, where he could see both Draco and the parchment. He unpacked the two books he had brought to read and curled up with one, noticing as a fresh tea tray appeared on the table beside him.

It was an hour before a slight flash on the monitoring charm caught his attention. Draco's temperature was reading 36.3. Not too low but a lot lower than it had been before. Harry glanced out of the window and saw that the sun was no longer falling on the boys bed.

He walked over slowly, instinctively knowing that the boy had awoken despite his eyes being closed. He looked cold, Harry thought; his limbs now tense and goosebumps visible on pale arms.

Harry leant carefully over the prone figure and drew the curtains around most of the bed, carefully leaving open the section that still gave a view of the sunset from Draco's position. He then picked up one of the folded blankets that sat beside the bed and laid it over the boy, lightly tucking it around Draco's shoulders.

'Let me know if you get too hot, OK?' he said softly, feeling as Draco tensed in recognition. He wondered if he had known who was minding him before? If the positions were reversed, he would be terrified right now, he realised. Lying completely helpless with a perceived enemy in the room.

Harry worried his lip, wondering if he should say something to reassure the boy that he meant him no harm but thought that in reversed positions, he wouldn't believe anything Draco said to him. He decided that understated was the way to go.

'I'm just over by the fire if you need anything,' he said as gently as possible. 'I'm working on my homework but I'm still here.'

Draco took a shaky breath in and turned further away towards the window which Harry took as his cue to move away. He made a point of walking a little louder than necessary and pouring himself a cup of tea so Draco could hear where he was. He sat heavily on the squeaky chair and rustled the pages of his book a bit before settling back in to finish his chapter.

Draco slowly drifted back to sleep, his thoughts confused. The whole world had turned on its head and he didn't know to deal with it. Every time he woke up, a member of Dumbledore's little light club was sat with him and everyone of them had shown him nothing but kindness.

Even Moody had been gentle; gruff but gentle. He found it hardest when any member of the Weasley family came. His father had made the eldest Weasleys' life hell at the Ministry for years, blocking every chance at advancement or promotion; and yet it was Arthur Weasley who came every morning to help his mother bathe him, bringing one of his sons with him each time.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any more confusing, Harry _bloody_ Potter was here and he hadn't even taken the opportunity to gloat. Draco shuddered and burrowed further beneath the blanket the other teenager had placed over him. He forced his thoughts to still and concentrated on the pink sunset beginning to form over the distant hills. He really couldn't think about all these people now, it was just too much.

Harry watched as Draco's breathing evened out and deepened and then turned his attention back to his homework. It had been awful seeing Draco up close. The boys skin was stretched so tight it looked almost translucent and his eyes had been scrunched up as if in pain.

It seemed no time at all before a soft hand on his shoulder alerted him that his shift was over. Harry smiled as Remus lowered himself into the chair beside Harry and placed a large pile of marking on the fireside table.

'How are you getting on?' the older man asked and Harry handed over his work for the evening.

'Good. I'm up to date with all my Defence stuff. That essay on shielding was evil by the way,' Harry commented wryly and Remus chuckled.

'I would not have asked you to do it if I didn't have confidence in you. Tonight's study group went very well by the way. I just passed a group of students in the hall enthusing about it.'

Harry nodded with a pleased smile. 'I've done all of my reading for next week so I can focus on my projects and helping Severus.'

'Good, you are managing well Harry. One two weeks to go and then the Spring holiday will be upon us. Have you thought about what you would like to do?'

Harry frowned, aware of Draco moving slightly in the bed. It looked as thought the teenager was trying to appear asleep but the tension in his body gave him away.

'I'm not sure what I want to do. The headmaster said I could spend a weekend with Ron at the burrow but I think I would like to spend most of it with Severus. It will be our first holiday together. He normally stays here doesn't he?'

Remus poured them both a cup of tea. 'He does yes. Spring break is usually when he brews all the hospital stocks for the year.'

'I thought Madam Pomfrey has ordered out for them this year?'

Remus gave a little conspiratorial smile. 'She has but he doesn't know that yet. I was wondering if we might persuade Severus to take a holiday.'

Harry snorted. 'Good luck with that!'

'Mmm, Albus thought we might have some difficulty with that too, which is where you come in.'

Harry glanced at the man with interest, sensing mischief afoot.

'Have you ever seen the sea Harry?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, well on TV but I don't 'spose that counts. Why? What are you up to?'

Remus took a sip of tea. 'The Order has a safe house near the sea that is empty at the moment and Albus thinks it is probably the safest place to stash you. It would be difficult to persuade Severus to take a rest unless he thought it was for your benefit. However, seeing as you are completely exhausted, desperate for a break and have a strong desire to see the sea...'

'I'm not...,' Harry trailed off and grinned. 'You should have been in Slytherin,' he said with a smile. 'You do realise that eventually Severus will realise you are playing him?'

'Yes, hopefully once he is sat in a deckchair with a glass of Bordeaux in his hand. I expect he won't mind so much by then.'

Harry noticed Draco shift behind them and smiled softly. He hoped that Draco cared about his godfather the same way he did about the boy.

'That would be really nice. What about you Moony? You've been working so hard to catch up with last terms work. Are you going to get a break?'

Remus grimaced. 'I still have a way to go. The good news is that we will be caught up on classes by the Spring Break. I will still have a hell of a lot of marking to do though. If the DA is happy to continue running the practical sessions next term then we should be sorted. My break is going to be spend marking and reviewing all my NEWT students work.'

'Can't you do that from the cottage?' Harry asked and Remus smiled gently at him.

'You're such a good kid Harry, do you know that?'

Harry blushed, aware of Draco listening to every word of their conversation. Remus sighed deeply before continuing.

'The whole point of this is get you and Severus some rest. Whilst our relationship is greatly improved, having me about is not likely to help him relax. The full moon also falls in the middle of the break so I'm not going to be great company.'

Harry opened his mouth to say he wanted Remus there and then closed it again. It was part of his new vow to himself not to interfere with the adults around him so much.

'Are you on shift next?' Harry asked instead, nodding his head towards Draco.

'Yes, I'm here until midnight. Cissi will take over from there. Has there been any problems this evening?'

'No. Draco got a little cold so I added a blanket.' Harry paused and looked back at the teenager with a frown. 'How do we know he isn't in pain? I mean if he's not talking to anyone?'

Remus sighed. 'We don't although Poppy thinks it likely he is experiencing some pain from his kidneys still. She is giving him a pain potion every four hours just in case.'

'That's good, I was a bit worried about that. Well I'd better get back to the tower. I'm looking forward to a early night this evening. It's been a long week.'

Harry slipped his book bag over his shoulder before giving the older man a quick hug. I'll see you tomorrow Moony. Do we have a session tomorrow evening?'

Remus returned the hug with a soft smile, aware for the first time of soft grey eyes watching them from the bed.

'Not tomorrow. Take the evening off and practice that shield charm for our next one. You are actually ahead of schedule at the moment. You can tell Severus I let you off due to your exhaustion!'

Harry grinned and waved goodbye.

Walking back through the torch lit castle, Harry thought about the blond Slytherin and his current predicament. He wondered if it was a good sign that Draco appeared to be watching and listening to what was going on? Was that something he could work with to pull the teenager back to them?

A flutter of wings caught his attention as Hedwig soared down to land on his shoulder.

'Hello girl, are you staying in the dorm tonight?'

The owl hooted softly and nipped his ear before her head twisted around to look at something behind him. With a squawk she flew at the seemingly empty air and a muttered curse sounded in the space.

Harry instinctively dropped to the floor and shot a stunner at the general direction of the sound. A streak of red flew back and hit his shoulder, causing a burst of pain and a spray of red. He rolled quickly and cast a wide _finite. _A cloaked figure shimmered into view and Harry followed up with a stronger stunner.

The figure rolled away from it and cast several more silent curses whilst Harry desperately tried to find shelter.

The wide corridor had been well chosen for an attack. There were no doors or alcoves for at least ten metres and Harry was still a long way away from it. Having managed to dodge many of the spells coming his way, a second cutting curse hit him in across his left side and he fell to his knees with a yell. Harry quickly responded with his strongest blasting shield and his attacker was knocked off his feet and landed with a thud on the stone floor.

Gathering all his strength, Harry ran towards the tall figure and hit him with a _stupify_ and then a binding hex. Thick ropes surrounded the unconscious figure and Harry noticed with satisfaction the scratches down the teenagers face.

Close up, Harry recognised the boy as a 7th year Ravenclaw who's name he didn't know. Hedwig had obviously managed to score a hit on the boy. Realization dawned a second later and Harry felt his heart jolt in fear.

Where was Hedwig? He hadn't seen her since that initial attack. He looked frantically around and groaned aloud when his eyes fell on the small still white bundle laying against a far wall. He walked shakily towards it, trying to ignore the blossoming pain in his shoulder and chest.

Harry slid down the wall beside his owl and lifted her gently into his lap with a sob. It was immediately clear that she was gone. His first ever gift, his first pet and friend killed because of him.

He felt his throat close off and the familiar agony of grief clawing at his chest. The sound of running feet slowly intruded into his senses and he lifted his wand in defence, disgusted to see his hand shaking badly.

His head of house and Professor Flitwick thundered into view and Harry lowered his wand, still holding it tightly as the stern faced matriarch knelt before him.

'Oh Harry,' she said softly, seeing the prone owl in his lap and the tears tracks on the stunned boys face.

'How badly are you hurt?' She asked calmly and Harry gestured vaguely to his shoulder and side.

'Cutting curse,' he said shortly. 'I don't think it's too bad. He...he came from behind me... I didn't see him...if Hedwig hadn't...if she hadn't...,' he trailed off and the Professor squeezed his shoulder.

'It's alright Mr Potter, you've done very well. It appears that this was a co-ordinated attack.'

Harry's head snapped up. 'Co-ordinated? What...who?'

'There was an attack in Gryffindor tower a few moments ago, an attempt to breach the guest suite where the Malfoys' are residing and,' she paused and exchanged a glance with her colleague who was securing the Ravenclaw. '...and an explosion in the potions lab.'

Harry's breath hitched, he could barely breath. Severus, Remus and his friends! The words and questions he needed wouldn't come and the older woman cupped his face in support.

'Harry, listen to me. Your friends are fine, the Slytherin student attempting to reach Draco was immobilised by one of the security features on the rooms.'

'Professor Snape?' Harry whispered and the woman's face softened.

'He was injured Harry,' she said sternly. 'The headmaster has taken him to the hospital wing. He was breathing but unconscious. Let's get you there too shall we?'

Harry let the Professor help him to his feet, glancing up as several Ministry aurors thundered into view, Kingsley amongst them.

'Mr Potter!' a tall balding man snapped. 'Are you hurt?'

'What does it look like!' Professor McGonagall snapped and the three new arrivals glanced at the small puddle of blood that had gathered around Harry's feet.

'Hedwig?' Harry exclaimed as she began to lead him away and Professor Flitwick stepped forward and gently lifted the owl from his arms.

'I will leave her with Hagrid shall I?' the tiny man said gently. 'We'll find a way to mark her passing.'

'I'm sorry Harry,' Kingsley said softly. 'Losing a familiar is an awful thing.'

'A murmur of sympathy ran through the other aurors as they watched the young man being led gently away.'

'What happened in the tower?' Harry asked quietly and saw his head of house smile grimly.

'Several students discovered that you don't mess with Gryffindor, that's what. Mr Weasley was particularly impressive. I believe he discovered a new use for a hex that gives one purple bunny ears.'

Harry snorted and gripped more tightly to the women as his legs began to shake. They had only gone a few metres and he was already feeling dizzy.

'Professor, I'm not sure if I can go much...,' he trailed off and took a deep breath as the world started to spin.

'Kingsley!' McGonagall barked and Harry heard rushed footsteps from behind as his legs buckled beneath him. Strong arms caught him and he found himself being carried in the tall man's arm.

'Hi,' he said faintly and Kingsley chuckled.

'Close your eyes Harry, it's fine. We'll have you patched up in no time.'

Harry allowed himself to drift off as they strode through the castle, aware of several voices and conversations occurring as they passed.

'East wing is secure Sir, four arrests.'

'Good heavens? Is that Harry Potter?'

'Is he alright?'

'Grounds are secure, still two teams in the forest...'

'Jenkins is requesting back up...'

Harry allowed the voices to fade away and concentrated on his breathing. Remus was fine, his friends were fine and Severus...Severus was...

Fear forced him back to awareness as he recognised a change in atmosphere and the very distinct smell of the hospital wing.

'Harry!' Mrs Weasleys voice was the last he had been expecting to hear and his eyes flew open in surprise.

'Put him here Kingsley. Ginny! Get those blinds around the bed and call Poppy. Harry can you hear me?'

Harry winced as he was lowered onto the crisp white sheets and nodded weakly.

'Severus?' he asked in a raspy voice and Molly patted his arm.

'He's going to be fine Harry. He has some very nasty burns and he hit his head. Poppy has sedated him for now. Lets focus on you for now shall we?'

'Where's Ron,' he whispered and Molly smiled softly. 'He's fine Harry. He's in the tower with the little ones. They are all pretty shaken up. None of the students have serious injuries. Lot of cuts and bruises and one broken arm. Your DA excelled themselves!'

'Neville's DA,' Harry corrected breathlessly, wincing as Kingsley pulled his shirt away from his injured side.

Madam Pomfrey's voice entered the discussion as she checked the damage and tutted over the depth of the wound. He felt a potion bottle pressed to his lips and swallowed it obediently. The world immediately faded to grey and he sighed as he sank back into the pillow and drifted off to slumber.

**)O(**

Remus pushed open the door to the hospital wing and walked quietly down the almost full ward, taking in the hushed calm that followed a major storm. There were open packets and splashes of ominous looking dark liquid throughout the long room. Screens were pulled around half a dozen beds and a small team of aurors were preparing one of their colleagues for transfer to St Mungos.

Poppy was sat a table at the far corner writing up notes and she looked up as Remus approached. She smiled as he laid a small tray on the table, seeing the soup and coffee carefully arranged.

'I thought you might need this?'

'Thank you.' She pushed the notes to one side and reached eagerly for the tray.

'Are you alright? They attacked the guest rooms as well?'

Remus sank into the seat opposite her with a sigh. 'Yes. Just one student though. He had some kind of muggle explosive with a magical trigger. He fell foul of the wards which trapped him and then the explosive detonated. He took the full blunt.'

Poppy grimaced. 'Dead, I take it?'

'Oh yes,' Remus said grimly. 'It will be a while before they can identify him. I've been with Draco since then. He was rather distraught.'

Poppy looked up with interest. 'He reacted?'

'Mm,' Remus took a deep gulp of the tea that had appeared in front of him. 'The alarm on the wards went off and I went to investigate. A few minutes later the explosion went off and shook the whole tower. He thought that his mother and I had been killed and was very distressed when I returned. Then the news that Harry had been attacked reached us and he again became upset.'

'He was upset for Harry?' the witch asked incredulously and Remus frowned thoughtfully.

'Draco's whole world view has shifted. I think he feels very ashamed of what he has done and thought in the past and is trying to sort that through. Harry was on his way back to the tower after watching Draco for a shift when he was attacked. It's possible Draco felt responsible. Who knows what's really going on in that boys head?'

Poppy nodded thoughtfully. 'Thank goodness the wards did their job. We have been very lucky tonight.'

They both watched as half a dozen house elves appeared and started clearing away the mess scattered across the room's floor.

'Were there many serious injuries?'

Poppy glanced at the screens and grimaced. 'Three of the aurors were banged up pretty badly in the forest. Most of the students were patched up pretty quickly. I have two first years in the side room sedated. They were just badly shocked. Harry is the only one who had a close call. The cutting curse he took to the side hit an artery. That could have gone badly. Did you hear about his owl?'

Remus startled. 'Hedwig!'

'She apparently alerted him to the attack and attempted to protect him. She was killed.'

Remus swore loudly and rubbed a hand over his face. 'That will hit him hard. When can he leave the wing?'

'Tomorrow probably, maybe the next day. I suspect he will want to stay close to Severus so I might suggest he stays.'

Remus glanced over to the nearest bed where their potions master lay, heavily bandaged and sedated.

'He was lucky. I'm surprised anyone got close enough to launch an attack like that.'

'He was overseeing a sixth year private study session. The student that did this sabotaged the potion. Severus could have got away but he threw himself over the cauldron to protect the three other students.'

Remus smiled gently. 'Maybe he should have been in Gryffindor after all?'

Poppy finished the soup with a satisfied sigh and then pulled the pile of notes back over. 'I have to get back to these Remus. Are you staying?'

'If you don't mind, yes. I don't want Harry to wake up alone.'

Remus threw another worried look at his sleeping colleague before walking softly over to Harry's bed. He smiled as he spotted Neville curled in an armchair beside the narrow cot. The boy glanced wearily up at him and Remus squeezed his shoulder, taking in the boys bandaged hands and the scratches on his face.

'How are you Neville?' he said softly, sitting beside him in a low armchair that had appeared with a pop.

Neville grimaced. 'Tired, sore, angry but otherwise..,' he shrugged.

'I heard you all did brilliantly,' Remus said gently. 'You should be very proud of yourself.'

'That didn't help Harry though, did it?' the boy said bitterly and Remus frowned in concern.

'Harry did just fine. He disarmed and bound his attacker and his injuries will heal. You have no reason to blame yourself for anything that happened this evening.'

'I swore that he would never have to go through stuff like this alone again,' Neville said sadly and Remus laid his hand on the boys arm.

'So did I,' he admitted. 'So did Severus and the headmaster. It appears to be a promise that is not so easy to keep. Harry was not the only one hurt,' he reminded the boy, looking pointedly at his bandaged hands.

'Yes but I wasn't alone. There was a whole group of us and the aurors arrived really quickly. Even so it was horrible. You should see the state of some of the first years. Harry had to go through that all by himself...and he lost Hedwig. He really loves that owl.'

Remus leant forward and swept Harry's fringe away from his forehead.

'Well, he's not alone now is he? He has his friend and one of his guardians with him. You're a good friend Neville. Don't ever doubt that.'

The hospital wing fell into silence as they both sat watching the sleeping teenager and contemplating the storm that was brewing around them. This year had been surprisingly calm so far and now that calm had been shattered with a big bang.

Worse still, it had been students amongst them that had launched the attack; an attack that could have been a great deal worse.

**)O(**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**)O(**

Severus slowly drifted out of sleep to the sound of a trolley rattling over a stone floor. The sharp lemon smell in the air instantly alerted him to his location. The hospital wing. From bitter experience he knew not to move until he could fully remember what had happened. That only led to pain.

There was something about a potions accident...no, not accident. Severus swore as he remember the face of his 6th year prefect, a second before he had thrown something in the students cauldron.

'Severus?' a soft voice queried and he allowed his eyes to open a crack. The bloody wolf was sat with him and wasn't that just embarrassing?

'Sat by my death bed Lupin?' he asked in a raspy voice and the man answered sombrely.

'Very nearly, yes.'

Severus opened his eyes fully at that and frowned in concern. 'My students?

'They are fine Severus. A few minor burns but you took the worst of it. You should know that three separate sets of parents have visited in the last few hours to declare their family in a life debt to you. That was incredibly brave of you.'

'Incredibly stupid more like. I hope Harry is not too upset by this?'

'He would be if he were conscious,' Remus said softly and Severus sat up in alarm.

'What happened?' he barked as Remus moved to adjust the bed and pillows behind his colleague.

'It was a co-ordinated attack. They hit Gryffindor tower, you, the Malfoy's suite and Harry simultaneously.'

Severus paled, his breath catching in his throat.

'He's fine Severus. A student ambushed him in the hallway. The boy was under instructions from Voldemort to inflict as much damage as possible. He got in a couple of nasty cutting curses before Harry disabled him. Harry lost a lot of blood but he will be fine. Draco got a bit of a fright and we have some minor injuries amongst the other students. I can give you a full update once you've eaten and been checked over by Poppy again.'

Severus nodded wearily. He could feel the tightness around his various burns now but was relieved that nothing felt bad. Ironically the worst of it seemed to be on the arm his Dark Mark had already mangled. He sighed and settled back against the pillows, watching as Poppy appeared and ran a few scans. She smiled warmly at him and gave him a nod. He interpreted that as nothing to worry about as she shuffled away again.

'Why is Harry still unconscious?'

'Poppy had to do a repair to his renal artery. It was better if he didn't move around too much and we suspected with you injured he would find it hard to stay in bed. He's not the best at doing what he's told.'

Severus snorted. 'That's the understatement of the century. How bad am I and what day is it?'

Remus poured him a glass of water as he answered, steadying the bottom of the glass for him as he shakily took a sip.

'It's still Sunday night, or should I say early Monday morning. You have 22 percent partial thickness burns. Poppy says most of it should be gone by the end of the week but you have added a few scars to the back of your left ear and your arm will likely have some hairless patches from now on. Why didn't you throw a shield up?'

'I did,' Severus said dryly. 'But I knew it wouldn't be enough. Not with the students all stood so close. That little bastard would have killed three of his schoolmates, one of which is in his own house.'

'...and you Severus,' Remus said quietly. 'We very nearly lost you. You had airway burns and were blue when they brought you in.'

'What happened to Mr Slevenca?' he asked with a snarl and Remus winced.

'Your students were none too pleased at nearly being murdered by him. The aurors took him away unconscious, swollen to twice his normal size and covered in pink and green spots that even Albus couldn't remove.'

Severus gave a grim smile. 'He's of age as well. He will be tried as an adult.'

Remus sighed sadly. 'Yes, there were 14 students involved in total and all but one of them were 17 and and above. They will all be tried as adults and Scrimigeor is determined to make sure they are permanently taken out of the picture.'

Severus paled. 'They are planning to have a bunch of teenagers kissed?'

'Thankfully no, but they plan to strip their magic if convicted.'

Both men shuddered at the thought but Severus couldn't deny he felt a little relieved. They all knew how insecure their prison system was at the moment.

'I thought most of the problem students had already withdrawn,' Severus said with irritation. 'Mr Slevenca was the only one I still had my eye on.'

'Your instincts were good Severus. He was the only Slytherin. The remainder were mainly Ravenclaw with one Gryffindor. Minerva is seething at that.'

'I bet she is,' the potions master declared dryly. 'Well I suppose this is one way to flush out any compromised students. I can't believe they would think they could do much damage against Minerva's current batch; especially with all the extra training they have been doing.'

Remus shook his head. 'It was a distraction Severus. They struck whilst the study group was happening on the 7th floor. The plan was tie up any of the Gryffindors' still in the tower whilst everyone else was in the study group. The real targets were you, Harry and Draco. They send the three strongest candidates out as assassins. It was a bit of luck that the study group closed 20 minutes earlier than usual because the 6th years have a field trip in the morning.'

'Bloody hell,' Severus muttered. 'We were lucky.' He glanced around at the unusually full room and pulled himself into a sitting position.

'Where's Harry?'

'He's a few beds down. Poppy said you can see him if you let one of us help you.'

'Come one then,' Severus barked as he threw off the covers, wincing as his bandages pulled.

Remus moved to his side and helped the man to his feet, offering an arm which Severus took with a frown, holding his elbow rather than linking arms.

They moved slowly down the ward and Severus frowned as he saw one of the Hufflepuff students from his potions group in the next bed, her arm heavily bandaged.

'She'll be released in the morning,' Remus reassured. 'Her father left his card for you. He sealed his life debt magically by the way.'

Severus's eyebrows rose at that. 'Three life debts, that's pretty useful. Might keep me out of Azkaban when this whole thing is over.'

'No one is letting you go to prison Severus. You have more people watching your back than you realise.'

They reached the bottom of Harry's bed and Severus sighed in relief. He looked fine. A little pale but nothing too worrying. A hum of magic surrounded the bed, healing the damaged blood vessels and Severus was careful not to cut across it as he lowered himself into a chair beside the bed and brushed the boys hair away from his forehead.

'Did he make it here himself?'

'No, Minerva found him lying in the corridor. She was pretty upset about it. He was attacked from behind and it would have been worse if..., well his owl warned him. She was killed Severus.'

Severus swore heavily and gripped his charges hand. 'Just what he needs, to lose his familiar now. Was he blaming himself?'

'I don't know. I was with Draco for a couple of hours afterwards whilst the wards were reset on the rooms. Harry was asleep by the time I got here. Longbottom was sat with him. Knowing Harry though...'

They sat quietly for nearly an hour and it was only when his colleagues eyelids started to droop that Remus intervened.

'Severus,' he said softly and the man jumped a little in his seat. 'Come on, let me help you back to bed. I promise someone will wake you if Harry needs you.'

It took a little longer to get back to the man's bed and Severus grumbled as he saw the potion vials stacked up on his bedside cabinet. He took each one and gingerly settled back into bed, asleep before his blanket even touched him.

Remus returned to the spot next to Harry and settled down for a few hours rest, relieved that Mondays classes were cancelled whilst the aurors continued to take statements from all the students and staff.

**)O(**

Harry finally woke the next morning to find his bedside rather crowded. Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ron were bickering over a tray of tea and toast. Remus was curled beneath a blanket in an oversized chair watching them. The man's smile had a hint of sadness in it and Harry watched him for a few moments before alerting everyone to his waking state.

He was predictably mauled by Hermione the moment he moved and Ron grinned at him before gently pulling her off. Ron's face was covered in bruises and scratches and Neville was looking a little worse for wear as well.

'Are you guys OK,' he asked seriously and they all answered at once, launching into a breathless tale of the amazing battle they had had in the Gryffindor tower. Luna's account was particularly confusing as she hadn't been there but had heard it all second and third hand.

Harry exchanged a bemused look with Remus and grinned happily at his friends who seemed more excited about the whole thing than upset.

'It sounds like you did great!' he enthused and jumped as a snort sounded from the other side of his curtain.

'Is that supposed to be English, Mr Potter?... _"did great_" is not a particularly eloquent response.'

Harry grinned and before anyone could respond had thrown back his covers and jumped out of bed. He rushed around the curtain to where his guardian had been moved and seeing the man sat up, immediately flew to his side.

Severus was started as the thin teenager half fell across his bed and threw his arms around him and would have dropped his water glass, had a quick levitation charm from Lupin not caught it in mid-air.

After a moments hesitation he returned the embrace, pulling the boy into his chest and holding him tightly.

'I'm alright Harry, there is nothing to panic about,' he said a little awkwardly.

'You nearly died,' the boy muffled into his shoulder and he tightened his embrace in response.

'So did you; and yet here we both are.'

Harry's head bobbed once in reply and he shifted his weight so that he was sat more comfortably on the side of the bed.

'They tried to kill us,' Harry stated flatly and his guardians face sobered.

'Yes they did. It was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord made a move. Surely you knew that?'

Harry pulled away and glanced between Remus and him seriously.

'Yeah, I know. I had started to feel safe here though, what with most of the dodgy Slytherins' gone.'

Severus exchanged an amused look with his colleague, remembering their similar, if slightly more maturely worded conversation in the dark depths of the early morning.

'Go have breakfast with your friends Harry. We will talk afterwards I promise.'

Harry gave him another bone crushing hug before de-tangling himself and reluctantly disappearing behind the screen. A moment later the sound of teenage chatter filled the room again.

Remus sat lightly on the side of the bed and readjusted the covers before giving his colleague an appraising look.

'Do you need anything?' he asked quietly and Severus shook his head, contemplating how just a few short weeks ago having the wolf this close to him would have felt intolerable. Now he just felt cared for.

He didn't even want to think about the soft kiss Minerva had dropped on his forehead this morning as she thought him still sedated; or how it had nearly undone him.

'I'm going to sleep for a bit longer I think. Then I can start my uncooperative patient routine with gusto.'

Remus chuckled and stood carefully. 'I'm sure Poppy will be thrilled to hear that.'

'She would be disappointed if I didn't stay true to form.'

'No Severus, she wouldn't,' Remus said quietly, his expression turning serious. 'She would be worried. Rest well.'

The man squeezed his hand gently before moving quietly away, leaving Severus fighting the lump in his throat as well as the persistent throbbing as his burns healed.

A female voice drifted down the ward, with Lupin replies too quiet to hear. A small smile caught on Severus's face. The little auror was still around then? He wondered what colour her hair was today. It was usually purple when she was flirting and that was without doubt her flirty voice.

Remus sat with Tonks at the far end of the wing and watched Harry interacting with his friends and picking one handed at his breakfast. He seemed more animated now he had seen that Severus was recovering.

'You should rest Remus,' Tonks said gently, touching his arm lightly. 'You have no classes today and there are a few dozen aurors patrolling the castle. Severus and Harry are out of danger and surrounded by friends. '

Remus rubbed his face tiredly. 'I feel I should be with the students. They must all be unsettled.'

'Their head of houses have kept everyone in the common rooms this morning for house meetings. They thought it would be a good way to calm everyone down.'

Remus frowned, glancing back at his bedridden colleague. 'Severus is here so who is taking care of the Slytherins?'

'I'm sure someone would have been allocated.'

'Fancy a trip to the dungeons?' he asked, cocking an eyebrow at the purple haired auror and Tonks grinned.

'To see the Slytherin rooms? You betcha!'

The two wondered slowly through the castle, passing numerous Ministry officials and the large auror team regularly.

'I'm surprised Voldemort didn't launch simultaneous attacks in the wider world.' Remus admitted. 'It's what I would have done.'

Tonks looked over her shoulder to ensure no one was within earshot and then whispered her reply.

'He did. He had planned to hit the Ministry and a large magical community in Northern Ireland but we managed to infiltrate both groups and the attacks were prevented from happening. We didn't realise that there was a third plan though. We suspect the Hogwarts attacks were designed as a distraction with the hope that either Severus, Draco or Harry would be taken out. It's interesting that the oldest and strongest student was sent after Draco. It implies that Voldemort didn't really expect to be able to get to Harry or Severus.'

Remus had slowed a little as she explained and he swallowed nervously. 'Bloody hell. That could have been very effective. With half the auror team here, if those attacks had gone ahead...'

'Mmm,' Tonks agreed. 'His operations are a lot less slick now he has lost Malfoy. It's all a bit desperate to be honest. Of course that makes him more dangerous in some ways, but it does mean his chance of gaining real power is compromised.'

'Should you be telling me this?' Remus whispered and the auror grinned.

'No,' she replied candidly. 'But Dumbledore has been fully briefed and he plans to call an Order meeting in the morning. You are hearing this 24 hours early, that's all.'

There reached the large round door that led to the Slytherin commen room and Remus placed his hand on a brass panel beside the wall.

'Emergency override,' he explained. 'It lets most of the staff into any of the accommodation.'

'Our first look at the Slytherin rooms,' Tonks squeaked excitably and Remus blushed.

'Not for me. I was in here a few times as a student; mainly under James invisibility cloak.'

Tonks chuckled as the door swung open, sensing a few good stories for another time. They both stepped into the large common room and stopped dead at what they saw.

The students were all sat in semi circles around the large roaring fire, the first years at the front and then in ascending order back to the large sofas. On these the entire sixth and seventh years were squashed in together. Every student had a mug of hot chocolate and sat crossed legged in front of the fire, commanding the attention of every eye was the headmaster.

The man glanced up at them with a smile as Remus admired the headmasters deep green robes with silver trim.

'Ah Professor Lupin and Auror Tonks, welcome,' the man spread his arms wide. 'Now I know you won't turn down a hot chocolate and some marshmallows?'

Remus smiled bemusedly as a green love seat appeared on the outer edge of the circle and elbowed it's way between two sofa's, causing the students to squeal and laugh as they had to hold on to stop from falling off.

'We'd be delighted if the Slytherin house doesn't mind two more guests?' Remus answered with easy charm and in answer, one of the prefects jumped up and added a few cushions to the new chair.

Remus and Tonks sat carefully on the love seat, ignoring the headmasters twinkle at their close proximity. A moment later, two mugs appeared in mid-air before them.

'Now I was just telling the students about my adventure with a Welsh Green Dragon in my 7th year...'

Remus sat back and watched with wonder as the headmaster entertained the house of snakes, taking a moment to scan each face. The older years seemed particularly impacted by the man's presence amongst them and Remus found himself rather moved by it all.

These children were used to being judged and rejected by the rest of the school. Many of them would expect to be interrogated by aurors the morning after a death eater attack. Not fed hot chocolate and be coddled by the leader of the light himself. And it was clear that Albus was here in a caring role, not a babysitting one.

Albus paused in his story to lean behind him and hand out the latest batch of toasted marshmallows.

'A little burnt about the edges but I much prefer them that way,' he said with a twinkle as the multiple bbq sticks were handed around. He put the next batch on before returning to his story. 'Now we will have to eat some proper breakfast after this batch or Madam Pomfrey will be after my head.'

The younger years giggled and settled back down as he continued.

Tonks and Remus stayed with the Slytherins until lunchtime when she insisted that he go and get some sleep. As they left the room, the prefects were organising a quiz with prizes and the younger years were conjuring silly string over the headmaster who had dozed off in an armchair.

Remus leant over to one of the first years and whispered something in his ear. The boys eyes widened and he grinned before running off to whisper to his year mates. Tonks followed the werewolf out curiously.

'What was that about?'

'I told him a charm to make the silly string stick to Albus. It's a magical superglue charm.'

Tonks sniggered, cut off abruptly as she tripped over a stair. 'I would like to see that.'

'You will,' Remus said dryly. 'It lasts for several days.'

'So you are going to sleep now right?' she said sternly and he smiled softly at her.

She really was very pretty, he thought absently.

'I am. I have one thing to do first though. Will you still be about later?'

'I've been assigned here for the week so yes. Will I see you at dinner?'

Remus glanced at his pocket watch. 'Maybe, later if not.'

They said their goodbyes and Remus climbed the long route up to the guest suite. He was reassured to see there were three guard checkpoints on the way and he had to have his identity magically checked before he was allowed into the Malfoy suite.

He stepped quietly into Draco's room to find Narcissa curled up on Draco's bed with her son in her arms. Draco was still wide awake and Remus noted that all of the numbers on the monitoring parchment were flashing red.

Charlie Weasley was sat beside the fire with a cup of tea and smiled at Remus as he approached. Remus looked pointedly at the parchment and Charlie nodded gravely.

'Yes, I know. Poppy's been in a few times. He hasn't really calmed down since the attack and it isn't helping him any.'

'Has he slept yet?' Remus asked quietly and Charlie shook his head.

'Not yet, have you?'

'No, I'm going too now though.'

He walked slowly over to the bed, seeing wide gray eyes watching him the whole way and sat gently on the edge of the mattress.

'Hey there Draco, how are you doing?'

The teenager stared at him, his expression still stricken since the late night explosion.

'How is Severus?' Narcissa asked quietly and Draco startled a little. Had he not known that Severus was hurt?

'He's out of danger and conscious. He was busy planning how to make Poppy's life difficult when I left.'

Narcissa let out a relieved breath. 'That is good news. I was thinking that you should be on the alert for attacks outside of Hogwarts. He only used students so this might have been a distraction.'

Remus nodded gravely. 'I believe that is the conclusion of the aurors as well. They are on their guard, don't worry.'

Remus gave the teenagers hand a gentle squeeze. 'I have not managed to sleep yet and was planning to rest now. I was worried about you however and thought I might sleep on the coach here. Is that alright with you?'

There was a moments pause and then the teenager gave a slight nod, not breaking eye contact with his old professor once. From behind the boy came a sharp intake of breath from Narcissa, who exchanged a startled glance with Remus. Other than the hysteria that morning, Draco had not directly responded to anyone since he had awoken.

'Thank you Draco, I will feel better being close to you both. I promise not to snore.'

He smiled softly at Narcissa, who had tearfully buried her face in her son's hair and moved away to the sofa. Charlie, who had heard the exchange had already widened the sofa and acquired a pillow and quilt for his fellow Order member.

Remus settled down with a grateful smile and watched from his position near the fire as Draco's eyes drifted closed and the numbers on the parchment slowly turned one by to orange and then green. He fell asleep, thinking of all the Slytherins' who were coming into his life and how much richer his life was because of it.

**)O(**

The castle had a hushed air of expectancy about it the whole day and when the students were released from their common rooms in the early evening, the entire DA assembled in the room of requirement without anyone having called them.

After comparing all their stories of the attacks, the students broke into small groups to practice any charms or hexes that hadn't worked as well as they would have liked. Hermione stayed very close to Ron the whole time. The ferocity of the battle had shaken her, as had the rather severe injuries that Ron and Neville had sustained.

It had made her realise how awful a real battle was and the fact that the Death Eaters in the department of Mysteries had clearly not been trying to hurt them. It had shaken her confidence somewhat. Ron, aware of his friends unusual quietness, made a point of reassuring touches every so often. They both wished Harry was there, with his reassuring presence and natural skill at defence. Ron wondered if his friend had any idea of the influence he held? Knowing Harry, probably not.

After an hour, Neville moved to bring the meeting to an end. It was nearing dinner time and they had all been instructed to attend in the great hall. The large group of students, now swelled to over sixty formed a natural circle and Neville addressed them all confidently.

'As we only met last night, I think we should leave it there. However, I will be asking Professor Lupin if he would sponsor us to have more frequent meetings now the war has literally come to our front door.'

A murmur of approval and agreement ran through the group along with several offers of help to organise the additional practice sessions. Hermione made a note of the volunteers in the roster.

'I also wanted to say...well, 'Neville faltered slightly and glanced back at Ron who gave him a reassuring nod. 'I think...,I mean if Harry was here I'm sure he would want to say how proud he is of everyone who fought last night. I know I am.'

'Hear, hear,' said the head boy to general smiles of amusement. Everyone knew how annoyed Eric had been to miss all the excitement. The room gave a spontaneous round of applause and the Gryffindor students blushed bright red.

'I think we gave a clear message to Voldemort last night, that Hogwarts isn't and never will be his.'

Eric shouted his agreement and continued on more formally. '...Hufflepuff stands against Voldemort!'

A ripple of magic ran through the air and everyone's eyes widened. Catching on quickly Luna Lovegood stepped forward. 'Ravenclaw stands against Voldemort.'

The magic sharpened and the air crackled with electricity. Hermione gave Ron a shove in the back and he shook himself before adding. 'Gryffindor stands against Voldemort!'

A wind rose seemingly from the floor itself and started buffeting the students as they all turned to look at the small group of seven Slytherin students stood together on the edge of the circle. The group exchanged nervous glances with each other, all of them knowing that this was ancient magic occurring. Ancient and possibly binding for generations to come.

The tallest of the group took a deep breath and a step forward before declaring forcefully.

'Slytherin stands against Voldemort.'

There was a flash of light and the wind roared before instantly dissipating. There was a moments silence as everyone glanced around at each other and laughed nervously. In the centre of the room a stone plinth had appeared and one by one each eye was drawn to it as it shimmered magically.

As they watched, a small wooden bench appeared and then a long sword on it's surface. The Gryffindors' exchanged glances as the head boy gasped. 'Is that the sword of Gryffindor?'

A few whispered answers and nods confirmed this was the case before the air shimmered again and a ornate crown appeared on the top of the plinth, resting on red cushion.

'What is that?' Ron asked loudly and it was Luna who replied, her voice curiously absent of it's normal dreamy quality. In fact she sounded angry.

'That,' she said firmly. 'Is Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem.'

**)O(**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**)O(**

The large group of students gathered in the room of requirements fell silent as Luna's words echoed around the stone walls.

'I thought that was lost!' Hermione exclaimed taking a step forward to have a closer look.

'Don't touch it!' Luna said sharply, causing the other girl to falter in her stride.

'It's been tainted; ruined forever by he-who-must-not-be-named. It's a shame on our house.'

The other Ravenclaws present shuffled nervously. The last twenty-four hours events had been difficult for them with so many of the attackers being their dorm mates.

'How do you know?' Eric Baxter asked quietly and Luna turned to face him.

'The Grey lady told me. She has been hoping someone would destroy the diadem for centuries. It was already a dangerous artefact before You-know-who used it for a horrible ritual. Now it helps keeps him alive somehow.'

'You don't think..?' Ron trailed off as he looked at the other Gryffindors who knew about the horcruxes and Neville nodded seriously.

'I do,' he said quietly. 'It would explain why the room gave us the sword of Gryffindor. Didn't Harry use that to destroy the other one?'

The students murmured amongst themselves, confusion evident on the other houses faces. Neville stepped forward and took control of the room.

'There have been lots of good people out looking for all the different ways Voldemort has managed to extend his life. If this is what we think it is then we can destroy it with the sword. None of you can tell anyone about this. If it was get back to Voldemort what we have done it could be really bad.'

Hermione nodded at Nevilles calm words and added. 'We will need an unbreakable vow from everyone in the room that they will not repeat to anyone else what has happened here with the exception of Harry and Professor Dumbledore.'

The students quickly agreed and the Gryffindors' spread out taking the vows from each student in turn. Once that was done they formed a circle again and Neville stepped cautiously forward, eyeing the sword with unease.

'Do we just whack it then?'

A few in the room sniggered nervously at that. None of them were exactly experienced with a sword.

'Can I suggest something?' one of the Slytherin sixth years said quietly and everyone's attention shifted to her. At Nevilles encouraging nod she continued. 'Well it seems as if it was the fact that all of the houses united here that caused Hogwarts to reveal this. If that's the case then I think Baxter should do it.'

There was a moments quiet as Eric startled and looked up at the girl in surprise.

'That's a good idea,' Ron commented. 'You are the head boy right now so technically you represent all of the students.'

'I agree,' said Luna quietly and a murmur of approval ran through the group.

Eric nodded nervously and then stepped forward to lift the sword from the wooden bench.

'Just whack it,' he repeated to Neville and Neville grinned broadly and moved away to stand with the others.

Eric took a deep breath and then brought the sword down on the centre of the ornate crown with as much force as he could. There was a loud cracking sound and then all of the students were knocked off their feet as a large oily cloud burst from the central jewel. There was a angry scream and then the cloud dissipated.

Ron and Neville quickly crawled over to where Eric lay flat on his back.

'Baxter!' Ron whispered urgently. 'Are you all right?'

Eric coughed and nodded, his arm around his waist and holding his ribs. 'Just winded,' he coughed. 'Bloody hell.'

The two Gryffindors laughed and helped him slowly to his feet.

'Well done mate.' Ron said patting him on the back whilst Neville turned his attention to the rest of the room.

After assuring that everyone else was unhurt, Neville watched as the sword shimmered out of view, returned to wherever the castle was storing it. The group spent the next half an hour chatting and calming down from all the excitement and then wandered back to their respective common rooms.

)O(

Harry sat on the side of his hospital bed, twiddling the headmasters wand around in his fingers, his feet swinging under the bed.

'For goodness sake, Mr Potter,' the school mediwitch exclaimed. 'Will you please lie down. You are meant to be resting.'

Harry grimaced apologetically. 'Can I go see Severus again?'

'No!' she said sharply. 'You saw him less than an hour ago. He is only two metres away from you and no doubt trying to rest. Will you please lie down!'

Harry climbed back under the covers mumbling to himself and resolutely ignoring the sharp burn in his side where the deep cut was still healing. He lay down and brought the wand up to his face to look at the detail. He had been carrying this thing around for days but had yet to use it. He didn't really understand why the headmaster had left him with it and the rest of the Hogwarts staff seemed to pretending the whole thing had not happened.

He didn't know if it was his injury or general tiredness but he was feeling particularly grumpy. He had been dozing on and off most of the day and the headmaster had come to visit just after dinner. He had been going to ask about the wand but just a few minutes after the man had arrived, he had disappeared again. The older man's eyes had widened in alarm, he had muttered something about wild magic and then disappeared, with Remus running along beside him.

Clearly something had happened and Harry was being left out of the loop...again! He knew he was being childish but he didn't really care. He wasn't supposed to lying in a hospital bed for the second time in less than a week. He was meant to be back in his room in Severus's quarters and tonight he was meant to be using the stone.

He fingered the leather pouch around his neck absently, as he continued to look at the wand. There was no way they were going to let him use the stone tonight. Severus and Remus had both said they wanted to be there and clearly neither were in any condition to be chatting to long dead friends and enemies.

The mediwitch bustled across the ward with an armful of clean sheets and acting on impulse, Harry blurted out, 'Can I have a shower?'

'Oh, for the love of...,' the witch trailed off and took a deep calming breath. 'Yes, Mr Potter, you may go and have a shower. Be sure to use the shower chair so you are not standing up for too long.'

Harry grinned and threw back the covers before hurrying off to the large bathroom that stood at the end of the hospital wing. He closed and locked the door, before pausing and then locking it magically and adding a silencing charm.

He sat in a large wicker chair near one of the castles windows and then carefully extracted the stone from it's pouch. Holding it in his hand, he closed his eyes and called silently for his parents and Sirius. He took a deep breath and then opened his eyes carefully before breaking into a big grin.

Stood in a semi circle around him the three adults were smiling softly, his father looking particularly amused. Harry smiled sheepishly.

'I couldn't wait any longer...,' he muttered and it was Sirius who responded.

'So we see. Well done for waiting a week although you really should be in bed right now.'

Harry just sat there grinning stupidity at them for several minutes as they slowly became more solid. James perched himself on a window seat and patted the cushion beside him causing Harry to leap up and climb onto the seat beside his father. James pulled him into a hug and Lily squashed herself in on the other side whilst Sirius sat in the chair that Harry had vacated.

'Are you in any pain?' James asked softly and Harry grimaced.

'Not really. It's still a bit sore but no worse than after a normal Quidditch game.'

'I'm sorry about Hedwig,' Sirius squeezed his knee in sympathy.

'Is she with you?' Harry asked his eyes widening and his godfathers face morphed into confusion as he seemed to be listening for something.

'I...I don't think so...I was aware of her passing but...,' he glanced at his friends for help and James shrugged.

'I haven't seen any of my pets or familiars here but I think I have been aware of them on occasion. It's not really clear.'

Harry frowned. 'Death sounds bloody confusing to me,' he commented and Lily laughed lightly.

'It is a little. There are some spirits that stay in your world.' she paused in thought. 'I don't just mean the ghosts, sometimes animals and other creatures kind of recycle.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'You mean like reincarnation?'

Lily smiled at him. 'Not exactly...it's hard to explain.'

Harry laughed. 'I guess I'm not meant to really understand death, being alive and all.'

James arms tightened around him and he dropped his head to bury his face in Harry's hair. 'You very nearly joined us last night; _again_!'

Harry smiled sheepishly. 'I don't mean to keep getting into trouble you know and I did fight him off.' He blushed self consciously under the three adults warm gazes.

'You said you would tell me how to allow others to see you?'he asked shyly and Sirius grinned at him as he lounged back into the wicker chair.

'That's easy, you just put a finger on the stone and imagine drawing the person into the conversation. They will see who you want them to see.' Sirius paused and his face took on a thoughtful expression.

'No-one has talked to you about the headmasters wand yet, have they?'

'No and that's weird. Why would Dumbledore give me his wand?'

'You disarmed him Harry,' James answered quietly. '...and some wands consider that they have been won if they are taken away from their wizard.'

'...or witch!' Lily interjected and James smiled at her.

'Or witch of course.'

'So..,' Harry pulled the wand out of his sleeve and turned it over in his hand. 'This is mine now?'

'Yep, one super powerful wand now in your possession.' Sirius grinned and anticipating Harry's next question added, 'Not all of a wizards power comes from his core. Some wands can enhance and channel your magic in a very powerful way. You have acquired some unusual gifts recently.'

The two men exchanged a look and at Sirius's encouraging nod James picked up the story.

'Have you ever heard the tale of the three brothers?'

Harry shook his head and settled into his fathers arms as he heard the first bedtime story from his parents. The three of them haltingly told him the tale of the Deathly Hallows and how the Potter bloodline interacted with this tale. By the end Harry was slack jawed and staring at his godfather in shock.

'The Master of Death! Are you bloody joking? I don't want to be the master of death!'

James chuckled and squeezed his waist. 'Which is probably a very good thing but right now this could be great help to the fight again 'his royal madness''.

'But I can still die!' Harry said in confusion. 'Last night proves that.'

'It's not really clear how the Hallows interacts,' James admitted. 'They each have a different role but they have never been together before. At least not in living memory anyway.'

Lily ran a finger across the stone at Harry neck, before cupping his face in her hand.

'The stone has allowed you to talk to us and probably anyone on this side that you want to. It allows you to bring us into your world for a time. The wand will focus and channel your magic to maximum effect but they each come with their own set of dangers.'

'The wand will attract challengers?' Harry asked and his father nodded.

'If word gets out that you have it, yes. I think your own nature will temper that effect a little though. You are not naturally power hungry so the wand itself can't project that quality too strongly.'

Harry frowned. 'I think I understand. Why is the stone dangerous though?'

The adults exchanged glances and it was Lily who answered softly.

'We shouldn't really be here Harry,' she whispered. 'I know you have spent the whole week waiting to bring us back. Imagine the impact on your friends if they knew what you have. How many of them have lost loved ones? Would one visit with them be enough?'

Harry felt himself beginning to tremble in James arms.

'You're not telling me not to use it are you?' he asked fearfully and Lily leant forward and kissed his face.

'My dear boy,' she whispered. 'You are not going to be able to use this stone for long without sending all of us into madness, yourself included.'

'We are not telling you no though,' James added. 'Not yet at least. We are here with you until this fight is finished at which point either you will leave with us...,'

'Or go on to live your life,' Sirius continued. '...and leave us beyond the veil where we belong.'

Harry sighed and leant forward into his mothers arms. He was beginning to understand the temptation of the stone and just how difficult it was going to be to let it go when the time came. He also had to resist the urge to find a way to join them now.

'The cloak is the one we are unsure of,' James added, rubbing his back gently. 'The legend says you are literally hidden from death whilst wearing it but we don't know if that's true.'

'...and we don't understand how the three artefacts react when combined. You have all three now Harry and should probably make sure you have them on you at all times.'

Harry nodded against Lily's shoulder, stifling a yawn.

'You should have your shower and go back to bed Harry,' she said softly and Harry groaned.

'I don't want you to go,' he muttered and Lily gently pushed him upright again.

'Severus is stirring,' she said with a smile, 'and the headmaster is on his way back up to talk to you. They will all start fretting if you are in here too long.'

Harry hugged each of the adults in turn, smiling when he squeezed hard enough to slide straight through Sirius. With a regretful sigh, he tied the leather circlet around the stone and watched them fade from view.

He lifted the silencing spell from the room and quickly showered and cleaned his teeth. He stepped out of the shower cubicle to find his pyjamas had gone and a fresh pair appeared. He winced at the sharp pain that struck his side as he climbed into the pyjama bottoms, admitting to himself that he probably should be back in bed.

He left the shower room to find Remus and the headmaster sat beside his empty bed enjoying a pot of tea. Remus smiled tiredly at him and Harry pushed down a wave of guilt that he had spoken to his parents and Sirius without the man.

Remus turned down the bed for him and Harry climbed in, allowing Remus to magically lift the back of the bed so he was sat up supported by a mountain of pillows. As soon as he was settled a tray of food appeared and Harry grimaced. Every time he had sat up today, he had been fed.

He helped himself to a glass of Pumpkin juice and turned to the headmaster.

'What happened earlier?' he asked a little grumpily.

Remus smiled. 'I'm sorry we abandoned you. For a moment we feared there was another attack.'

Harry looked between the two men with alarm. 'Was there?'

'No Harry. There was a unexplained charge of power to the wards which I haven't gotten to the bottom of yet.' The headmaster frowned tiredly. 'After yesterdays events we are all being a little cautious.'

Harry's attention shifted as Severus shuffled into view, tying a belt around his dark navy dressing gown. He gave Harry a piercing look, taking in his pallor and slightly disgruntled expression before conjuring a leather armchair and sitting beside his colleague.

'Do we know how Draco is?' he asked hoarsely and Remus smiled.

'He's talking Severus.'

Severus's head snapped up before he visibly sagged with relief. 'Thank Merlin,' he muttered. 'I was beginning to think...,' he tailed off and rubbed a hand tiredly down his face. 'What did he say?'

'Just acknowledgements of our care at the moment. He nodded to me earlier and said thank you when Arthur and I bathed him this evening. He is showing some signs of renal failure again though. Poppy thinks it's a stress response and has put him back on your potion regime.'

Severus nodded thoughtfully before turning his attention to Harry.

'Has your diabolical mood improved any?' he asked dryly and Harry frowned.

'I'm not in a bad mood,' he snapped, immediately blushing as he realized how petulant he sounded.

Severus snorted. 'I have been listening to you drive Poppy to distraction all day. I had a host of irritating behaviour planned but then didn't have the heart to do any of it. I was concerned she might slaughter me in a fit of misplaced anger.'

The headmaster and Remus laughed as Harry turned beetroot red under their gaze.

'I was bored,' he whined. 'I'm not even tired. I don't need to be here.'

Severus glared at him sternly and he looked down in embarrassment. 'I didn't mean to be rude,' he said quietly and Remus patted his knee.'

'You're not being rude Harry, just mildly irritating. Do you feel up to a talk just now?'

Harry nodded and pushed his tray away before pulling up his quilt and snuggling in. Severus unconsciously smoothed out the bedding and tucked it around the boys shoulders to his colleagues amusement.

'Harry, it is probably time I talked to you about my wand and how it came to be in your possession,' the headmaster said gravely and Harry smiled.

'You mean the Elder wand don't you?'

All three men stilled and looked at him soberly.

'I'm surprised to hear you call it that,' Dumbledore said carefully and Harry huffed in impatience.

He pointed to the leather pouch at his neck, 'The resurrection stone,' he stated and then pulled the wand from his sleeve. 'The elder wand and the cloak is in my bag. Together they are the Deathly Hallows and lucky me; I get to be the Master of Death.' His voice had taken on a distinctly sarcastic edge and he winced at the mixture of shock and annoyance on his guardians face.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered. 'I don't know what's wrong with me today. It's just I'm stuck here and none of you were telling me anything again and I don't want to be the bloody Master of Death. I just want to be caught up with my school work for once.'

There was a moment of loaded silence and then the headmaster spoke gently into the tension that stretched between Harry and his Masters.

'May I ask how you came to have this information Harry?'

Harry glanced down guiltily. 'My Mum and Dad told me?' he admitted and Remus took a shaky breath.

'Whilst you were trapped with them Harry?' The headmaster asked and Harry nodded gently, his insides squirming. He really didn't want to admit to using the stone without supervision.

'So you have known all this time Harry,' Severus stated heavily, his hand coming to lay on Harry's leg in support.

Harry felt his guilt level increase at his guardians concern.

'Is that all you were wanting to talk to me about?' he asked quietly and Severus sighed.

'Yes Harry, it was and we do need to talk about this further. I'm sure you must be worried about what it means.'

Harry shrugged. 'It's better than having a chunk of Voldemort's soul in me and from what my Dad said, we couldn't have removed it without the Elder Wand so...,' he shrugged again and closed his eyes tiredly.

'Why don't we leave you to rest Harry and we can talk about this again another time. My office is always open to you.' The older man stood and straightened his robes before smiling gently at his two colleagues.

Harry frowned at the headmaster turned away and a mess of strange looking string came into view, stuck the man's robes.

Remus smiled at Harry's questioning look.

'The headmaster got pranked by the Slytherin first years,' Remus said softly. 'Magical silly string and he hasn't been able to get all of it off.'

Harry smiled and leant back against his pillows, allowing the tension to slide out of his shoulders.

'That's funny,' he admitted quietly and Remus chuckled.

'Yes it is. Especially seeing as Albus has had two meetings at the Ministry today.'

The three of them grinned at that and Harry allowed Severus to pull the blanket back over his knees and fill up a mug of tea. It hadn't passed the two mens attention that Harry had yet to eat anything.

Severus leant back into his chair carefully and sighed. The man still looked horrendously pale, which did not suit him at all.

'What's happening with the classes?' Harry asked and it was Remus who answered.

'There will none tomorrow as the aurors haven't finished with everyone yet and there are some new security measures being implemented in the school. The Potions guild are sending someone to take Severus's classes for the rest of the term. We should be back to normal by Wednesday otherwise.' He paused and smiled at Harry warmly. 'The DA have been amazing today Harry. They have had every year in practical classes in the houses.'

Harry's eyebrows rose. 'Really?'

Severus absently patted the boys hand and didn't seem to notice that he didn't let it go afterwards. He answered without even opening his eyes.

'Mmm, the aurors were talking about it earlier. They apparently separated everyone into year groups and used the dorm rooms as makeshift classrooms. I believe one of the reasons it has taken so long for them to take all the statements today is because they kept stopping to watch. They had to pull students out one at a time as they needed them.'

'So has that stopped you getting behind again Remus?'

Harry concentrated on his DADA Master to stop himself blushing. Severus's hand was now gripping his warmly, his thumb absently rubbing circles on Harry's wrist.

Remus nodded enthusiastically. 'They have done more than that Harry. They took regular breaks but kept the students at it most of the day. They have covered all of the practical work for the rest of the term and even started on their holiday work. The only house that didn't is Slytherin. There weren't enough DA members to cover all the years but the OWL and NEWT year students managed to do their work. Neville, Ron and Hermione are going to work with the younger years next weekend to finish of.'

Harry grinned. He was so, so proud of the DA. They were really helping Remus. He glanced sideways at Severus who still sat with his eyes closed and thought this might be a good time to try and confirm their holiday plans.

'Have you decided what you are doing for the holidays Remus?' he asked quietly and the older man frowned.

'I don't have lodgings yet so will probably stay here and get all this marking finished.'

Severus opened his eyes and looked wearily at his colleague. 'I assumed you would be joining us wherever Albus has decided it's safest?' He asked and Remus shook his head.

'No. You two need some time alone together. Especially now you are both recovering from injury.'

Severus huffed and closed his eyes again, his head landing back against the leather with a soft squeak.

'I don't see how one more person around would threaten our recovery. I would be surprised if the old man doesn't sic a few Weasleys' on us anyhow.'

Harry gave Remus an encouraging nod and took a small bite of one of his chips.

'It would be great if you could come.' He sighed heavily. 'I do hope we don't end up at Grimmauld Place; I hate that place. Why can't headquarters be on a Caribbean Island? At least then I could finally see the sea.'

Harry focused on his plate and ignored the fact that the Potions Master was now looking at him thoughtfully and Remus was trying to hide his smile. Now if that didn't ensure they all spent the Spring Break together in the Order safe house, he didn't know what would.

Remus walked his colleague back to his bed a few minutes later and Harry could hear them muttering something about Shell Cottage and asking Albus. Harry grinned behind the screens and gave Remus a thumbs up as the man winked at him on his way out.

It had taken a near death experience for both of them but at least now they would get their holiday. It was weird to think that the end of last term had been so different. Severus was still just his horrid Potions Master at that point and he had been dreading being left at the castle with just him representing the staff.

How differently it had all turned out.

**)O(**

Harry left the hospital wing on Tuesday morning, leaving his guardian still cooped up in Madam Pomfrey's care. One of the aurors walked him back to Gryffindor tower where he was bombarded with questions and expressions of concern. He showed off the new scars on his side and shoulder and the older years expressed their anger that he had been hurt on Hogwarts grounds.

He spent most of the day with the Gryffindor DA members, hiding up in the boys dorm room. They filled him in on the events in the room of requirements and Harry felt his spirits sour as he realised that they were another Horcrux down.

Whilst many of the group did not realise what it was they had destroyed, those in on the secret exchanged knowing looks.

Harry wrote in his note book a list of the ones that they now knew were gone,

_Diary_

_Ring_

_Locket_

_Me!_

_Diadem_

and the ones they still had to destroy,

_Nagini ? (Dumbledore's theory)_

_7th Another item? in Tom himself?_

He half wanted to run up to the headmasters office and ask what the man thought. Was it possible that if they managed to kill Nagini that Tom would then be mortal? Or had he thought to make seven physical Horcruxes and ignore the bit of soul that still existed in his created body?

I made Harry's head spin even thinking about it but he felt truly hopeful for the first time that the evil git could actually be defeated.

Harry went back up to the hospital wing for his evening meal and sat with Severus and Remus again. Tonks even joined them and Harry watched her, watching Remus with amusement. It did seem as though Remus was a bit cold with her though and Harry wondered why he was resisting so strongly.

Once she had left to go and do another round of the castle, he had Remus set some privacy wards and he shared with them what had happened with Ravenclaw's diadem. The two men reacted with amazement.

'I had always known that Hogwarts was sentient but it is incredible that she would interact with the students in this way. You say that the houses pledged themselves against Voldemort?'

Harry nodded. 'Yes. Ron said it had the feeling of a binding oath and that there was this powerful surge of magic.'

Remus smiled and chuckled softly. 'Well it explains what happened with the wards at least. Albus said they have been strengthened enormously and seem to have a specific repelling element that he couldn't identify. As the students named Voldemort in the oath is it possible that they are specifically designed to repel him.

'It feels like things are finally going the right way,' Harry commented and Severus looked at him seriously. 'Let us hope so Harry. Do you have homework to do?'

Harry smiled. He recognised now when his guardians were attempting to make him talk about age appropriate things and not get caught up in the war that raged around them.

'No, I'm up to date. I just have to practice my attunement.'

'Well then...,' Severus pointed to the large armchair beside his bed and Harry sank into it with a smile and pulled his legs up into a comfy position. He spent the next hour meditating and attuning to each individual item in the hospital wing whilst Severus marked several papers from his bed.

Remus left part way through but Harry didn't really notice. He had been attuning to the potions cabinet at the time and trying to see if he could identify the different mixtures and salves hidden in it's depths.

Once he had catalogued everything there, he stretched out his senses and tried to feel the room as a whole. This was the bit he was having difficulty with. There was so much information, it was hard not to get pulled down towards one object.

He became aware of Severus beside him and glanced over at the man, seeing his core swirling in his chest and the tendrils of magic that flowed from it down through his limbs. He could see the dark mark and the way it anchored all the way back to the core and shuddered, forcing his attention back to the room.

Three more figures walked into view and Harry immediately recognised the magical core of Remus, it's depths contaminated by the silver thread that represented Moony. One of the figures drew his attention as their core sparkled and fluctuated strangely. He watched as the impulses from the glowing ball in their chest seemed to flare and then stop, leaving gaps in the flow. He could just see flashes of purple in the mix and startled in alarm.

The purple shade looked just liked a curse on an inanimate object. Without conscious thought, Harry lifted out a hand and send a spell to cancel the curse. There was a high pitched yelp and Harry jumped, shifting back to the present with a start and covering his eyes to protect from the bright light of the castle.

'What was that for?' Tonks asked sharply and Harry blinked up at her painfully.

'I'm sorry Tonks. I was meditating and I thought I saw a curse on you. I think I tried to remove it?'

Madam Pomfrey had hurried over and quickly ran a scan on the younger women who was rubbing her back gently and wincing. The mediwitch frowned.

'Sit down, my dear. Your spinal column is showing remnants of dark magic. Mr Potter what did you do?'

Harry stood nervously, his eyesight slowing returning to normal and shifted guiltily.

'I'm not sure. It looked like a dark curse so I thought of '_Atrum Absum_'but I don't remember actually saying it.

'You didn't,' Severus said wryly. 'You cast wordlessly and wand less.'

'I'm so sorry Tonks,' Harry said guiltily. 'Did I hurt you?'

Tonks shook her head as she settled back in the chair the mediwitch had gotten her.

'No I just feel a bit strange and my fingers are tingling.'

Remus had come to stand beside her and had a hand on her shoulder, his earlier aloofness completely gone in his concern.

'My goodness!' Poppy exclaimed quietly as she looked at her results.

'What's wrong Poppy?' Remus said sharply and the witch shook her head before answering soberly.

'My dear, you had the '_Navitas Attero_' on you.'

Severus hissed and sat up sharply in his bed. 'Are you sure? How could you detect it?'

'I'm...I'm not sure but the results are conclusive. The scan shows it dissipating. You are in for a rough few days Miss Tonks.'

Remus was now grasping both of Tonks shoulders tightly and had unconsciously pulled her back against himself.

'Can you tell how far advanced it was,' he asked anxiously and Poppy shook her head.

'No, but it had invaded the entire spinal column so it must have been on her for years.'

Tonks buried her face in her hands as Harry looked around the group with increasing alarm.

'What is it? What does this curse do?'

Severus answered, his voice particularly grave.

'It used to be an old favourite in family feuds. The curse invades the magical core and prevents it flowing properly. It slowly invades the entire nervous system until the person is unable to co-ordinate their movements at all. It is particularly cruel because once damage is done there is no reversing it and it works very, very slowly.'

Remus quietly continued. 'It can be twenty years or more before the effects take hold but then it is too late to cure and the curse itself cannot usually be detected until the person has died.'

Harry frowned. 'I don't understand. Why would anyone do this? What's the point in a curse that takes so long to work?'

Severus pulled himself back onto the bed and lay a hand on the boys arm, aware of Tonks sobbing into her hands.

'It's undetectable Harry. It won't show up in any scan and it passed through the womb into the next generation. The effects on a child born with the condition usually manifest when they come into their majority in the late teens. This curse is a very effective way of ending a family line. And,' he said pointedly. 'Even if it could be detected. No-one has found a way to remove it...until today?'

He ended with a slight question in his tone and Poppy nodded. 'The curse is definitely broken. I can see it on my scan and it is diminishing second by second. I can see your core trying to compensate my dear, ' she added, touching the women on the arm. 'It is flooding your nervous system with magic, seeking to fill the gaps the curse had made. There is very little damage thankfully but you will still probably notice your co-ordination is much improved.'

Tonks lifted tear streaked cheeks then and stared incredulously at the women.

'You mean...the reason I'm so clumsy...?'

She trailed off and the mediwitch smiled and nodded. 'Yes dear. I always wondered when that kicked in. You were quite the athlete in school. It may take a few weeks and is going to be very painful but you should get some of that grace back.'

Tonks face slowly filled with an enormous smile and she suddenly lurched forward, catching Harry unawares and grabbing him in her arms.

'Thank you,' she whispered tearfully. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you. I would have infected my children without even knowing I was sick.'

Harry blushed furiously and tentatively returned the embrace and Remus beamed at him happily.

'Do you think you could describe what the curse looked like Harry? It could help the healers at St Mungo's to scan for it.'

Harry extracted himself gently from the crying woman.

'Yeah, I think so. I will write it up this evening.'

Remus led Tonks over to a nearby men and helped get her settled in whilst Poppy went to inform the auror office that she would be staying with them overnight.

'Good work Harry, although you need to be more mindful of what you are doing. You had no way of knowing what the effect of trying to remove a curse could be.'

Harry turned scared eyes to his guardian. 'I know. I don't even remember making the decision. It was more instinctual.'

Severus's expression softened at his ward's obvious distress.

'You saved her life Harry; and that of her future children. It would have been twenty years before we knew anything was wrong and then it would have been too late for any of them.'

Harry sat down heavily in his chair. 'This term has been too much,' he muttered and Severus took the hand nearest him gently.

'Yes it has Harry. It's time for a rest, for all of us.'

**)O(**

**A/N - A nice review or two? As a christmas present? ;-)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N – I'm very, very sorry about the wait. My original writing has taken a leap forward recently. Great for me and those that follow my work, but not so great for my fan fiction. I am still working on all my stories though so don't fear I will abandon them. **

**Chapter 35**

**)O(**

Severus drifted awake in the early hours of the morning, unsure as to what had woken him. He shifted slightly in his bed, wincing at the flare of pain in his arm and neck. The burns were healing well, but the nerve damage was going to take some time. The magic in his Dark Mark was not helping matters either.

A whimper of pain drew his attention, followed by a slow murmured reply. He glanced across the hospital wing, allowing his eyes to slowly focus on the huddled couple there. Tonks lay shivering in a far bed, her normally bright hair a mousy brown. Lupin sat in a chair beside her bed, his arms wrapped protectively around the auror as he murmured reassurances in her ear. Even from this distance, Severus could see her limbs trembling and guessed her pain levels must be incredible.

A third figure walked in view at the bottom of the bed and for a moment Severus's heart stalled and he nearly jumped from his bed. It took that long to realise it was not Bellatrix Lestrange walking free in the Hogwarts infirmary. Despite the similarities, this women was softer in every way and walked with an easy grace that Bellatrix could never have aspired to.

He had never met Mrs Tonks before but had heard much about her from both sides of the current conflict. The woman sat carefully on the bottom of the aurors bed and ran her hand gently up and down her daughters leg.

Severus allowed his eyes to close and sighed softly. Seeing a family scene like that had always provoked a bitter reaction in the past; reminding him of what he'd never have. Now he just felt resigned. His life wasn't so bad now, even if he'd never have a family of own.

As if in answer in to his thoughts a hand slipped into his and squeezed gently causing him to startle. His eyes flew open and he smiled softly as a messy head of black hair came into view. A flash of shame flew through him at his previous thoughts. _No family eh? Did the ritual mark you as his father or not Severus? _

He winced at that thought and squeezed the hand in return before pulling his snarky persona back into play with extreme effort.

'Mr Potter, you may think indulging in sentimentality will excuse you from your homework but I am not that easily fooled. I distinctly heard Madam Pomfrey order you to eat, rest and do your homework. _.Order_.' He took a deep breath. '...and yet you appear to be doing none of those things currently.'

'Yes Sir, sorry Sir,' Harry muttered softly, with a trace of a smile in his voice.'I will go and start on my homework now.'

The teen squeezed his hand once more and then completely disarmed him by dropping a kiss on his Professors cheek before moving away. Severus watched deadpan as the boy disappeared around one of screens, not missing the slight limp or the way he favoured his right leg. He looked across to see Lupin watching the interaction fondly, Tonks practically curled in the man's lap as he rocked her gently.

He closed his eyes and feigned sleep to avoid the knowing smile on his colleagues face and the blatantly calculating one on the elder Tonks. At this rate his reputation would be in tatters, he thought. Strangely, that didn't distress him as much as he thought it should.

)O(

The next few days of classes were frantic as everyone tried to catch up with their work. Each of the Professors were running an evening class after dinner, so everyone was exhausted by the time the weekend arrived.

When Professor McGonagall announced at dinner that the last Quidditch match of the term was cancelled to allow everyone to recover, it was the first time Harry could remember everyone sighing with relief. Normally a match cancellation was greeting with groans from all the fanatics in the room. Not this time. It also had the added bonus of giving Harry more time to recover. He was determined to get in at least one game this year and his weight had started to drop off again with the last few weeks excitement.

Friday saw Severus's release from the hospital wing and Harry found the tension in his shoulders improved enormously by that simple fact. He ran down to the Potions Masters quarters that evening, determined to spend the evening with him and was pleased to find Remus and Narcissa already there.

The Malfoy matriarch looked dreadful. She had lost weight in the week since Harry had last seen her and her skin was so white it seemed almost translucent.

Harry greeted her warmly and gave Remus a hug before dropping down next to his guardian on the coach.

'I'm so glad you are out of the hospital wing,' he said breathlessly and the Potions Master smiled.

'As am I Harry. I detest that place as much as you, despite Poppy's excellent care. Are you eating down here this evening?'

Harry nodded. 'If that's OK? I wanted to catch up with you both.'

'Your timing is impeccable Harry,' Remus said as he joined them around the fire and filled a small bone china teacup for Narcissa. 'We had intended to call you down this evening to discuss what we will be doing for the Easter Break.'

'I'm guessing Jamaica's out?' Harry said dryly and Remus chuckled.

'Nowhere quite that exotic I'm afraid, but I think you will like the alternative. The Order has a safe house that we use from time to time and thought it would be a good place for you and Severus to recover properly.'

Harry frowned. 'You're coming too aren't you?'

Remus smiled softly at the young teenager who was still so worried about everyone else.

'Yes Harry, I will be joining you, as will Tonks and if you are OK with it Draco and Narcissa?'

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise at that and just when the adults thought he might object, he surprised them all again.

'A regular sick house eh? Do you have to have been injured or attacked to be allowed in the door?'

Severus snorted into his tea in amusement before replying dryly. 'It does seem that way doesn't it? In part you are correct. Headquarters is likely to be rather hectic over the break and the headmaster was worried about the impact of that on the pair of us and in particular Draco whose recovery is proving protracted.'

Harry frowned. 'I thought that Draco had improved a bit? I heard he spoke?'

He addressed this to Narcissa who inclined her head gently at his query.

'He has started to respond to us but the stress of the attack has set back his physical recovery somewhat.' She paused and looked at him with an expression of concern. 'As it has yours it appears?'

Harry blushed at that. 'I'm fine?' he said quickly. 'My leg should be normal again by next week.'

Remus looked his honorary nephew up and down, seeing the slightly pinched look that had returned to Harry's face and complexion.

'You need rest Harry,' he said softly. 'We all do. This is going to be a very quiet holiday.'

The hopeful look that came across the teenagers face made Severus's heart ache.

'Do you promise?' Harry said dryly and a murmur of amusement ran around the room. All their attempts to keep this child from harm and danger had proven unsuccessful so far. It was no wonder the boy was sceptical there was anywhere safe for him.

Severus pulled the boy into his side, in lieu of an answer and squeezed his arm fiercely. There were a few moments of quiet before Harry interrupted with a whispered enquiry.

'Is Tonks OK?'

Remus nodded. 'She's doing very well Harry and her mother has no signs of nerve damage so we know that the curse was placed on Dora rather than transmitted through the womb. She's resting at home now and will have to have a lot more tests at St Mungo's once the effects have fully dispersed.'

'That's good news,' Harry said with relief. He didn't think he would have handled it well if he had done permanent damage to the witch.

Remus exchanged a glance with his colleague and Severus picked up the thread of the conversation smoothly.

'A healer from St Mungo's would like to interview you this weekend if you have no objections? They would like to talk to you about how you detected the curse in the first place. That's not something that has been documented before and could help a lot of people if they could replicate it in their clinics.'

Harry nodded enthusiastically as he reached for a mug of tea. 'Of course. Wouldn't they have to be able to attune for it to be any use though?'

Severus smiled and rubbed the boys arm. 'There are several witches and wizards on staff at St Mungo's that can attune. I believe they use the gift to identify the best ingredients to use and of course in the mixing of healing potions.'

Harry sat up straight, his whole posture one of instant attention. 'Does that mean I could be a healer? Is that one of things that attunement can be useful for?'

Remus laughed at the look of delight on the young man's face. 'Well that certainly got your attention young man. I didn't know you had an interest in healing?'

'I don't...I mean I hadn't ever thought of it before. That would be wicked though if I could remove curses from people.'

The two Professors exchanged a hopeful look. Healing would be a great ambition for the rather talented young man they had found themselves guiding. A hell of a lot better than chasing dark wizards for a living and courting danger all the time.

'Traditionally the skills of removing curses from objects has always been considered very different from working with live subjects. Many wizards who can attune end up working in curse breaking but it has traditionally been advanced charms that is used in hospitals. The counter curse you used was designed to be used on objects and yet worked well on Tonks. It is possible there may be a new field of study there that you could work on. A perfect project for your apprenticeship actually.'

'Really?' Harry looked back and forth between the two men in excitement. 'I could work on a whole new study?'

Remus pulled his bag over and started rummaging through for his notebook, which he opened and made a few notes in. He smiled at Harry once he had finished.

'It would normally be in your final NEWT year that you would start thinking about a research project for the remainder of your apprenticeship. If you go this way, then we will probably need to add in a few tutors from the healing side. Severus has his healing Mastery as well so that will help.'

'You do?' Harry was impressed. He didn't realise it was possibly to have more than one Mastery although now that he thought about it, he couldn't see any reason why not.

'I studied them both side by side. I didn't acquire my Mastery until a few years ago though. It is mainly my work with the potions in the Hospital Wing here that allowed me to qualify; a side project if you will.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He didn't know why it had fired his imagination so much but the thought of working in a hospital, helping people who were sick sounded brilliant. The fact that his attunement might be able to help him achieve that was very exciting.

'When is the healer coming?' he asked eagerly.

'Probably tomorrow afternoon; he was going to confirm in the morning. Once he has been then we will all be departing for the safe-house.'

Harry's head snapped up. 'Tomorrow! But there's still a week of term left.' There was an edge of horror in Harry's voice that made the Potions Master smile sadly.

He had once truly believed that this child didn't care about his studies.

'I do believe Ms Granger has worn off on you,' he said dryly as he pulled gently on the arm that cradled the boy. 'You are not recovered from your injuries and are more than on track with your work. An extra week of rest will do you the world of good and I am far from well,' Severus admitted quietly.

Harry looked sideways at him with a frown of concern. He had never heard his guardian admit weakness before. 'I am not strong enough to defend against another attack and therefore it is not wise for me to be here. There is however no way I would remove myself from Hogwarts and leave you here unprotected. You, myself, Narcissa and Draco will leave tomorrow and your pet wolf there will join us next Saturday once the last of the students have departed.'

Remus smiled wryly at the dig. James had frequently called him Sirius's pet and he had always rather liked the reference.

Harry fidgeted with worry as he processed the news. He worried that Severus was more badly hurt that he had been told. Or maybe there had been threats made that he didn't know about. He worried about missing yet another week of school and what that might mean for his studies. Most of all he worried about the friends he was leaving behind.

He sighed as his guardian started rubbing his arm gently.

'Are you alright Harry?' the man asked quietly. 'Most teenagers would be delighted to skip an extra week of school.'

'I am...I mean I'm glad to be spending time with you.'

'...but,' Severus prompted and Harry sighed again, leaning in to the man's robes a little.

'It's just I promised myself I would spend some time with Ron and Hermione this week; and Neville,' he added. 'I feel like I've been neglecting them lately and the last time I felt like this was with Hedwig and the next day...,' he trailed off and bit his lip.

Severus pulled the boy into a hug and rubbed his back gently. 'This is the hardest part of war,' he said softly. 'Every parting feels bitterly significant when you don't know what's coming next. The thing to remember is that todays events don't necessarily influence what tomorrow brings.'

Harry frowned up at the serious expression on his guardians face.

'I don't understand?'

Remus was the one who answered. 'The fact that you didn't feel you had spent enough time with Hedwig didn't make it any more or less likely you would lose her,' he explained. 'It makes the guilt feel more acute but didn't have any influence on the outcome.'

Harry nodded cautiously as he processed the older man's words.

'It's just that leaving things 'till later just feels like...well...'

'Tempting fate?' Remus asked and Harry frowned.

'Yeah, I guess it does.'

Severus loosened his hold on the boy and brought one hand up to cardle his raven hair. 'I wonder if that explains your anxiety about keeping up with your studies, despite the fact you have been consistently ahead with your work all term? An impressive feat, I might add considering what you have faced this year.'

Harry gazed into the fire as he thought about what the two Professors had said. He was very anxious about his work and maybe that was more about the things he couldn't influence. Things like where would be attacked next and who would be the next person to die. He had been shocked to find that the student who had died attacking Remus and the Malfoys' had been on one of the school Quidditch teams. He had shaken hands with Harry and always been pretty friendly, both on and off the pitch.

How long had he been working for the other side?Had he known he would die in the attempt to kill Draco? It just seemed crazy that kids his age were involved in such things. It was crazy that he had been out destroying parts of a crazed wizards soul.

Harry closed his eyes and leant his forehead against Severus's shoulder, allowing the man's hand in his hair to lull him into a relaxed state. What Remus had said was true, he thought to himself. Hedwig would still have died, even if he had been spending more time with her. She would still have tried to protect him.

The bit that was hurting was that he had missed that time with her. It was a selfish pain that had nothing to do with her. The more he thought about it, the more tired he realised he was.

The grown ups were right, he really did need this rest. He had come close to death twice in the last few weeks and he could still feel the pull on his magical core whenever he cast. That meant his core wasn't recovered yet either and he couldn't protect his friends when he was in this condition.

He sat there with his eyes closed allowing his limbs to turn to jelly and completely unaware of the tear that had escaped and slid down his cheek or the worried looks from the three others gathered around the fire.

All Harry was conscious of was the exhaustion seeping through his body; the crackle of fire in the background, and his guardians hand stroking through his tangled hair.

He drifted to sleep leant into Severus's side, not even waking when Remus tucked a blanket around him or when Narcissa quietly left an hour later. Severus sat quietly

watching the flames burns down to embers and trying not to disturb the teenager breathing softly beside him.

_My son_, he thought softly as he looked down at the sleeping child. Relaxed, Harry looked so small and so very young. Dark lashes sat softly against the boys skin, framed by dark shadows that had no place on the face of one so young.

Severus dropped his face into the boys hair and breathed deeply. This time was so precious, he realised. None of them could guarantee that they would survive the storm that was coming and even if they did miraculously make it Harry would soon be grown.

He would be legally an adult in just a few short months. It was no wonder Harry was desperate to spend every moment he could spare with his friends. Maybe they could arrange a visit with the kids to Shell Cottage. That would give the youngsters some time together. If fact, maybe he should see about inviting them for a week or two?

He sat contemplating the various ways he could reduce Harry's stress levels as the fired lulled him slowly to sleep beside his charge.

**)O(**

Harry's meeting with the healer from St Mungo's was nothing like he had expected. The elderly wizard who had come to meet him had been bouncing on his heels with excitement. He had not been told the name of the student he was meeting. Just that the child could attune and had been able to detect one of the worse curses that existed in their world.

He had been beside himself in anticipation and chattered none stop as Professor Lupin escorted him down the long corridors to that led to the dundeons. He had looked around the cosy quarters he was led into with interest. Master Snape was legendary in the healers circles, his potions having revolutionized the treatment of many magical illnesses.

He happily surrendered his wand to the DADA teacher and smiled warmly as he was introduced to Severus Snape. The small teenager stood beside them didn't immediately draw his attention and even when Remus stepped forward and introduced them, it didn't register who it was.

'Healer Brunswick, this is Harry. He is the student you will be talking with today.'

'Of course, of course,' the man said affably shaking Harry's hand and then dropping into a chair to pull out several notebooks and a quill. The two Professors exchanged bemused looks as Harry sat himself in a chair beside the healer. Severus and Remus positioned themselves on the sofa, close enough to keep an eye on things but not be too intrusive.

'No then, erm...sorry was it Harry?' the man said absently as he sharpened his quill and turned to the boy with a smile. 'Now somehow you were able to detect the...,' the man's voice trailed off as he looked properly at the student for the first time.

'...and here it comes,' Severus whispered quietly so only his colleague could hear.

'Good heavens! Mr Potter! What an..I mean it's a honour truly.' The man blustered into silence as he stared open mouthed at the-boy-who-lived.

Harry glanced shyly down as Severus and Remus sniggered quietly in a corner.

'It's nice to meet you too Sir. Shall I describe what happened and then you can ask any questions you have?'

'Yes, yes of course, that would be...please continue.'

The three men listened quietly as Harry described the attunement exercise he had been engaged in when Tonks had walked into his field of view.

'...I first noticed it because the colour was very dark, similar to some of the curses I have seen put on objects for class. It looked liked multiple threads that were wrapped around Tonks magical core. It also had spread out down her back and was wrapped around the bones. I could see her core wasn't flowing normally but looked more like it was pulsing. The pulses were erratic and sometimes seemed to stop completely.'

Harry paused and reached for a cup of water. 'I really shouldn't have done what I did. It's just that I was teaching the first years a few weeks ago how to remove curses from inanimate objects and the spell just jumped into my mind. It broke immediately and just floated away.'

'Amazing, amazing,' the man muttered as he scribbled furiously on his notebook.

Severus watched with pride as Harry answered all of the mans questions, each one a little more detailed and specific than the last. It was clear the healer had completely forgotten who he was talking to and was immersed in the mystery of the miraculous healing that had occurred.

After an hour the man sat back with a satisfied smile. 'Well, I think that's it Mr Potter. Thank you so much for your time. I can't begin to tell you how helpful this is. We have several healers on staff who can attune and your description gives us a way to scan our patients for this curse.'

He shook hands with Harry and each of the men before Remus escorted him from the room. Harry smiled happily and Severus knew it was the thought that he might have helped some people.

'Are you packed Harry?' Severus asked quietly and the boy nodded.

'I'm all ready to go. I have all my school assignments as well. Can I go say goodbye to everyone?'

Severus smiled. 'Why don't you go and have lunch with your friends and I will meet you in the hallway in an hour. I will have Dobby bring your things.

'OK.' Harry gave him a hug and ran from the room, his feet carrying him at high speed to the great hall where there should still be pancakes from brunch left if he was quick. He ran passed Remus and the healer in the corridor and shouted over his shoulder.

'Goodbye, Healer Brunswick. It was nice to meet you.'

The healer smiled in bemusement at the typical teenage boy that flew past, his laces undone and shirt hanging out. A far cry from the serious and detailed discussion of a few moments ago.

'What a remarkable young man,' he said quietly and Remus smiled softly.

'He certainly is. More so than anyone will ever likely know.'

The healer glanced sideways at the cryptic comment, seeing the fond look on the Professors face. If half of the stories that had filtered out of this school was true then many of the students owed the boy their lives. It stood to reason that there were many more stories the wizarding world had never heard.

**)O(**

Harry spent half an hour with his friends, accepting their farewell hugs and best wishes. Several students from other tables who had heard that Harry would be leaving early came over and said goodbye too. This included, much to Harry's delight, the entire first year from Slytherin. He spent a few moments talking to them and encouraging them to go the DA meetings before he had to reluctantly take his leave and find his guardian.

The headmaster and Severus were waiting just inside the castle doors when he appeared and Harry hurried to them.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting.'

Severus expression softened and he touched Harry's arm lightly. 'You are not late Harry. If anything we are early. Did you say your goodbyes?'

Harry nodded glumly and the two men exchanged a conspiratorial look. Harry would not be without his friends for as long as he feared.

'Shall we?' the headmaster held out a teapot and Harry's stomach dropped further.

A portkey, that was just great, he thought sarcastically. Severus locked an arm around his waist and lay his other thin hand on the top of the pot. With a sigh Harry gripped the handle and a moment later they were spinning away.

They slammed into the ground a few moments later and despite the two men's attempt to keep him on his feet, Harry ended up face down on the wet ground.

The headmaster chuckled softly as Harry spat out a mouth full of sand and pushed himself up onto his knees. He allowed the two pairs of arms to pull him to his feet and covered his embarrasment by looking around.

A moment later all memories of his fall had fled as he stared at the waves crashing down on the long beach.

'Wow,' he said breathlessly. 'Is that really the sea?'

Severus smiled at the look of awe on the teenagers face. This had been a really good idea, even if the wolf and Harry believed they had conned him into it. He resisted snorting at that thought. Both of them were terrible actors.

That said, there was nothing feigned about Harry's response to that view.

'Why don't you go and check out the water Harry,' Albus suggested with a smile. 'I will get your guardian settled in the cottage and then we can have some tea. Would fifteen minutes be sufficient time?'

'Huh,' Harry muttered distractedly as he tore his eyes away from the waves.

Severus huffed. 'Go play brat!' he barked. 'Be in that cottage in 20 minutes at the latest.'

Harry's head spun around so fast it made Severus's neck ache just seeing it. A broad grin spread across Harry's face as he saw the cottage that they would be staying in.

'OK!,' he said happily and raced off towards the sea, looking every bit the young boy and nothing of the weary teenager he had been as he slept in Severus's arms the night before.

The two men watched him for a moment before Severus admitted softly. 'This was a fine idea Albus, thank you.'

'It was Minerva and Remus actually. They were as worried about you as they were about Harry and that was before this latest attack. Come on son, lets get you in the warm with a cup of tea.'

Severus allowed his boss and friend to lead him across the soft sand to the welcoming looking cottage and resisted the urge to look over his shoulder and check on the boy.

The wards were strong here and the spring wind harsh enough to dissuade any foolish ideas the child might have about swimming. He pulled up the memory of Harry's face as he saw the sea for the first time and allowed it to wrap him like a blanket as he stepped through the cottages door.

Finally, they could get some rest.

**)O(**

**A/N – The next chapter is half way finished so will be no where near as long a wait. If there are any scenes or things you would like to see before this story ends then now is the time to say! :-)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N – The first scene is an addition requested ****by ****blackroses77**** I hope**** you enjoy it and it lives up to the image you had. ;-)**

**Chapter 36**

**)O(**

Severus lowered himself into the padded rocking chair near the kitchen fire and sighed with relief. Just the act of packing and walking through the castle to the front doors had exhausted him. His arm burned, his bones ached and the ever present threat of a fever flooded his veins.

He watched through hooded eyes as Albus prepared a pot of tea and arranged jam and scones on a tray, doing the whole thing without magic. Dobby appeared after a few moments and exchanged a few words with the older man before popping away again.

'I hope you don't object but I have asked Dobby to stay and serve you for the duration of your stay here?'

Albus lay the tray on the table next to his colleagues chair and poured them both a cup of tea, taking Severus's silence as tacit approval.

'I'm hoping that now that Draco is improving, Dobby may be able to cover some of the shifts watching the child. It will allow you all to rest.

The two men sat quietly near the fire and watched the flames flicker. Severus's thoughts on his godson and the headmasters on Harry who he was tracking magically through the stone wall of the cottage.

Albus chuckled as a strong wave caught the teenager by surprise and knocked him off his feet. He kept an alert eye as Harry struggled to his feet and out of the water, picking up his robe from the sand and starting the short trek back to the cottage.

'Well, I think it's time I got back and left you both in peace.' He waved his hand and a large fluffy bath towel appeared and draped itself over a rail near the fire. I wish you all a relaxing spring break Severus. I will attempt to keep all and any Order business as far from your door as possible.'

Severus sat and watched as the older man adjusted his robes, glancing at the towel with a frown. What was that about? He wondered to himself.

Albus waited a few seconds and then opened the front door, stepping aside to let the grinning and completely drenched teenager through the door. Harry shuffled in, leaving a trail of salty water behind him and as Albus stepped out and closed the door the last thing he heard was a acerbic toned exclamation echo through the house.

_'Oh for the love of all things...'_

_)O(_

Harry stood sheepishly in front of his Master as the man struggled to his feet and threw the towel at him in disgust, his lip curled up in exasperation.

'What are you thinking boy? It's still less than 5 degrees out there. Are you trying to commit suicide?'

Harry grimaced. 'I was only paddling,' he grumbled. 'I didn't expect the waves to be so big. I guess I should learn to swim while I'm here.'

'You are lucky you weren't...,' Severus trailed off as the boys words sunk in. 'You can't even swim...but the 2nd task...?'

'Gillyweed,' Harry said cheerfully, running the towel through his dripping hair 'Doesn't matter if you can't swim if you have gills and fins.'

Severus sat back down heavily in the chair and closed his eyes. This holiday was going to kill him, he decided bleakly. Never mind the Dark Lord and convalescence; keeping an eye on the-boy-who-was-determined-to-die was going to finish the job.

)O(

The first week saw both Harry and Severus sleeping close to fifteen hours a day. They both awoke early, had breakfast, did a few hours of work (or in Harry's case homework), before going for a nap. Then there was lunch, Poppy's check-up visits and then another nap. Harry took to walking the beach in the evenings before they ate dinner, did a few more hours of work and then took an early night.

By the second Tuesday morning, Severus was feeling almost human again and Harry was started to catch a bit of the sun. Poppy removed the last of all their various bandages and plasters and gave them both a stern lecture about continuing to rest. She would not be visiting again unless there was a problem so both of them submitted meekly to her rather long speech and nodded in all the appropriate places.

Remus arrived with several trunks worth of paperwork an hour later and after a brief greeting, immediately collapsed into his bed. He had been delayed arriving by two days but neither Severus or Harry had been informed why and it was niggling at Harry. He knew The Order were under strict instructions to leave them in peace but surely that didn't mean they should stop telling them what was happening?

Severus seemed completely unconcerned and that was annoying Harry too. He knew better than to nag though and decided to just wait it out and see what was emerged.

Harry stood from his spot on the coach and stretched, padding into the kitchen where Dobby was already starting on the evenings meal. He noted immediately the large lump of red meat marinating in a spicy sauce and was reminded that the full moon was only six days away. Remus would be starting to feel the effects soon and would no doubt appreciated the meat.

He dropped into a seat at the kitchen table and automatically reached for one of the carrots the elf had dumped in the middle of the table and a peeler. Dobby had been very tolerant of Harry helping in the kitchen after he had explained that chopping things helped him practice for potions.

The elf clicked his fingers and one of the carrots fell apart into long strips, stir fry style and Harry nodded to show he had understood what Dobby wanted. They sat quietly at the table for an hour as Harry worked through the pile of carrots and then moved on to chop peppers, small red chillies and several large potatoes.

Severus wandered through every so often to refill his tea mug or collect something from the bookcase and each time he passed, his hand would rest briefly on the boys shoulder. Harry worked hard to concentrate on his work and suppress the pleased blush that stole through him.

This was the first time he had experienced a family holiday. This was what his schoolmates went home to each summer he realised. The kitchen was quickly becoming his favourite place. The view of the sea and the large rickety table were close to his dream image of a family kitchen.

The fact that Remus would be sat with them this evening made it perfect. Tomorrow Draco and Mrs Malfoy would arrive and Harry was a little nervous about that. The small cottage would be full and Draco had improved a great deal according to Poppy.

Originally, Draco was going to be staying in the same room as Narcissa but Harry had found himself volunteering to share a room with the other boy. He had immediately regretted it, but seeing the pleased and proud look on his guardians face had not withdrawn the offer.

So now he would be sharing a room with the ferret for the rest of the holidays. Part of him was happy to help and hoping the boy would recover but a deeper, more spiteful part of him was tempted to say 'I told you so' to the spoilt brat. He wasn't very proud of that part and was worried that being in such close proximity would bring it out.

Dobby frowned as Harry gave a particularly savage swipe at his potato.

'Is Master Harry angry at something?' the elf asked anxiously, seeing Harry's scowl.

Harry grimaced in apology and put the knife down.

'No, I'm sorry Dobby. I'm just worrying about something.'

'Anything I can help with,' a soft voice asked and Harry smiled as Remus shuffled into the kitchen in a dressing gown and slippers and dropped into the seat beside Harry.

Immediately a fresh pot of peppermint tea appeared before the man and he gave a gentle smile in Dobby's direction.

Harry picked the knife back up and began chopping the potato again with a frown.

'I'm alright,' he said to his teacher. 'I'm just thinking about Draco coming. I hope he's not going to be a brat now that he's better.'

Remus smiled sadly and wrapped his hands around his warm cup.

'He's not really recovered Harry. Physically, he's still very weak and although he is talking again...well, he's very depressed. I know he has been very cruel to you and your friends in the past but I don't think that's who is he really is.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully. 'Is Tonks still coming?'

'Yes, she will likely arrive tomorrow or the day after. She has been in St Mungo's for a few days so if they release her...'

Harry's head shot up in alarm. 'St Mungo's! I thought she was OK? Did I hurt her...were there complications?'

Remus squeezed the boys arm reassuringly.

'She's fine Harry. She was having some treatment to repair a little damage to her spine and hip that the curse had started to erode. They couldn't do that until the last remains of it had dissipated. I think the healers wanted to get some additional scans done as well to use alongside your description.' He paused before continuing. 'I should warn you that we think the papers may have gotten hold of the story.'

Harry groaned. 'They'll be calling me attention seeking again.'

'This is a big deal Harry.' Remus explained. 'This curse has wiped out entire families. For a while there was a real worry that all the old lines would be destroyed. To find a way to scan and break it...well, this is a huge deal. The Prophet has been sniffing around since your apprenticeship was announced and now they have the perfect angle. They can focus on your attunement skills and how you might use them in the future. I think you will find the article will be positive.'

Harry scooped up the last of the potatoes and dropped them in the pan of water Dobby had left.

'Well that's something I suppose,' he grumbled and Remus chuckled.

'I don't blame you for being sceptical. Let's see what the next few days brings.'

Severus joined them shortly after and they enjoyed a quiet meal before all collapsing around the fire with their various projects. Harry eyed Remus's enormous pile of marking with concern.

'Can I help with any of that?' he asked seriously and the Professor smiled over his glasses at the boy.

'Not this time Harry. These are all the NEWT projects. It's not as bad as it looks and I have three weeks to work through them. The good news is we are completely caught up now. The new term will be much easier.'

Harry nodded happily. 'I'm glad to hear that. You can catch up on your sleep.'

Remus sighed in satisfaction. 'The timetable has been written to allow for the full moon as well. I will get three days before and after to rest and extra classes on the weeks either side to compensate. Severus and Minerva have adjusted their classes to help so it should be much better.'

Severus continued to focus on his papers and pretended not to see the beaming smile that Harry sent his way or the warm feeling in his chest it produced.

**)O(**

Harry made a point of being out of the house and on the beach when the Malfoys' arrived the next day. He saw Narcissa stood out on the porch with a hot drink as Severus pointed out the edge of the wards to her.

He built a sandcastle and was starting on a moat when he became aware of his new guardian walking slowly across the beach towards him.

'Are you alright Harry?' Severus asked quietly when the teenager didn't acknowledge his presence immediately.

Harry sat back on his knees with a sigh. 'Yeah, I'm OK. It's just been so perfect and now...' he trailed of and absently drew a line in the sand.

Severus lowered himself down on the opposite side of the castle Harry had built and began scooping out his side of the moat.

'If there are any problems then I can easily transfigure another bed for you in my room, or Remus's if you'd prefer. I don't want you stressed about this Harry, you are still recovering yourself.'

'My magic's almost back to normal,' Harry said with a smile. 'I was practicing yesterday and I can cast most of my sixth year spells without feeling any pull.'

'That's good news,' Severus said softly and waited to see if the boy would expand on what was bothering him.

There was a few minutes silence as they both worked on the moat before Harry sighed again and wrapped his hands around his knees.

'I just don't feel very charitable towards Malfoy just now. He's been a right git to me for years. That didn't seem to matter when it looked like he might die, but now...'

'Now he is recovering, those feelings of resentment have returned,' Severus stated wryly and Harry nodded.

'It's perfectly OK to be angry Harry. You may not realise it but you have shown a great deal of compassion for Draco, despite those feelings and I am very proud of you for it.'

Harry felt himself go pink and rested his head on his knees.

'I expect you to be civil and gentle with Draco, but I don't expect you to take any nonsense from him. If he is rude to you then you must tell me. He is our guest this week and I will expect him to behave appropriately. The fact that he is unwell will not excuse bad behaviour.'

Harry smiled and nodded, feeling a bit of the tension leave his shoulders.

'Now, why don't you stop hiding and come and have some tea. Narcissa has been worried about you.'

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. 'She has?'

'Apparently so. Poppy reports that she has asked after you daily.'

Harry clambered to his feet, wincing a bit as his leg pulled before holding out a hand and helping Severus stand. They both watched as the front edge of the tide reached their half finished moat and started to pour over the side.

'I fear your castle will be swamped before it is finished,' Severus said dryly and Harry shrugged.

'I'll time it better tomorrow.'

The Potions Master laughed and threw an arm over the teenagers shoulders as they started the walk back to the cottage.

'Do you think Mrs Malfoy is worried I will croak before I can off Voldy? That would explain why she's worried about me?'

Severus smiled and squeezed the boys arm. 'Now you're thinking like a Slytherin.'

Harry sniggered and gave the man enough of a nudge that he stumbled, having to grab Harry's arm to stop himself falling.

They walked slowly back and Harry smiled as he saw Remus pottering about in the kitchen, still in his dressing gown. The full moon was less than twenty four hours away now and the man looked dreadful.

Harry was just so glad that Remus was staying with them and not alone at the Castle. It was about time the man had someone to care for him.

They arrived at the front door and Narcissa was waiting for them, a soft smile on her face.

'You look well Mr Potter,' she said quietly. 'I'm glad you have had the chance to rest and recover.'

Harry shook her hand gently, her palm faced down in his as Severus had taught him.

'Thank you ma'am. It's good to see you again.'

They walked into the house together and Harry moved to go to his room and grab a sweater before hesitating and looking back at the adults.

'Will I disturb Draco if I go in my room just now?'

The elder Malfoy smiled. 'No, he's awake and you must not let our presence disrupt your holiday Harry.'

Harry nodded and climbed the stairs quietly, annoyed at himself for being nervous because the ferret was in his room.

He knocked softly before pushing the squeaky wooden door open. He was surprised to see the second bed gone and new window seat on the side of the room that faced the sea. Severus had obviously replicated the bed that Draco had had at Hogwarts.

Draco was propped up on a mountain of pillows, with a mug of tea in his hands as he looked out at the sea. The blond boy looked up and nodded in acknowledgment as Harry crept in.

Harry took one look at the pale, pinched face and felt all of his annoyance drain away. It was clear his schoolmate was far from well and in considerable pain.

'I'm sorry to disturb you.' Harry said genuinely. 'I just need to grab a sweater and I'll be out of your hair.'

He was aware of Draco watching him as he crossed to his dresser and pulled out a deep red sweater with brown arm patches. He dragged the thing over his head and spent a moment making his bed, which he had not done that morning.

As he made to leave a hoarse, whispered voice came from the window.

'I think your sand castle just drowned.'

Harry turned in surprise. The observation had been made with amusement but no obvious hostility. He crossed over to the enlarged window seat and leant slightly over Draco to look down at the beach.

'Um, I didn't position it very well. I might try and built a bigger one nearer the cottage tomorrow.

Draco nodded and there was an awkward silence as Harry stood beside the bed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. After a few moments he sat uncertainly on the edge of his newly made bed and regarded his school nemesis.

'How are you feeling?' he asked and the boy shrugged.

'Better, I think. Madam Pomfrey says I am out of danger now.'

'That's good,' Harry whispered, unsure what else to say.

Draco looked appraisingly at him for a few moments before speaking again.

'I heard about the attack. Have you recovered?'

Harry observed the open expression on his schoolmates face. He did seem to be genuinely asking.

'Mostly,' he answered eventually. 'A muscle in my side got cut through. It's been healed but is still really tight. I have a bit of a limp first thing in the morning but it's almost sorted.'

'Is Uncle Sev...I mean Professor Snape OK?'

Harry smiled. 'Yeah, he's OK. He had a close call but is all healed up now. We are still both on Poppy's diet and rest regimes though.'

Draco snorted. 'Yeah, I know all about them. She's a tyrant.'

'You too huh?'

The blond boy nodded. 'She still won't let me out of bed. I've been pretty bored this last week. It's nice to have a new view though.' He turned to look back out at the beach.

Harry paused for a moment before impulsively blurting out. 'Do you like chess?'

Draco turned back to him and gave him a wary but slightly hopeful look.

'I do yes.'

'Well, I'm pretty hopeless but I think we have a board downstairs. Shall I get it?

The blond boy nodded uncertainly and Harry took that as his cue to go get the board.

He fled the room wondering what the hell he was getting himself into.

The three adults were gathered around the kitchen table and looked up as Harry bounded into the room and started rummaging in one of the large cupboards. He emerged a few minutes later, dusty and with a wooden box under his arm.

Severus raised an eyebrow in enquiry and Harry blushed as he realised they were all watching him.

'Um, Chess board,' Harry explained. 'Do you know if we have a table that could go over Draco's bed, you know so he doesn't need to lean over?'

The adults smiled and Remus rose to his feet. 'Why don't I come and transfigure something for you?'

Severus watched as his colleague and ward climbed the stairs together, Remus brushing a cobweb off Harry's hair and found a smile invading his face.

He exchanged a look with the elder Malfoy. 'I guess we had nothing to worry about after all.'

Cissy laughed quietly. 'I'm reserving judgement. I've heard nothing but "that horrid Potter this", or "that awful Potter this" for six years.' She paused. 'From both of you actually.'

Severus laughed out loud at that. 'It's strange to think the child was the bane of my existence for years.'

'Not so much the spoiled, pampered brat any more Severus?' She asked quietly, seeking the shadow that crossed the man's face and the smile dissolve.

'Yes, well. I may have been mistaken in my assessment.'

'You mean you didn't realise he was starved, beaten and abused for most of his small life?'

Severus's head snapped up at that and his eyes narrowed sharply.

'How could you possibly know that?' he snapped and Narcissa looked down, adding a spoon of sugar to her tea as an embarrassed blush crossed her features.

'Everybody knew Severus, at least all of those in the Dark Lord's inner circle. He took great delight in the fact that the boy was being injured every summer and that Dumbledore seemed unaware, or impotent to do anything about it.'

Severus sat back, shock and rage pouring threw him. 'Why was I never told?'

Narcissa sighed. 'It was believed you knew. Lucius and I suspected otherwise. We both know how you feel about abused children and couldn't imagine that you would leave that unchecked; even for James Potters spawn.'

She paused and took a sip of her tea. 'The Dark Lord certainly thought you knew and just didn't care. He knew how much you hated the boy.'

Severus rubbed his nose wearily, his guilt flooding back. 'I removed him from their care the moment I knew,' he admitted quietly. 'If not for my blind hatred I'm sure I would have seen it sooner.' He looked at his old friend appraisingly. 'How was it the inner circle knew?'

'There were several people tasked with following the boy during the time The Dark Lord was missing. They could never get very close to the house but were able to infiltrate his primary school. Concerns of abuse were raised several times by his teachers and the muggle nurse. I believe a quick _Obliviate_ each time ensured no further steps were taken.'

Severus groaned and dropped his head into his hands. 'Was Lucius calling the shots with this?'

Narcissa shook her head. 'No. He truly believed the Dark Lord was gone. I believe it was some of the continental wizards that kept up the surveillance. The whole thing was abandoned once Harry came to Hogwarts. There seemed little need to continue and it was expected that the abuse would be immediately discovered.'

Severus sighed and looked back up the empty stairwell, as if he could see the teenager.

'He has you now Severus,' she said softly and he nodded.

'We have each other,' he corrected. 'We have each other.'

**)O(**

**A/N - The image I have (hopefully)uploaded for this story is a picture I drew of Harry's new bedroom in the dungeon.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N - I have just uploaded a Numb3rs story that I wrote a year ago and completely forgot about! A little different from my normal but any Eppes family fans out there should enjoy it.**

**Chapter 37**

**)O(**

The routine at the cottage changed little over the following few days, despite the addition of several new residents. Tonks arrived the following day and immediately disappeared into Remus's room to care for him after the full moon.

Draco and Harry found that sharing a room was tolerable enough, although the blond slept more hours than he managed to stay awake.

Having finished all his homework and planned seven new Defence sessions, Harry took up his guardians offer to learn to swim. A few floating charms later and he was bobbing about in the still very cold water whilst Severus kept a wary eye from a transfigured floating chair.

The Professor had him holding onto the chair and kicking his legs until he could propel the chair along the water comfortably. He then learnt the breaststroke, front crawl and practiced treading water.

Little by little, Severus lowered the power on the floating charms, until Harry was swimming under his own steam. When the boy started to look tired, he called him over and pulled him up onto the floating chair.

Together they propelled the thing back toward the shore, enjoying the evenings sun and companionship.

'That's a lot harder than it looks,' Harry admitted and his guardian sniggered.

'You need to practice treading water. You are sinking if you stop moving so it will be a bit tiring to start with. Once you have mastered it, floating in the water is almost effortless.' He frowned down at his charge. 'I don't want you trying any of that without supervision until you are more proficient.'

Harry agreed readily. He had no desire to risk drowning. They arrived back at the cottage to find that Remus and Narcissa had cooked up a lamb stew with fresh bread. Severus transfigured a high armchair for the table and disappeared upstairs to fetch Draco. It was the first time the teenager had been out of his bed in several months and the blond looked excited to be joining them.

Harry automatically plonked himself down in the seat next to the boy and began talking about the calculations on his project. Draco had been fascinated when he had seen the small scale model that Harry had created of The Burrow and it's grounds. Designed to check his calculations for the ward stones it allowed him to enter the equations and see how the wards were affected. Draco had offered suggestions to make them stronger and had a much better grasp of the theory so he had been a great help.

Harry wondered how the boy would react if he realised that the stones were for the Weasley family and not just a school project? He had made the model of The Burrow into a plain square house that was not recognisable, so unless Draco knew the qualities of the land in that area, he would be unlikely to recognise the place.

That weekend, there was a bit of excitement when Severus and Narcissa locked themselves in the study for a few hours on Order business. Harry felt the rush of magic that accompanied the floo on several occasions so he knew there was something happening. Nothing was said that evening and Harry didn't ask. For once, he was more than happy to be kept in the dark.

It was the following Tuesday when Remus and Severus took him aside for a chat that he got to find out what was happening.

'The headmaster gave us permission to tell Mrs Malfoy about the horcuxes,' Remus explained gravely. '...and as soon as she realised that the Diary had been one, she remembered that Bellatrix had also been given an object to guard by Voldermort.'

Severus picked up the tale from there. 'Bellatrix stored the object, which was a chalice, in her vault at Gringotts. As her listed next of kin, Narcissa is able to access that vault since Bellatrix is still a convicted fellon.'

'She could get the Chalice?' Harry asked excitably and the two men exchanged a smile.

'She can and she did, last Saturday evening,' Severus explained. 'Albus confirmed this morning that the cup has been destroyed so we are one more Horcrux down.'

Harry grinned broadly. 'That's brilliant, so it's just the snake and him now?'

'We think so yes,' Remus replied. 'As Nargini never leaves his side these days, we will have to try and get them both together.'

The smile slid off Harry's face then. 'I will have to face him soon, won't I?'

Severus pulled the teenager into his side with a frown. 'Harry, we will not be sending you out alone to face that monster, irrelevant of what that damn Prophecy says. It may very well be that you end up facing him again but do not under any circumstances think you have to go looking for him.'

Harry looked down at his feet with a frown. 'I think we should talk to my parents and Sirius about how to use The Hallows.'

There was a moments charged silence and Harry noticed both of the men had gone rather pale.

'I had hoped you had forgotten about that artefact,' Severus admitted quietly and Harry snorted.

'Forget about a stone that can raise the dead, help me speak to mum and dad and might just protect me from death! Yeah, that was gonna happen.'

Remus laughed and the Potions Professor grimaced at the sarcasm in Harry's voice.

'Don't you want to see them again?' Harry asked in a puzzled tone, his question mainly directed at Remus.

The older man ran a hand down his face wearily. 'I do Harry, very much. It's just a little much to get your head around. The idea of talking to people who have been gone so long.'

'I've waited a whole two weeks,' Harry whined and then flinched as Severus gave him a sharp look. He had just inadvertently admitted to using the stone two weeks ago. Severus raised an eyebrow at him but made no comment, much to Harry's relief.

A pot of tea and tray of cakes appeared on the table before them which Remus immediately attended to, pouring them all drinks.

'I suppose this chore can't be postponed much longer can it?' Severus said dryly and Harry scowled at him.

'Everyone keeps telling me that you liked my mum so it shouldn't be that bad.' Harry snapped, regretting it when an expression of pain flashed briefly across the man's face.

'I could talk to them myself,' Harry offered and both men shook their heads.

'No Harry, I don't want you and Potter senior coming up with some ridiculous Gryffindor plan to save the world.'

Harry's hand hovered on the pouch hung around his neck uncertainly. After exchanging a silence communication, Severus nodded his accent and Harry carefully removed the stone from its protective cover. He closed his eyes and concentrated on drawing his parents and Sirius to him.

He felt their presence in the room and opened his eyes, before falling back in surprise. Stood near the fire were his parents and Sirius but they were not alone. Beside James stood an elderly couple in traditional wizarding roles, a young man Harry didn't recognise and beside him...Harry swallowed hard. Beside him stood Cedric Diggory.

'Hey Potter,' The teenager said warmly. 'You've been busy lately.'

Harry nodded numbly, 'Hi Cedric,' he answered faintly, distracted when both of his guardians hissed in shock. Severus's hand gripped his arm. Harry looked back at them and realised that they couldn't see the visitors yet.

He gripped the stone tightly and imagined drawing first Severus and then Remus into the group. He felt Severus tense beside him and heard the whimper that came from the werewolf as he saw his friends for the first time.

Sirius immediately moved to his friends side and hovered to the right of him.

'Don't stand up Moony. You've gone a horrible grey colour, doesn't suit you at all.' The animagus grinned at Remus, who was staring faintly at his fallen friends.

'God, Sirius. I can't believe this.'

Sirius knelt down and lay a transparent hand on his friends arm. 'I know mate, this is a shock. Give it a few minutes and it will be as if we never left.'

James moved forward slightly and addressed the three of them formally. 'Severus, Harry, Remus, may I introduce my parents, Harold and Emma Potter.' The older couple smiled, Harold beaming at Harry with obvious pride. 'Of course, you will remember Remus,' James directed to his parents who nodded.

'Of course darling. It's very lovely to see you again Mr Lupin,' Emma said warmly.

James smiled sadly at his friend who seemed unable to answer. 'May I also introduce Regulus Black, Sirius's brother who has a few interesting things to tell you. I believe you all know Mr Diggory?'

Lily had been smiling gently at a very pale and silent Severus since she had first appeared. She moved to kneel in front of him and took a trembling hand in hers.

'Hi Sev,' she whispered and the man swallowed before answering in a whisper.

'Lily.'

'Well, shall we sit?' Harold asked and seven new armchairs instantly appeared around the fire.

'Thanks Dobby,' Harry muttered automatically and nearly all of the adults present smiled at him.

'How you turned out so polite in Petunia's care is a mystery to me Harry,' James said dryly.

'Yeah, you're lucky,' Harry directed his comments to Severus. 'I could have turned out like Dudley.'

Several of those present shuddered at the thought of that before seating themselves in the circle that had been formed. With Severus, Remus and Harry there were now ten in the gathering.

Severus was strongly reminded of a war council and the thought sobered him. In a way, that was exactly what this was. He noted that all of their 'visitors' appeared more solid than they had a few moments before. It was like watching them being formed in front of his eyes. He turned his attention to Potter and Black. Potter looked nothing like he remembered him.

The swagger and showy posture were missing, his face more serious than Severus had ever seen. James was staring at Harry, a look of such deep affection on his face that it caused a lump to form in Severus's throat. This man had given his life to keep his son safe and for the first time, Severus was able to add that knowledge to his overall impression of James.

Harry noticed the scrutiny and smiled back shyly, his cheeks blushing a bright red. James grinned and winked at his son before turning his attention to Severus.

'Thank you Severus,' he said simply. 'There are too few words in the English language to properly thank you for what you've done; for removing Harry from the Dursley's care.'

Severus nodded but didn't reply.

Emma stood gracefully and moved over to Harry's side. 'I believe I am corporeal enough now to give my grandson a much overdue hug.'

Harry stood and tentatively embraced his grandmother, aware of Harold moving over to get in line for the next one. When they had both greeted him Harry moved to sit, but was beckoned over by Lily instead.

He grinned and went to sit on the arm of her chair. The chair instantly enlarged and changed shape until he was seated beside her. Her hand found his and gripped tightly.

James smiled fondly at his wife and son before turning his attention back to the room.

'OK then, let's get started before we dead folk get too comfortable here and don't want to leave.' He threw a gentle smile in Remus's direction. The man had been staring at his friends but had made no move to greet them. He looked too shocked to really do anything.

'You are now in a position to move against Riddle directly. His power base is undermined. More so than you realise and more importantly, more than he realises. He has lost of great deal of his financial and political backing and is physically weakened by the loss of his soul fragments.'

'The bad news,' Harold interjected. 'Is that he now knows that his horcruxes have been tampered with. Even now, he is travelling the country checking on them one by one. He is enraged and will likely retaliate. You're best strategy will be to attack first, or perhaps draw him out.'

James gave Harry a stern look. 'That comment was not directed at you,' he said wryly. 'Riddle will certainly do everything he can to find you but you are not to use yourself as bait.'

Harry blushed as all the adult gave him a fond and knowing smile. Was he that predictable?

'Where you can help,' James continued, 'Is by using The Hallows.'

Remus spoke for the first time, his voice hoarse and filled with emotion. 'How can we allow Harry to be involved without putting him at risk?'

'The cloak,' James said simply. 'Under that, with the stone and wand, we believe he is protected from most magics.'

'...and he can call us to assist,' Sirius interjected. The man sat forward and lifted the teapot into his hand. 'As you can see, after a while on this plane, we can move things around.'

'But importantly,' James explained. 'No one else can see us until Harry wants them to. We could be a pretty effective distraction in the middle of a battle, especially if we appear before Death Eaters who will recognise who they are facing.'

Remus chuckled at that. 'I can imagine that would be a bit disconcerting.'

Severus leant forward, his expression severe. 'If we are to make the first move, it will have to be soon and on ground that favours us.'

'Hogwarts?' Harry asked. 'If we could draw him onto the grounds before term starts again then we could avoid innocent casualties.'

The adults considered that and Severus's expression softened as he regarded his charge who was now sitting arm in arm with his mother. Exactly where he should be, thought Severus with a sense of sadness.

'That could work well,' Remus said hoarsely. 'We could let it slip out that the wards will be down for maintenance for the next week. That may tempt Riddle to make an attempt on the castle.'

'It would have to be on the edge of the forest, outside of the wards,' Severus added. 'Since Harry's defence club cast their little bit of magic, then it has been extremely painful to pass through the wards with The Dark Mark. I highly suspect that if the castle had not already known me, I would have been unable to get onto the grounds.'

Harry shifted in his seat, his expression worried. He hadn't known that the Professors mark had been worse since the houses declared their unity against Voldemort. He wished for the hundredth time that he could see a way to remove the bloody thing without killing his guardian.

Harry leant into his mother's side and listened to the adults plotting as he tried to get the knot in his stomach to unclench. This holiday had been so peaceful and restful that the thought of returning back to the outside world was pretty daunting.

Remus slowly joined the conversation as his shock wore off and Sirius sat on the arm of the man's chair with a hand resting on his friends back. Harry smiled softly at the interaction. It was so great to see Moony surrounded by his pack again.

The stone hummed happily against his skin, it's magic seeming to seep into his very bones. He wondered if this is what muggle drugs felt like? He could get used to the buzz of power but was also a little frightened by it. As ever, the temptation to keep his parents and Sirius by his side forever was strong.

Once the adults had finished plotting, the group broke up into smaller units. James and Sirius sat around their old friend chatting and Lily had left Harry's side to go and sit beside Severus. She had a hand laid across his arm and was talking softly to him, too softly for anyone else to hear. The Potions Professor was white faced, listening to her, nodding occasionally in response.

Harry found himself squashed on the sofa between his grandparents with Cedric balanced on the edge of the coffee table before him. Cedric chatted happily away, giving his observations of the latest drama's at Hogwarts.

'I'm so sorry,' Harry eventually blurted out, interrupting the other boy in mid sentence.

Cedric frowned and leant forward. 'You're not still blaming yourself for my death are you? I thought you had got past that nonsense.'

Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat. 'I was the one who pursuaded you to take the cup with me. If I hadn't...'

'There is no way to know what may or may not have happened,' Cedric said pragmatically. 'Pettigrew killed me, not you. All you did was show fair-play in a school tournament. A tournament that should have been safe. If anyone's to blame, it is the organisers that were meant to be keeping the grounds secure. As we know, there were several of them with ulterior motives. Besides...,' the boy added. 'Death's not so bad. I'm sad to have hurt my parents but this is where we are all meant to end up. It really doesn't matter if we get here early or not.'

Harry sagged in his seat a little. Cedric really didn't blame him. Both of his grandparents claimed one of his hands and held on tightly. Harry glanced around the room in contentment. He was surrounded by friends and family, exactly as he had always dreamed and wished for. It was a little overwhelming.

It wasn't long however, before James detached himself from his friends, having to practically pry Moony's hand off his and walked over to Harry. He knelt before his son and smiled apologetically.

'Hey kid, it's nearly time.'

Harry's eyes flooded with tears. 'Can't you stay a bit longer? We could go for a walk on the beach.'

James held his arms out and allowed the teenager to collapse into his chest, holding his son tightly. 'We have planned to draw Riddle out next week ,which means that we will need have as much time away from here as possible if we are to any use to you.'

Harry nodded into his father's shoulder and drew out the hug as long as he dared. After accepting embraces from his mother and Sirius, he stood back and watched all the goodbyes going on. The visitors all formed a group in front of the fire and Harry perched himself on the side of Severus's chair, needing the contact of his new family before he could truly let go of the old one.

Severus's hand wrapped itself around his and Harry gripped back tightly. With a sigh he reached for the stone at his neck and lifted it away from his skin. The visitors faded away and the room was quiet again. Remus moved swiftly to his side and pulled him into a hug, his own chocked sobs sounding in Harry's ear.

Harry clung to the other man, his hand still claimed by the Potions Master. The charged silence was painful, filled with joy and grief and fear of what was to come. A timeline had been set. This time next week the war might be coming to end. Harry wondered if any of the three of them would live through it?'

**)O(**

Dinner that evening was a relaxed affair. The three of them were quiet and pushed their food around their plates. Tonks and Narcissa chatted softly and Draco just watched the whole thing, wondering what had happened? Draco had experienced one of his bad days, spending half of the afternoon throwing up. He reclined in his armchair at the table and sipped on a mug of soup, unable to stomach anything else.

Harry excused himself early and went to bed with a book. He was three chapters into his transfiguration book when Remus quietly slipped into the room, carrying the slight blond Slytherin in his arms. Harry smiled in welcome and watched as Remus and Narcissa tucked Draco into his bed and helped his drink his evening potions.

'Are you feeling better?' Harry asked softly and the blond grimaced.

'I don't feel as sick but my stomach hurts. It used to be like this all the time though so once every few weeks is a bit improvement.'

'I'm glad you're doing better,' Harry answered honestly. The two adults left, replaced almost immediately by Severus who was carrying two steaming mugs in one hand. He handed Draco one and placed the second on Harry's beside table.

'Yours is just warm milk Draco. I wasn't sure chocolate would sit very well with you this evening?' Draco smiled warmly up at his godfather.

'This is great, thanks.'

Severus ran a hand fondly through his godson's hair and then moved to sit on the edge of Harry's bed. He picked up the book that had been placed face down on the covers and read the title.

'This is a book for next year Harry. Aren't you putting yourself under enough pressure without reading so far ahead?'

Harry shrugged and sipped at his hot chocolate. 'I like reading ahead. It gives me an idea of the stuff I might struggle with later.'

'Mmm,' Severus commented, regarding his charge critically. 'Are you unsettled by earlier?'

Harry glanced at his roommate who was listening curiously. The three of them had decided not to tell their houseguests about The Hallows. Other than the headmaster and McGonagall, none of The Order had been informed either.

'I'm OK,' he answered quietly. 'It just makes me sad to know what I've missed.'

Severus nodded soberly and lightly touched his charges arm. 'I can understand that. Will you talk to me if you are struggling with this?'

Harry smiled. 'I will, I promise.'

'Good. Well you two had better get a good night's sleep tonight. You have guests tomorrow.'

Draco's head snapped up. 'We do?'

The Potions Master stood and stretched before tucking the blankets around Harry and reaching to turn out one of the lamps. 'You do. The Weasley brats, Granger girl and that horror known as Longbottom are coming for the day.'

Harry beamed a grin at his guardian. 'That's great! Why didn't you tell me?'

'I believe I just did,' the man answered wryly before slipping out of the room.

Harry finished his chocolate and then cuddled down in his blankets, watching as Draco quietly sipped his drink and stared out of his window at the moon setting over the sea.

'Poor Draco,' he said quietly. 'About to be surrounded by Gryffindors. I hope you're not allergic.'

Harry was rewarded by a pillow in the face and chuckled softly.

'You will have to play a game of chess with Ron. He's really good, much better than me.'

'Everyone's better than you Potter,' the boy answered dryly before giving him a hopeful expression.

'You really think he's worth playing?'

'Oh yeah. He's seriously skilled.'

Both teenagers settled down and Draco switched off his light, plunging the room into darkness.

''Night Scarhead.'

''Night Ferret.'

Harry could almost feel Draco's grin on the other side of the room. He rolled over and imagined his parents and grandparents surrounding him, wondering if in that other place they really were?

**)O(**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N - There have been a whole slew of new readers for this little tale which has been lovely. Thank you for all your reviews and suggestions. I will do my best to incorporate the requests I have received for specific scenes or events.**

**Chapter 38**

**)O(**

The chaos of the next few days were a sharp contrast to the peaceful air that had surrounded the cottage previously. Harry was aware of Snape's expression becoming increasingly fixed and tight as the hours went by.

Molly had decided to accompany her children so she could ensure that Severus, Harry and Tonks were truly recovering. She was still a little more reticent with Draco, but Harry saw her fussing over his bedding on a few occasions.

Harry spent the whole of the first day swimming with Ron and Neville, while the girls lounged on the beach. Severus had taught Hermione the floating charm so she could keep an eye on Harry and Ron taught him several floating techniques that helped make the whole thing less exhausting.

It was great fun and Harry saw his tan shift from a golden glow to a deep brown. Added to his weight gain, he for once looked less like the scrawny nephew of the Dursleys', and more like his father's son.

That evening, with a little prompting from Harry; Draco and the youngest Weasley son set up a chess board near the fire. Draco sat huddled in a nest of blankets in a large armchair, while Ron perched on a footstool.

Harry settled on the sofa beside Severus and opened the next text book on his list, smiling when he heard the huff of annoyance from the potions master. He knew there was no way the man could bring himself to tell Harry not to study so much. The Professor in him would probably explode if he tried.

Harry read through the advanced text slowly, keeping one eye on his best friend and the Slytherin. The game was still going two hours later which pleased Harry no end. He had promised Draco a challenge and it seemed Ron had not disappointed.

Remus appeared near midnight and quietly lifted the sleeping blond from his chair. Ron and Harry both started in surprise. Neither of them had noticed the frail boy drifting off. Remus shot Ron a warm, reassuring surprise and tucked the blankets more securely around the sleeping boy before carrying him effortlessly up the rickety stairs.

At a pointed look from Severus, both the teenagers followed quickly behind. Ron was sleeping on a mattress in the boys room and a fourth mattress lay stacked against the wall, ready for Neville's arrival the next day.

The two changed quickly, aware of Remus settling Draco into bed and resetting all the monitoring charms.

'He looks bloody awful,' Ron whispered and Harry nodded gravely.

'He's much better than he was but still...,' Harry trailed off and the redhead nodded meaningfully, understanding what had been left unsaid.

Neville was already at the breakfast table when Harry padded down the next morning and he spent the first hour filling the boy in on all his news. Ginny and Hermione appeared shortly afterwards and they all headed out to mess around on the beach.

Ron didn't appear until nearly lunchtime and informed them all solemnly that Draco was ill today and wouldn't be leaving his bed. That silenced them for a while and Ginny scowled darkly. Out of all them, she was the one who was struggling the most with the Malfoys' staying at the cottage. Considering the family's history with the Weasleys', Harry couldn't say he blamed her.

That evening they built a bonfire on the beach and Remus made then all spiced hot chocolate to take out. Wrapped in blankets, they sat around the fire and Harry told them all about the plan to try and lure Riddle to Hogwarts.

The youngsters were quiet after that. Everyone felt as if the rush towards the final battle was gathering pace. Harry didn't even want to think about what might happen if they lost. It was unimaginable.

When Severus, Remus and Narcissa joined them an hour later it was to find a very quiet bunch of children staring at the flames. Remus sat beside Harry and lay an arm on the boys shoulders.

'Are you alright? He asked softly and Harry shrugged.

'I'm just wishing we could stay here forever.'

Remus sighed and drew the teenager a little closer. 'Me too.'

'Where's Tonks?' Ginny asked, breaking the quiet and Remus answered with a smile.

'She's just checking on Draco. She will join us shortly.'

'It's getting warmer,' Severus observed, as he noted the light clothing the children were wearing. Ron had even shed his blanket and sweater.

Harry frowned. He wanted to look forward to the spring and summer that were beckoning on the horizon but found the mounting tension in his belly overriding any excitement he might feel.

He distracted himself from the worry by telling everyone about his plan for the ward stones at The Burrow. Ron and Ginny were delighted at the idea of making a joint present from all of the Weasley kids and Harry.

Ginny promised to tell the twins all about it at the first opportunity. Hermione and Neville immediately asked if they could help when it came to casting the spells on the stones.

The next few days were full of laughter and play for the teenagers, who were determined to milk every ounce of enjoyment out of the break. Molly and Arthur flooed home every evening but joined them for the evening meal each day.

As the day approached that the group would be heading back to the castle, the weather turned. Harry thought the stormy grey clouds were rather appropriate for the mood as he packed his trunk again and watched Severus helping his godson get dressed and ready to move.

The rather large group gathered in the lounge, before the fireplace and looked at each other silently. The entire Weasley family would be flooing to Hogwarts today and joining the rest of the Order as they prepared to defend the castle. Harry didn't know how the Order had leaked the 'false' information and didn't really want to. He just wanted this over with.

He stood back as the group disappeared one by one into the green flames until just he and Severus were left. He glanced at his guardian and then impulsively threw his arms around the man's waist. After a moments surprise, Severus returned the embrace, holding him tightly.

'Thanks for my holiday,' Harry muttered into the mans travelling cloak and Severus gave him a squeeze.

'You are welcome Harry. May it be the first of many.'

The teenager shuddered slightly and whispered. 'I hope so too.'

**)O(**

Once back in the castle, the group dispersed. The Weasleys' would be staying in Gryffindor tower, while the Malfoys' returned to their warded guest rooms. Harry was looking forward to spending a few days in his new room. The small bedroom had started to feel a bit like a second home and he liked being so close to Severus.

Harry dumped his trunk to the side of his bed alcove and moved back out into the kitchen to make some tea. He pottered around the cluttered kitchen while the Potions Master checked through his owl post and unpacked all the teaching notes he had completed.

Harry smiled as he spotted the green journal he had given Severus as a Christmas present. Already looking a little dog-eared, it also had several bright pink post-its sticking out of pages the man had marked.

Harry moved two mugs onto the table and filled a jug with milk before reaching for the teapot and biscuit tin. Severus glanced up at the display and smiled softly.

'You'll make someone a lovely wife one day Harry.'

Harry snorted. 'Very funny. I won't make tea for you again if you're going to insult me for it.'

The older man pulled out a chair and sank into it with a relieved sigh. 'Just don't upset Dobby. He does so like to make the tea.'

Harry smiled as he took a seat beside his guardian. 'Yeah, he does make good tea.' He frowned. 'I didn't see as much of him as I thought I would over the holiday.'

Severus nodded absently as he poured their drinks and dragged one of his journals over the table.

'Mmm, I think we kept him rather busy with the house so full. He did most of his work overnight so I expect he was resting during the daylight hours.'

Harry leant on the table, his hands wrapped around the warm mug as he watched his guardian thoughtfully.

'When are we meant to be dropping the wards? I mean, when are we pretending to be dropping the wards?'

Severus sighed and closed his journal, leaning back in his chair and regarding the solemn faced teenager before him.

'The information we have leaked suggests the day after tomorrow, but it would normally take three days to reset wards this extensively.'

'So if he takes the bait...'

'The Dark Lord could attack at any point in that window.'

Harry shivered and pulled his cloak around himself more snugly. He still felt as if it was up to him to face Riddle and he didn't know how it could be otherwise if he was to use the Hallows. As if reading his thoughts, Severus reached over and covered one of Harry's hands with his own, squeezing lightly.

'You are not alone in this Harry and although your part might be a large one, I have no intention of letting you face him directly.

'...but the Prophesy?' Harry questioned and the older man snorted in disgust.

'I don't care what some crackpot Prophecy says, you are a sixteen year old child. There is nothing that convinces me that it has to be you who ends a war that has been raging on and off for three decades.'

Harry nodded slowly and allowed his thoughts to calm. He wasn't sure what scared him more, the thought of facing Voldemort directly or watching people he cared about face him in his stead. The fact that he would be wielding the Hallows from the sideline terrified him. What if it didn't work and everyone he cared about was killed?

The two of them sat quietly for a while, Severus's hand still resting on his. Harry thought his guardian looked rather pale and wondered how recovered the man truly was.

'Did it hurt to come through the wards?' He asked quietly and the man grimaced.

'It wasn't pleasant but it is actually easier through the floo system. I think the fact that I'm already keyed into it means the castle recognises me. Walking through the outer wards is a different story,' he added wryly.

'That should help us a lot, shouldn't it? I mean if the Death Eaters come?'

Severus smiled. 'Yes it should; particularly if they are expecting no wards at all. Albus has speculated that it may even be fatal for someone with the mark to attempt to come through.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'The wards have really changed that much?'

Severus chuckled and took a sip of his tea. 'Mmm, whatever your DA did with their oath, it has strengthened them tenfold. The amusing thing is, that if we had purposely set wards this way then the caster could be charged with illegal magic. The fact that Hogwarts herself interpreted the oath means we are all off the hook, so to speak.'

'Well we need all the help we can get.'

Harry went to bed early that night, wanting to climb under the covers and think about everything that was coming. He left his bedroom door open and heard the outer doorbell go, followed by Remus and Tonks soft voices as they joined his guardian for a drink around the fire.

Remus stuck his head around the door to say goodnight and Harry waved at him from his little alcove cut into the stonework.

'Did you want to come to the Burrow with me tomorrow?' The man asked gently and Harry grinned.

'Yeah, that would be nice. What are you doing there?'

'Molly wants to collect some clothes for Bill and Charlie and I thought you might like to take some more of your readings for the ward stones?'

Harry smiled happily at the thought of having some distraction. 'That would be great. I might be able to get most of them in one go. Draco showed me some formulae that cuts my work right down.'

'I will pick you up after lunch then,' Remus said softly. 'Sleep well Harry.'

Remus quietly left, pulling the door almost too but leaving a small sliver of light shining through. Harry turned off his lamp and snuggled down, letting the soft murmur of the adults voices lull him to slumber.

)O(

He rose early the next day and spent the entire morning at the kitchen table, studying and preparing his project so that he was ready to collect the calculations. It was also a rather effective way of distracting himself from the Order meeting that he knew was going on in the headmasters office.

Severus had promised to tell him what was said but was adamant that he didn't want Harry knowing every little detail of their plans.

'You've enough pressure on your shoulders,' he had said fiercely and Harry had felt a warm flush in his belly at the man's protectiveness. For once he didn't mind being a little out of the loop.

Remus had joined them for lunch and then they had flooed to the Burrow with Molly, Arthur and the twins. Harry spent an hour taking his measurements and readings, while the twins distracted their parents. He walked back into the kitchen as Arthur was closing the last trunk.

'Oh there you are dear,' Molly said with a flustered smile as she pulled the strap of a large bag over her shoulder. 'I thought you'd gotten lost out there.'

Harry plastered on his most innocent expression, whilst the twins exchanged a smirk. They were both rather excited with Harry's project and had already started researching additional protective charms that could be cast on the ward stones.

Fred had spoken with his two older brothers the previous evening and they had been equally intrigued at the idea. Bill thought that he could source the stones through one of his contacts and the four of them thought they could cover the cost between them.

It would mean that Harry wouldn't have to lay out any money. His gift would be the work that he had done on the calculations. Even Ron had a few idea about creating 'witch bottles' to bury in the foundations under each stone. He and Ginny had been pouring over old charm books for the last few days of the holiday finding appropriate recipes.

They all returned to Hogwarts together and after dumping his things, Harry raced off to the tower to spend the evening with his friends. They all carefully avoided any discussion of what may be come over the next few days, instead playing games and practicing some of their charms.

Harry spent some time sitting with Bill and Charlie and getting to know the only members of the family he really didn't know. Molly and Arthur had accepted an invitation to dine with Narcissa in her rooms and this had provoked a great deal of discussion within the younger members of the family.

The older pair and Ron thought it was great that a centuries old feud was being challenged whilst Ginny and the twins were outraged that their parents were even speaking to Narcissa after everything the Malfoys had done to sabotage their Dad's career.

Harry and Hermione sat back and watched with increasing amusement as what was a sensible discussion descended into a sibling brawl. When the twins finally gave up on making their point verbally and instead grabbed Ron and gave him a noogie, Harry collapsed in laughter.

'I don't know what you're laughing at?' Ron grumbled, trying to straighten his hair. 'You haven't even said which side you are on?'

Harry shrugged good naturedly. 'This is a family matter. It's not really anything to do with me.'

The Weasleys' burst into protest all at once, leaving Harry pink cheeked and staying at the floor in pleased embarrassment.

'From what I hear,' Bill said with a smile. 'Our folks tried extremely hard to adopt you this year. If that doesn't make you family then I don't know what does.'

'Yeah, so fess up,' Fred said. 'What's your position on "_Malfoy-Gate_"?'

Everyone laughed at Fred's description while Harry pretended to consider the matter carefully.

'Well,' he said with a heavy pause as he scratched his chin. 'I guess I could fall on either side of this argument.' He frowned heavily. 'Although it would be a shame to have to keep my two best male friends separate.'

There was a puzzled silence in the room and Harry waited for a moment before explaining.

'Ron and Draco,' he dead-panned. The twins jaws fell open as they stared at him in horror.

'Draco!'

'The ferret! Are you barking?'

Harry kept his face neutral for as long as possible, until he accidentally made eye contact with Ron and the two of them collapsed in laughter.

Fred fell back dramatically in his seat, his hand resting atop his heart.

'Of God Harry. Don't do that to me.'

Bill and Charlie laughed in appreciation, while Ginny just scowled. She wasn't at the place yet where truces with the Malfoy's could even be suggested jokingly.

'Seriously though,' Harry added once everyone had settled down. 'Draco's been OK this last few weeks and he's still really sick. I wouldn't want to do anything to make life more difficult for him right now.'

The others considered that quietly and George answered. 'Fair enough Harry but he's still a bloody ferret.'

'Who brings a damn good game of chess,' Ron added grudgingly and with that the discussion moved onto chess and who was the better player, a title that Bill immediately claimed.

Harry relaxed back into his chair and watched his friends banter back and forth with satisfaction. This is what they were fighting for, he thought to himself. The right to disagree and hold different views; the right for safety for his family and friends and perhaps for the Malfoys' a chance to escape their past mistakes.

He wondered if this time tomorrow the world would look very different?

**)O(**

**A/N - As ever reviews gratefully received. To all my readers on the other side of the pond, good luck for Tuesday and don't forget your decision affects the rest of the world too! We are all nervously watching.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N -I know I know, I have no excuse. Thank you for your patience and continued reviews. We hit 3000 on the last chapter! A fact I am still getting my head around. **

Chapter 39

)O(

Harry was shaken awake by George Weasley the following morning and blinked sleepily. What was George doing in his room? Remembrance flooded back in a rush. Today was the first day in the three day window they had created. Voldemort might attack today!

Harry felt his heart race as the adrenaline kicked in.

'Did he come!' he rasped as he sat up abruptly and George frowned in confusion before answering.

'No, hell no. Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to startle you. Everything's fine. Bill flooed this morning; he has sourced 13 ward stones and the goblins can deliver them this afternoon if you're ready?'

Harry stared blankly at him for a moment before his brain caught up with the words and he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He was in Gryffindor tower, back in his dorm. The ward stones were ready. That was... unexpected.

'Er...I guess I am,' Harry answered slowly, his mind racing. '...but I haven't got my project signed off by Professor Vector yet and I haven't asked your Mum and Dad if they are OK with it.'

George nodded soberly. 'I realise you have exam marks hanging on this and I hate to rush you but...,' he grimaced and spread his hands helplessly. 'We could be attacked today and if The Burrow is secure, well it could make all the difference.'

Harry swore quietly and jumped up to start dressing. 'You're right, I should have thought of that. It's much more important than my exam.'

Within an hour the younger generation of Weasleys' and Harry were in the Great Hall with all of Harry's notes spread across the Gryffindor table.

Remus and Professor Vector checked through his calculations while he paced nervously. He had not expected this to happen so quickly and was really worried about Molly and Arthurs reactions to his gift.

Ron interrupted his musings with a tap on the shoulder as he shuffled awkwardly.

'Er, mate...I need you to...complete this witch bottle.'

Ron shoved a small clear glass bottle into his hands and Harry frowned at it confusion.

'I don't know what I'm meant to do with this,' Harry admitted and Ron blushed bright red. Harry was aware of the two Professors giving them an amused look.

Ginny plopped down on the bench beside them and took the bottle from Harry's hand before pointing at the red specs in the bottom.

'A witch bottle is an ancient way of protecting a property,' she explained softly. 'You fill it with things that represent a defence of some kind. People often use rusty nails or broken glass but we've used chilli flakes because Fred and George like the idea of someone's feet burning if they try and get past them.'

Harry snorted at that. 'So we are going to put these in the foundations under the stones?'

'Yep!' Ginny confirmed. 'Each of us has completed one. By putting something of yourself in it then you identify yourself as a resident of the property which will automatically allow you past any wards that we put up. You're family so...,' she trailed off with a shrug as Harry blushed.

'So what do I put in it?' Harry asked and Ron coughed and shuffled again.

'Oh honesty Ronnikins, you're such a prude,' Ginny scoffed as she turned to explain.

'It should be bodily fluid,' she stated calmly and Harry frowned.

'You mean blood?'

Ginny shrugged. 'Blood, urine, semen, whatever you like. Semen is the most powerful as it contains your family magic but if that's uncomfortable...,' Harry blushed furiously and glanced at his best mate who was busy staring at the table.

'Erm, OK then. I will think about that.' He took the tiny bottle back and shoved it in his pocket.

'Mr Potter.' Professor Vector's stern voice called him back to the end of the table where he hurried in relief.

She looked up as he approached and gave him a rare smile. 'This is truly excellent work. I'm very impressed with the earth based approach you have taken. If you don't mind, I would like to submit the theory to the Ministry once all this is over?'

Harry smiled, his cheeks burning as he took in her praise.

'Draco helped me quite a bit,' he admitted. 'He helped me adapt the equations to fit the model I was using.'

Professor Vector nodded thoughtfully. 'Perhaps the two of you could write a joint paper once he has recovered.'

'Yeah, that would be great,' Harry agreed, smiling as Severus appeared in the corner of his vision.

The Potion Masters hand settled on Harry's shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

'Molly and Arthur are here,' he said quietly. 'Perhaps now would be a good time to make your presentation?'

'Is it ready?' Harry asked the two Professors and they both nodded.

Harry swallowed nervously and gestured to Ron and Hermione to come down to his end of the table. A word from Ron had the rest of the Weasley clan coming to join them.

Bill and Charlie sat down on the bench facing their parents and Bill pulled Ginny onto his lap. Ron climbed up to sit on the table, with Hermione sliding in beside him and the twins perching themselves behind their older brothers. Only Percy was missing from the gang.

The three Professors stood to one side and watched as Harry turned nervously to face the two older Weasleys'.

'What's all this then?' Arthur asked jovially as he saw the expectant and excited looks on his children's faces.

'The brats have been scheming again,' Severus said dryly and Harry threw him a dirty look.

'We have not!' he said petulantly and the Potions Master chuckled.

'My, this looks busy!' The headmasters voice interrupted as he appeared seemingly from nowhere.

'Is this connected to your request for an outing to The Burrow today?' he asked of Remus who nodded.

'It is Headmaster; I believe Harry was about to explain.'

Harry swallowed as the Headmaster conjured an armchair and sat down expectantly. Molly and Arthur were looking a little worried so he launched into the tale a little breathlessly.

'Well you see, I had a special project for school about using magical energies at Sacred sites and after you told me about The Burrow and how the land drained all the magic I thought I would change it to look at Ward stones.' Harry stopped and took a deep breath, glancing over at the Weasley children for moral support.

Charlie rescued him, standing up and coming to stand next to him.

'Harry has worked out all the spells and calculations for a full set of Ward Stones for The Burrow,' he explained. 'and the rest of us thought we would like to make a gift of them to you.'

Arthur blushed red. 'That's very kind of you boys, but really unnecessary.'

Charlie interrupted. 'We want to do this Dad. Bill has managed to get some really awesome stones from the Goblins and he and I and the terror twins have split the cost between us.'

Ron jumped in. '...and Ginny and I have worked out the runes for the stones and made witch bottles; Hermione helped,' he added quickly.

Molly sniffed loudly reaching for a handkerchief as she took in her children's excited faces.

'It would be lovely not to have to cast the house spells every week, 'she admitted and Arthur frowned heavily.

'Boys, stones like this are really expensive.'

'We can manage it Dad,' Fred said soberly and the impact of two serious faced twins broke through much of Arthurs objections.

Arthur glanced at Harry's nervous face and smiled softly. 'This is very nice of all you,' he said quietly. 'You wanted to do this today?'

The teenagers all burst into chatter at once and the headmasters chuckle could be heard in the background.

'Marvellous,' he said spreading his hands wide and silencing the noise. 'After lunch then. I will set some monitoring spells so we are all recalled to the castle should we have any unexpected guests. ' He turned to Molly and Arthur. 'May I presume to help with the casting?'

Molly beamed in excitement. Having the most powerful wizard of their age casting the family ward stones would increase their standing in the wizarding world greatly.

'We'd be honoured,' Arthur said hoarsely and Dumbledore smiled serenely before walking away, humming to himself.

Harry practically sagged in relief, leaning into Severus's touch as the man rubbed his back briefly.

'You worry about the most ridiculous things,' Severus muttered and Harry shrugged.

'I'm a teenager, we're unpredictable.'

'Mm, that's one word for it,' the older man said, pulling the boy back towards the table. 'Tidy your notes up and make sure you have everything packed. We will need to leave promptly after lunch.'

Harry nodded and hurried back over to his friends. He was pretty excited about being involved in such a complicated bit of magic. The fact that it would keep his friends safe and make their lives better was an added bonus.

)O(

A few hours later found Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor students staring in awe as a group of Goblins manoeuvred the enormous stones into position. The head of the Goblin group had marched over to the teenagers on arrival and snatched the map Harry had created out of his hands. The Goblin had stared at it for a moment, given Harry an appraising look and then stalked away without another word.

The children had each picked one of the thirteen positions and magically created the foundations the stones would rest in, adding their witch bottles. Harry had kept his in his pocket until the last moment and made sure no one was watching when he pushed it into the churned up soil.

It was silly to be embarrassed he realised, but he didn't want anyone to know which bodily fluid he had used. It was the first time he had used an old craft piece of magic and he realised once again how very much he still had to learn about the magical world.

The younger generation were now safely out of the way as the stones were lowered into place, supervised by Molly, Arthur, Remus, Severus and the Headmaster. Charlie and Bill had a restraining hold on their younger siblings shoulders as if they expected them to run into danger any second.

Once the stones were settled, the head Goblin walked over to the group, handed Harry back his notes and gave a sharp nod to Bill before walking back to his colleagues. The small group disappeared in the swirl of a portkey without even a goodbye.

'Friendly buggers aren't they?' Ron said dryly and the group laughed as they regarded the stones. They were huge and yet somehow fitted perfectly into the wild landscape that surrounded the burrow.

The group chatted amicably as they walked back towards the house and Harry found his excitement building. He heard the headmasters voice and looked up to see him walking towards them with a figure either side. The diminutive Professor Flitwick flanked one side whilst on the other...Harry unconsciously stopped dead causing Ron to career into the back of him.

'Watch it mate, what are you...,' Ron trailed off as he spotted the tall finger before him.

'Percy!' Fred hissed as George muttered 'Prat,' under his breath.

'Now boys,' Dumbledore encouraged softly as he reached the group. 'This is a powerful bit of family magic you are doing here and it is only fitting that all members of the family are present.'

Percy stood stiffly before his brothers and sister, his expression its normal haughty self.

Harry felt his irritation grow and was just about to stalk off and leave Percy at the mercy of his furious siblings when he noticed something the others hadn't.

Percy was shaking; his hands trembling against his sides and his knees knocking together. Harry deflated, feeling immediately ashamed at his anger. It must have taken a great deal of courage for Percy to come here and face his family, he realised. He glanced back at the other redheads who all looked ready to go for their wands and bit his lip nervously.

Maybe, if he was friendly to Percy, the others would follow suit? The truth was he didn't want to be nice to the idiot who had said and believed so many awful things about him. He glanced over the meadow to where Severus and Remus were watching the potential confrontation. Molly stood near the back door wringing her hands nervously, her husband behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders.

They both looked torn between running to greet their wayward son and allowing things to play out between the siblings.

Harry frowned heavily. What would Severus do in this situation, he wondered? He thought of his Master's reaction to Sirius and nearly snorted in amusement. Maybe not the best role model on this particular occasion then! Remus would just forgive him or pretend nothing had happened. Harry didn't think he could do that either.

Taking a breath, Harry stepped forward and crossing his arms over his chest stood before Percy with a glare.

'Now my boy...,' Dumbledore trailed off as Harry turned his glare abruptly to the headmaster before looking back at Percy who swallowed nervously.

'I would like an apology.' Harry said coldly, aware of Ron and Hermione coming to stand either side of him.

Percy swallowed as he looked at the sea of redheads glaring at him.

'I'm sorry Harry,' he said quietly.

Harry searched the man's face. 'For what?' he snapped, aware of the Headmaster moving to intervene.

'Now Harry...,' the man began before Harry cut him off.

'This doesn't concern you Sir,' he said, hearing an amused snort in the background that could only have come from the Potions Master.

Percy shuffled and clenched his hands into his robes. Harry forced himself not to react as he saw the man's shaking increase.

'I'm...I'm sorry that I didn't believe you about Vol...Voldemort's return.'

'And,' Harry snapped.

'I'm sorry for the things I said about you.' Percy said quietly.

'...and the letters?' Harry added, aware of the adults questioning looks. As Ron had destroyed all the poisonous scrolls the older boy had send, it was likely none of the older generation were aware of the full extent of his campaign against Harry.

'I'm truly sorry about the letters,' Percy said, the first hint of distress creeping into his voice and expression. 'I truly thought I was protecting my family. I'm sorry.'

Harry continued to glare for a few moments before deliberately relaxing his stance.

'I don't like you,' he said candidly. 'I think you're stuck up, judgement and often bloody cruel. You really don't appreciate the amazing family you have. I would prefer to never see you again.'

Harry stood firm, ignoring the disapproving look he was receiving from the headmaster and the flush of shame that had flooded Percy's face.

'I love your family more than I thought possible,' Harry continued with a quieter voice. 'I would do anything to keep them safe and for that reason I'm glad you're here. I accept your apology. It was really brave of you to come,' he admitted before taking a step forward and holding out his hand.

Percy released an explosive breath in relief and after a moment's pause took Harry's hand in his. The two shook firmly and then Harry walked away, leaving Percy with his brothers and sister. Hermione followed him and he smiled as she squeezed his arm in support.

Harry moved to where his two guardians were stood, blushing at the approval he saw in Severus's face. It was funny how he was starting to be able to read the man.

'What's this about letters Harry?' Remus asked quietly and Harry shook his head.

'It doesn't matter,' he answered. 'It's over and done with now. Just another thing that made the last few years pretty crap.'

Remus frowned, his expression sad as he regarded his charge and Severus laid a hand on his shoulder.

'We will be starting in a few minutes,' the Potions Master intoned softly. 'Do you need a few moments to calm down?

Harry shook his head. 'No, I'm O.K. I wasn't as mad as I pretended. I just don't want to be a doormat for anyone anymore. He had to know he had hurt me.'

Severus squeezed his shoulder and nodded to the headmaster who was beckoning them both over.

Harry pulled his notes from his pocket and smoothed them out before going over to the older man.

'Harry,' he said warmly. 'I know you were going to stand over one of the stones but I wondered if you would like to do the casting with me instead?'

Harry's eyes widened. 'I don't think I'm strong enough,' he admitted. 'I've never done anything like that before.'

Dumbledore and Severus exchanged amused looks at that.

'I don't think magical strength is a problem,' Severus said dryly and the headmaster chuckled.

'I will hold the magic Harry. What I would like you to do it speak the incantation. As your family, Severus can hold the stone where you placed your witch bottle.'

Harry couldn't help the smile that formed at that. His family! Today was a day all about family.

Harry nodded nervously and in response the headmaster held out a hand in a familiar position. Harry exchanged a nervous glance with each of his guardians and Hermione before laying his hand over the headmaster.

A swirl of air later and they were both perched on the roof of the burrow. Harry gasped at the view. From here the stones looked magnificent.

'Take a seat Harry,' the headmaster encouraged, conjuring a fluffy purple cushion for Harry to perch on. 'Take a few moments to attune to the land and the stones. You will find it helpful if you can see the currents of the spell.

Harry settled onto the cushion, pulling his backpack off his shoulders and tucking it beside him. He focused on his breathing, watching as the Weasleys' spread out and each stood before one of the stones. They covered nine of them, with Remus, Severus, Hermione and Professor Flitwick covering the other four.

It only took a few minutes for the energy around the stones to become clear to Harry and the glow seemed to light up the whole area. Harry nodded gently at the headmaster and the older man held out a hand to help Harry back to his feet.

Seeing the movement, the others all drew their wands and turned their attention to the two on the roof.

Harry pulled his own wand, realising belatedly that he had picked up the Elder Wand instead of his Holly one. The wand buzzed happily in his hand, a sense of anticipation radiating from the white wood.

'When you're ready, my boy,' the headmaster said softly and Harry took a shaky breath before quietly reading out the first incantation on his sheet.

A small spark of magic ignited before him and formed in a swirling ball, which the headmaster instantly caught with his wand, directing it up to hover above them.

The second line formed a small staff like line of power beneath the ball, connecting it to The Burrow's roof.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and nodded that he should continue. Realising that only he and the headmaster could see the line and colours of the spell, Harry glanced back at Ron and gave him a thumbs up to indicate all was well.

The third line of the spell was the one that was meant to connect the energy to the first stone and Harry watched in fascination as the line of purple energy stretched out in an arch through the air to where Arthur stood. When it connected with the Weasley partiach's wand, the man jumped and changed position, holding his shaking wand tightly.

Arthur carefully guided his wand down to the stone and everyone gasped as the stone appeared to light up from within and the arch became visible. One by one, they cast the magic out from the central ball to each of the stones, until all thirteen were pulsing with magic.

Harry paused and looked back at Dumbledore who was now shaking with the effort of holding the 'anchor' to such powerful magic.

There was one bit of the spell left, which would complete the wards and set them permanently in place. This was the bit that needed conscious intent to set. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his desire to keep the Weasley family safe. He remembered the many happy meals he had shared here, all of the laughter and chaos and joy. He thought about all of the cracks in the building and furniture and everything that needed magical repair.

The Elder Wand seemed to warm in his hand and Harry became aware of the stone throbbing against his neck. He bent down and opened his rucksack, pulling the invisibility cloak from its depths and threw it around his shoulders.

Straightening up, he saw the headmaster watching him, his eyes bright and alert and he blushed under the scrutiny. Harry put his free hand to his throat and pulled the leather cover from the stone, allowing it to settle against his skin and then with a deep breath said the last line of the spell.

Power blazed from the elder wand, hitting the large ball of swirling magic in a shower of sparks. Dumbledore staggered a moment and Harry grabbed his arm to support, feeling as his and the headmasters magic combined with the conjured ball.

The magic shot out along the arcs to the stones and Albus released the anchor with a sigh of relief. They both watched in awe as the power pulsed down towards the stones and then started to form in smaller lines between the existing ones.

Like a spiders web, the ward formed one line at a time until there was a beautiful multi coloured dome covering the whole meadow. Looking down Harry could see a glow coming from the soil and realised the net extended down several feet into the foundations and ran under the entire property.

'Ah, I seem to have forgotten one small detail,' The headmaster admitted sheepishly.

Harry threw the man a questioning look and he chuckled.

'We have woven anti-apparition elements into the wards and we are on the roof,' the older man said with a smile and Harry rolled his eyes.

A movement caught their attention and Harry turned to find Severus gliding towards them on a broom, with two of the Weasley boys Cleansweep's tucked under his arm. He handed them over with a smirk and Harry sighed.

Once they were safely on the ground, the rest of the group joined them, all bouncing in excitement.

'It is beautiful!'

'Harry, that was amazing.'

'It's really high; we can still play Quidditch!'

Harry laughed at the last one. Trust Ron to be thinking about Quidditch even now.

'How long will it glow like that?' Remus asked quietly and the Headmaster answered with a smile. 'I expect it will last a few days. Once the wards are settled then they are pretty much invisible. They are however now fully active.' He turned back to face Harry.

'Very well done Harry.'

The whole group wandered back towards the house, chattering loudly and Harry grinned happily.

They entered the houses kitchen to find that every surface was glowing almost as brightly as the wards outside were. Remus picked up a glowing teacup curiously.

'Harry did you think about the building itself when you cast the final incantation?' the older man asked gently and Harry nodded.

'I thought about all of the household and repair charms and them not degrading over time.'

'My goodness,' Molly exclaimed excitably as she examined her shiny, new looking pots and pans. 'This is wonderful!'

She thundered over and pulled Harry into a big hug.

'Thank you Harry, thank you so much.' She squeezed him tightly before letting him go and allowing Arthur to draw her into his side.

Arthur smiled tearfully at his extended family and friends. 'Thank you all of you. It's a beautiful thing you have done for us.'

The chime on the floo interrupted the moment and Charlie moved away to answer it. He came back quickly, his face pale and the group quietened.

'That was Minerva,' he said quietly. 'One of the alarms in the forbidden forest has been activated.' There was a moment's pause before Dumbledore spoke soberly.

'We must return to Hogwarts. It has begun.'

**)O(**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

)O(

Everyone who had been part of The Burrow's ward casting quickly returned to Hogwarts, summoned by one of the alarms Dumbledore had set in the forbidden forest.

The only exceptions were Professor Flitwick and Molly Weasley who had both remained behind to prepare the house for casualties.

'We are going to use The Burrow as a second evacuation point for any Order members that are injured,' Remus explained to the curious teenagers.

'That way we are taking some of the pressure off the hospital wing.'

Harry paled at the thought that there might be that many people hurt. The group gathered in the Great Hall, watching as dozens of witches and wizards Harry had never met before poured into the room through one of the floos. Some of them wore the red cloaks of the Auror Core, others badges of rank from some of the Mastery programmes the Ministry ran.

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the large doors. 'It's time Harry, as we discussed.'

Harry nodded nervously and allowed himself to be pulled away, relieved when Ron and Hermione hurried to run beside him. Over his shoulder, he saw Neville join the twins around one of the tables, remembering they had been given the task of recording all of the events from the safety of the Castle.

The plan was to keep everyone underage under the protection of the Wards, while the adults went out to meet the threat beyond the edges of its cover. The Death Eaters would not be aware that the wards had only been shrunken in by a hundred yards or so and remained intact. It would mean there was a secondary line of defence if the worst happened and all of the Order members fell.

Harry shuddered at that thought and felt Severus's hand tighten its grip in response.

'Are you all right?' the older man asked quietly and Harry nodded.

'You will be safely tucked away in the Astronomy Tower, Harry. With luck, he will not even realise you are here.'

'It's not me I'm worried about,' Harry said sharply and Severus sighed.

'You can't control what happens today,' he stated simply and softly. 'You can help enormously with the Hallows, but that does not mean this is your battle alone.'

Harry swallowed and concentrated on climbing the narrow, steep stairs that led up to the tower, Ron thundering behind him.

They reached the open viewing platform to find Dobby setting out a circle of padded chairs looking out over the forest. Each chair had a blanket draped over the back of it. A small low table held a large pot of tea and a plate of cakes.

Harry shook his head at the weirdness of the moment.

'Just missin' the popcorn,' Ron muttered and Dobby squeaked before clicking his fingers. A large bowl of steaming popcorn appeared and Harry found an hysterical laugh building in his chest.

'Just like the Emperors of old,' Severus said dryly. 'You can direct your troops while chomping on a chicken bone.'

Harry sobered and scowled at the man darkly. 'Sitting here in comfort, watching everyone I care about rush into danger is not my idea of a good time.'

Severus smiled gently at the young man, before opening his arms.

'Come here,' he said and Harry stepped forward, allowing himself to be drawn close.

'I promise I will do everything in my power to come back to you safely,' he whispered into the teenagers ear. 'Just know that I am very proud of you and will be a great deal more focused knowing you are safely tucked up here.'

He drew back slightly and looked down into the young man's anxious face. '...and as for the chairs and blankets, well, the sun will be setting in an hour or so and you will be glad of them then. It's purely practical. We have no idea how directing the Hallows this way will affect you. You will need to stay warm, hydrated and may need to rest.'

Hermione moved into Harry's field of vision as she patted his arm in support.

'We will take good care of him Professor Snape,' she said quietly and the man gave her a searching look.

'I know you will Miss Granger; there are no two people I would trust more with this duty.'

Ron blushed a bright pink and looked down at his feet while Hermione beamed happily.

'Mr Longbottom will be joining you shortly as well. He will be setting up a monitoring prism up here that will record everything that happens below.'

'Just think,' Hermione said breathlessly. 'Today may go down in the history books as the final showdown between Voldemort and Dumbledore.'

'Yeah, hopefully for the right reasons,' Ron said darkly and Harry shuddered again.

Severus pulled Harry in for another tight hug and then stepped back to regard the boy seriously.

'Promise me you will stay here,' he said seriously and Harry straightened and met the man's eyes, his expression fierce.

'I can't,' he admitted and Severus's expression darkened, his mouth opening to argue when Harry cut him off.

'I would just be lying if I promised you. I will promise that I will stay here unless it looks like there is no choice or it has all gone wrong.'

'If that happens, you will retreat to The Burrow,' Severus said harshly, his voice holding a hint of command.'

'I can't promise that,' Harry said candidly, holding the man's eye and Severus deflated visibly, his hand coming up to rub his eyes tiredly.

'_Child_,' he whispered. 'You will be the death of me.'

Harry flinched at that, feeling Hermione grab his arm in support. 'We will retreat if it looks unsafe,' Hermione promised. 'But you can't ask us to ignore what might be happening to any of you.'

A soft cough sounded behind them and Harry turned to see Remus and Neville stood behind them, Neville holding a large oak box in his hand.

'Are you ready Harry,' Remus asked quietly, his eyes burning orange in the evening sun.

Harry nodded and fingered the stone at his neck. 'Should I start now?'

Remus smiled softly. 'Just your parents and Sirius to start with. James will direct you from there.'

Harry nodded and stepped away from the others, pulling the leather pouch free from the stone and allowing it to settle against the hollow in his throat. He closed his eyes and gently pulled his parents and Sirius through the veil.

He opened his eyes to find the three of them standing in a semi-circle around him, all dressed in formal robes with swords on their belts. His eyebrow's rose at that.

'Swords?' he said dryly and Sirius chuckled.

'We can't actually direct magic here, and besides,' he added with a wink. 'This will look more intimidating. Spectres' with swords!'

Harry chuckled at the mischievous delight on Sirius's face before someone clearing their throat behind him reminded him of the other people present.

'Oh, er, sorry,' he muttered before touching a finger to the stone and concentrating on bringing his friends and guardians into the spell.

He heard Hermione gasp and Ron's muttered 'Bloody 'ell,' behind him. It was one thing hearing about the stone, but quite another experiencing it, he supposed.

James Potter turned so he was addressing the whole group. 'I would love to just sit and get to know you all but we have a short window to get everything in place. Harry, I need you to focus on opening the veil as wide as you can and I will call forward everyone we need. I suggest we direct them to arrive on the lawn and it's best if only you can see them just now.'

Harry took a deep breath and moved over to the railings where he could see the lawn. This sounded tricky and he wasn't sure how neatly he could do it. Severus moved up behind him, laying his hands on his charges shoulders.

The weight was surprisingly comforting and Harry felt a little of the tension leave. James came to stand beside him and lightly gripped Harry's hand, the older Potters skin still feeling cold and permeable.

Harry was aware of the others lining up along the railings to watch but tuned them out to focus on the stone at his neck. He imagined the veil opening like a massive stone door, larger than the doors to the Great Hall.

'OK Harry, I'm going to start bringing people through now.'

Harry nodded and focused on keeping the opening steady as one by one, transparent figures appeared on the grass below. Some of them looked familiar, others not at all but they all wore formal robes and had a weapon of some sort in their hands or on their belts.

When the number hit 50, Harry stumbled, finding his legs shaking beneath him. He kept his focus on the door, allowing Severus to lower him into one of the armchairs and wrap a blanket over his legs.

Hermione knelt beside him and gripped his hand tightly.

'I wish we could see what's happening?' Ron grumbled and Harry felt a smile lift the corner of his mouth. Ron was reassuringly predictable, even in the midst of preparations for battle.

Harry reached out and grabbed Ron's hand, allowing himself a moments distraction to draw Ron into the working.

'Bloody freaking hell!' Ron exclaimed before leaning dangerously over the railings to look at the small army gathering on the lawn below. 'Did you just put out a general invitation for a scuffle?'

Ron directed the question at Sirius who was stood nearest and the man laughed.

'Everyone down there lost their lives to a living Death Eater.' Sirius explained gently. 'The plan is that they will all position themselves in front of the one who killed them so that when Harry reveals them it will cause a distraction.'

'Distraction!' Ron exclaimed. 'More likely a bloody heart attack. It's brilliant!'

The collection of witches, wizards, squibs and muggles continued to grow below until Harry felt his whole body was being drained of every ounce of energy.

'I can't...,' he muttered. 'I can't... hold any more,...you have to stop.'

James gripped his hand tightly as he directed his attention to the portal.

'OK Harry, focus on the door closing tight.'

'Harry shuddered and mentally closed and locked the door to the other side, sighing in relief as the feeling of strain lifted from him. He was still aware of all the ghosts gathered but with the doorway home closed, the feeling of having to hold them in place lifted.

'Better?' James asked quietly and Harry nodded.

'Much,' He said with relief; extremely glad of his friends around him.

Severus knelt down and laid a hand on his knee, speaking solemnly and quietly.

'I must go join the others now Harry. Be careful and don't do any more than is safe. We don't know the repercussions of using the stone for something this significant.'

Harry watched the robed man walk away, a feeling of dread in his stomach. He really didn't know if he would survive losing his guardian. The Death Eaters would be out for Severus's blood, perhaps even more than Harry himself after his betrayal.

A warm hand squeezing his distracted him for a moment and by the time he glanced back both of his guardians were gone. James and Lily both leant over and dropped a kiss on his hair before also moving away.

'We will see you soon darling,' Lily said softly before taking her husband's hand and dragging him reluctantly away from the group of teenagers. Sirius stood silently, staring at Harry, his eyes bright. Harry expected the man to make a joke or pull him into a hug, but Sirius just stood there.

After a moment's pause, Sirius nodded and turned away, striding back to the towers steps with tears pouring down his face. Harry shuddered, gripping Hermoine's hand tighter than ever.

'I have this horrible feeling that I'll never see them again,' Harry whispered and his friends drew in closer, Ron's hand coming to settle on his knee.

'Even if that's true, at least you know they will be waiting for you when it's your time.' Neville said softly.

'Which won't be for a long time yet.' Hermione said sternly. Ron snorted in amusement.

'Yeah mate, can I make a request for no bloody heroics today? If you go running off like an idiot, then we have to follow you and Mum will bloody kill me.'

The youngsters all laughed and Harry smiled sheepishly, feeling the weight of today's responsibility settle over him. It was true that his friends would follow him anywhere and indeed had on many occasions. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the padded seat. He made a silent promise to himself that today he would be careful and do his very best to not put himself or his friends in any danger.

He watched as the others got settled in their chairs, pulling blankets across their own knees. It was starting to get chilly he realised. Neville adjusted one more a dial on the recording device and came to join them, pouring himself some hot tea.

A moment later, their numbers grew again as Tonks appeared beside them, followed quickly by another chair.

'Are you staying here with us?' Hermione queried and the purple haired auror nodded.

'Yep, I'm going to be the communication link between the others and you lot up here. My magic is still playing up a bit so I'm not back on active duty yet. At least not officially,' she added with a wink.

'When will it start?' Neville asked nervously and the auror laughed.

'It already has! There are minor skirmishes going on now in the forest and on the East side of the castle. We have dropped the wards back by about fifty metres, so the Death Eaters think that they are already inside the perimeter. There are a handful of aurors and a few members of staff mounting a pretty feeble defence. Just enough to keep them busy but not realise the forces we have here.'

'How many wizards do we have? Ron asked before yelping as he received a swift kick in the knee from Hermione.

'I meant witches and wizards of course.'

Tonks chuckled. 'Of course you did Ron. There are about a hundred and fifty from the Order and friends of the Order; around eighty aurors and then some of the upper years.'

Harry startled at that, his eyes flying open. 'Some of the students are here!' he exclaimed with concern and Tonks nodded.

'Yep, there's you lot of course, and the head boy and girl and a whole much of Ravenclaw seventh years who are helping in the infirmary.'

'I didn't realise how much work had been going on behind the scenes,' Ron admitted, thinking of all the parents who would have had to give permission.

A loud boom made them all jump and Ron ran to the battlement to look down.

'Came from the forest, can't see a bloody thing.' he muttered with frustration.

A silver wolf fluttered into view and floated to Tonks where it muttered quietly.

She frowned and nodded before whispering something back.

'There are about five hundred Death Eaters surrounding the castle now and you-know-who has arrived. He is waiting back in the Forest' She knelt beside Harry and smiled at him warmly. 'How are you doing Harry? Are you OK holding all those spirits in place?'

'Yeah, it's OK now the portal's closed. I think it's going to be hard revealing them to everyone at once. Has our side been warned?'

'They have, just not in too much detail. They think it's some special magic of Hogwarts. They all know that you are controlling things but think it's because you can attune. Dumbledore personally warned anyone who might see family members down there.'

'Blimey, I hadn't thought of that,' Ron muttered. 'My uncles might be down there!' Ron nearly fell over the railings, leaning over to see, until Hermione grabbed his sweater and pulled him back.

Over the next twenty minutes the sounds of a serious wand fight started to echo around the grounds until eventually those watching from the tower could see the flashes of light.

'They are getting close to the ward barrier now,' Tonks informed them, her face scrunched in concentration. 'I believe Dumbledore plans to reveal himself at this point. We are hoping it draws Voldemort out.'

Everyone except harry leant over the edge to watch. 'There he is!' Ron shouted and Harry's heart jumped, thinking that Voldemort had arrived until Ron continued.

'Blimey, he's wearing those bright orange robes he wore to the Christmas ball last year. Is he hoping to blind Molyshorts or what?'

Harry relaxed back in his chair, realising that they were talking about the headmaster. He desperately wanted to attune to the castle so he could see what was happening but worried he might lose focus on the spirits he was holding down on the lawn.

He could feel them beginning to move and get into position, each of them finding the one who had robbed them off their life. Would his parents stand in front of Voldemort himself? Would Sirius look for Bellatrix? He imagined she might have a long line waiting to get their hands on her.

'It's incredible,' Hermione said breathlessly as she watched several of the battles below. Harry felt his frustration grow as he sat trembling in the comfy armchair. Dobby had appeared and begun draping warmed blankets over him which only made him feel more trapped and disconnected from the battle.

Tonks was pacing back and forth muttering communications to a indistinct silver mist that surrounded her and Harry realised that this must be some variation on the Patronus that he hadn't seen before.

Neville was furiously adjusting dials on the recording device and pointing it in various directions as different battle began. Hermione was passing him tools whilst Ron just seemed to be jumping up and down in nervous excitement and fear.

'Charlie!" he cried and Harry's heart nearly exploded through his skin in panic.

'Did you see that blaster?' Neville replied. 'I bet that's the one he taught Ginny.'

Harry couldn't bear it any longer and almost without thought reached out to the Castle, her energies coming into sharp focus.

He cried out and bent over as a multitude of images overwhelmed him, every single line of energy suddenly clear. He could see the wards and the tendrils that reached deep into the earth. He was aware of every brick, every stone, every single creature that walked the halls. He felt a small spiders fear as it ran from a rat in the basement. He could see the position of each person and their movements.

The sense of overload faded as the castles energy flooded into him, taking over and holding the spirits firmly in her grip. Harry sighed in relief, becoming aware of Hermione's urgent tone beside him.

"Harry! she repeated and he forced himself back to his surroundings. Ron held one hand between both of his, Hermione knelt beside him, her hand gripping his arm. Tonks was knelt in front of him, her hands resting on his knees.

'...Yes Severus, he's coming too now. He looks better...yes...I will keep you informed.'

Behind her Dobby stood calmly, with a knowing smile on his face.

'It is alright young Miss Tonks,' he said in his strange clipped tone. 'The castle is helping Master Harry find his strength.'

Harry nodded and spoke hoarsely. 'Yes, she's helping. I feel much better now.'

'Harry, it's almost time.' Tonks said softly. 'Are you ready?'

Harry nodded, his gaze unfocused as he concentrated on the spirits below. They were all in position now and Harry could see the brilliance of the plan. The Death Eaters were battling just a few aurors and Order members, unaware of the large numbers of witches and wizards waiting in the wings. They were only a few metres away from the wards edge with no idea that several hundred spirits awaited them.

Harry felt the anticipation of the spirits and shuddered. Now that he was attuned, he could feel how the discomfort of Hogwarts, the very wrongness of the dead encroaching on the space of the living. It took all Harry's willpower not to rip the stone from his neck and send them all back through the veil. None of them should be here.

A squeeze on his knee brought his attention back to the auror who was knelt before him. Her hair had gone grey and a single tar ran down her face. He frowned and then panicked as he realised that she was still listening to the battle through the aurors communication system.

'Who?' he asked hoarsely and she swallowed.

"Remus,' she whispered and all of the teenagers gasped as Harry tried not to double over in grief.

'Is he, is he...?' Ron trailed off and Tonks shook her head.

'I can't...I don't know yet. I have to focus on...,' she stopped and listened sharply, her wet eyes finding Harry's and he knew it was time.

"Now!' she said firmly and Harry closed his eyes, using every ounce of his strength and concentration to bring each single person in the grounds into the working. He felt the shock run through the crowds below on both sides. He felt those that instantly fled, some dropping their wands as they did.

He was aware of the aurors appearing on the edge of the grounds, disarming and arresting those who thought they were safe, and the terror and anger of those who stayed to fight, completely unsure how to fight a ghost with a sword.

The spectres fought fiercely, but strategically, taking a step back with each blow. They were leading the remaining hundred fighters closer and closer to the wards. Harry nearly vomited as he felt the two fragments of Voldemorts' souls step out of the forest and onto the grounds. Nagini slithered beside her master.

Harry felt the world tilt as Hogwarts reacted to the unnatural presence and many hands lowered him to the ground. He was vaguely aware of a hand stoking through his hair and someone's fingers pressed around his wrist, feeling his pulse.

He felt Hogwarts disgust and rage as the Death Eaters approached her wards. They were nearly there! So close.

'Get... them...ready...' he gasped out and heard as Tonks began rattling instructions into the mist. He saw the remaining warriors of the light position themselves along the battle lines and felt as the first Death Eater touched the wards, joined just seconds later by dozens more.

The air filled with screams as they were trapped, the oath spoken months earlier by children strengthening the wards to a point where they ripped the Dark Mark from the flesh of those caught in its power.

Voldemort roared in rage and Harry felt his gaze move in anger to the headmaster who stood calm and ready to engage in battle.

Knowing that the wards were being taxed to their limit, as was the stone, Harry felt as his strength drained along with theirs. He instinctively knew that the wards would soon fail and that if he were still attuned, he would die with them. Right now though it was hard to separate the stones energies from that of the castle.

He focused back on the battle and found that a third of the enemy were disabled. Another third were trapped by the wards while the last bunch were outnumbered three to one by those who had poured out of the castle.

'Tonks...,' he gasped. 'I have...to let them go...'

She talked urgently again to her invisible listeners and then squeezed his knee gently.

'Anytime Harry, it's OK. We can take it from here.'

Harry almost sobbed with relief and pulled the stone from his skin, feeling as the hundreds of spirits were ripped from this world to the next. He apologized silently to his parents and Sirius; the abrupt transition could not have been comfortable.

The cold of the stone floor began to register on his back as he deliberately withdrew from the Castle and awareness of the battle below. Voldemort and Dumbledore had engaged now and the Castle almost sang with awareness of the battle.

Harry allowed his eyes to drift close and succumbed to the exhaustion that flooded him. He could only have been out for a few moments but by the time he came around his position had changed drastically. He was wrapped securely in a wad of blankets and propped up against something warm. Both of his hands were held by others and he was almost certain someone was gently rocking him.

He cautiously reached out with his senses and re-attuned to the castle. The battle below still raged but the numbers were severely reduced on both sides. The opposing forces of dark and light were still dominated by the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort and many's attention was directed that way.

He felt where a few weak patches has developed in the wards, but overall the castles defences seemed to be stronger. Now that there no longer hoards of Dark Marks caught in her web, it seemed that Hogwarts was under less strain.

His attention shifted to a weak spot in the lower basement and his breath caught.

"Nagini!' he muttered, feeling the hands tighten around his.

'Harry?' Hermione's voice whispered tearfully beside him.

He forced his eyes open and frowned at the panicked faces around him. He realised that Hermione and Neville each held a hand and it was Ron's chest he was leant against. His friend had pulled him into his lap and had his arms wrapped around Harry's torso, holding him upright.

'Nagini has got into the Castle,' he whispered hoarsely. 'She's in the lower basement beside the old broom store. She's heading towards the circular staircase the bloody baron likes.'

Tonks voice was heard in the background as she related the information, before she knelt back beside them with a frown. There is no one free to go after her so I will have to leave you.

'You're going after her?' Harry asked sharply and she nodded.

'Yes, we have to get her. She's the last...you know.'

'I'm coming too!' Neville stated firmly and Hermione nodded before looking to Ron.

'I'm not leaving Harry,' Ron said fiercely, his arms tightening around his friend and Harry felt a lump grow in his throat.

'I'd help..but...' Harry trailed off helplessly and Tonks patted his leg.

'You're not going anywhere for a while Harry. You need to recover. I shouldn't be letting any of you come but truthfully I may need the help.'

Hermione knelt over and kissed Harry on the cheek, before doing the same to Ron.

'Take care of him,' she said tearfully and Ron nodded.

'Be careful,' he replied. 'I can't lose you too.'

Harry watched with frustration as the others hurried away towards the towers stairs, before Ron's words penetrated.

'Who did you lose? Who's...'

Ron's arms tightened again and he swallowed before replying. 'We saw Percy and Fred go down. Percy was moving but Fred...it looked like, we think..'

Harry turned slightly so he could see his friends face, his own chest hurting with the thought that the Weasleys' may have just lost two of their son's.

'Ron,' he murmured in sympathy and the other boy gave a helpless laugh.

'There's nothing we can do about it here. It seems to be going well at least. I think we are winning. How are you feeling? That was pretty awesome you know, what you did with the stone.'

'Thanks. I feel OK; a little shaky still.'

'Just stay still a little bit. You'll feel better if you eat something.'

Harry allowed himself to relax back into Ron's arms and accepted the hot chocolate that Dobby held to his lips. To his embarrassment, he couldn't actually hold the cup, his hands were shaking so much.

They three of them stayed crouched on the floor like that for twenty minutes whilst below them the battle continued. Dobby kept re-warming the blankets and shoving food and drink at them both, until Harry felt strong enough to attempt to stand.

He stood gripping Ron's arm until the world settled and sighed in satisfaction.

'Much better,' he confirmed. 'The others have almost reached Nagini's position. 'Shall we follow them.'

Ron frowned. 'I don't know. Maybe we can move closer? That way we can help if needed?'

Much to Dobby's distress, they left the shelter of the tower and slowly made their made down the tower, Harry hugging the wall to keep himself steady.

Harry tried hard not to think about what was happening below; the fact that Percy, Fred and Remus may already be dead. He had no idea where Severus was or what his friends were now facing.

As they descended the stone steps, he took a moment to regroup before reaching out and again attuning with the battle below. He had to know what was happening. It was time to finish this one way or the other.

**)O(**

**A/N - You will be glad to know the next chapter is nearly finished as I wrote the final battle in one go. See you soon**


End file.
